Soft Storm
by Lovex1
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, an 18 year old girl, got herself in a really bad situation. And now she's working as a slave for some pink-haired bastard's Mafia? What will happen in a hell that is worse than the streets she slept in? *Inspiration from: Totally Captivated*
1. Chapter 1: Demon Boss

CHAPTER 1

Natsu Dragneel.

Asshole.

Heartless.

Bastard.

Also, this piece of shit was my boss.

Call my job what you will, a caretaker, maid, slave, it's not far from the truth at all. Now you are probably asking yourself, why were you working for such a thin-hearted fuck? That's where things get good. I wasn't here on my own free will, oh no, no. Turns out doing criminal activity gets you in trouble by a criminal. Doesn't make sense? Let me explain.

You could say I had the minimal amount of luck when it came to life. For example, I was born to a prostitute who lived on the streets and to a man who I didn't even meet till I was fucking 17 and then what do ya know, dies a couple months later. So if it wasn't already obvious, I was poor, the ultimate of poor actually. And to survive on the cold and heartless streets of this money-ruled world, yeah, I did shit and I stole.

But, one day I pick pocketed the wrong rich prick. I ended up stealing $10,000 when I only meant to take 100$. But not from a normal spoiled rich bitch, nope, from a pink-haired mafia boss. Apparently, they don't take too kindly to criminal activity (so much irony) and told me that I could die by a bullet or die by working my ass off for their dumb mafia base.

Loving my precious life, I decided to take the one that would take longer to die from. Though, most of the time I wished I wasn't such an dumbass and died right then and there. Instead, I had to cook for these murdering bastards, clean up their shit, and nurture them. To be honest, not all of them were bad. Just the Boss, Natsu, made me want to drill a mop through my eyes. Still does.

But anyway, this was my life as the babysitter for a lethal Mafia. Enjoy my long and blissful life in Hell.

The base was nothing more than a tall, glass buisness building. Gorgeous on the inside and out (thanks to me) also home to more than 50 mafia murderers. Every morning I had to travel 3 miles by foot from my shit hole home just to clean 20 stories and go home then repeat.

I found myself traveling up the elevator to the top story, also the the main office or as I like to put it "the Hoodlum Hangout." As I entered the room, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. The floors and windows were still clean, all the boys were either sleeping or drinking on the couches and Natsu was at his desk smoking (probably his 3rd pack of the day. Did I mention it's 7am?).

I cleared my throat to try and get everyone's attention and was successful except for Natsu's. "I am making coffee. Who wants some?" Half raised their hand and I took a mental count. "Tea?" The other half raised their hands.

I sighed loudly and looked to the pink haired asshole whose attention were on papers, "Boss?"

"Quit being so fucking annoying." He growled, shooing me off like some sort of mutt.

Annoying?

You know if he wasn't so good with a gun and fighting, I would have plucked out his eyeballs by now. I shook my head and left, returning only minutes later with a platter of everyone's drinks. After I passed them out, I moved onto vacuuming...every...single...floor.

My hands moved the machine around the Hoodlum Hangout and tried to move it under Natsu's desk but his feet wouldn't move. I took a deep breath, "Boss, you need to move your feet."

"I need to do _what_?" He growled at me as though I just cursed his entire family.

I swallowed and pointed down to the carpet timidly, "...Carpet..." He looked down and groaned.

"Annoying."

I frowned, moving the vacuum faster than before, "You know, if you think I'm so annoying, you can fire me?"

His gaze met mine and I felt a drop of sweat slide down the side of my face. His eyes had as much of a threatening appeal as a shiny loaded gun. "Impossible." I deflated in defeat and turned off the vacuum, moving it to the storage closet.

So, after 2 years of working for this place, I'd managed to pick myself up a bit and instead of sleeping on streets I slept on a floor of this real shitty shack in a bundle of blanket. So yeah, this new home is basically Heaven to me. No help by Natsu at all, the bitch wouldn't spare even a penny for me. He's really such a saint it's too much. Nah, I managed to get ahold of this shithole with no rent or anything. How? Well, it wasn't necessarily legal and may have been broken into and the previous owners maybe no no longer heard from. So, y'know, typical methods.

"Why don't you wear more flattering clothes?" Natsu spoke as I washed the window next to him. "You look like a man."

I growled, "For one, you don't pay me to do this shit for you... Boss." I sighed, ignoring the anger he received from my hostile tone. "I'm poor, there's not much I can do about it."

"So don't be poor and get a job, dumb ass." He lit another cigarette, putting it in between his lips.

I had to admit, this cruel, heartless, bastard, was illegally made beautiful. He had moments where even his subordinates would admire him. But! He's still a stupid evil Demon. So, therefore he is less attractive.

"Are you offering to pay me?" I smiled, leaning into his desk.

He pulled out his gun and held it to my head, "Are you offering me your life?"

I nodded frantically and backed up laughing, "I was joking, Boss! Don't be so serious!"

Natsu's main man was Gildarts Clive, much older than the pink-haired bastard and he acted more of a parental figure rather than a subordinate. But, once you see him fight... It's hard to deal with his nice personality knowing he could pop your head like a zit with two fingers.

"You should be nicer to her," Gildarts sighed, "Without her, your office would be a pig sty."

"I'm not nice to poor bitches." Natsu said bluntly.

I tilted my head, fighting back all the slanderous comments I wanted to shout. Suddenly, I flinched hearing the loud ring of my phone. Almost instantly, all eyes went onto me as though they were ready to jump and kill me. I let out a breath seeing the caller ID, "I'm taking this."

Natsu growled "Wait-" I shut the door. I could basically feel his childish pout through the wall. I flipped open the phone and let out a relieved sigh, "Erza?"

"Wow," the female voice sighed, "It's rare to actually hear your voice these days."

I let out a breath and leaned my elbow against the wall, followed by my head, "Yeah well, that's not exactly my damn choice."

"Mmm, I suppose it's better than that one year you went missing." She seemed to be silent for a moment before continuing, "How're you doing these days?"

I looked up to the ceiling and then slowly closed my eyes, slowly leaning my back onto the wall, "Does it matter?" I swallowed a bit, "How's everyone else?"

Silence.

Then I heard her take a breath and then speak, "Well, ever since you left, everyone's been doing their own thing." She chuckled, "Pretty boring."

I nodded slowly wrapping my arm across my stomach as I tried to think of a response, "... Why are you calling me? You haven't exactly contacted me recently."

"Like you're one to talk. You're always too busy sucking your Boss's dick to have any sort of contact with anyone." She laughed.

My face quickly busted red in irritation, "You think that's fucking funny?"

"Ah, calm down." She simmered her snickers down, "Anyway, a local gang's having a party tomorrow night. They invited you specifically to attend with me. Same with Juvia."

"Juvia, huh?" I lifted a brow, looking down to my feet, "Now there's a face I haven't seen in a while."

"You haven't seen any faces in a while. For Godsake, I'm the only one you are barely in connections with now." She hissed as though she were scolding.

I sucked in a large breath, "And how do you expect me to get out of here? This place is more confining than a prison." I shook my head, "And what makes you think I want to get back into this whole party and gangs scene?"

"Cause, it's been a while since you've lived a little." The crimson haired companion of mine spoke, "Besides, it'll just be a few drinks and some fucked up people. Maybe you'll get laid. It's been a while right?"

I was silent for a moment and then I heard her voice crack through the tense air, "Sorry." She said, "I shouldn't have said that-"

"I'll see what I can do." I spoke, my voice quickly overlapping hers, "I'll contact you if I can come up with a plan."

Erza chuckled, "See you then."

Then I hung up.

I know what you're thinking, how could such a poor girl afford a cell phone? Well the perks of working here is that Natsu always needs to be connected to me just in case I decided to be stupid and escape. Or when he's drunk and needs a ride. Or is simply an ass and gives me more trouble than I need.

I took a deep breath and slipped into the main room with a huge, obvious fake smile on my face. Lying wasn't something I was good at. Natsu glared at me, making my heart drop into my stomach, "What're you hiding?"

I shrugged, lifting my head up, "I have my secrets! Don't butt in, creep."

"Creep?" His eyebrow twitched. Almost immediately, he basically tried to fly off his desk to strangle me but Gildarts and Gray (one of his best hit-man) held him back. "Your life is mine! Your secrets are mine too!"

I stuck out my tongue and booked it to the third floor, into my panic room (the storage room) until he calmed down. By the time I decided it was safe to come out, it was 10 p.m. I yawned, taking the elevator to the main room so I could get my things.

What I came upon was unsuspecting though. Natsu's sleeping body. It was leaned against his desk, his right hand supporting his flushed cheek. His pink hair was a little messy with loose strands covering his face. I smiled a bit at his innocent expression and instantly pulled out my phone, snapping millions of pictures. "The boys will love this."

I stopped as I got closer to him and let my expression grow soft as I caressed a small portion of his hair. How long did he work? All day? I sighed and grabbed a blanket from the empty couch and placed it over his peaceful body.

Even a demon can look nice sometimes. Even if it was he deception of precious slumber. It was nice to see.

**The absolutely amazing cover art is by my extremely talented friend: Leluciana37 :) Thank you so much for drawing this - it's absolutely stunning.**


	2. Chapter 2: Vampire Boss

CHAPTER 2

Throughout the entire day, I constantly looked at my phone for the time. I was supposed to meet Erza at 8 p.m. but what was I going to say to leave? New cigarette pack? Forgot something at home?

"Stop it with that stupid fucking thinking face. You look like an idiot." Natsu looked up to me, tapping on his cigarette.

I frowned. I wanted to punch him. I wanted to punch him in the throat. I wanted to punch him so bad my fists actually hurt from starvation. It was going to be nice to get away from Satan's pink-haired spawn for a couple of hours.

"What are you doing?" Gray's voice rang into my ear, causing me to scream and punch him square in the jaw.

Natsu widened his eyes, "Alright, Gray." The bastard pulled out a silver pistol, "You're allowed one shot to her head."

"What the hell are you saying you ass-wipe!?" I screamed, kicking the pistol out the window. Instantly, I paused realizing I just broke his window. _His _glass window. The room grew silent.

"We are praying for you, Lucy." Loke (Another gangster. He's ginger, sort of cute) whispered.

Natsu stood up, shadows covering his eyes. I swallowed hard, "L-Listen... Natsu..."

"Run..." Gildarts whispered.

"Now!" Gray pushed me out of the door, still holding onto his jaw. Without a second thought, I dashed towards the elevator. I continued to press the button desperately, hearing his running footsteps grow increasingly close.

It dinged and my heart fluttered in relief as I watched the doors close. I shut my eyes, letting out a breath, "Thank God."

"I don't think you want to thank him yet." A voice whispered into my ear. My eyes flashed open as Natsu pinned me against the wall, his eyes flaming with fury. I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head.

"I don't want to die yet!" I screamed, trying to shove him off of me but, he was bolted to me like nails.

Natsu breathed heavily, "You little bitch, making me run all the way here to catch you." He placed his forehead on my shoulder, "Do you know how much that window will cost to fix? And how much that pistol is?"

I gulped, thinking of what I would be putting into my will. "I can't... pay for it!"

"How unfortunate." He faced me and brought his face inches from mine. "Looks like you'll be working in your afterlife too."

The elevator dinged and we landed on the first floor, "You could make the time go by a little faster. I'll pay you for your..." His finger went up the zipper of my jacket, "...services."

A spark ignited in me for a moment, one that set off a fire that I had been dimming down for a while. But instantly, I forced myself to swallow that sudden emotion and return to normality. I slammed my forehead into his, using the chance to escape, "Sexual Harassment!"

He rubbed his forehead, "Why you little-" He lunged out to tackle me but Gildarts, my hero, picked him up. "Let me down you fucker!" Natsu growled like a small infant.

"I will when you aren't blood thirsty." Gildarts spoke, shoving the demon over his shoulder. Gildarts happily waved to me until doors closed and I collapsed to the ground, worn out from the adrenaline and pure fear of that experience.

"What will he do if he figures out I sneaked out?" Instantly I shook my head, "He's not my mom! I can do whatever I want, it's not like I do much when he's pulling this all-nighter shit anyway." I spoke to myself like some psychotic freak as I stood up and wiped off my sweat.

My body worked in the kitchen busily, moving all over the place to create a great enough feast to distract the beast for three hours. It was 7:45 p.m. I took the elevator to the main office, carrying a large platter with the contents ranging from crackers to freshly baked turkey. He looked up (clearly touched by the display but unwilling to show it and give the satisfaction of it). "Level 4 is really messy so I'll be down there for a while." I spoke, my voice shaky.

"Don't care." Natsu yawned, continuing to his work.

I blinked for a moment, taking time to realize that shitty plan had actually worked. And then, I spun around casually walking to the elevator and then made no hesitation to dash out and meet with Erza's silver car parked a few blocks over. As soon as I entered the back seat, her eyes met mine and I grinned, viewing the crimson haired woman, "I forgot how flashy that hair of yours is." I snickered.

She rolled her eyes and then flicked her wrist, seemingly tossing some sort of black cloth onto me. I lifted it up into the air and stared at it, making out a gorgeous, sensual black dress. "Oh hell no." I spoke, throwing it up at her.

But she quickly returned it back to me, "Jesus, just accept it." She started the engine and twisted the car into the street, "I didn't pay anything for it. I... found it..?"

"Yeah right." I tossed it beside me, "I don't need any favors."

She growled in the front, "God, you still have that attitude?" She let out an annoyed breath, "Fine, think of it as a bribe because I want you to make me some cake sometime."

I lifted a brow, "That's the best excuse you've got?"

"At the moment." She snickered, her eyes flashing at me through the rearview mirror.

I shook my head and eventually gave in, stripping almost immediately to place on this tight-ass clothing. Within a few minutes, I'd prepared my hair and fully fixed the clothing so I didn't look like some washed-up whore. And by the time I was done and my eyes met the outside world behind the window, a familiar shitty neighborhood met my eyes. And my attitude quickly went dark.

Erza seemed to look at me from the rearview and quickly started up a conversation, "The old base is just up the road y'know."

"Like I give a shit." I looked away instantly, "It's probably all fucked up now."

Erza shrugged, her hands resting on the wheel, "I still visit it from time to time. It's good memories."

"Maybe for you." I mumbled, picking at the leather seats, "This whole fucking neighborhood was just one big damn nightmare for me."

Erza was silent for a moment and looked at the road ahead nearly somberly until I caught her ugly pity and she quickly straightened up, "We're almost there."

I stretched, "Good." I looked out the window, "I could go for a drink."

**General P.O.V**

Natsu looked through his folders and turned to Gildarts who was standing obediently against the broken window. He looked down to the hole and growled, "Where's Lucy?"

"I believe she's cleaning up the 4th floor."

He ground his teeth and started to tap his feet impatiently. "Why the hell isn't she keeping me company?"

Gildarts chuckled, "Do you cherish her so much that you need to spend every moment with her?"

"Fuck that." Natsu spat, "I'm done with my food and I need my slave to bring me more."

Instantly, Gildarts handed Natsu his phone and the pink-haired boss slid down to Lucy's contact. At three rings he began to get irritated, "Why the fuck isn't she answering me?"

"Sir, you've spent 3 seconds on the phone."

"Shut up." Natsu scowled, tapping his fingers on the wood. "I certainly hope she didn't intend to escape, using tonight as a perfect opportunity." He slammed his phone onto the wooden surface as he got the voicemail. "Bring her to me. I'll kill her for not answering me."

Gildarts nodded, disappearing. Natsu sat impatiently, lighting a cigarette in his mouth. He blew out a puff of smoke and turned his chair around so he could view the lights of the city. The door opened and Natsu growled, "You little bitch-" He paused seeing Gildarts by himself.

"She's... not here."

Natsu widened his eyes, "What the fuck did you just say?"

"Cut the girl some slack." Gray rose up from the couch, stretching out his arms. "You never give her a break." Natsu's eyes narrowed on Gray's and instantly the raven-haired boy dropped to is knees, "Please forgive me."

Natsu typed a couple numbers into his phone and brought it to his ear, "I need you to track a phone. One of my dogs got out of its cage." Gildarts placed Natsu's coat on as they began to leave the building with a couple of his boys following behind, "Lucy Heartfilia."

The world was spinning but it seemed so nice and free to the drunk blonde. Lucy stumbled over to her bluenette friend, Juvia, chugging down another bottle of beer, "You knoowww..." Lucy wrapped her arms around Juvia and Erza, "I've missed all youu guys~! I miss Levy da mostest thooo. She wuzzz mah fav. All I've got now are suuuper meannn people round me noow! Liiikkkeeee that pink haired Satannn... Mmmm~! But not you twoo... nooooo yoou two are niiiccceee~!"

Juvia looked to Erza and they both laughed, "4 hours and you're hammered. Amazing." Erza chuckled, taking a sip of her beer can.

"Oh no 4 hours~!" She chuckled, falling down to her knees, "Mrr Bossyyyy Pants is gonnaa be sooo mad at meee~!"

"Yeah, he is." Natsu appeared. Juvia and Erza yelped and took a few steps back while dragging Lucy with them, viewing these intensely intimidating bastards. Natsu sighed, blowing a puff of smoke and holding out his hand, "Give the thing to me."

"Thing? Are you fucking kidding me?" Erza hissed at him, "Everything's all fucked up because of you. Including her life!"

Natsu grinned placing the cigarette between his lips as he reached out for Lucy. "Her life belongs to me."

The girls fought for her but were blocked by Gray and Jellal. Natsu carried her through the house and tossed her drunk body into the limo. Right as he shut the door, the car began moving. Lucy moaned and rubbed her eyes, seeing a fuzzy Natsu above her, "Natsuu~?"

Natsu turned to her and immediately shoved another cigarette into his mouth, "Fix yourself before I rape you." The dress had her boobs hanging out and her blonde hair was fixed in a beautiful, messy up-do. Her face was flushed from the alcohol and made her eyes look sparkly. "Don't dress like that around me, idiot." Natsu threw his jacket on top of her and turned to the side, hiding his blush.

Lucy sat up and latched her arms onto Natsu's body. He growled and began to yell before she started talking, "You're suuupppeeerrr mean~!" She giggled to herself, making him angry. "But I really like your sleepy-by face! I always thought you were a bbiiiggg and sscccaaarrrryyy demon~! But you looked sooo niicceee~!" She smiled rubbing her cheek into his chest. He stared down at her and turned away.

"Seriously going to rape you." He snarled. "Demon? Who the hell do you think you are?" He mumbled.

Natsu looked up to the others who seemed somewhat touched by the scene, "What are you bitches staring at?" Instantly they all turned away, "Where the hell are Jellal and Gray?"

Loke looked to his phone, "Apparently they found ladies." He sighed, leaning towards the window, "I need a lady." He looked to Lucy and grinned, "Hey Boss, what do you think of your coworkers dating?"

Instantly, Natsu gave him a harsh look that made Loke get down on all fours to a bow, "You may take my organs, sir."

Natsu shook his head, "Where the fuck is her house? We've already passed the fucking base."

"She lives 3 miles away sir," Gajeel (another key subordinate) sighed, sinking further into the car seat, "It'll take at least 15 more minutes."

"Well go faster dammit!" Natsu slammed his fist onto the side door. Lucy was passed out below him, her small breaths being the only noise within the tense, silent air.

Gildarts sighed, looking at the sleeping blonde then to the agitated Boss, "What are you going to do with her?"

Natsu clenched his jaw, then grinned thinking of all the possible punishments. "The little bitch has more balls than I thought, thinking she could sneak out so fucking easily. Maybe I'll cut off a finger as a warning."

The surrounding subordinates sunk further, all with the same worried expression and thought: _Poor Lucy. _Natsu looked down to her, "Loke, how do you know where she lives?"

"She invites us over occasionally, sir." Gildarts spoke over the trembling ginger.

Natsu growled, widening his angered gaze, "I've never been fucking invited. What can you do with this piece of shit at her house?"

Gildarts sighed, "She cooks for us sometimes or we gamble and drink. She's not a bad host."

Glaring, Natsu looked down to the peaceful girl next to him, "Didn't realize my slave is all your lame asses' _friend_." He hissed.

"She's been here for almost a year, Boss. She's sweet and cleans up after all of us, it's hard not to like the girl." Gajeel closed his eyes, yawning.

"Soft hearted bitches." He mumbled to himself, letting his gaze settle onto the window next to him.

The dark neighborhood outside the window seemed to be getting darker the more they drove and the buildings appeared uglier and more worn down. The limo stopped in front of an alleyway that was so dark, it was impossible to see the end.

"She gets off here." Gildarts walked across the limo to gather the blonde in his arms and walked out the car door, "I'll be taking here."

Natsu lit another cigarette, "Do what you want."

The limo was silent as Gildarts left and all eyes were focused on the inattentive Boss, as though without Gildarts, Natsu might go berserk at any time. Natsu let out a puff of smoke, causing a flinch from the others, as if thinking he were going to slit their throats.

Gildarts came in all the boys let out cries of joy, "Thank God!" Loke fell onto Gildarts lap as he sat down onto the seat.

"Let's go. I still have shit to do." Natsu growled as the Limo started.

**. . .**

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the unpleasant throbbing of my poor head. The sun was almost too much to handle, it only worsened my pain. Slowly, I sat up from the ground and fully realized where I was: my house. I widened my eyes, "Shit. What about the base? Did Erza and Juvia cover me before bringing me back?" I stood up, having a rush shoot through my body and I lost balance and fell into a counter.

My hands searched the dress I was still in for my phone and found it snug and secure in my bra. I opened it, hissing at the lit up screen then nearly fainted. 8:53 a.m. and thirty missed calls from "Demon Boss."

I. Was. So. Fucked.

I frantically looked for some clothing in the small pile neatly stacked in the corner of which represented my beautiful closet. I stripped, placing a baggy shirt and some large, puffy pants before grabbing my keys and rushing out the door.

I felt nauseous and probably had the worst hangover I've had in a while but, it felt better than having a noose wrapped around my neck. My feet moved quickly despite how much my body desperately wanted to pause and puke.

After almost 45 minutes of running, then pausing before I passed out, then running again, I found myself running through the lobby. "Lucy!" I heard the front desk man, Freed (He was pretty good with a gun but, for some reason thinks dying his hair green was a good idea), call out. I turned around, panting.

"Your hair." He gestured towards the up-do that was still perfectly fixed in my locks, "I'm guessing you didn't mean to come like that."

I nodded, "Thank you!" I pulled the pin out, undoing my hair and letting the curls settle onto my shoulder. I dived into the open elevator, next to one of the gangsters, Laxus. As I recall, he was on a mission for a week out of town. I gulped thinking of what he could have done.

"It's 9:30, not like you to be nearly 3 hours late. Boss isn't gonna be happy, Lucy." Laxus laughed, making my hope for an easy punishment run thin.

I dropped to my knees and closed my eyes, "I want to thank my mom and dad for bringing me to this world. And Erza and Juvia and everyone else who gave me shelter. It was a nice life."

"What are you doing?" Laxus lifted an eyebrow. This fearless man was probably the only one, besides Gildarts, that wasn't scared of that damn demon boss.

I finished my monologue and stood up, wiping off my pants, "Praying before he blows out my brains."

The elevator opened and I shrieked, only to be pushed forward my Laxus's hand. I smiled in fear and started to turn around, "You know I think I have enough money for a train to somewhere far away from here. If you need me I'll-" Laxus grabbed my collar and pulled me behind him like some doll.

He pushed open the doors and chuckled, tossing me forward, "Have fun."

"Traitor!" I hissed as he went to the couches. The others looked up to me, some giggling and some praying. Natsu was on looking at some magazine on his desk carefully and I gulped, "A-Ah... Boss..."

"Oh, sorry," Natsu yawned, turning the page, "I'm looking for coffins. Do you want a black or red one?"

I swallowed and felt my palms begin to grow sweaty, "C-Coffin?" I squeaked. He turned up to meet my gaze with that, "I'm so going shove a knife down your throat" smile.

"First, you decide to go to a party without my permission to leave. And second, you show up about 2 and a half hours late." He spoke, pulling out his gun and loading it. I looked to Gildarts who was giving me an apologetic smile, "All of you leave. Now."

My heart stopped. As everyone began to walk past me, they whispered prayers and how much they'll "miss me." I smiled nervously and began to walk at the end of the line, instantly paused by Natsu's dark tone, "Not. You."

I stopped breathing.

My body froze in a walking position and I cranked my face to view his, "D-Do you need something, sir?" My voice was so high, it was embarrassing.

He stood up and I swallowed a bit, viewing him. He was wearing his black baggy shirt that splits down the middle to reveal his crazy abs. Seriously, for a lazy fuck that sits down all day, his muscles are insane. As a woman that likes male attributes, I couldn't help but gaze at him.

"Close your mouth before you drool, dog." Natsu grinned at my daze and I instantly blushed, turning my face.

"Don't be so cocky, I wasn't..." My eyes went down to the floor as my voice trailed off. As I heard his body shift, my eyes shot up and I saw his eyes focused mine. He held out his finger and gestured for me to come over him.

I froze and shook my head.

"You little-" He growled, "Come the fuck over here."

Taking the opportunity, I ran to the security of behind the couches. His eyebrow twitched and he ran forward, trying to dash towards to me. I gasped and threw a pillow at him, seeing him pause. I stood behind his desk and yelped, regretting my decision soon after I saw the pure anger in his face.

"Why you little motherfucker." He growled, lunging forward. I dashed to the right and found myself in front of one of the couches and him right in front of me. He grinned seeing as he cornered me and I widened my eyes.

Goodbye world.

Natsu gripped onto my hands as I tried to fight back and pinned me on top of the couch, hovering over my squirming body. He grinned, his hot breaths on my face, "You cause me a lot of fucking trouble, you know that?"

I opened my eyes and looked at him, "Fire me then!"

"I'm not one to let go of my toys. I'd rather destroy them then give them away." His voice was so dark. Dammit! Out of all fucking things I had to be killed by a Mafia Boss.

I shook my head, "I'll behave forever! I swear! Don't kill me!" Suddenly, his face leaned down, my face growing increasingly more hot. His lips brushed up against my neck and I widened my eyes, "Pervert Demon!"

He jerked at the nickname. Instantly, a sharp pain shot where his lips once were. Was he using... His teeth!? I let out a cry as the pain increased the harder he bit down. This fucking sadist! I yelped, "Stop! It hurts a lot dammit!"

I felt him chuckled, "Good. Accept your punishment."

A warm trickle of liquid slid down my skin. Did he just fucking pierce my skin!? I tried pushing him off but he was too strong. But, thankfully, he eventually came up, licking the blood off of his lips. I widened my eyes and flailed my hands trying to hit him, "Vampire Demon! Vampire Demon! Vampire Demon!"

He grinned, pulling out a cigarette and lit it in his lips, "Don't be late again." I held onto my neck, feeling the blood stick against my palm and stood up. Instantly, I felt Natsu pound his fist into the back of my head and I hissed.

"What the hell was that for!?"

He acted nonchalantly, despite fucking biting my neck like some damn vampire, and sat in his chair. "If you try to escape again, I'll kill you."

I scowled, holding my tongue before I said things that would earn me another bloody hickey. Instantly, I stormed out of the room, stumbling over all the guys who were listening through the door. Judging by their expressions, they probably thought something more happened.

I blushed thinking of all the lewd comments they probably heard and kicked the closest guy to me, Loke. "Don't think that way dammit!"

The guys looked to each other and saw the bloody hickey, giving me the "you fucked the boss" grin. I rolled my eyes and made my way to the bathroom. I winced, touching the terrible-looking wound and pulled out a bandage (you have to be insane to not be prepared with first aid in a mafia base) placing it onto my aching neck.

I held onto my still throbbing head and took a deep breath, "I already had a hangover." I leaned over the sink, trying to gather myself. I guess it could have been worse. But, did he have to bite me out of all things!?

Would it be considered a holy act to kill a Demon?


	3. Chapter 3: Tamed Boss

CHAPTER 3

Today, I had a mission.

One that may cost me my life.

I was going to kill the demon.

I circled Natsu's desk, holding a Bible in my hands and mumbled an exorcism prayer from one of the pages. I saw a vein pop out from his forehead in irritation and I seemed to have gathered a bit of spectators from the couch.

Natsu instantly shot his threatening glare at me, "What the fuc-

"May the power of Christ compel you!" I tossed the holy water from a small jar on top of the demonic entity. I looked up to see if the Bastard was melting or turning to ash or something but all there was, was a "I'm going to kill you" glare from Natsu's frighteningly angry face.

The guys tossed their heads in laughter and the demon held out his gun, shooting it instantly. I squealed, feeling the bullet just barely graze my skin and go through the wall behind me. "What the fuck are you doing?" He turned to me, panting with fury.

I turned back down to the Bible, frantically looking for another prayer, "Why isn't it working!?"

"I'm not a fucking demon you stupid bitch!" Natsu slammed his fists into the desk. I squealed, slowly moving towards the window. "Do you _want _to die?!"

"It's pay back!" I hissed, my words shaking in fear as his dark stare burned through my skin. "F-For the bite!"

I watched his expression grow cold and silent. A silent Boss. Not good. Not good at all. I'll admit, this was not the best idea I've had. "I'll give you another one if you want it so fucking badly."

Instantly, I tossed myself behind Gildarts, "Gildarts! There is a terrifying Vampire after me! Kill it before it kills us all!"

Gray turned around to face me as Natsu screamed at Gildarts to let him through, "You're an idiot you know that?"

I stubbornly pouted, turning my head away, "He deserves it!"

"If Gildarts wasn't here, I'm pretty sure you would've died first week." Laxus chuckled, cruelly amused by my agony.

Natsu shoved Gildarts to the side and right as I was certain my life was about to end, the office doors flew open revealing my favorite person at the moment. Romeo and his father Macao.

Now these two are people I'd love to talk about. Romeo is a 13 year old kid whom is probably way too fucking friendly with gangsters for his age. His father was one of Natsu's subordinates, really nice man and terrifyingly good at using a bat. It was no secret that Romeo seemed to idolize, I swear this is not a lie, Natsu of all people. Apparently, Romeo sees something beyond the Demon's terrible attitude and murderous ways or maybe it was just because the kid was a sadist in training. Either way, whenever Romeo was around, Natsu was less of an asshole, making me love the kid all the more.

Romeo's eyes lit up as he saw my pink-haired (almost) killer and sprinted over, wrapping his arms around Natsu's torso. "Natsu!" He smiled happily.

Natsu looked down to the boy and then turned away so nobody could view his touched expression. "Get off, Romeo."

Romeo obeyed following Natsu to his desk and energetically viewing all of the papers. He tilted his head, clearly focused on one in particular, "What's Sabertooth?"

"None of your business." Natsu sighed, moving the folder Romeo was focused on and then opened yet another folder, placing it on his lap so his little fan couldn't see it.

Romeo smiled, running over to behind Natsu's chair, "So, at school I have to do a report on my most inspirational person and I want to do you. Whattya say?"

I looked at Natsu as he seemed bothered by the subject, "Find someone else."

What the fuck?

Romeo's expression died down and he looked away, embarrassed and hurt. Did that asshole just fucking say that to the only damn person in the world stupid enough to idolize his demonic ass? I stood up, giving a sharp glare to Natsu (that he did even pay attention to) and lightly tapped Romeo, smiling, "Hey. Do you want some cake? I made some yesterday but, these bastards are letting it go to waste."

The boy's face lit up a little and he nodded, "Yeah!"

I chuckled, "Alright then." He followed me to the fourth floor, to the kitchen, and I pulled out the beautiful white cake I worked hard on. Originally because Natsu was rampaging about something and I hid in the kitchen and got bored then boom. Cake.

"Big or small?" I awaited his answer, hovering the knife over the dessert. Silence. I turned to him and was nearly heart broken by the sad expression his face, "Romeo?" I spoke softly.

"O-Oh." He shook his head, looking to the cake, "Small.."

I hesitated before nodding and cutting it. I placed the vanilla piece on top of his place and treated myself to a piece as well. "Lucy?" Romeo spoke as I busily moved my portion onto a plate.

"Hm?" I licked the frosting off the knife.

"You know Natsu the best, right? He never pays attention to me and always shooes me like I'm a nuisance. Do you think Natsu hates me?"

I stared at him, "B-Best? That's a little... I don't know a lot about the guy, Gildarts is probably the guy you wanna ask." My words seemed to make him only feel worse, "B-But! Natsu is always extremely rude and mean but, when you're around he's unusually calm and nice."

"Well that's only because Natsu says you do stupid stuff and drive him insane."

Oh did he? I tightened my grip on the knife, grinning at all the images I had on stabbing the metal through his thick skull. "Is that so..." I gritted my teeth.

"But, I think you're funny." He smiled, "And you're really nice and good at cooking! I know you think he's really mean but..." Romeo looked down to his feet, "Natsu is a really good person. And... I wanted to do my project on him but, I don't think he wants anything to do with me."

That bastard? Nice? Does this kid even see how the demon's making him feel!?

I rubbed in between my eyebrows, trying to think of a comforting thing to say. "Listen, I'm positive he doesn't hate you, Romeo. The boss is always busy, so I'm sure he wants to do it but he just can't." My words weren't working. Damn demon, putting me in this fucking situation! "But, I'll try and convince him?"

"Really?" Romeo smiled brightly.

This kid... My smile twitched.

How many times am I going to have to risk my life today? I sighed and nodded, "Yeah."

"Thank you, Lucy!" I felt him hug me and my body felt warm. I smiled softly, rubbing his head. Well, I can see how this holy thing can tame even a demon. Maybe I should've thrown him on Natsu instead of the holy water.

Next, I found myself walking up to Natsu's desk. I turned to the guys, swallowing every ounce of fear I had, "Leave."

Natsu looked up to me, hissing, "You don't tell them to fucking leave, _slave_."

"Then you tell them." My gaze was sharp against his. I was so going to fucking die but, this felt so good.

His glare stayed on me and then turned to the guys, causing me to let out a breath of relief. "Give me a minute." They all nodded and left the room, leaving it silent and empty with just me and an evil spirit. "This better be fucking good if you don't want a bullet to the head this time."

I took in a deep breath, "You need to do Romeo's project." I braced myself for a slap or something but, he just stared, waiting for more words. "Nats-Boss... You know how much he loves you and idolizes you. How could you push him away like that? He feels terrible. Don't you feel guilty for saying that shit to him."

Natsu averted his gaze and pulled out his folder, ignoring my presence, "No."

This asshole.

"I don't understand you, you know that?" I shook my head irritably, "Why are you trying to hide the fact that you might actually care for him? It's a fucking report! A couple of questions and you're done! Isn't that enough to repay his dedication to you? Despite how evil and cruel people think you are, he truly believes you're a great person. Are you going to just fuck that up?"

"Nobody told you to get involved, don't stick your damn nose into other people's fucking busy. Don't forget your place."

I fixed my jaw, growing more irritated by his completely nonchalant attitude. What the fuck is his problem? "_He _asked me to get involved! He's so scared you hate him that he had to ask me to fucking come in here and do this. Do you not understand that a single action can affect someone entirely!? Or are you just the same ignorant asshole everyone thinks you are but Romeo claims you not to be?"

Natsu's fingers tightened onto the folder and I saw the vein of anger pop onto his forehead. He looked up to me and growled, "Listen you bitch. I said no because he shouldn't be choosing me. Someone like me shouldn't be his fucking inspirational icon."

I paused for a moment. Did the demon just... insult himself? I let out a breath, calming myself despite how angry Natsu was now, "What you think doesn't matter alright? This is his project, he chose you. Whether or not he _should _means shit. You control a lot of fucking things, but you can't decide the choices of others."

Natsu stared at me, making me grow increasingly more frightened and nervous. I bit my lip, losing that ounce of courage I had and fully coming into complete regret of my entire rant. He clenched his jaw, "Send Romeo in."

My face lit up.

He wasn't going to kill me.

But that was besides the point! I opened the door, seeing everyone was listening, as usual, and I smiled at Romeo who was sitting against the wall, "Natsu wants to see you." Romeo looked up, his mood instantly lighting up as though I flipped on a switch.

"Thank you!" He yelled before rushing into the room.

As I heard the door slammed, I staggered towards the wall and slid down it, letting out a huge relieved sigh. Why do I do such stupid shit? Gildarts stood across from me and spoke, "I thought you were going to die in there."

I flinched, "So did I."

"Did little miss Lucy get through to the boss?" Loke lifted an eyebrow.

I shrugged and let out a long yawn, "More like made him realize what an asshole he was being."

"Man, he sure treats you nicely considering you aren't dead." Gray laughed.

I scowled, "Nicely!? He only hurts me!"

"But, you're the only one who does shit to piss him off." Laxus snickered, "It's entertaining to say the least."

Most of the time I don't even mean to do it! _Most_. I rubbed my face, "It's his fault for forcing some street rat to work, or serve, him."

I left the base as soon as the sun went down, the last few days had me worn out. I was completely sleep deprived. Remeber that job I talked about? Yeah well I work once a week (explaining the low pay), on Wednesdays, since that's the only time I'm allowed to leave early, as a Bar Hostess. Which basically takes the life out of me the following few days.

I turned into my alleyway and looked for my keys. As I tried to put it into the lock, it seemed it was busted. Suddenly, I heard a loud crash and I widened my eyes, slamming the door open. Behind the door was a man dressed entirely in black, my saved up tip money in his dirty fucking hands and a shiny little knife in the other.

"Who the fuck are you!?" I growled, watching him begin to circle me like some scavenger. My eyes darted towards the cash, "Out of every fucking house out here, you had to rob the shack? Really? What kind of burglar are you?"

I heard him lowly growl, "Shut up bitch! I got what I wanted, now be a good little girl and move to the side so I can leave."

I let out a sigh and rubbed my eyes, trying to find the effort to stay awake. This fucker first decides to come in and take my fucking money and now he's in the way of me and my beautiful slumber. I stepped forward, "You know, if you think shit like a small knife is going to be threatening to me, you clearly haven't spent a lot of time in this neighborhood."

Quickly, he swiped the knife at me and I leaned back, barely missing the tip of it, "Back the fuck up!"

I sighed, "C'mon, just drop the money and go."

Instantly, he stepped forward onto my foot and felt a stinging pain dig its way through my cheek. I hissed and grabbed onto his arm, "Alright. First of all, carry a fucking gun instead of a knife if you plan on robbing someone's goddamn house." I twisted it behind his back and pulled his hair, receiving a groan from his lips. "Secondly, let me introduce myself. I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I've been dealing with punks like you since I was 12, and if you don't think anyone in this neighborhood could take on an amateur like you, you're gonna get yourself killed." I pushed him forward, "Thirdly, I work for the fucking mafia," I kicked him outside, collecting the money from his hand as he fell forward, "Don't fool around with people you can't fucking handle."

I slammed the door shut before I could hear his pathetic retort and winced as my fingers graze my bloody scratch. Great. Two bandages, each caused by two different dumb asses.

Exhausted from both punks I had to fight against today, I completely passed out.

**. . .**

"Why the fuck is there a bandage on your cheek?" Natsu looked up at me as I entered the room, letting out a puff of smoke from his cigarette.

I touched it, forgetting I had it on, and then shrugged, "Does it matter?"

Natsu hardened his glare, "I don't like people messing up my toys before I do."

I sighed, taking a count of coffee and tea orders before responding to the increasingly impatient demon, "Some punk tried to rob me last night and he ended up slicing me up a bit."

Why was he still staring?

I gulped, slowly looking towards him and saw his finger was gesturing me to walk over to him. Hesitantly, I paused before obeying and found myself right next to him as he sat on his desk. Slowly, his fingers pried off the bandage and his eyes widened with anger, "A little?"

"Why do you care, sir?" I sighed, slowly putting back on the bandage, "It happens all the time where I live. It's not like I couldn't handle him."

Natsu clenched his jaw and slowly sat back down, "Move out."

"Don't be ridiculous." I growled, "I can't afford anything else."

The boss's eyes seemed to glint with mischief, "I'll let you move into my place if you become my sex slave."

Instantly, I pulled the bible from my bag and slammed it into his face, "You damned sex demon!"

Almost as though this whole thing was rehearsed, I ran down to the storage room and hid out till the beast was tamed. You know, sometimes I wished I pick pocketed the fucking president and was placed in federal prison that day instead of here, where I have to battle demons and gangsters.


	4. Chapter 4: Pervert Boss

CHAPTER 4

My stomach hurt. My head was pounding. And I was more tired than usual. I felt like shit. Though, I'd rather be that than dead so I still managed to make my way to the base. I let out a terrible cough before walking into the office.

"You look like shit." Natsu bluntly spoke. If I weren't feeling like this, I probably would've said or done something regretful. Instead, I ignored him, clearly pissing him off, and did the normal drink routine.

After returning with their orders, I decided to take a breather and laid on one of the couches. I meant to close my eyes for only a moment, but instead I found myself being awaken 4 hours later by a bunch of rocking.

"Lucy?" Gray was the first person I saw, "Jeez, did you not sleep well?"

I sat up immediately, feeling a rush hit my head. I held on to it and grunted, "Yeah."

The rest of the day seemed extremely hard to get through, I didn't have enough energy to fight back with Natsu but that seemed to only anger him more and time seemed slower than normal. I never got sick so, stubbornly I refused to accept it. Stupid resort plan, I know.

I wanted to sleep forever. That was the only thought going through my head the whole day. I caught myself doing off while mopping the floors or in the middle of cooking. Today, was not a fun day. But like any other one, it eventually ended.

I' pretty sure when I go home, I slept for an eternity.

**General P.O.V.**

Natsu handed Gajeel a folder before opening another one. His eyes looked down to his wrist, seeing the time: 10:38 a.m. He looked up, seeing everyone sleeping or laughing, all without drinks, "Where's Lucy?"

"Oh!" Loke sat up from the couch to view his boss, "She texted us earlier, she's apparently taking the day off."

Natsu snapped, his pupils growing smaller with his rage, "Who the fuck told her she could _choose_?" He slammed his phone into his desk, "Why didn't she fucking text me?!"

"Who knows." Gray shrugged.

"Damn bitch, thinking she can do whatever the fuck she wants." Natsu stood, putting on his jacket, "Take me to that slave's house."

During the day, the neighborhood looked different, still shitty, but now it was visible. The alleyway previously was also easy to see the end to, which led to a small, brown shack at the back. Natsu got out, throwing his cigarette and placing a hand on his gun. Just the atmosphere alone made him feel as though he needed to be on guard.

Him and his small gang members walked down and Natsu almost kicked the door down but, Gildarts held him back and knocked softly. Growing impatient as nobody answered, he opened the door, surprised it was unlocked. In the middle of the floor was Lucy, fast asleep under three pairs of blankets, "Hey!" Natsu hissed. His eyebrow twitched as he received no response, "Ignoring your fucking boss and sleeping huh?"

He walked over and paused seeing her extremely pale face and quick breaths. Lightly, he placed his hand over her forehead and growled, "A fever." He let out an annoyed breath and picked up the unconscious girl in his arms, carrying her out the door, "I'm taking it with me."

"But, sir?" Gildarts was completely confused by his actions.

Natsu lightly placed her in the car seat and stared at her for a moment before turning around to face Gildarts, "Do something about this fucking place. It's getting on my nerves."

Before the others could respond, he slid into the limo and slammed the door closed. Gildarts sighed, pulling out a phone, "Hello? Yeah, I need to sell a... shack?"

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

When I woke up, there was this usual, fuzzy white light. Was I dead? Well, at least it wasn't at the hands of Natsu. I blinked a few more times and began to sharpen my vision and get a clear view of my surroundings. I was in a bedroom, but not mine.

I gasped and looked down to my hands and feet. They weren't tied. Good, I'm not in some rape situation. "You finally woke up." This voice.

My eyes turned a bit and I viewed Natsu who was sitting on the couch next to the bed. Nevermind! Bring on the rape! He stood up and walked towards me and I continued to look around, "Where the hell am I?"

"The base." He spoke, "Your sick ass was near death and I brought you here. You've been sleeping for 2 days straight. The damn doctor said I can start looking for a different slave if you didn't wake up by today."

"2 days!?" I squeaked. I rubbed my face and yawned, "I'm sorry you had to go through the trouble, I'll go home now."

"You can't." Natsu spoke. "I sold your shack."

"What." I snapped, turning my enraged expression at him, "Who the fuck told you to do that?"

Natsu seemed unthreatened by scowl, "You'll be moving here. In the base."

What? Moving where? I blinked for a moment, "Boss... what are you saying?"

"What? Do your ears not fucking work? It's troublesome having you live there, so you'll live here. Understand?"

"I do but..." It didn't sound so bad, it's not like I _wanted _to live in that stupid place anyway. But, 24/7 at the base with no escape? It sounded life-threatening.

"It's either here or you're on the damn streets again." Natsu lit a cigarette.

I looked around for a moment and then snapped my gaze back up to meet his, "Wait, did you get my things? The stuff that was in my drawers?"

Natsu pointed to the coffee table, "It's all there. Calm the fuck down."

I let out a breath of relief then stared at the room. It was really nice, the bed was an actual bed with a pretty white frame and white covers. There was a huge TV and couch in here too with an actual closet and a couple of shelves. "Is this room mine?"

"Yeah." Natsu looked to me. Sometimes the guy catches me off guard with his gorgeous expressions. His eyes were so intense and his face was so handsome. But they all belonged to a demon, what a waste of beauty. "You'll be the only one living here. I used this room when I had to spend the night here but, I don't need it anymore. The bathroom and shower and shit are down the hall. This is the Main Office level, so don't walk around naked."

I rolled my eyes at the unneeded commentary, "You know I can't possibly pay for this."

"Like I already said," Natsu stood up, grinning, "Your life belongs to me. So, I'll pay for you when your broke ass needs help surviving."

I didn't know if this was him being kind but, I appreciated it anyway.

Natsu chuckled, lighting another cigarette. "Besides my wallet could buy your whole neighborhood."

I take that back.

He yawned, "I'm tired of you wearing shitty clothing all the time, so I had Loke and Gildarts get you some new ones over the last two days. If I ever see you in a fucking baggy shirt again, I'll slit your throat."

Despite his crazy threat and insults, he actually did a lot for me. I smiled softly, "Thank you, Natsu."

Instantly, I saw him flinch and he turned away, "Yeah, whatever."

As he walked out of the room, I quickly inspected the place. I opened my closet and had the glorious display of new clothing. How long had it been since I'd actually bought something other than food? How long had it been since I slept in an actual bed?

Natsu probably would never understand nor care about how much this all meant to me. I pulled out a slutty black piece of lingerie and instantly my mood went sour. He'd probably never understand why I hate him so much either.

I was going to live in a Mafia Base? I sat down on the couch, "I have been summoned into the demon's lair." No matter how much I was going to complain, this place was 100x better than that damn shack. Now I didn't have to walk for an hour every morning to get here and maybe Natsu would pipe the fuck down about me escaping and shit.

Hastily, I pulled out a long, tight white shirt and some gray leggings. They felt so clean and soft as I pulled them over my skin. I looked forward again and smiled a little. They even bought me shoes? I grabbed a pair of brown boots and shoved my feet into them. I took a quick glance at the hanging mirror as I brushed my hair.

It was kind of fun to be a spoiled girl.

I walked into the Main Office and was immediately greeted by crying gangsters whom all thought I was done for. They have such great faith in me. I laughed and reassured them, sending them back to their couches. I walked up to Natsu's desk and he looked up, immediately with a scowl, "Who told you to fucking wear that idiot!?"

I frowned, looking down at it, "You. You said you'd slit my throat if I wore my usual outfits."

Natsu was red. "Well, take it off."

I grinned, "Are you blushing, sir?"

He slammed his fist into the table, "Like hell I am!" He looked a bit flustered as he continued to yell at me. "You've been gone for three fucking days, get to work."

For once, I obeyed with no retorts or remaining comments. The guy was a pure asshole but, I supposed since he did all this shit for me, I could be nice for a day. I found myself working twice as hard though, the demon was more needy and the entire base was filthy. Imagine this place if I left for good. The thought made me shudder.

As everyone went home and the base grew quiet, I was offered a sort of serenity I'd never felt at this hell hole. No gangsters. I had this whole place to myself. Instantly, I ran to the bathroom and stripped, hopping into the hot water. Now this is something I hadn't felt for a while. Hot water.

I hummed quietly as I ran shampoo through my hair, letting the water run down my skin. It was so relaxing. I rubbed the soap over my body, becoming deeply amused by the slipperiness of my own skin. I lifted head up and let out a breath before finally turning off the shower head and getting out.

I wrapped a towel around my body and exited through the doors, drying my hair with another cloth. As I turned the corner, my body hit something really hard. I hissed and looked up, seeing the Main Office door was wide open. I stared it in confusion then squealed watching it close and reveal Natsu.

"B-Boss, I thought you left with everyone else!?" I frantically spoke, both arms latched onto the towel for extra protection of falling. He looked up to me and I saw his eye twitch for a quick minute before it settle into a grin.

"Are you seducing me?"

My face grew hot and I stuck out my leg to kick him but, unsurprisingly, he caught it with one hand. "Perverted Devil."

Instantly, he widened his eyes and let go, "If you don't walk away right now I am going to pin you down and fuck you."

I nodded, feeling my entire body grow hot with his last comment. Immediately, I dashed to my room and slid down the door right after I slammed it close. Fucking horny bastard. I took a couple of deep breaths before finally regaining myself and changing into some pajamas.

Now, time for sight-seeing.

I slipped out of my room and squeaked the Main Office door open. "Who the fuck is it?" Natsu's voice groaned.

Shit. I thought he went home?

No turning back now.

I walked in, grinning awkwardly, "I was just... um... looking around."

Natsu didn't make any eye contact with me, only continued what he was doing before. Did that mean it was okay? I took the chance and walked fully into the room. It felt so different without all the talking and bodies. I turned around and watched Natsu write some things down.

What did he do at that desk all day? And what about the days he went for a trip? What was being a Mafia Boss like at such a young age?

"What?" Natsu was glaring at me, "Ever since you came here, you were drooling all over me."

I growled, "You're too cocky! I was just wondering what you were doing, idiot!"

What was with him? He was acting differently. I've been in here for 4 minutes and he hadn't bossed me around or insulted me. I watched him brush back his hair and if I didn't loathe the bastard so much I probably would've jumped on him.

He was stressed.

"Is everything... okay?" I quietly asked, sort of in fear he'll lash out without Gildarts next to him.

Natsu's eyes were red and he hand small bags under his eyes. He was really tired, it was obvious. I cleared my throat, receiving no response, "You should go home if you are so worn out."

"Shut up." He growled.

I sighed, clearly the guy didn't like pity. But, I suppose neither did I. I wasn't tired but, I didn't want to wait for the beast to explode. So, I headed for the door. "Wait." He called out right before I placed my hand on the handle.

I froze. What the fuck did I do this time!? Taking a deep breath, I turned my head around so I could face him. He looked a little different from normal. His face seemed to be softer and less on guard. "Yes, sir?"

"Stay here till I leave." He yawned, writing something on a piece of paper.

I chuckled a bit, "Do you not want to be alone since Gildarts isn't here?"

"Just shut the fuck up and sit down." He scowled, not taking the time to look at me while he said it.

This demon was so confusing.

I sat on the couch and silently stared at him. Despite being sent from the depths of Hell, it was hard to not respect him. He worked hard to keep the boys safe as well ran an entire organization. He was so young too.

"You know, if you don't stop gazing at me like that. I'm just going to assume you are inviting me and ravish you completely." His eyes were on me, making my blood pump faster.

I frowned and looked away with an agitated hiss, "Why do you always say things like that? You're such a damn tease."

Natsu chuckled, "Your idiotic expressions are priceless."

STUPID PERVERTED SATAN.

I let out a breath, "You're such a fucking bully."

Natsu yawned, "You act like such a delicate virgin. It's annoying."

You know, my shack sounded really nice right now. I scowled and held onto a pillow, "You have no fucking idea what you're talking about." I seethed, slowly approaching my limit with this bastard.

"Would you rather I do it then?" He stood up and instantly my stomach dropped. "You shouldn't call your Boss a fucking tease. When he's fully capable of carrying out his word."

I widened my eyes as he neared the couch and I threw the pillow at his face. He froze and as the pillow fell, it revealed a very, very agitated Natsu. Yet again, I found myself pinned against the couch as I tried to lash myself free, "You know, you have a lot of fucking guts." His voice was in the (as I like to call it) murder tone. "Always testing me, do you not know who you are dealing with?"

He slammed my body further into the couch and I let out a yelp as my head hit the edge. He paused for a moment and I looked up to him panting. Okay, maybe it was the position we were in or that I was just extremely tired but, seeing his amazing body and face hovering over me made me hot.

Natsu seemed to catch on (Devil senses) and he chuckled, "What a lewd expression." His voice was so deep. Instantly I shut my eyes, frantically shaking my head. "What? Do you not like sex?" He snickered, clearly entertained by my reaction.

I clenched my jaw, "Natsu, let go." I started speaking lower, my eyes still sewed shut, "You're crossing some pretty dangerous waters with me right now."

Natsu leaned in closer, making my heart beat faster. "Really? You seemed pretty excited two seconds ago. Even now, your heart is racing. Are you nervous?" He hummed in amusement.

Instantly, I opened an eye, seeing his face was almost right on top of mine. Quickly, I slammed my head into his and escaped.

That night I spent the whole time in the storage room, hiding from the demon. Tomorrow definitely wasn't going to be fun.


	5. Chapter 5: Dangerous Boss

CHAPTER 5

This particular morning, I was more unwilling to walk into the Main Office. For Godsake, I had to sleep on top of a vacuum all night. I stood outside the doors for who knows how long just thinking of the different punishments that fucking sadist would come up with.

"Lucy?" A voice spoke, causing me to spin around and slam my foot into the entity out of surprise. I blinked for a minute, seeing I kicked Loke and let out a breath of relief.

"You scared me." I held out my hand to help him, bringing him back to his feet.

Loke fixed his jaw, wincing as he touched the developing bruise. "You've got one hell of a kick."

I shrugged, "You've probably felt worse."

"What are you doing out here? Boss'll be pissed if you don't go in soon." He spoke hurriedly as if desperate to keep from creating an awkward silence.

I placed my hand on my neck. The bruise was just barely still there, but still very much visible. "Stupid perverted demon man." I mumbled. I looked up to Loke who was still staring, awaiting an answer, "He's gonna be mad either way."

Quickly, I took a deep breath and opened the doors. Loke slipped in behind me and I tried to follow him but, of course the demon who sees all, stopped me, "Slave." His voice was stern, as if he were scolding a child. "Come here."

Bye. I'm done for.

I turned, putting my hands in fists to fight the urge to run away. Why did I have to obey his every command!? What did I have to be afraid of!? Besides his gun, knife, fighting skills, terrifying temper, and the entire base full of killers he had complete control over. Okay, his entire being was something to fear.

Once again, I found myself in front of this pink-haired douchebag, awaiting my inevitable death. I grinned, sweat pouring down my body, "Y-You know... Boss... I-"

"Shut up." He glared at me, resting his lips on his hands. I nodded, swallowing. "I don't like it when my pets disobey me."

YOU DEMONIC PIECE OF SHIT! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A FUCKING PET!?

I tilted my head, desperately pulling back from saying my thoughts. You know if I just happened to have a gun near me 24/7 like this bastard, perhaps I wouldn't be so scared. The air was completely still, all he was doing was glaring at me. It made me anxious and nearly drove me insane.

Right as he was about to speak, the loud ring of my holy, goddess, heroic phone interrupted him. His face puffed out like an angered toddler and I held up a finger, flipping the phone to my ear. "Not now, Erza." I growled into the cell.

"Oh, nice try but not quite the right person." A chilling, deep voice filled my ears. My stomach dropped and my throat tightened. I knew this voice all too well. My grip tightened and my expression tensed with pure anger.

"Why the fuck are you calling me?" My voice growled.

Natsu started to speak to me, "Oi! Don't fucking ignore m-"

"How did you get my fucking number?" I interrupted the annoying pink-haired beast, earning an irritated slam of his fists into the desk. Instantly, I left the room as Natsu began to scream at me, prohibiting me from hearing anything on the other end.

"Quite a lively joint you seem to be in. How is it to drop down to nothing but a lowly maid?" The voice chuckled.

I punched the wall, placing my forehead on my arm, "I have no interest to speak to pieces of shit like you. Don't waste my fucking time."

"What I want to talk about, is not something I can say over the phone. You understand fully well I desire so, be a good girl and come to the old base." The asshole on the other end hummed, boiling my blood.

"Fuck you." I shut the phone, taking a huge breath as the silence once again began to surface around me. I kneaded my forehead, regaining my calm composure before going into the office. Upon entering, I was greeted with the scene of Natsu tossing one of the side tables across the room, hitting Loke in the face. He was breathing as well as positioned like some wild ape and turned to me, a cigarette perturbing from his lips, with devil eyes.

Fuck.

"You little bitch, ignoring me. That better have been one hell of a fucking call because it's the last one you'll ever have." He walked towards me but, was held back by Gildarts. "Let the fuck go of me you old bastard!" He screamed, kicking and punching like some infant throwing a tantrum.

"It's fine Gildarts," I sighed, not in the mood to run all the way to the storage room, "I don't really care."

Instantly, Natsu was released and harshly shoved me into one of the golden side tables next to the wall, my impact breaking the plant on top of it. He was panting like a damn beast, his eyes intent on murder. "Why the fuck did you come in with Loke, 20 minutes late?" I blinked for a moment, hearing his words.

You're.

Fucking.

Kidding me.

"That's what you're so fucking pissed about!?" I growled, matching his furious glare.

Natsu gripped onto my shirt, bring my face closer to his. This was the point where I started to get petrified again, despite my previous courageous, angry screams. "What? You can fuck him but, you hit me and run? You fucking little tease." He shoved me into the wall harder again, making me wince, "Who the fuck do you think you are!?"

So he was still pissed.

I opened an eye, still in pain from the impact, "You... were joking!" I opened both eyes, "We were talking cause I was too fucking scared to come in here, bastard! What the hell is your problem!?"

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?" His voice was deep and savage. Awesome! Not only was he a demonic, perverted sadist but now he was fucking insane as well! This day gets better and better! Slowly, I watched him close his eyes and clench his jaw, biting harder onto his cigarette. "Don't be late again."

Instantly, he let me go, causing my butt to slam into the table underneath as he turned back to the desk. I looked forward to the completely stunned crowd of gangsters, WHO DIDN'T EVEN THINK TO PRY THIS CRAZY BASTARD OFF OF ME! But, I suppose I couldn't blame them, Natsu was truly terrifying sometimes.

I let out a breath, and hopped off the table, my hands patting down my now messed up clothing. My eyes turned to Natsu who was perfectly comfortable in his little throne, as though none of that fucking happened.

Hastily, I rushed over to Loke who was groaning with bits and pieces of the broken table all over him. Who in God's name throws a fucking table out of all damn things!? "Here we go." I grunted, taking his arm over my shoulder and pulling his heavy body up.

"Stay away from each other." Natsu spoke, his voice tense with absolute order.

I growled, fed up with his unbelievable attitude. As I helped Loke to the couch, I turned to Natsu, "Would you stop being so ridiculous?" I shook my head, taking out a couple of bandages from my bag. "Why the hell does it matter to you who I fuck or not?" Delicately, I placed the brown bandage over Loke's cheek.

"Are you _trying _to make me angry?" Natsu lit another cigarette, staring at me with vague eyes.

I let out a sigh, putting another bandage on Loke's chest, which seemed to tick Natsu off a bit. "There's no use in _trying _when I've already succeeded."

"I simply don't like when others touch my things." Natsu let out a puff of smoke, grinning. "Especially my special ones."

I shook my head, averting my gaze to the door as I headed towards it. As I shut them, I let out a breath, feeling my face get hot. Why the fuck was I blushing!?

"Don't say stuff like that..." The word _special _echoing through my brain as I whispered, "... idiot."

God, was I some sort of masochist? He called me his fucking toy!

Sucking in a breath, I headed down the elevator to prepare for Dinner. Today was way more exhausting than I prepared for. I looked down to my phone... very exhausting.

**. . .**

Everything seemed normal, I was on the couch, gambling with the other boys and Natsu was at his desk, discussing something with Gildarts. A normal evening inside the Hoodlum Hangout. Until Gajeel came bursting through the doors, panting with nothing but pure worry occupying his face, "Boss!" He ran forward, "Answer the phone!"

Natsu looked up to Gajeel, his eyes sinking into panic as he instantly pulled the white phone on his desk to his ear. Everybody was staring at him. What was happening? There were several thoughts going through my mind, ranging from another Mafia threat to their pizza running 15 minutes late (shut up, I know).

The widening of Natsu's eyes made the whole air grow tense, it was suffocating. "What the fuck!?" He grit his teeth, slamming his fists into the wooden surface. He stood up instantly, making the gangsters around me repeat his action. "Yes. Okay."

He slammed the phone into the receiver, making me jump a bit. Instantly, he put on his coat, placing another cigarette in mouth, "Get the car." He stared at Gildarts, "That little fucking bastard Freed's been trying to send our goddamn data to an unwanted group of people right under my fucking nose."

Freed?

Was he joking?

"What data, sir?" Gray walked behind him, as they headed for the door.

Natsu fixed his tie, "Our fucking list of allied Mafias as well history of our debt collects and crimes. If the asshole succeeds, we'll have the government and enemy Families all over the fucking place."

Almost instantly, the whole place filed out and I was by myself. It's not like crazy shit doesn't happen all the time but, I've never seen the boss panic like that. They must've done a lot of illegal shit to worry that much. But, I suppose this _was_ a mafia and I had no right to judge.

I yawned, sinking int the couch and pulled out my phone, shocked as the screen lit up. 21 missed calls from "Ezra Scarlet." Why the hell would that girl call me so many times!? Right as I was going to call her back, she beat me to it, her contact lighting on the screen as the phone rang.

"Jesus, what is it?" I growled.

Ezra's voice was serious, catching me off guard, "I know you talked to him earlier. What did you say?"

I let out a breath. Oh that. I played with my nails as I talked to her, "I told him to fuck off, the usual."

"It's not the usual, Lucy." She scowled. "Do you even know what's happened to him and the others over the last fucking year?"

I tensed, "What are you talking about, Erza?"

All she did was breathe, as if she were trying to find the words. What in hell was she talking about? "... Look, you should get out of town or something. Things have gotten worse than you think. The jackass came by the base fucking looking for you and forced your number out of me. I don't know what pricks he has spying on me and I don't want a cap in my head, so I can't say much."

"Leave!?" I leaned forward, my face stiffened, "I couldn't even if I tried! I live here now, there's no chance of escape. What the fuck are you talking about!?"

She let out a breath and seemed to be in a hurry. "You _live_ there? Okay, that's probably best for you then. We probably won't be talking for awhile after this but, please be careful and stop answering his calls. "

"Erza, why are you so fucking freaked out? It's not like he can do shit?" I was angry. Erza was acting like some pussed out kid after watching a horror movie. Why was she overreacting so much?

"I'm not fuck-" She paused and took in a deep breath. "Listen, everyone's lives have changed since you left, including yours. You know what he wants but, I don't think he's messing around anymore. He and some of the others met some people... Some real shitty people with power." It was silent again. Then I could hear her faint breaths that eventually turned into words, "I gotta go. The rest of us are doing the best we can to keep them from hurting you but, if we continue to have contact he'll find you. Stop talking to him."

_The rest of us? _Who else was involved now?

Then the line disconnected. I stood silent, staring at the wall across from me. What the fuck was going on? I began to call Juvia who just said the same damn thing. Stop talking to him. Don't call us. You're in danger.

Who the fuck was in danger? Me?

Bullshit. I was in more danger here in this base.

There really was something going on but... what exactly was I supposed to be afraid of? Perhaps my ignorance or own cockiness of my personal skill was the cause of my future trouble. I should have listened to them but, I guess it was a habit of mine to get into trouble.


	6. Chapter 6: New Boss

CHAPTER 6

**General P.O.V.**

The ground was cold concrete, stained with blood all the way up to the walls. The only light was two flickering bulbs bolted to the ceiling. Freed laid in the center, his face covered in blood with his hands and feet tied.

"You know, most people don't like it when their minions betray them." Natsu walked forward, into the light. He was pulling leather gloves onto his fists, slowly as if to savor the moment, "So why the fuck did you think I'd let it pass so easily?"

The other men stood in the back, holding the boss's coat, and watching the show silently. Freed looked up silently and managed to spit a bloody piece of mucus right before Natsu's black shoes. Natsu grinned, bending down to pull Freed up by his long, green hair. "When you and your stupid damn wife were in debt, I was the one who saved your sorry asses. And this is how you repay my goddamn kindness?" Still holding Freed's head in place, Natsu slammed his knuckles into his cheek.

Freed grunted, coughing up puddles of red goo. "Y-Your... kindness means shit... c-compared to the money they-" He violently started hacking before continuing his quiet sentence, "...they offered."

Natsu smirked, "And look where that's gotten you, huh?" He slammed Freed's head into the ground and stood up, melting into a dark, unmerciful gaze, "On your fucking death bed."

Gildarts walked over, handing the boss a silver pistol and slowly walked back to the others. Natsu undid his tie, clicking the bullet into its chamber, "You should be honored, I normally like to finish bastards like you off with my own two hands. But, I suppose you worked for me for many years, I'll make this quick."

Natsu held out the gun and without even a moment for anyone to breath or speak, the shot of the pistol filled the air. The pink-headed boss was dull as he looked at his prey. He turned around, pulling down his sleeves while the others put on his tie and jacket. "The bastard gave it to Sabertooth, huh?" He turned to Gildarts who was writing it down. "For such pricey information, the bitch sold out to a shitty joint."

"Looks like we'll be busy for a while." Gray chuckled, stretching out his arms.

Instantly, the boss walked forward, leading the others. "Seems so." The door shut, leaving Freed's cold, dead body to rot in the darkness.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I was pissed.

The fact that he thought he had any fucking threat to hold against me made me angry. The fact that Erza and Juvia were frightened by him, pissed me off more. I wished he'd walk right through that door so I could shove a lead bullet up his ass.

The door opened and I widened my eyes, "How the fuck did you find me already!?" I screamed, throwing the lamp at the individual.

"... You're going to fucking die." Natsu looked up, his eyes flaming with ferocity with glass decorating his shoulder.

Just my fucking luck.

I squinted my eyes, clenching my teeth, "Sorry?"

Instantly, he bolted towards me. Worth a shot. I booked it towards the door but felt my waist being pulled back as my hands latched onto the handle. I gritted my teeth, forcing my whole being to keep him from prying off.

How many times have we repeated this scene?

I felt myself smile a little then slowly turn into laughter. "Why the fuck are you laughing?" Natsu hissed. My hands weakly went off as my giggles went on longer, causing Natsu to let go as well. I turned around and slid down the door as Natsu stared at me.

I looked up. Despite the fear and torture this guy causes me, overall... "I'm really happy." I smiled, noticing a change in expression in Natsu. He covered his mouth and looked away, his face as red as my lips.

"What's with that fucking expression..." He hissed, "Don't smile like that... you look stupid."

I grinned, poking at his leg. "Does my smile make you blush?" I laughed, "I swear you are like a grade schooler sometimes."

"Shut the fuck up." He looked back to me. "Why are you smiling?"

I leaned back, closing my eyes, "Sometimes I'm just really glad you found me that day."

Natsu's gaze lingered on me for a moment and then he turned, "Gildarts get me our files on Sabertooth."

Sabertooth? Didn't Romeo mention that before?

I widened my eyes at my next question, "What did you guys do with Freed?"

"Lucy." Gray scolded me.

"What the hell do you think?" Natsu pulled out a paper from a manilla folder, "He's dead."

I guess that's what I was expecting. I bit my lip, "Is Sabertooth the one he gave your data to?"

"Yep." Natsu let out a breath, writing something down, "Shitty idea to steal such a powerful mafia's fucking data though."

I was half listening, the other half focusing on the thoughts I had prior to their intrusion. I looked at the ground silently, letting my questions and contemplations drown my attention and mind. There were voices around me but, the world felt so silent, I could only hear myself and him , I could only sense my own presence and his.

Suddenly, I jumped, hearing the ring of my phone. I blinked, my eyes still dull and dazed. Natsu looked at me like the others, waiting for me to pick up the constantly ringing phone. "Pick up the fucking piece of shit." The boss hissed.

I looked down seeing the unknown numbers from before, lit up on my screen. I bit my lip and stared at it as if I were trying to look right through the entire phone. Natsu glared at me, "What the fuck are you doing?"

Instantly, I took a deep breath, returning to reality and answered. I slammed the door open, earning a terrible growl from Natsu, and walked into the hallway. All i could hear was small breaths and chuckling on the other end.

"Are you scared, Lucy?" He whispered.

I shook my head, staring at the ground, "I've never been afraid of you." My teeth gritted to keep me from slamming the phone into the ground. "You've been gone for 3 fucking years and you decide to show up now? You are a goddamn coward, you know that?"

"Maybe," he chuckled, "But aren't you as well? Hiding in that pretty little Mafia base of yours?"

My eyes widened, "How the fuck do you know-"

"Like I said, you have something I want, Lucy. And I intend on receiving it. Things are different, now that everyone has gone and you only have 4 bitches left. Over these past 3 years, I've-"

"I don't give a shit of who or what the hell you are now." I growled, squeezing the phone. "All I know, is that we have some unfinished shit to deal with. What you want is something you can't have once you're dead."

I heard him laugh, "That's exactly what I wanted to hear. You haven't changed much at all. If you still aren't some little chicken shit, then meet me."

"Fine." I hissed, "The old base, 10 p.m." I slammed the phone into the ground before he could answer, watching it fall to pieces. My hands wrapped around my blonde locks and I started to breath heavily, placing my forehead onto the wall.

I was angry.

I was done.

All I wanted was to watch that bastard's blood run between my feet.

"Lucy?" I heard Gray quietly speak behind me and I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself. "What did you do to your phone? Are you okay?"

I nodded and looked to him, seeing him flinch as my eyes met his. I'm sure my expression was rather scary and unexpected. "I'll clean it up."

"Lucy..." He touched my shoulder.

I paused, and pushed off his fingers. "Leave it alone, Gray. I'm just the slave, don't waste your time worrying about things like my problems."

I didn't want pity. I didn't want someone to hold my hand and tell me "it's okay." Lies. It would all be lies. I've heard too many to want more whether it were beneficial to me or not. All I needed was myself.

After scraping up the pieces of my now deceased cellular phone, I went back into the Main Office. I was expecting a raging Natsu but, he was silent, reading a couple of files while everyone else was doing their usual routine.

My chance was now.

I walked over to Natsu's desk, "Do you want coffee, sir?"

He looked up to me and stared for a moment, making me a little nervous before he responded, "Yeah."

I appeared moments later with a hot cup of brown liquid and went behind his desk. Instantly, my hand shook and I spilled the hot drink all over his lap and the glass crashed onto the floor. He let out a hiss and I widened my eyes, "Shit. Sorry, Boss!"

"Fuck." He managed to save the documents and was holding them over the desk. Quickly I pulled some napkins from my bag and hurriedly tried to dry his pants. My hands slid over his inner thighs and I felt his legs twitch. I looked up, seeing his eyes were faced away in an attempt to not get turned on.

I grinned.

My hands slipped deeper into his legs and my eyes turned to his shelves on his desk. On them, was his different weapon choices. How unsurprising. My left hand grabbed his black pistol and I slipped it into my bag as I copied the action with the wet napkin.

One thing Natsu forgot, I was still a criminal.

"I'll get more." I looked up, meeting his eyes and saw them linger on me before he turned away.

"You're such a useless slave." He shook his head.

I smirked and walked away, "Is that so?"

. . .

The world was dark, there were no lights in this neighborhood, only the lit up moon and small stars. But, growing up in this shit place, I've learned how to make due without needing to see much. My steps led me to a small alleyway, at the end was this tall, chain fence. I chuckled a bit as my hands latched onto the metal and I began to climb over it, "This takes me back."

I landed lightly on my feet and instantly turned to the left to this abandoned, small building. The door was wooden with the glass completely shattered. It looked like this place had fun while we were gone.

Most people would have paused and took a breath to take in the fact they were about to probably kill someone. Or that they are returning to a place they spent their life in but, haven't seen in 3 years. But, I couldn't. If I paused now, I probably wouldn't have moved again.

I opened the door and felt my heart beat faster. The creepy fucking creak just added to this eerie goddamn mood. I looked up to the ceiling, seeing the lights were still there. I turned to the left, hoping they still worked and flipped the switch. Only one turned on.

"Prompt, as usual." A voice chuckled. My body tensed and I looked forward, seeing the one person I've hated for the past three years, the face I wanted to destroy, sitting in a torn up, velvet chair.

"Sting." My eyes narrowed and my gaze darkened just at the mere sound of his name. He chuckled, moving his blonde fucking asshole head to look at mine.

"I see I'm not the only one who's changed." He looked at the outfit I was wearing. A black dress, covered by a jean jacket and converse. "Last time I saw you, you couldn't even afford a decent pair of shoes."

I grinned, sitting in the couch across from him. I cross my legs, spreading my arms on the back of the seat, "One of the few perks of being a _maid_." A cigarette stood between his lips and I let out a breath, closing my eyes, "You know, you and the damn boss share a lot of fucking qualities."

"Oh? Is _he _now your new lover?" He grinned, blowing out a cloud of smoke, "You move quickly."

I lifted an eyebrow, glaring at him, "You act as if I had a lover before." I chuckled, leaning forward, "You and I both know, fucking and being love are two separate ordeals."

He hummed amusingly, and put out his cigarette on the old tray. "Oh but, I was very much in love with you Lucy, I still am." His eyes were so malicious is was disgusting.

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up. You used me for fucking power and I used you for pleasure. Didn't seem like a bad idea at the time."

He grinned, leaning back in his chair, "Too bad, little Miss Gang Leader ditched everyone. In the end, our little affair didn't give me my end of the deal. Once you left, everyone else didn't give a shit about the gang anymore and I was stranded. How fair do you think that is."

I clenched my jaw, angered by the little fucking innocent game he was playing. I stared at the bitch, "And whose fault do you think that is?"

He laughed, "I suppose I hold a bit of responsibility." He leaned back.

"Enough with the bullshit Sting." I yawned, "Get to the what you want to say. And then we'll be done."

He leaned forward, intrigued, "You know, when the gang ended, I still wanted everything we made the damn gang for. Money, power, and fear over everyone else in the neighborhood. So I left town, made this one bitch fall in love with me, Minerva. Her Father lived here, the boss of one of the Mafias. So I did shit like pretending to play lover and earned the father's trust. The old fuck let me join as he his apprentice and once he'd dead, I'll be Boss." His eyes narrowed onto mine, "And that's where you come in. You have power over the others, whether or not you are still leader. I'm sick of being the old man's bitch, so, I want you and the others to kill him for me."

"Kill a Mafia Boss?" I let out a laugh, "You're fucking joking."

"There's shit in it for you guys. I want the gang to join the Mafia and this time, we can actually get everything we've ever wanted. I'll have the money and the power that you failed to obtain and you'll be like spoiled bitches underneath me."

My grin lowered to a frown at the pathetic deal he was trying to make with me. "You actually think I'd do fucking anything for a piece of shit like you? I'd rather pop a bullet through your fucking skull than the poor old guy's."

"Really?" He grinned, "I heard you've become apart of an extremely powerful mafia, the Fairy Tail Mafia, right? Well, if you won't do this shit for me, what about your little fake fucking family? I'm sure you've heard the name Sabertooth roll around that shit place you've been hanging in nowadays. Turns out you and the old man may have more problems than you think." He lit another cigarette, grinning at his retort.

I hitched a breath, "Are you fucking saying that you're an apprentice for those Sabertooth assholes?"

Sting let out a laugh and nodded, "Yep. Once I found out we stole your precious little data, I figured this was a perfect chance."

"You're gonna get what you want since you guys stand no fucking chance against that pink haired demon." I let out an irritated breath, "This was pointless."

"I don't _just _want to become the damn boss, I'm doing this shit for you guys." He hissed, "I'm doing what you couldn't do for the rest of us."

"_For _us!?" I let out a laugh, "The fucking gang was made because I just happened to come across these people one day. These people who promised they'd help me get revenge for my that I could go back to my disgusting fucking job and the goddamn streets or I could continue with this whole little gang bullshit. It was purely boredom. The gang was made just to cure my fucking boredom. When _you _joined, that's when this whole power fucking shit brainwashed us!"

He snickered, "You act like you weren't involved in making everyone think that way. Nobody made a move without your okay. You wanted to steal and murder just as much as I did."

I let out a breath, "Of course I did. I went through shit when I was a fucking kid, I wanted to kill the whole fucking planet! I've stolen since I was 6 years old! I didn't need _you _to fucking tell me to do that shit when I already did it!"

"Then why did you leave!?" Sting growled.

I stood up, pissed, "Because you fucking killed my goddamn dad!"

"He was going to make you quit. What was I supposed to do?" He yawned, making me grow all the more pissed, "I wasn't lying when I said I'm in love with you. I want us to go back to that, I want us all to become what we've always wanted."

I shook my head, lowering my tone. "I've _never _loved you Sting. We just fucked a couple of times because I wanted sex. This is what _you _wanted. I never wanted power, nobody did." I sat back down, leaning back as my hand rested in my bag, "I'd rather fucking die than go back to that shit."

He grinned, "Very well then."

The floor creaked and instantly, I let out an annoyed breath as I closed my eyes. My fingers wrapped around my gun and I extended my arm all the way out to the right and heard the bullet ring throughout the small building. "You're an idiot if I didn't think you were going to pull some kind of bullshit."

I turned, seeing one of his, probably fucking mafia, bitches' corpse bleeding on the floor. Sting chuckled, "You never fail to disappoint." I pointed the gun to his head and cracked my neck.

"I could never fucking forgive you for killing my dad, you goddamn asshole." I shot it but, the gun was lifted up by some force last minute and missed his head. I turned around, seeing three more guys, all holding knives. "Seriously? You're going to come at a girl with a gun with fucking knives. I almost pity you too much to kill you." One of them had their hand on my wrist and I slightly maneuvered my fingers so I could face the gun at his chest. I shot it and chuckled, "Almost."

It's not like I was as good as Gray, or any other trained killer, at fucking shooting. But, it was easy when you have idiots coming at you with literal _knives_.

I stood up, seeing the other two trying to climb over the couch to get to me. LITERALLY idiots. Almost uninterestedly, I popped two caps through their brainless heads.

It also helped that I had a bit of experience.

Spinning around, I held up a gun to the empty chair where Sting was supposed to be. I clenched my jaw, "Fuck." He left. What a little fucking bitch!

I looked to the four dead bodies and growled, slamming the gun back into my bag. In this neighborhood, dead bodies was a normal thing to see. So a problem with the authorities wouldn't be something to stress over. But the fact Sting wasn't lying dead with them would be.

"Goddammit!" I kicked the couch, watching it move back a bit. What a damn coward. He hasn't fucking changed.

I let out a deep breath and stormed to the door, slamming it open with my foot. My eyes looked up and I nearly screamed with the surprise. My back slammed into the now shut door as I gazed upon the 6 people who stood in front of me, "N-N-Natsu!?" My eyes widened, viewing the pink bastard leaning calmly against the brick wall.

Not only him but, Gray!? Loke!? Laxus!? Gajeel!? AND FUCKING GILDARTS!?

Natsu looked up, his sharp-toothed grin glowing through darkness, "Stealing my gun and acting fucking weird as shit, did you not think I wouldn't notice? I'm rather impressed though, I never thought you'd even use the damn thing let alone kill 4 people."

"And a gang?" Laxus let out a loud laugh. "You're more interesting than we pegged you to be, Lucy."

"How long..." I took a deep breath, trying to keep myself together. "...How long have you been here?"

Gray chuckled, "I heard the whole phone call. I thought you were all talk saying he was going to die and shit but, you surprised me."

"We followed you here." Natsu leaned off of the wall, closing his eyes. "I can't let my thing make a mess without it's cleanup crew, right?"

He was... Was he... Trying to help me?

At that time, it made me angry. I thought he was trying to pity me, that they didn't think I could handle anything. That I was weak. "I don't need your help." I growled, "I did just fine on my own. Don't stick your fucking nose in my damn business like some mutt."

Natsu expression lowered into a terrifying scowl, "What the fuck did you just call me?" Gildarts held his hand in front of Natsu to keep the beast contained.

"We were trying to back you up, so you didn't get yourself killed." Gray growled, "What if the bastard had more bitches in there? What if they were professionals like the five of us? You seriously think you could take on more than one skilled Hit-man?"

My blood was already boiling, I was being unreasonable but, it probably wasn't a good idea for them to be trying to reason with someone who just killed 4 people. "So what if I couldn't!? Don't get your damn selves involved unless you are fucking _asked_!"

Loke stepped forward, "Lucy-" The Boss shoved the red head back into the wall with his single hand.

Natsu's expression was stern and serious. I didn't know whether to be afraid or relieved that his not blowing his fuse. "Fine." He turned around, fixing his suit jacket as the others followed him, "If you steal from me again, I'll rip your damn eyes out."

As they disappeared, I slid down the door and let out a breath. My head hung in between my knees as I tried to gather myself. The fact that they actually came here to help their maid, I should've started crying and made out with Natsu like any other bitch. But, I was so caught up with the fact nobody could help except for myself, that when others tried to take care of my own problems, I got pissed.

Friendship was a strange thing when you grow up around untrustworthy people. I had people that called me their "friend" but I never knew what that meant. It just sounded like a trap.

It's not that I didn't want to burden people or some fucking selfless shit like that. I thought relying on others, receiving help when not asked was them showing that you were weak. I thought, since I always had been, being alone was the only way you could be strong.

And I couldn't be weak.


	7. Chapter 7: Strong Boss

CHAPTER 7

It was late when I arrived back at the base and empty, so creepily empty. Not gonna lie, I was absolutely exhausted. My body lugged its way up to my room and I basically collapsed on the bed. My eyes skimmed the ceiling and fell down to the coffee table where I was partially blinded by the reflection of some metal item that stood upon it.

Once again, I sat up and rubbed my eyes, trying to focus on it. As I got closer, I stared stunned at the silver pistol that was sitting comfortably on the white surface. You know, I probably should've been more shocked that there was a fucking unattended gun in my room but, I'm living in a Mafia Base. This is rather expected.

My eyes locked onto the small note that was placed next to the weapon and a new cellphone with the words: "My Slave" on the front. My eyebrow twitched.

How fucking formal.

I opened it, letting my eyes skim the words. A small smile appeared on my lips and I rolled my eyes at the words: "Don't be fucking stupid - The Demon Boss."

"He even signed as the demon boss..." I shook my head, chuckling, "The guy's such a confusing little bastard." Lightly, I put the note back and took the gun in my hand, loving how it felt within my grip.

It was fully loaded.

I lifted an eyebrow. After I killed four people... with his stolen gun... the guy decides to give a beautiful, silver pistol... to a retired Gang Leader.

I laughed, flipping the gun into my bag, "The asshole is either a dumbass or..." I smiled, staring at the note. "He's trying to trust me."

. . .

"If you try using that gun shit on me," Natsu spoke, glaring at me as I ruffled through my bag for wipes, "I will end your life before you have time to pull the damn trigger. Got it?"

I gulped, nodding frantically, "Yes, sir."

My hands grabbed onto the wet towelette and I rubbed off the tea Loke spilled on his shirt. My movements were shaky as I could see the glaring Natsu in the corner of my eye, "Didn't I tell you two bitches to stay away from each other?"

"Yes." I let out an irritated breath, trying really hard to remove the stain from his shirt. "And I said something that irritated you and then you called me special and confessed your undying love for me, then we got married and had 3 kids." I stood up, my voice as dull as Natsu's blank face, "Oh. I hear one crying, excuse me for a moment."

Natsu blinked, trying to gather everything I said. Was the bastard actually contemplating whether that actually fucking happened!? "Wait!" His voice paused me as I was halfway out the door.

I turned around, "What is it, honey?"

I watched his eyes widened, and I nearly gasped at the sudden change in expression. He turned away, muffling his angered sentence into his hand, "Would you stop being such a fucking idiot and get me coffee?"

I laughed a bit, feeling a tinted blush cover my cheeks. "Yes, sir." I closed the door and headed downstairs, staring at the ceiling with a small smile.

You know, that scenario didn't sound so bad.

Demon children sounded cool. I wonder if they'd have wings? Oh! Maybe they could breath fire like a dragon like some dragon-slayer. I feel like I've seen a show like that... what was it called? Fable Tale... Elephant tail... Fairy Tallon?

Well. There's no use on stressing over it.

As I walked into the Lobby, I was greeted with five unsuspecting guests. Erza, Juvia, and three others. I widened my eyes as they talked to the (new) deskman. "W-What are you doing here!?" I yelled, gaining their attention.

Their eyes lit up and they ran over to me quickly, "Oh thank god." A small bluenette hugged me tightly.

I was in utter shock, it took me a moment to actually grasp onto the reality of the situation. That was actually staring at these three people I hadn't seen in nearly 22 fucking years.

"L-Levy?" I looked to her then up to the other two companions, "Jet? Droy? W-What the fuck are you you doing here!?"

Levy's eyes were glazed. She cried so fucking much I'm shocked she hasn't died from dehydration. "We heard you met up with... with Sting. By yourself! Erza called us and we came down to see if you were okay!"

Erza stepped forward, her eyes flaming with anger. She was terrifying when she wanted to be, "Are you a damn idiot!? I told you not to fucking meet up with him. You're lucky you didn't get hurt."

I shook my head, "We had crap to take care of anyway. Besides his little minions are nothing but little pieces of shit."

"He's an apprentice at a _Mafia_, Lucy." Droy growled.

"There's more than one or two of them. Sting will keep going after you, you know!" Jet finished.

I rolled my eyes, "You don't need to tell _me _what a Mafia's like. Listen, I appreciate that you guys are worried but, I can handle it myself."

Juvia clenched her jaw, "You always say that, you know!" She growled, "I don't want your help. I can do it on my own. Don't pity me. It's always the same with you! There's a difference between doing things on your own and just being a dumbass!"

I narrowed my eyes, "What? Do you think I'm so fucking weak that I can't take care of my own problems?"

"_We're_ saying you can't take on an entire Mafia." Erza spoke over the others. "His little minions keep coming around the neighborhoods. What exactly does he want from you, Lucy!?"

I turned away, "He keeps saying that he wants the gang to join the Mafia he's in. But in order for that to happen, he wants to hire us as fucking hitman to kill the current Boss. Apparently, the bastard is so desperate he was willing to kill me if I refused."

"I thought he just wanted you to be his bitch." Juvia rubbed her temples, "This no longer concerns _just _you then, okay? We're going to help-"

I nearly punched her as I yelled over her, "Just go home! Did you guys come here to piss me off!? If this concerned you directly, Sting would be out looking for your asses too!"

Why was I so pissed off? I was overreacting way too much. But my mouth wouldn't stop moving. It wouldn't stop yelling.

Erza placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a sympathetic sigh, "I get you don't like pity or help from anyone but, there's a point where you need to give in. Not being able to admit when you've reached your limit, that's what makes you weak, Lucy!"

_Weak._ My eyes narrowed, engulfed in a never-ending sea of pure fury. I tightened my fists, preparing to send her flying across the room. My mouth opened to speak but, another voice came out. "What makes her weak is that she lacks not only skill but intelligence as well." This voice was the last I wanted to hear from.

Erza and the others stood stunned, as if they were watching the fucking president stroll by or some shit. I turned around seeing the unfortunate figure of Natsu with four of his men behind him (Gildarts, Laxus, Gajeel, and Gray). "Why the fuck are you here?" I spat.

Natsu looked down to his cigarette as he blew out a puff of smoke. "This is my fucking building. Watch that bitch mouth of yours." My expression loosened seeing the monarchy scowl in his eyes.

"Fuck." Erza growled.

Gray chuckled, leaning against the front desk, "Jellal really misses you, _sweetheart_."

I looked behind me to face her, seeing a small blush and angry glare cover her face. "Don't call me that shit."

Juvia looked to Gray and just from the absolute, over-the-top swooning the bitch was displaying for the raven-haired asshole, it was obvious they fucked.

Jesus Christ I need to handle my alcohol better.

"I was wondering where my toy fucking went." Natsu lifted an eyebrow, grinning, "Turns out you had a little party that you didn't warn me about."

"That you weren't invited to." I growled, making his smile die down to a threatening glare. "If we're fucking done, I have shit to take care of. Leave." I turned to the others.

Levy grabbed onto my wrist before I was able to evade the entire situation, "We're only worried about you... Please. Didn't we make the gang in the first place so we could help each other?"

I let out a breath, yanking my skin from her grasp, "The Gang is over."

"But we're still friends right!?" Levy desperately cried out, "You have to depend on us! If you don't let us help you then... then..." She hesitated before letting out her next words, "We'll just take care of it ourselves!"

Instantly, my eyes turned cold as I whipped around and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. "Why?" My voice was sharp and thick with malice. "Why do you keep insisting I can't take care of my own fucking shit? What is going on between me and that goddamn bastard is much more than any of you fuckers! And you fucking know that! Nobody has ever helped me! Why is it so fucking different now!? Why are you treating me like I'm so pathetic!?"

"Because you are." Natsu's voice interrupted, "Just look at yourself."

I turned my gaze towards him, clenching my jaw, "What the fuck did you just say?"

"You turned against your own goddamn ally."He stepped onto his cigarette, meeting my glare completely unfazed. "You're weak. Stop this bullshit about how you don't want to be fucking weak when you already are."

I snapped.

Instantly, my hands lunged out to strangle him but, his arms wrapped around mine, pulling my back towards his chest as my arms were immobilized. His elbows were under my armpits as his painfully strong arms tightened around mine, "What? Did you think you were going to be able to hit me?" He chuckled into my ear.

I struggled, groaning in irritation, "How are you one to talk?" I hissed, closing an eye at the pain. "You killed your own fucking ally yesterday!"

"Ally? The bastard fucking _stole _my damn data. That shit's worth more than your entire fucking life, bitch." He growled, his breaths constantly blowing next to my ear.

My fingers felt a slight soft sensation and I grinned pulling at it. His precious pink hair was within my grasp. I pulled up, earning the beautiful groan of pain from Natsu's lips. Which I immediately regretted two seconds later.

Suddenly, his foot swiped me from underneath, throwing my body into the ground, chest first. I gasped for oxygen, feeling all the air push out of me at once. The asshole pulled my arms behind my back, holding it with a single hand as the other one shoved my face into the cool ground. I let out a yelp feeling my cheek scratch against the floor.

"And you do... this..." I could barely et the words out with all of his weight on top of me, "...t-to me... Am I not your... your a-ally?" I coughed.

I could hear his pissed off, low growls through the long silence. "I'm doing this _because _your my goddamn ally." His lips neared my ear, "Look at yourself. You think it's _just _because you don't want to be fucking weak. Really? Are you fucking kidding me? You are too much of a dumbass to realize your own fucking reasonings."

"And how the hell would you know how I think?"

He shoved me harder into the ground, "Do you even know why I fucking took your goddamn ass off of the streets?"

"Why would I!?" I growled, "I hardly know what you fucking think at all, dammit!"

Natsu got off me, hashly. I felt Erza and Juvia try to help me up but, I swatted them away and I glared at Natsu and the other bastards as they walked away. "Don't worry. I won't help you pathetic ass out. I'm a mutt right? Don't stick my fucking nose into shit unless asked?" He walked into the elevator lighting his cigarette, "Get me my fucking coffee before you go and die."

I looked up to my friends who all had cold glares. Each one of them passed by me and headed towards the glass doors as I sat on the ground, rubbing my sore cheek. Erza was the last one to pass, "You really should listen to that Boss of yours." She sighed halfway out the door, "If you want to get yourself killed, fine. We won't fucking get involved."

The door slowly shut as heir bodies disappeared. This is what I wanted. So why did I feel so hurt? It's not like I was begging for fucking attention. Were they right? Was I being an idiot? Of course I was but, I didn't know that back then.

I knew what Natsu was saying but, my mind wasn't excepting the excuse so it seemed as though I was unaware.

I thought that I should hate the asshole for fucking doing that to me.

But, no matter how fucking mad I was, my body knew something I didn't. It understood what Natsu was trying to do for me when I was too fucking idiotic to notice. Everything seemed so dark, but, for some reason I didn't want to escape it. I wasn't going towards the light they were giving me.

Why?

Why was I so dumb?


	8. Chapter 8: Soft Boss

CHAPTER 8

_1 year ago_

The pavement was cold and rough underneath Lucy's skin as she laid on top of it. The sky was gray, making the alleyway seem so much darker to her. Her hair was nearly brown from grease and her skin was taped against her bones from lack of food. She let out a cough, shivering underneath the cruel winter sky.

Her stomach roared with hunger, making her flinch. There was another sound of which made Lucy's caution double. The noise was coming from the front the trashcan she was hiding (sleeping) behind, making her breaths grow soft and her movements, silent.

"I fucking get it already." The voice was deep and sounded quite angry, "Just deal with the shit, what are you? A couple of bitches?"

Lucy slowly moved her eyes up, seeing the back of some pink-haired man. He seemed to be smoking a cigarette, judging by the gray cloud coming off of him. Her stomach made a noise again and she hitched a breath, hoping he did not hear it. And he didn't.

Out of the side of his pocket was the beautiful, green image of money. Lucy widened her eyes like some desperate, starving animal and reached out her shaking hand. It'd been awhile since she was able to steal so easy. People were getting clever these days, making the crime a little harder to commit.

She was so hungry and so cold.

If there was a God, perhaps he was trying to save her right then and there. All she needed was just a couple dollars... just a couple and she could hope to survive for a couple more weeks. And here was her chance.

Her fingers lingered his pocket as he shifted his weight, still yelling into the phone wildly. Instantly as he stood still, she swiped the cash as gracefully as the flowing wind. She examined the money and then widened her eyes, letting out a victorious laugh, "N-No... way."

"Stealing from _me_? Not a good fucking idea." Lucy let out a yelp as the pink haired man leaned over the trashcan, smiling at her like some sort of demonic entity.

Lucy backed up, tightening her grip on the money and shook her head, "You rich assholes have everything!" She spat at his shoes, lifting herself to her feet, "For God-sake you're carrying fucking $10,000 in your pocket! I... just need a little okay!?"

The man stepped forward, his terrifying grin still on his face. He was so calm, making Lucy grow uneasy. She looked backwards and saw her steps were leading her to the end of the alley, a fence. "I don't share my shit."

Lucy's back banged into the chain linked fence and she pulled out a knife from her jacket from her torn up shorts, "Go away!"

He only laughed, "Didn't your parents tell you not to wave fucking sharp things around?"

Lucy narrowed her eyes, "Unlike spoiled bitches like you, my parents didn't do shit for me. People like me need to get by, by doing shit like stealing when we are by ourselves. So just back the fuck up and go home, pretty boy."

The man stared at her for a moment, letting the intense silence settle. Then he grinned which caused Lucy to tightened her grip on the blade, "You'll make for an interesting toy." His hand gripped her wrist, "Let's see... Are you all fucking talk?"

Lucy grunted and kicked out her leg which was only caught by his other hand. She chuckled, "For the bullshit scary act you try to put on... You're an idiot." Using the support of his to hands, she twisted her body towards him, kicking her free left leg into his face. As he released, her body dropped to the floor.

The man laughed, completely unaffected by her last move. She widened her eyes as the number of men in suits multiplied, all surrounding her. A raven-haired man turned to the pink-haired demon, "Wow, what fun did we miss, Boss?" Lucy widened her eyes at the name the demon received.

The "Boss" chuckled, pulling out a silver pistol and pointing it straight at Lucy's, pretty blonde head. "You really pissed me the fuck off." She widened her eyes, backing up into the fence.

Her hands let go of the money as she flailed, "Okay there!"

"You should really pick your fucking targets better." The pink-haired man placed another unlit cigarette in his mouth, his glare turning a little savage. "You might fuck with the wrong Mafia."

Lucy widened her eyes, "Mafia? Are you fucking serious?"

"She's got one hell of a mouth." A tall, yellow-haired man chuckled. His eye was scarred with the shape of a lightning bolt.

"You got two fucking options, you piece of shit." The demon man bent down, pressing the metal against her head, "For stealing from me, you can either repay your shitty sins by getting bullet to the head or coming back with me and work your ass off as a slave until you die from exhaustion."

Lucy tried to growl back but, his entire being was too intimidating. "I-I..." She coughed harder, feeling her chest throb with the hacking. Die right then and there. Or die in a Mafia Base? Well, she's had worse ideas. "I'll go with you."

The man grinned, "Good."

_Present._

**Lucy's P.O.V**

3 days, not a single call, threat, or even encounter from Sting or his bitches. Despite the fact I probably would've wanted to stay away from Mafia men out to kill me, I was growing impatient. And so was the rest of the Fairy Tail Family.

It's been almost two weeks since the data was stolen by Sabertooth, and it seemed to be getting more troublesome the more days that went by. Gildarts had been away for the past 2 days, trying to scout their base since Natsu had no luck trying to pry it out from Freed. Just being inside the Hoodlum Hangout made me nervous, everyone's stress was visible in their faces and lack of sleep.

Especially the boss.

It was strange. The mafia and I were looking for the same people yet, we weren't on the same team. This was probably because they were after the whole damn crew when I was only after Sabertooth's bitchy little apprentice. Of course, I was already aware even if Natsu found the base, there was no fucking way in hell he'd give me the address since he's repeatedly and annoyingly repeated how "he won't help my bitchy fucking ass out."

For some reason, this turned into more of a game for me than an actual problem.

I'm an insensitive bitch, I know.

But, I didn't want the damn demon to find Sting before me, considering Sting is also his threat as well, he'd kill the blonde asshole. But, that was my duty. I wanted to kill him myself. So, I needed to find him before Natsu.

Unfortunately, I made the fucking genius mistake of breaking my old phone so not only do I not possess Sting's phone number but he no longer possessed mine. My only option was to go outside and force whatever bitches he had looking for me to give his damn number. But with the shit, never-ending fucking hours that asshole demon gave me, my time was unfortunately fucking slim.

"Get me so more damn scotch." The pink-haired evil spirit spoke, holding up his empty glass.

I sighed, "Boss, this is your tenth fucking glass. As much as I'd love to see you die from alcohol poisoning, how about I get you water?"

"Now." He glared at me, his horrifying expression more intense due to the purple bags that now decorated underneath his eyes.

I gulped and took the glass, "Got it."

Fucking drunken Demon.

I made my down the elevator to the kitchen, pulling out the almost empty bottle of alcohol and poured the last drops into the cup. I stared it for a moment, "I really should give him water." Even as Satan's spawn, surely his human form can only handle so much.

Instantly, I dumped the liquid into the sink with the glass and pulled out a water bottle from the fridge. Hastily, I made my way back up to the top level and walked towards the Hoodlum Hangout's doors. But, on the other side stood a rather unsuspecting (hilarious) situation.

Gray stood by Natsu's desk, propping the Boss's arm around his shoulder to support the mumbling drunk. I covered my mouth, letting out a small laugh. Oh man, Natsu you really outdid yourself this time. Gajeel turned to me and widened his eyes, instantly whispering something to Gray.

Gray made the same expression.

"Are you going to sit there and talk shit about me like some Freshman girls or are you going to say it to my face?" I lifted an eyebrow, walking over the demon's desk and placing the now unneeded water on the surface.

Gray chuckled nervously, "Well, as you can see... the Boss is sort of..."

"Hammered?" I laughed, leaning my head back, "Even demons have their limits!"

Natsu started to whisper something about a cat named Happy or some shit that made this whole situation all the more entertaining. "And Gildarts isn't here to take him home. So we're sort of... screwed."

"So?" My laughter died down, "You guys take shifts to guard his damn house throughout the day, right? Just fucking take him home yourselves."

Loke interjected, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, "About that... You see nobody is actually allowed to _enter _his house unless there is an emergency. Other than that we all just keep guard outside."

"Why should I care?" I yawned, almost excited over the fact that this means I've got some free time.

"_Because _we need you." Gray smiled. I don't like it when Gray smiles. This is when you know that you are going to be involved in some deep shit. "We need you to take him."

Instantly, I let out a laugh, "Yeah fucking right!"

"Think of this as your alone time with the Boss." Gray winked, making my blood boil with anger. "Besides, you're the only one he's never forbidden to entering his house."

"I've never been to it in the first place, dumb ass." I rubbed my forehead in irritation. "So what you're saying is you want me to play the sacrificial lamb for you fucking pussies?"

They all smiled, nodding in unison. These bastards had no fucking shame.

I let out a breath, "Fine... Fine!" I threw my hands up in defeat.

Why am I risking my life to go to this Demon's lair? Good question! But c'mon, who the hell wouldn't be interested in seeing the forbidden chambers of a demonic Mafia boss?

Gajeel and Gray were now carrying the drunken idiot out of the doors and towards the elevator with Jellal and I following, "Jellal and I have a shift in a half hour so," Gajeel spoke, "We'll take you to his complex."

"You guys are such assholes." I shook my head as the elevator doors closed, "Making your _maid _do this shit for your sorry asses."

Gray laughed, "You aren't just our _maid_."

"Maybe to _you_. But to this damn guy," I poked the Boss's shoulder, "I've been his toy since the first moment we met. I don't even think the bastard knows my fucking name!"

Gajeel chuckled as the doors opened, revealing the lobby, "You're probably the only one fucking stupid enough to think that."

I growled as we walked out the doors, into the night, "Stupid!? The asshole sexually harasses and threatens me every damn day!"

A limo was waiting in front. Gray gently laid the Boss onto the leather seat, "I don't think you get exactly what the Boss is thinking."

"And you do!?" I slid in next to the half-conscious demon.

Jellal chuckled, entering on the opposite side, "We've been with him for much longer than you. The guy is easy to read once you get used to it."

I frowned, looking back up to Gray, "He nearly killed me a year ago. To think I'm anything but his slave is shit."

Gray and the other two laughed, "You _still _don't fucking get why the Boss didn't just shoot you and took you in instead?" He seemed to have quite a bit of fucking amusement from my sentence, "Just think about it, this heartless bastard doesn't take mercy on fucking anyone. Especially people who _steal _from him."

I looked down to my hands, refusing to give in. "Whatever..."

"Anyway," Gray leaned against the limo door, "If he regains himself or something. You can use that exorcism shit again and maybe you'll escape death."

Before I could retort, he shut the door, leaving two cracking up bastards. I growled to myself, looking outside the window.

"Why am I in a car?" My entire being froze as I heard Natsu's voice next to me.

Gajeel and Jellal laughed, "Don't worry." Gajeel snickered, "Until he's fully sobered up, he thinks everything around him is some dream."

Oh my fucking god.

I let out a laugh, looking to Natsu who was slowly closing his dazed eyes. "People shouldn't drink alcohol if they can't handle it."

Gajeel and Jellal lifted an eyebrow, "Like you're one to talk." Jellal shook his head, "Last time we were in a situation like this, you were the one half-conscious and Natsu was the one catering to your drunk ass."

My head throbbed at the memory, "Let's never bring that up again."

As I looked out the window once more, it seemed we were going up hill. There was nothing but grass and trees and the concrete street we were driving on. As the limo came to a full stop Gajeel immediately opened his door, "We're here."

I maneuvered myself out of the vehicle and nearly shit myself. Seriously.

The place was fucking enormous.

It was two story, modern mansion. There was a gate that I guess we passed through where two guards stood. The street expanded into a large, flat drive way that could fit more than 10 cars I swear. My favorite part of it, was the balconies on the second story and the lights that illuminated it.

Some of the building seemed to have more windows than walls. Different sections of the structure were different colors or materials. Some were black or white and others were made of tan rocks. it was gorgeous just staring from the outside. And it was the only house on this large hill.

Jellal and Gajeel led me forward towards the front doors. There were at least 10-15 people patrolling this entire place at once. This felt like the fucking white house. The person right outside the doors seemed hesitant to let me through but my two guides said some shit that persuaded him.

When he opened the door, I felt every mischievous spark in my entire body ignite. I was going into the forbidden lair of the demon boss. This was like pressing the fucking red button that says "don't touch!" I just had such a craving to do it!

Instantly, I felt Gajeel and Jellal drop the boss's weight onto me, leaving me to support this damn asshole. "His bedroom is upstairs. Once you are done, get out quick before you die." Jellal chuckled.

Then the doors closed behind me. "How fucking reassuring." I sighed, looking forward.

I gasped viewing the inside. Okay. Juvia... not even Erza's house was comparable to this shit. Mostly what took up the enormous living room was this little hole that was literally built into the fucking ground with several couches installed on the side and little coffee and side tables in the middle. There were three steps on the staircase leading down to the little hole so you could actually sit down.

In the back, by the fire place there was a bar and a small entryway that led to the kitchen and dining room. To the side was my goal, the stairs. I grunted, dragging the fucking lardo across this football field of a room to the steps. He mumbled with every movement, making it hard to take this task seriously.

I lifted him up the stairs and after at least 15 minutes we finally made it to the top. I stopped for a few moments to catch my breath then continued down the hallway to the room I assumed was his bedroom. Not that the double doors were glass and I could see right through the door or anything.

I slammed them open with my foot and took a second to soak in the glamorous bedroom. There was a large white bed with black pillows and a black folded blanket at the edge. Across from the doors was a wall full of only windows and across from the bed was a door that I guessed led to the bathroom.

I groaned as I slammed the damn Boss's body into the bed. I wiped the sweat from my forehead as I continued my duty, removing his shoes and coat and tie. Slowly, I pulled the covers over him and stopped as it reached his chest. His expression was so... adorable.

I chuckled, moving a few of his messy pink strands out of his face. He scrunched his nose at the action and opened his glazed eyes to meet mine. I should've been scared but, with this expression, all I wanted to do was pounce on him. "Lucy?" He squinted.

So the guy does know my name.

I smiled, "Yes, Boss?"

"So in this dream your in my room, huh?" He grinned. He looked so dazed and so beyond this world but, for some reason it felt so intimate.

"This dream?" I blinked, lowing into a squat, "You dream about me?"

I meant it as a joke... but... he responded softly with, "They are normally nightmares. I'm glad this time it's not."

I widened my eyes, feeling my face grow extremely hot. I wanted to respond but, I didn't know what to say. My chest felt really weird in that moment, so tight and so hot. So, so hot. "N-Nightmares?" My voice squeaked, betraying me. God, I was so lame.

"Like the first time we met... It's always that damn alley. It was so dark... so fuckin dark."

My throat tightened at the memory. How long did I sleep there? Not just in that alleyway but, in those cold streets? Everyday, it felt like the air got colder and the world around me got blacker.

"It really was..." I moved my fingers through his hair, "...so dark in there."

My eyes went up to gaze outside the windows to the breathtaking view of the lit up world below. Seeing this, I probably should've been happy or serene but, this room made me feel so sad. This entire house... was just so...

"Are you lonely?" I widened my eyes, realizing what I bluntly spat out and covered my mouth.

Natsu hummed in response, "But you are too, right?" His eyes were slowly shutting, "That's why I took you away from that shitty place. I was thinking maybe you were suffering the same darkness that I was... I guess you could say I felt that we were sort of the same person."

Not only was I in shock of how fucking soft and sweet his voice was but, that he was letting me... into his heart. His arm reached out to the other side of his bed and I couldn't help but feel so incredibly sad. The bed was made for two people but, there was only one occupant. Every night... he had to return to this empty house and this empty bed.

This house felt as dark as that alley.

And just like me, he had to suffer all by himself.

My eyes had a tender gaze as I looked him slip towards a soft sleep. He looked like this when I caught him sleeping in his office sometime ago. Such a cruel man yet, he looked so soft. Would he look at me like this if I manage to squeeze all the way into that barricaded heart of his? What expression would he make when he told someone he loved them?

At that moment, I had a strange longing to see that expression... directed towards me.

"Thank you... Natsu." I smiled, lightly tapping my forehead on his as I closed my eyes, "For giving me a way out of that dark place." I opened my eyes to see his sleeping, flushed face, "I will try to help you out of yours."

Lightly, I closed the doors and walked outside. Gajeel was the first one to greet me, almost surprised that I wasn't harmed, "You're alive?"

I growled, "Yeah."

"Did he say anything?" Jellal approached.

I smiled a bit and looked own to my hands, "Yeah."

Gajeel and Jellal looked to each other, lifting their eyebrow then shrugged, "Alright, well the limo is waiting."

I walked towards the black car, letting myself drown in my thoughts.

Loneliness was the one thing I could never escape. I could leave those dark streets but, emotion and feeling was the one thing that permanently hurt me. I wanted to help him so badly. I didn't want him to suffer more than I was since he was able to destroy a small piece of the large darkness that swallowed me.

I wasn't too sure why I felt so obligated just with that drunken babble. But, just with a few sentences, it felt like he was able to understand every emotion and thought that passed through my mind. It felt a little less... lonely.

Perhaps I was just trying to hold on to this small feeling of bliss I had. Even though he helped a year ago, it didn't make me mad. It made me feel grateful. And I'd never felt this feeling before.

What was happening to my heart and mind?

He was changing it.


	9. Chapter 9: Searching Boss

CHAPTER 9

Gildarts still wasn't back.

Today was his 4th day gone without so much as a phone call or text message saying he's okay. Everyone was on edge before... now it was past normal anxiety. These fearless bastards were switching from anger to complete silence.

"Then we should go out and fucking look for him!" Gray slammed his hands into Natsu's desk, making everyone flinch.

Natsu looked at him with stinging, cold eyes, "Don't be a dumbass." Boss sighed, pulling out more papers, "Until we know where he is, your bitching does nothing but make you look fucking pathetic."

Gray growled, his eyes shaking from pure agitation. I'd never see the guy so pissed off before. To be honest, it was hard not to enjoy. "What the fuck are _you _doing!? Just sitting here at this damn desk of yours!? Maybe you grew into a fucking pussy after these years, huh?"

The room went silent and the air was suffocating with the tension. Natsu didn't say anything, he only wrote a couple things down, pushing Gray a bit too far. "What if he's fucking dead!? What!? Do you not give a shit about him!?"

Boss's eyes grew wide with fury, darting their fiery gaze towards Gray. The raven-haired male's anger wavered, seeing what expression he made the demon put on. Instantly, Natsu stood up, grabbing Gray by the collar and pushing him against the wall. "Pussy? Don't fucking talk to me that way you son of a bitch."

Harshly, Natsu slammed his fist into Gray's cheek. Again. And again. Until it was blacker than his hair and blood was pouring out of his mouth. Eventually, some of the guys grew some balls and ran over to pry to man off of Gray. I rushed over to the injured male but, he just shook his head and shooed me away, "Don't, Lucy."

"Playing cool won't do anything but fuck you up more." I lifted an eyebrow, pulling out my first aid.

The demon shoved the boys off of him as he fixed his coat. He looked towards me and pulled out a cigarette as I dressed Gray's wounds, "You're lucky as shit you're fucking that one bitch. Or else I'd ban you from touching my slave you fucking asshole."

I hissed whipping my head around to face the prick, "Her name is _Juvia_. And whoever touches me is my fucking problem not yours."

Arguing with him really wasn't a good idea, considering he was on the verge of blowing up the office.

"How many times do I have to remind your shitty ass?" He blew out a puff of smoke, his eyes dark and horrifying. "You belong to me."

Hard to believe this is the same guy as the man I took home yesterday, right? If he heard what he said yesterday, he wouldn't have the balls to say that again "ownership" shit again.

"So I've heard." I shook my head, turning back to Gray.

My body has felt really weird since I took him home that one day. It's hard to be normal around Natsu since for some reason I'm seeing him differently. Maybe my eyes have a new filter or some shit but, not only does the bastard seem more beautiful but, he's less intimidating to me. Still fucking scary as hell but, it was as if he was now a little more transparent instead of a cold rock.

Of course, he isn't acting much differently. And this is the bad part. I'm starting to like all of his shit, his fucking flaws, face, and bits of kindness he rarely shows! All through one goddamn conversation! But, to be honest I've always appreciated Natsu, whether or not I admitted it at the time.

I also really wanted to fuck him.

Maybe I was just in heat?

Either way, it was really fucking annoying.

Natsu sat back in his chair, returning to whatever the hell he normally does with his folders and I stood with a scowling Gray. He mumbled slanderous terms towards the demon Boss of which I completely agreed with but... at the same time I knew better. "You know, Natsu is the most worried." He winced as I placed a cotton swap on his cheek, "The asshole is well... an asshole or at least that's what he likes us to perceive. But, like you say sometimes, it's easy to see through him."

Gray growled stubbornly, looking away, "So what the fuck is he doing just sitting there? He's not doing shit! He never does anything!"

I chuckled a bit and looked down for a square gauze. "It might be hard to believe but, those folders actually hold some meaning. They are probably more valuable than every gun in this complex."

Gray sighed, "And how does some maid know anything about those untouchable files?"

Delicately, I began to tape the soft bandage to his cheek. I licked my lips in focus and began to think of my answer, "Well, I don't know how much shit you heard between me and Sting that one day but..." I grunted, holding it in place so I could get more tape. "My mother died when I was 13, raped and shot. And as the vengeful girl I was, 2 years later, I found those fuckers and killed them and had just a bit of fun while doing it."

He lifted an eyebrow, "And by fun you mean?"

I chuckled and winked, meeting his gaze, "An eye for an eye right? Don't worry, I didn't rape them but, I made sure they weren't able to fuck anyone else again even as corpses."

His hand slowly moved over to his balls, covering them cautiously. "How does that have an relevance?"

"If you'd shut your fucking face, maybe the story would get to that?" I shook my head, finishing up his bandage. I sat back and looked at him, trying to remember the scene carefully. "They killed my mom because she stole one of their files. One of those files equals millions of information as rare as damn unicorn. Of course I didn't realize my gang took down an entire Mafia at the time _until _my dad so inconveniently decided to fucking tell me what exactly was the reasoning of her death."

Gray's eyebrows lifted, "You and your little friends took down a goddamn Mafia?"

I nodded, "That's why I don't need your help." Gray was about to speak but I cut him off, "That subject is over. If you want to know more, how about coming up for air when you are fucking Juvia and ask her your annoying questions."

The both of us walked out, me heading downstairs and Gray seemingly still wanting to talk. "I already have talked to her. You know, she's really sorry for saying that shit the other day. We all just don't want you to kill yourself."

Don't get angry.

I let out a breath as we walked into the elevator, "I know."

"Then why haven't you talked to here the last couple of days?"

My eyes closed, "If you haven't noticed, I'm in a prison. My phone broke, nobody has my number, I couldn't contact fucking anyone even if I tried."

Gray looked to me, "Do you want me to give her your number?"

I shrugged, "Sure."

"Don't kill me or zone out when I say this," he spoke, preparing me for his fucking annoying sentence, "We aren't trying to help you to annoy you, we want to help you because we are your friends."

The doors opened and I walked out, my irritation slowly growing, "If you guys really were my friends, you'd drop this shit." I turned around, closing my eyes so I wouldn't do something rash. "Like I said, unless I ask for your fucking help, all you are doing is bugging the hell out of me. You don't know shit about this situation, leave me the fuck alone, alright?"

I began to walk away until Gray's words made me freeze, "Juvia told me about your Dad. Not just the Sting part but, everything."

My fists squeezed together, "Did she?" I turned around my eyes cold, "So what. Are you gonna ask all the fucking annoying questions I've heard already? Why do you care he's dead? Oh, oh perhaps... Shouldn't you thank Sting?"

Gray's eyes went soft. I HATE THOSE FUCKING EYES. "Listen..."

"Listen!? Don't speak to me with such fucking pity! I'm not some damn 12 year old. I've dealt with this since I was fucking 13 alright? Five years is shit ton of time. If you wanted to be there for me, then rewind the goddamn clock because it too fucking late." I could tell I was getting way too over-reactant but, this wasn't a new issue.

"I _couldn't _be there then! But everyone is here now. You are clearly not over it, Lucy! I've been hanging out with that Gang of yours, they all made their way in town for you. This whole fucking time, none of the boys or me have known a damn thing about you. But, now I realize what a truly amazing person you are. They all love you and so do all of the guys up there. We just want to help you!"

My body was boiling with rage. My hands swiped off the things on the front desk, making the man behind it freak out and run for safety. I glared at Gray, so many fucking things going through my mind. "Love!? What the fuck is that!? Life is full of deals... Just fucking deals. I clean your pussy ass shit here in exchange for not killing me. I protected those 'friends' of mine in exchange for their back up." My heart hurt so bad when I screamed these words, why was I saying them. Did I mean them?

"You say that but it's so clear you love so many fucking people!" Gray growled back at me, "Don't say bullshit like that when I'm hearing all these fucking stories where you risk your life for your friends!"

I shook my head, my hate and anger radiating off of my skin. "Don't tell me my own reasons you fucking piece of shit!" I stepped forward, "You think I do shit for love!? You wanna know my past before I met all those fuckers? I had _nobody_. Sure sounds fucking sad or whatever you privileged goddamn people say. I did shit because it benefitted _me_! You think they're my friends because of this whole love shit you fucking people have created to temporarily fill your empty damn hearts!? Feel free to tell them to fuck off. I don't need their asses anymore!"

"So now you have gone as far as to rid of your allies?" Natsu was in the corner, his cigarette lit. I widened my eyes but, before I could talk, his voice covered mine, "You don't even realize your digging your own fucking grave."

"I don't give a shit about any of your pointless opinions." I turned around, "Burn in hell."

Natsu chuckled, "According to you, I already have, right? I'm just a demon?" I heard his footsteps draw closer to me as I walked towards the kitchen. "I'm not going to force you to let me help your ass out. But, I'm fucking tired of your drama fests in the goddamn lobby."

I looked to him with a cold gaze but as soon as I noticed we were only inches apart, my eyes instantly averted. I cleared my throat, my hands shaking with this strange feeling. "Tell your goddamn boys to stop prying into my fucking business."

"Have you not realized it?" Natsu chuckled, placing both of hands on the counter, one on each side of me. "You are apart of this Mafia. Your history becomes apart of ours." His whispers sent chills down my neck.

I swallowed hard, fighting the urge to turn around and take off his pants. Okay I get it, these thoughts completely ruin the mood but fuck man. My body had been acting weird since this morning. "What? Are you saying we really are a fucking 'family?' That's just a label dumb ass."

I felt the vibration of his chuckles against my ear. "Every single person in here, isn't working for me because they needed a fucking job. I trust every single man here with my life." I felt him back up, "...And woman but, you already know why you are here right?"

My body froze. I turned my head to face his stupid grinning face. My voice wouldn't make any sound at first but, then finally managed a few words, "... Y-you... were aware?"

Natsu lit a cigarette, "At the time no. But, when I woke up, I knew." He leaned back onto the opposite counter, tilting his head. "I believe you said... 'Thank you for helping me'... blah blah blah."

My face instantly erupted in a color of red, "Shut the fuck up!"

"I won't make you face the obviousness of your mind. It's clear you won't realize your own idiocy by force, you really don't do any shit by force." He chuckled a bit at that sentence, blowing out a puff of smoke. "You don't want my help, fine. But, you won't hide shit from me."

I growled, "What the fuck am I hiding from you!? You know everything!"

"I don't know shit about you." He narrowed his gaze, "You think I'm hard to fucking read? Every damn day I'm trying to guess what's going through that dumbass head of yours. It's annoying as hell to have someone so close to all this valuable shit and know nothing about them but, I fucking still trust your ass. Yet, you can't trust us?" He grabbed my wrist, pulling my gaze towards his. "You wanna kill that asshole, fine. Just come with us. All of Sabertooth isn't who you have your damn beef with."

I tried to pull my wrist from his grasp but he held on tighter, "Why do you want to fucking help me!?" My body grew still, staring at him, "Why do you fucking care about some bitch on the streets? Why the fuck do you go so far!? I'm not the only fucking kid in dark alleys!"

He stared at me for a moment before turning away and throwing my wrist away. That pissed me off. I walked out of the kitchen, after him, "Why do you always fucking do that!? You just fucking stop when I try to get into your business but you constantly have to get into mine!"

"There's a whole lot of your own family history you aren't aware of." Natsu's voice was low, "Clean this shit up."

I pulled at my hair and looked around, seemed like Gray left. I squatted, placing my forehead on the cool ground. My eyes turned toward the door. The same two men have passed by these glass doors 4 times since my argument with Gray and Natsu. Not only that, but men in suits have constantly been walking around here.

I lifted my head up, seeing one of them meet my gaze.

Natsu wouldn't necessarily need me anytime soon, right?

**General P.O.V.**

Natsu sat his desk, ruffling through his papers right as Laxus came through the door. He was scratching the back of his head, "Boss..."

"What." He hissed, clearly still bugged by his and Lucy's little quarrel.

"Well Lucy..." Natus's head snapped up, "She's sort of... She left? It looked like she went after those guys who have been patrolling the building."

Natsu gaze instantly went back to its calm state, "I don't give a shit."

"But, sir... shouldn't we go after those guys too? They are from Sabertooth."

Natsu shook his head, "I'm training my dog to behave." He stacked his papers.

Loke chuckled a bit, leaning on his hand, "Boss, you have a soft side don't cha?"

"The fuck are you saying?" Natsu growled.

Gajeel chuckled as well, "At least towards Lucy. You've never been more insane as well as happy since that little maid came."

Natsu looked away, "You bitches are spouting fucking bullshit."

"You're worried about her getting hurt, right?" Gray walked into the room, clearly overhearing their conversation, "But she asked you not to so, you are trying to teach her how to rely on you." Gray grinned, batting his eye lashes, "You really are such a romantic."

Natsu jaw clenched, "Don't fucking push it."

"She's the only one who can't tell you wanna fuck her brains out." Gajeel chuckled, "Yet, you only call her slave or whatever other shit and make her hate you."

Jellal leaned on the desk, eyeing the humiliated Boss, "It's strange isn't it? Seeing you care so much for some bitch."

Natsu growled at the term "bitch" directed towards Lucy. "I don't fucking care for her!"

"Relax, Boss. We won't say shit to her." Gray chuckled, "You guys have your own weird relationship but, you know she's not like your prostitutes right?"

Loke nodded, "Lucy doesn't know what love is so, Boss she's not just going to fuck you and say 'I love you.'"

The pinked haired man stared at his hands, "You bitches know too fucking much."

"It's our job to protect you, even from heart break." Jellal winked.

Loke mocked, "I'm jealous. I want Boss to care for me like that."

Natsu stood up, "I will blow your fucking brains out if you continue."

They all paused for a moment then bowed. "We apologize." Gray spoke, "But..." He snuck a look, "Why don't you say something?" Natsu growled and Gray nodded, "Got it."

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I sneezed, wiping my noise before continuing my pursuit. The man clearly knew I was following him and seemed to be leading me towards this empty lot. I grinned as he turned the corner, "So, you wanna tell me where..." My voice faded, seeing at least 10 more Gangster grouped behind the corner.

Letting out an irritated breath, I looked up to the sky, "You know... I was really just planning on getting some information." I shook my head and pulled out the pistol from my bag, "But no, you guys want to waste my fucking time." I shot a bullet into the one I was following before they were able to pull out their weapons. I really did not want to waste so much effort. "You guys probably have fucking families or some shit right? Just give me the information and go."

They were all large but, that also meant they were slow. Thankfully, they weren't so stupid that they brought guns this time instead of fucking knives. It made things a little more fun. "This place isn't like your shit hole neighborhood. The cops will be here at any time." One of them spoke.

I lifted an eyebrow, "They are going to arrest me for killing a Mobster?" I grinned, shooting the nuisance who spoke in the dick. "Sorry, it slipped." I lied. Again, I shot him, this time in the head.

Now, they were shooting at me. Having 8 Bastards shooting at you at the same time, more difficult than one might think. I let out a breath, trying to maneuver past their metal caps. Some were grazing my skin, leaving somewhat deep cuts but, my adrenaline was bursting. Pain did nothing but add to this exhilarating experience.

"Fuck." I hissed as one of the bullets slid by my cheek, slicing off a good portion of meat. I felt the blood from my wounds slowly pouring down my body.

Then, my moment to counter came as the beautiful clicking sound of empty guns filled the air.

I chuckled, taking no time to let anyone breathe and shot 8 bullets, 7 to the head, and one to the remaining one's hand. He yelped, letting his weapon fall to the floor as I shot both of his knees out. I tried to shoot again but, this time my gun was out.

"Shit." I cursed, throwing it to pull out a knife from my back pocket.

My footsteps sped up the closer I got to the guy and I ended up pulling his hair and kneeling beside the whimpering man. "So... tell me. Where the fuck is Sting?"

The man only laughed, causing me to press the knife against his neck. My body flinched at the mood-killing ring of my cell-phone. The male's throat bobbed as he began to speak with an aggravating grin, "Answer it."

I stared at him for a moment then did as he said, pulling out the lit up device. My eyes gazed at the screen for a moment before fully recognizing the incoming number. I flipped it open and put it to my ear, "Juvia?"

"Sorry but, no." My eyes widened at the deep voice on the other end.

I clenched my jaw, "Sting? Why the fuck do you have her phone."

Sting chuckled through the phone. I wished I could put my knife through the phone and cut his fucking head off. "How cruel of you to change your number. I've been looking for you, y'know." He hummed, "You've been locked up in that little building of yours. But, I knew it'd be about time when you would come outside."

My voice was rough with hatred, "How do you know I'm..."

"My boys. They sent me a signal."

I let out a laugh, "Too bad they're dead, hm? Don't worry though, I'll happily come to you."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Sting snickered, "You may be a one-man team but, I am not stupid enough to let you come in here fully prepared."

"Oh yeah? How do you suppose you'll get me here with all of your bitches as corpses?" I spat.

"Me? I don't have to do anything. It's you who has to make the decision." Sting's voice was dark with a hint of a victorious chuckle.

My heart stopped as I heard some familiar voices screaming in the background. I stood up, letting my hostage's head fall hard onto the concrete, "You have the fucking gang as your damn hostages!? You are such a fucking coward."

"Maybe." He chuckled, "They are currently useless as they won't give into my proposal so I'm planning of disposing them after I have a little fun."

I let out a small gasp, "You're going to kill them!? They're your fucking friends!"

"No, they're not." He growled. "They were mere allies, right? That's what you used to tell us. I'm willing to make a trade for these pieces of shit, though. How about their leader takes their place? You are much more valuable than all of them."

He wants me to come there and become his fucking prisoner? Is he joking? I grit my teeth and then shut my eyes, hearing more screams. Levy. Levy was screaming the loudest. "I'm useless to you. I would rather die than become apart of your shit Mafia."

"That's okay." I could just feel his disgusting grin. "Be a good girl. I have a car two blocks down. If you make a fuss, I'll kill them all faster than you can fucking blink. Got it?"

"Don't!" I heard Erza scream in the background. My heart hurt. I wanted to scream, throw up, and die all at the same time. They were suffering because they were sticking by my side. How foolish.

"Fine..." I spoke in a breath. I stared down to the man I was just holding and slammed my knife into his head before walking forward. "Stop hurting them. I'll do whatever the fuck you want."

Sting chuckled, "Good girl."


	10. Chapter 10: Young Boss

CHAPTER 10

The car was a limo, guarded by, what seemed to be, more than 5 or 6 men. One of them placed these annoying metal cuffs around my wrists and neared their hands to my shoulders to shove me in. But, before they could make skin contact, I shot them a glare, making the man hesitate. "I don't have a gun and my knife is in your fucking friend's head 2 blocks over." I growled, my anger being fueled with their stupid looks. "Don't touch me, alright?"

I slipped into the vehicle before he could respond. As the wheels started, the air filled with a suffocating silence. My hair tickled my shoulders and I started to shift constantly as my eyes narrowed towards my pocket where my phone stood. Then an idea came. Again, I started to move in irritation, clearly agitating the men near me.

"Would you quit moving, bitch?" The man closest to me snapped.

I growled back, "If I could just put my hair up, we wouldn't have this problem?"

The men laughed, "You think we're stupid? We won't let you do that."

"I'll think you're stupid whether you let me or not." I chuckled, making some of them lean forward as to threaten me. "Put a gun to my head or knife or whatever the fuck you want. Just let me put my hair for Godsake."

I moved again and the men looked to each other and nodded. Almost immediately, I felt a cold metal surface pressed up against my temple and a blade against my neck. I chuckled as the released my hands and I pulled a hairband from off my wrist. "You guys treat me with such caution. I feel like a princess."

"Shut the fuck up." The man with blade pressed harder.

I rolled my eyes and took the opportunity of their wandering eyes to cover my small phone with my hands and roll it into the bundling golden locks. I tied the ponytail and held out my wrist, smiling with the obvious want to slit all of their throats. "You may proceed boys."

They growled at me, harshly pulling my hands behind my back to wrap the cuffs around them again. It seemed almost like a day had passed before we finally came to a stop. At the moment I had a certain glorious thought, I beat Natsu to Sabertooth's base.

And then another thought came, but then again I came in fucking hand cuffs.

The door opened and I hesitated, only to be thrown forward by one of the bastards behind me. The base was definitely surprising to say the least. It was like a small cube, no bigger than a mini mart. I lifted an eyebrow, "You serious?" I turned to the man next to me who just hissed and pushed me forward. "Jeez, you guys are too uptight."

The inside, though, was something I expected a Mafia base look like. A super secretive elevator dead set in the middle of the fucking room. Really damn obvious but, at the same time nobody would think to check this shit hole. The metal doors open and I blinked for a moment, the dinging sound of the elevator making me think for a moment I were back at the Fairy Tail base.

I shook the thought away and stood in the middle of the minion group as we seemed to be headed down. An underground base? Pretty fucking cool. Okay, I know what you'r thinking. Shouldn't you be freaking the fuck out?! Honestly, we all know I don't handle danger rationally or seriously. This was still a game to me.

When we landed on the floor I braced myself for the opening of the doors and nearly flung myself forward at the sight. The disgusting, pathetic Sting stood in front of me in this gay ass black suit. "That shit looks better on Natsu..." I mumbled, averting my gaze.

"Ahh... there's my beautiful girl." His teasing voice made me want to bite his dick off.

I shot my glare towards him, earning an amused chuckle from the blonde bastard. "So what?" I growled, "You're going to make me your slut or some shit?"

Sting stepped forward, petting my chin with his finger. I clenched my jaw as his face neared mine, "Wouldn't you be ever so lucky?" He fucking dared to bring his lips towards me and I turned my head. "Oh? Disobeying me?"

"Disobeying?" I barked, turning back to the rejected asshole. "You aren't my damn master."

Instantly, the remark earned a harsh tug at my ponytail. He lifted my face so it could fully view his without any turning away, "Now I am."

I spit on his cheek, "Sorry but..." I grinned as his wiped my saliva off of his skin, "I already have an owner."

His eyes locked onto mine with pure anger before he snickered and tossed me into the group of men. "Oh, we are going to have a great time."

"Where is the gang, huh?" I said as they pushed me forward, "You said you'd let them go."

Sting chuckled, "You are still as naive as ever, Lucy." They led me into the tight corridor where a long stairway leading down stood. There were cells down here, the typical rusty, metal bar ones too. At the end, was the one I had been waiting to see. "Guys!" I screamed, seeing everyone laying on the ground.

Their eyes slowly went up to meet mine and my body froze. They looked awful. They were covered in blood and bruises, their faces were pale and their closes were painted red. My body felt as though it was going to burst. "You fucking bastard!" I screamed, lunging forward towards Sting. The men held me back but, I still charged with all my force.

"Stop it!" Erza screamed, moving her hands to reveal their chains. "Just... stop."

I was panting, not from exhaustion, but from pure hatred. I was acting like a beast yet, I wished I could lose all of my humanity at that point. "Now I have everyone." Sting grinned. He grabbed onto my arm and pushed me into the cell. "Starting from this moment, I am your leader. Got it? And Lucy..." He grinned, "You'll be playing a different role."

I stepped forward, "You have got to be fucking insane."

"Probably." Sting let out a laugh, "But, what else am I supposed to do? You guys wouldn't go with my plan."

Two of the men held me back and attached my limbs to some restraints. "Who the fuck would ever agree to work with some psychotic bitch like you!?"

Someone tapped onto the bastard's shoulder and he made a low groan before returning to our... "conversation." He grinned at me, "I'll be back."

I watched him walk away and I collapsed to the ground, holding onto my cheek. After all that adrenaline, the pain was getting to me. I heard shuffling next to me and felt two warm hands rub my arms. I winced in pain and heard a worried voice in response, "I-I'm sorry!" Levy.

"No.." I opened and eye and smiled at the girl. Of course, she was crying. "It's fine, Levy."

She stared at me for a moment before wrapping her arms around my neck. I stood a little surprised and then smiled softly as her tears fell onto my shoulder. "I'm selfish..." Levy cried, "I really wanted you to come!"

I laughed and ran my hands through her blue hair, "I'm here right? If my gang's in trouble, it's the leader's job to get them out right?" My eyes went up to view everyone else in the cell and I widened my eyes at three faces, "M-Mira!? Reedus!? Cana!?"

The silver-haired beauty smiled, awkwardly waving her fingers, "Long time no see, huh?"

My heart couldn't take this. It heart so bad. "You guys were supposed... supposed to be out of town. Why..." My voice became desperate as I stared at them, "Why are you in this cell!? What the hell!? You're supposed to be living great lives right now!"

Cana chuckled, leaning onto the wall, "I swear your overdramatic reactions never change. We are here because we wanted to help you, Stupid."

That word was there again.

"Fuck." I stood up and walked over to the bars. My body slammed against it, earning gasps from the others behind me.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Erza stood up, placing a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and she stepped back at my frantic expression.

"You are in here because of me!" I hissed, hitting it again. Some of my blood was melted onto the bars now but, I had no intention of stopping. "I told you not to fucking help! And you did it anyway you goddamn idiots!"

"It's not always because of you, you know." Juvia hissed as my body hit the metal again. "It's the same reason you came here. For as long as we've known you, you've only done shit that has benefitted you. So did we. We're here because we couldn't live with ourselves if you did this stupid shit by yourself."

I shook my head. "You're just like that damn old man! Always saying you did this shit to help me!" I stopped and wrapped my fingers around the bars, resting my panting head against the metal. "No matter what wound I get, don't you understand that seeing like you this is much more unbearable? And then I can't do anything about it! Are you mocking me!? Did you do this because you know I'm weak!? Why..." I bent down, "Why are you so cruel?"

"You're still saying that shit!?" Mira hissed in the back. "I've been gone three years and you're still saying stupid fucking crap like that! Do you really think we view you as weak? Our leader?"

I shook my head, "You don't get it."

"No." Juvia growled, "_You_ don't get it. You're always saying crap like friendship and love are just figments of our imagination! If that's true, then why did you come here? The gang is over, we aren't your allies anymore."

I growled and turned around, "Because you idiots got yourself into _my _shit. Don't you think I'm obligated!?"

"Are you calling us weak then by helping us?" Levy sniffled.

I blinked for a moment then shook my head. "No I..." They were confusing me. Frustrating me. "That's not what I meant! You just..." I let out an irritated groan. "...I'm so confused."

What was my problem with them helping me?

I felt weak in that moment but, not because they were offering me help. But because I was unable to help myself. Friendship? I'm not stupid enough to believe all of us shared it but, why do they go to this extent?! I don't want this! I don't want them to suffer like me!

"Looks like everyone has gotten reacquainted, hm?" Sting chuckled.

I got up, my eyes still a bit dazed as I looked at him. "You said you would let them go. let them the fuck go."

"I never said that." Sting chuckled, pressing a button that made my chains pull me against the wall with the others. "I said I wouldn't hurt them. And I won't. I'll let them watch as I hurt you."

The door open and I tried to fight my way through the metal restraints but I was not successful at all. Some of the men entered the cell and I stared at them before glaring at the blonde bastard who was nearing me. "So tell me," Sting grinned, his hands sliding up my sides. "Has that Fairy Tail Boss fucked you too?"

I lifted an eyebrow, "And if he has?" I chuckled, leaning my head back on the wall, "Will it anger you?"

His eyebrow twitched and I felt his hands stop. "How would you feel if I fucked you in front of your friends."

"Me?" I let out a laugh, leaning my head out so our faces were barely touching. "You think I'm against sex? Against pleasure? You're a fucking idiot." I looked down to his pants and grinned, "I know your body better than you do, Sting. You would be at a bit of a disadvantage."

Instantly, Sting's lips captured mine and I let out a shocked moan. I remembered this mouth but for some reason, it felt so disgusting now. Instantly, I slammed my head into his and he hissed, backing up. You know, it probably would've been better if I had some sort of access to a storage room.

"What the fuck was that!?" Sting growled.

I laughed, "I'm used to dealing with perverted bosses."

He slammed his body into mine, his knee rubbing against my private. I clenched my jaw. I didn't want him to touch me there. I didn't want him to touch me anywhere. He licked up my neck and I shivered as the others next to me cried out. I grunted, "You're going to have to do a lot better than that if you want a reaction." That seemed to piss him off.

"How annoying..." Sting chuckled, his hands slipping down my pants, "As I remembered... Lucy was very sensitive. Just from a mere touch you used to moan my name. Crave my touch and the ecstasy it gave you."

He slipped in a finger I banged my head against the wall, trying to hold in my voice. It felt gross. I didn't want his hands, not his tongue or lips. In and out, in and out. He just kept pumping his filthy fingers into me and I couldn't do anything but sit there and take it. "Fuck." I whispered, feeling my walls clench around him.

"Say my name, Lucy. Moan it." Sting chuckled, sucking on the thin skin of my neck. I shook my head and felt him pump harder. Faster and deeper. His lips went down and kissed my stomach as he lifted up my shirt. I bit my lip. "Say. It." He growled, leaving more hickeys along my white skin.

Slowly, my lips open and a small whimper came out, "N-Natsu..."

Natsu?

Why did I say his name?

He thrusted his fingers into me one last time before I felt my body twitch at the climax. He kept his fingers inside as I rode it out, moaning softly and felt my body collapse into the restraints that were still keeping my body standing.

"Natsu?" Sting growled, licking my juices from off of his fingers. "So he's seen this body too? How fucking annoying."

I felt so disgusting.

I closed my eyes and tried to rewrite the whole scene. This time it would be Natsu. Natsu was the one touching me. The thoughts were so strange but, at the moment it was the only thing keeping me from passing out. My eyes were struggling to keep open as I looked towards the asshole as he left.

He pressed the button and my body lifelessly fell to the ground. Why was I acting so weak? I felt so gone. My body's wounds hurt so bad and the feeling of the rest of my juices sliding down my thigh made me want to throw up. All I did was stare at the wall.

Natsu was right.

I couldn't do this.

"No." I shook away the thought. I was self-pitying like some pathetic bitch. "Fuck." I lifted myself up and felt my legs slowly go limp as I tried to stand up. Erza walked over to help me up but I shooed her away.

"Shut up." Erza rolled her eyes, taking my arm over her shoulder anyway. "I just saw my best friend get finger raped. Just let me fucking help you okay?"

I didn't fight back.

The red-head dropped me beside the wall, next to Levy and her two little boy followers. I felt Levy slowly caress my hair as I stared at the bars. "I'll get you guys out, okay?"

"Just you?" Levy chuckled, "You're strong but... you aren't invincible."

I shook my head. "It's a Boss's job to take care of their boys! The Boss is invincible!"

Erza laughed, sitting next to me. "Is that what you think of Natsu. That he's invincible?"

I shrugged and closed my eyes, the image of the stupid demon filling my mind. "He can take on anyone. Anything."

"And you think he could do that by himself?" Juvia spoke up. "What in hell do you think a Mafia is, Lucy? He's strong _because _he receives help."

"You know... we may not know a lot about that shadowy, depressing mind of yours." Levy spoke softly, smiling. "But, you know the darkness is a little less scary when you share it with someone."

...With someone, huh?

My mind was so empty. In this moment, I wasn't mad or glad for any of this. For once I was listening. And it was starting to make sense. "How stupid..." I chuckled a bit, "You know me better than I do."

Our peace and quiet was interrupted when two minions appeared at the cell door and opened it. "You're being moved." One of them spoke, wrapping their hands around my arm. As they picked me up, I nearly collapsed.

"What are you fucking doing with her?" Erza stepped forward to punch one of the men but, they pressed the button, sending everyone flying to the wall.

I tried to fight but, my body was so numb. "Dammit!" I growled as they shut the cell behind me. "Where the hell do you think you're taking me?"

"Young Boss wants you in a segregated cage. So he can have more... fun." They chuckled, sending shivers down my skin.

They pulled me into another hallway and threw me into this really dark room. When the shut the metal door, all there was, was a black screen. I couldn't see a single thing. And right there... I felt so scared. The darkness this time was visible, it was all around me but I couldn't touch it and I couldn't escape it.

I wanted to cry but, what good would that do?

Fear was something I hadn't felt in so long. And in that moment, it was so overwhelming.

The darkness is less scary when I share it with someone? But... I don't want to pull someone into it. I don't want them to have to suffer and be afraid of it.

At least, though, I understand now.

I had to be strong or else... I thought I could never escape. The fear of that was too much to handle. But, it seems I can never find my way out unless someone can carve me a path. I needed... help. But who? If someone enters this abyss they may lose the way out too.

Perhaps trying to find it would be easier with someone who is already in their own darkness. Someone who is searching for the same path as me. I needed help from that someone.

My fingers shakily went through my hair and I felt the hardness of my cellphone. With my other hand, I took my ponytail down, feeling my locks settle on my shoulders as I fully grabbed onto the device. I let out a hiss seeing the light and then a breath of relief as it cleared some of the darkness.

As I typed in the numbers, I laid on the ground, my knees to my chest as the phone rang. Almost immediately, I heard the line connect. There was no voices, only the two of us breathing. I covered my face as I began to talk, "Natsu... Please... Help me."

He chuckled, and I could feel his grin through the phone, "It was about damn time."


	11. Chapter 11: Help me Boss

CHAPTER 11

**General P.O.V.**

Natsu took the phone away from his ear as he threw his cigarette on the ground. Gray turned to his pink-haired boss, leaning onto the limo, "Who was it?"

"Lucy." Natsu fixed his jacket, "Tell the boys to get over here."

Gray chuckled for a moment and opened his phone as Fairy Tail's other top Hit-man walked from behind the car, each with their own selection of weapons. They looked up, the small building, of which harbored Sabertooth's base, in front of them.

Out of the front doors, they saw a familiar ally with two corpses in his hands. "Boss." The man smiled at Natsu.

"Gildarts." Natsu pulled out another cigarette and walked forward, stepping into the small structure. "Now, where did my slave go running off to in this shitty joint?"

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

The room was black and smelled funny. The scent was almost suffocating but, the silence was even more so.

And I was alone.

The funny thing about this was, I was not only afraid of the black screen but, as well as the thoughts that came with it. Although, one is supposed to control what flows through their mind, my thoughts and memories swirl around like a hurricane. Always at random and cause sometimes little or a lot of destruction.

My eyes, I think, were open as the world around me started to become a delusion. The black around me started to morph into the memories of which created the darkness inside of me in the first place. I was scared. I was so scared.

A person. A single person appeared.

My father.

Then he disappeared and a woman took his place.

My mother.

I could feel my body reaching out towards this thing. It was merely a figment of my imagination but felt so real. "M-Mom..." I whispered. She smiled, her eyes directly pointed at mine as if she were looking deep into my soul. Before I could soak in the warmth from her expression, it instantly went cold.

Mother's mouth opened as though she were screaming and silhouettes of hands came out of the darkness, ripping off her clothes, touching every single part of her body. I shook my head in horror at the scene and felt my body begin to shake. Her body begin to deflate like a balloon with blood pouring out of her vagina and mouth.

Quickly, I covered my mouth, fighting the urge to puke.

What was happening?

What the fuck was I seeing?

Suddenly, her body melted into the ground and it was empty again. My hands shakily grabbed onto my shoulders as I stared into the never-ending darkness. All I could hear were my heavy breaths, all I could feel were my cold fingertips and the hard ground beneath me.

Then another image appeared. Not all at once but... slowly. As if it were fading into a solid picture. It was my father again. First, all I saw was a darkish, red glow around him of which made me feel hate and anger. Then... the color started to brighten and my heart started to feel warm.

"D-Dad... Dad." I whispered, trying to grab onto the image. As my hands tried to latch onto it, it disappeared then reappeared behind me. I turned and gasped, seeing his bloody corpse on the ground with another person hovering over him.

As the shadow turned, I saw sinister eyes and a sharp-toothed grin. My fist tightened as the face started to appear. Sting. A gun within his hand with father's blood dripping at his shoes. I held onto my head and felt my body slam into the wall... hard. "Fuck!" I screamed. I didn't want to cry. Or break down. Or pass out. I spent too long fighting the darkness to get sucked back into its core again.

_I said I was sorry... didn't I? _My eyes widened at the sound of father's voice, echoing throughout my mind. I looked up and nearly screamed in horror at his corpse's face, staring at me. _Why did you let him kill me?_

I shook my head and covered my ears, "Shut the fuck up!" I screamed. But, my hands didn't help, neither did my yelling. The voice was still loud. It wouldn't go away.

_Didn't you promise me too? _Mother's voice rang. _How could you be so cruel? You said you would protect me. But you let them fuck me! You let them fuck me and then kill me! _

"Don't you cry!" I screamed at myself. "This isn't fucking real! Go away! Go the fuck away!"

_You deserve this. _Father's voice sounded sinister. They were both laughing, laughing at me. _I only wanted to help you. All I ever wanted to do was help you. You're the reason I can't live anymore. You took my life away. _

_You took __**our**__ lives away! _Mother added.

I slammed my head repeatedly, desperately against the wall, trying to rid of these fucking voices. "Stop..." I whispered multiple times. "Stop. Stop. Stop... Stop... S..top."

Then, something appeared behind my eyelids. A light. I slowly opened my eyes, almost blinded by the brightness coming into the room. "Ahh, how I love to see a pathetic Lucy." This voice was real. Sting's. "How do you like the gas? It causes hallucinations, showing you your deepest thoughts and darkest memories."

I leaned my head up, strands of hair covering my hateful expression. "Fuck you."

"Stop! Stop!" He mimicked, using a high voice followed by laughter. "Oh man, what a great reaction. Did you see your mother?"

My eyes narrowed and I slowly started to stand up as he neared me. "What about your papa? That pathetic man. You know, you should thank me. Killing the man who abandoned you and your whore mother."

Instantly, I felt my body go savage as my nails lunged out and caught onto his skin. The feeling of ripping off some of his flesh was more than exhilarating. My body was shoved into the wall by five, big men. It was almost humorous to see it took more than 2 to hold me back. I snarled like some wild ape and spit at his feet.

"You bitch." He cursed, blood pouring down from the scratch marks decorating his cheek. His crimson goo was sliding off my fingers and I only thirsted for more. I couldn't be satisfied until he was sucked clean. Until his very life drained out of that heartless fucking body.

My hands were pulled up above my head as I thrashed around and chained to the wall along with my legs. The men backed up and left my restrained body all to their blonde haired bastard of a young Boss. "You're going to pay for that you know. Whether it's your blood or body."

He neared my face and immediately, I felt his revolting tongue slip into my mouth. I grunted in irritation and slammed my teeth together, squishing the meat between them. I heard him groan and tasted the flavor of old pennies. And of course, that earned me a harsh punch to the face.

"Fucking little slut." The bastard pulled out his knife, licking his lips as his eyes narrowed onto my chest. "Your tits were always the best, Lucy." I let out a yelp as he slid the knife down the middle of my shirt, leaving a deep scratch on my skin in the process.

The shirt covered my nipples, but still showed almost half of my breasts. Sting chuckled and stared at me as though I were some fucking painting. Right as he went around to place his hands onto my boobs, we were, thankfully, interrupted.

"Young Boss!" Someone ran into the room.

Sting waved his hand, "Leave!"

"I cannot!" They growled back.

Sting turned around, a frightening expression occupying his face. "And why the fuck not?"

"Intruders!" My eyes widened at the man's screaming. "I-I-Intruders!" He repeated.

Sting widened his eyes then looked to me, pulling up my hair. "What the fuck... Are you.. Did you-" I watched as his eyes locked onto the cellphone buried in my pocket. He growled and pulled it out, throwing it into the minion behind him. The man groaned as I watched Sting beautifully freak out, "You didn't fucking check her!?"

The man nodded frantically, putting his hands up as a defense, "We did sir! I swear!"

Suddenly, Sting threw his knife into the man's skull, seemingly killing his ally instantly. The asshole turned around to me and hit me again, "Fuck!" He screamed, this time pulling out a gun and aiming it at my head. I held my breath at the feeling of the cold metal. "Why? Why do you want to leave me again!?"

I growled, looking at his pitiful face as it was on the verge of tears. "_Why?_" I spit the question through my teeth. "Because I fucking _hate _you."

"But..." His eyes looked practically insane, as though they were going to burst out of his head. I could feel the gun shaking in his trembling body. "... Don't you realize I'm only doing this because you won't realize your own feelings. I love you, Lucy! And you love me too!"

I let out a laugh, "_Love?_" Every cell in my body was urging me to rip his tongue out. "What the fuck is that emotion? You think I loved you?! You were just another body to fuck! You meant nothing! You were nothing!" I leaned my neck out so it closed into his, "The only thing I want you to be for me right now, is a fucking corpse."

He stared at the ground for a moment before morphing his lips into a satanic grin. "Good... Then we are on the same page." The gun clicked the bullet into its chamber but, I did not flinch. Even if Natsu didn't make it on time, maybe this was better. I didn't want to die but, perhaps this was the Heartfilia fate. To die in the darkness.

Then, the door opened.

Sting didn't look back. He was aware of who it was, as was I. I felt Sting's tears drip onto my shoulder, "I love you." Sting whispered as his finger began to press onto the trigger. Right as the blast shattered my ear drums, there was another shot at the same time.

Instead of that bright Heaven or in my case, probably Hell's, light... when I opened my eyes I saw something warmer and more beautiful then any Golden gate or angel. "Natsu..." I whispered, seeing the pink-haired man at the door, his gun emitting smoke from his previous shot.

Natsu stood silent as his focus finally settled on my body. As though a switch went off, his eyes turned dark and he clenched his teeth, a terrifying glow radiating off of his body. His face... it was full of so much hatred in that moment. I probably should've been terrified since he looked like some fucking insane killer but all I could think of was how this bastard could look so fucking perfect even angry.

I mean what the fuck.

**General P.O.V.**

"You fucking little shit." Natsu walked over to Sting who seemed to be still alive. As it seemed, only his hand was shot. The pink-haired demon shoved Sting into the wall, "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

Lucy looked towards the two of them and looked up to her restricted hands, trying to find some way out of her embarrassing position. Natsu's eyes locked onto her movements and instantly widened his eyes, dropping the young boss instantly. "Shit," he cursed.

Hastily, Natsu looked at the cuffs and held out his gun pointing it all the metal. Lucy widened her eyes and yelled, "What the fuck are you doing!?" She caught him off guard and he held his hand down, irritated in confusion. "You'll shoot my fucking hands off, dumb ass."

_Dumb ass? _Natsu shut his eyes, fighting back the urge to freak out. He opened them again and growled, "What the hell do you think I should do then!?"

Lucy sighed, "You might wanna keep your guard up." Suddenly, Natsu was tackled by about a dozen Sabertooth men and the blonde rolled her eyes.

"Fuck!" Natsu's muffled voice spoke from underneath the pile of men.

Almost instantly, the bodies exploded off of him and were knocked into the walls and floor. "What the fuck are you bitches doing out there!?" Natsu screamed towards the open door. Lucy flinched hearing a gun shot and then watched as a bloody body fell right in front of the entrance.

"Do you find her!?" A feminine voice screamed, running into the room immediately.

Lucy widened her eyes and laughed as Levy stood panting with Gajeel angrily following her. "I told you to fucking stay put."

Levy seemed to not be listening and instantly ran towards her confined friend. "Are you okay!?" She cried, touching all over the blonde's face as though she were molding clay. Then her eyes finally made their way down to Lucy's bare skin, "Oh my god! What did he do to you!?"

Lucy looked down and then immediately met her gaze with Natsu whom seemed to be more focused on Gajeel. Levy turned to the side and nearly had a heart attacked, viewing a not just Sting in itself but, a _breathing _Sting. "You fucking bastard!" She growled, kicking him in the face. "You look pathetic, you damn asshole."

I lifted my eyebrows and chuckled, seeing Gajeel's almost shocked expression. Loke and Gray ran into the room, immediately receiving orders as soon as they walked through the door. Loke looked up for a moment and then seemed to take double take at Lucy's body. The blonde widened her eyes as more of the men came through the door.

"Will someone fucking get me down!?" Lucy screamed, gaining their attention.

Natsu widened his eyes and turned to the staring men whom instantly looked down in shame. "Get her the fuck down."

Levy looked to the men and shook her head, pulling out a pin from her messed up updo. She stuck out her tongue as she skillfully moved the small device into the lock until the pressure was released from my hands and feet. "Being a thug sort of helps sometimes."

Lucy stepped forward, trying to prevent from herself from falling. But, as though she were a newborn baby deer, her legs just gave out and her body started to fall forward. Natsu widened his eyes and stepped forward, catching her chest on his shoulder. She sighed, "Thank you."

He chuckled, "Yeah."

Gray walked into the room with several men following him, seemingly carrying something. "We brought him." Instantly, a large, scary-looking man was thrown to the ground in front of Natsu.

"So this bitch is the Boss of Sabertooth?" Natsu chuckled as Levy took Lucy from his care. The pink-haired man took the large boss by the collar and threw him into the wall, next to Sting. "Alright, now you're going to fucking tell me where that damn data is." Gildarts handed Natsu his silver pistol. "My friend Gildarts here has been searching this shitty base for the past couple days and hasn't found a single fucking thing. So what, huh? Where the fuck is it?"

Natsu slammed his foot into the Boss's cheek and the man groaned loudly but did not respond, angering the Demon Boss all the more. "You couldn't find, huh?" Sting merely chuckled. "That's cause it's not here dumbass."

"Again with that fucking word." Natsu growled, "You know it sounds a lot fucking worse coming from a piece of shit like you." He licked his lips, slamming his weapon into Sting's head.

"What?" Sting growled, "You're going to kill me if I don't fucking speak?"

"No." Natsu chuckled, standing up.

Lucy walked forward as the gun was handed off to her, "I will."

"How intimidating, princess." Sting hissed, "If you kill me, you'll never get the information."

The blonde chuckled, slowly lowering herself to a squat. Hiding her winces of pain and difficulty as she lowered down. "You know Sting, this was the one fucking thing that separated me and you." Lucy's eyes dully gazed at the shiny gun. "Death was always the one thing you were afraid of. And you certainly aren't doing a very good job at hiding your fears right now."

Sting was trembling. He looked down after her sentence and shook his head, "I'm not shaking because... I'm scared. It's because I can't find the words I want to say... fuck."

Lucy leaned her head up to stare at the ceiling and yawned, "Surprisingly. I don't want to hear anything but the location of that fucking data come out of your mouth."

"I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to." Sting spoke and turned to the Boss next to him.

The man growled, "We sold it off, not by choice. An anonymous Mafia offered us enough cash to pay off our debts if we pulled through and threatened to sell our data to the cops if we didn't."

Natsu chuckled, "Stealing shit from one of the most powerful Mafias in the world isn't something you should treat so fucking lightly."

"In the world!?" Lucy squeaked, just then realizing the danger she's dealt with for the last year.

"So fucking what?" The Boss coughed, "I'd rather die than spend my life in prison."

Natsu grinned, aiming a black gun towards the man's head. Before anyone could process anything, a bullet pierced right through the man's head and everyone stood silently. Lucy stared for a moment. _So quick. No hesitation at all. _

Sting's eyes widened at the dead man next to him and started rally up all his fear at once. Lucy smirked a bit, feeling the man tremble beneath her. "L-Listen!" Sting squeaked, looking up to his blonde ex-lover. "Your dad... Jude! I found out some shit about him! And Natsu!" Natsu widened his eyes at Sting's words, "They-"

Lucy's eyes turned cold and Sting choked on his sentence, recognizing this glare all to well. Right then, he was sure... he was going to die. "I don't care." Lucy hissed, her words smooth with a terrifying echo. "Don't say either of their names you piece of fucking shit. Whatever history or information you have on them, I don't wanna hear out of your damned mouth. I-"

"I'm sorry!" He finally spit out, his eyes glazed. Lucy's glare didn't change as he continued to speak. "I thought... I thought I was doing you a favor! The man abandoned you and left you alone. All the time the gang and I watched you suffer all by yourself and you wouldn't let anybody fucking help you! I blamed your father and when he came back and tried to take you from us I... I didn't want you to suffer anymore." He cried. "I love you so much... so so much!"

Levy bit her lip and looked to Lucy whom hadn't seemed moved at all by his speech despite the others in the room. "How dare you." Lucy placed the pistol in his mouth, watching him squirm beneath her in fear, tears falling from his eyes. He kept screaming "I'm sorry!" But, it seemed so non-important to the blonde. All she wanted was his dead body. "Burn in hell."

A shot rang throughout the room and blood splattered onto Lucy's face, bare skin, and hands. Natsu grinned, looking at Lucy and the corpse that stood underneath her. Loke lifted his eyebrows and turned to the other Hit-man who shrugged.

"Man, I thought I'd never get to see that side of you again." Cana stood, leaning on the door frame with the rest of the Gang.

Lucy turned around and her dull gaze brightened at the sight of them. Erza walked forward, helping the blonde to her feet as the others surrounded Sting's dead body. "You killed him finally... How do you feel?"

How did she feel..?

Lucy thought about the question for a moment and didn't have an honest answer. Her body was in pain and her mind was still in shock from her hallucinations earlier. Lucy brought her hand to her face and stared at the ground, closing her eyes, "Where's Natsu?"

The pink-haired man stepped forward, "I'm here."

She looked up to him and smiled, stepping forward and wrapped her arms around his chest. Natsu widened his eyes as the warmth of her body mixed with his and felt his face grow hot. He hesitated before returning the embrace, earning a tighter squeeze from Lucy, "Thank you... Thank you so much."

Natsu stared at the ground for a moment, taking in her words and then loosened his expression. Slowly, he smiled, "You just needed to say you need me from the beginning, idiot."

The men stared. The Boss was smiling.

What!?

The Boss was _smiling_!?

Natsu looked up, viewing all of his boys' faces as they blushed, touched (sort of in awe, but would never admit it in a sexual way) by his expression. "Get the fucking car around."

They all cleared their throats and almost instantly bolted out the door. Lucy moved from Natsu, irritating him a bit and turned to her friends. They gathered around, taking her in for a quick embrace. "You're hurt pretty bad." Mira lifted up Lucy's arm, seeing all the wounds that were opened back up from the blonde's previous struggling.

Lucy winced and took her arm back, "Yeah..."

Natsu stepped forward and placed a jacket over her head. Lucy widened her eyes and turned around, seeing the demon hiding his expression. "Cover yourself." He spoke, pulling out another cigarette.

Lucy smiled and touched the fabric for a moment before fitting her arms through it. As she was lead out, the number of dead bodies was almost amazing, let alone frightening. There must have been more than 200, that she could see, on the way out.

_So many and the demon took them out without a single scratch. Figures. _The Gang was lead to another car and Lucy stared in confusion as they walked away. The blonde blinked and looked up to Natsu who was starting to light his cigarette. "Why am I not going with them?"

"You're coming to my place." Natsu spoke as Gildarts opened the limo door.

Lucy took a moment to process the thought and then her face erupted into a blush. "Y-Your house?"

Natsu looked up, his eyes back to their ice cold glare. "Is there a problem?"

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"No!" I screamed. I slammed my palm into my forehead. God, I was so lame. But, Natsu seemed unaware or probably didn't care of my stupid reactions.

To be honest, it's making me feel strange being around Natsu. I mean, I've always admired the bastard, mostly cause he's hot (I'm a fucking woman sue me), but now the feeling was a little more... intense. It was hard to explain... my stomach started to stir and my heart would beat really fast around him.

I assumed I was probably starting my period soon or something but, it was clear something different was happening.

My eyes snuck a glance at Natsu and I widened my eyes as my heart beat really fast. "Shit!" I screamed, scaring the absolute shit out of the Boss. "Natsu... Natsu!"

"What!?" He growled, half prepared to kill someone and the other half annoyed.

I held onto my heart, "I think I'm dying."

Natsu widened his eyes, "What the fuck are you saying!?"

"My heart!" I panicked, "It keeps beating really fast and my stomach keeps churning! It's like a huge pain... I think I got shot or something!"

"Fuck!" Natsu yelled and turned his head towards Gilarts who was driving, "Gildarts! We need to go to the Hospital."

Gildarts seemed to be enjoying me suffering from this strange disease and just chuckled, "Jesus, you both are so dense."

Easy to predict. We didn't end up going to the Hospital.


	12. Chapter 12: Cry with me Boss

CHAPTER 12

Though Natsu's house was beautiful, the last thing I wanted to be in was something so depressing. But, it wasn't like I had much of a choice.

We passed through the gates and ended up at the front entrance where other men stood, patrolling the front. I bit my lip and looked down to my hands, the images of the last time I was here pouring through my mind. The Demon Boss was actually inviting me to his house this time, he didn't even let Gray or them inside.

I smiled a bit.

Natsu slipped out of the car and one of the boys opened the door for me. I winced, taking a pathetic amount of time to get out. Probably hearing the sounds of my soft groans, Natsu bent down, holding his arms behind him as his back was faced toward me, "Get on."

"B-Boss..." I stared, "I'm fine. I can move by myself."

Natsu stood up and chuckled, pulling me by force onto his back. "I forgot. You prefer force."

My heart was beating so fast and my body was getting so hot. I buried my flushed expression into Natsu's shoulder as he began to walk me into his house. Why was I here? I hitched a breath, feeling him begin to walk up a flight of stairs. The doors of his forbidden bedroom came into view and he sighed before opening them.

Slowly, he set me at the foot of his bed, my legs hanging over the edge. I watched him leave the room for the moment and for some reason my mind snapped. I was probably still on edge so my body was reacting more dramatically.

This room was so dark and empty. I shook my head, praying the images wouldn't come back. My knees lifted up to my chest and I covered my ears in fear. "Natsu..." My whisper slowly turned into a terrified shriek, "Natsu!"

The door slammed open and Natsu ran in frantically, "What is it?"

I looked up and saw the pink-haired man. Perhaps it was the light coming in from the hallway behind him but, he was glowing. I bit my lip, refusing to cry or break down. "Don't leave me alone..."

Natsu's gaze stayed on me, he seemed to be still a little shaken up at my pathetic screaming. He let out a breath and nodded, carrying over a bucket full of bottles and a wash cloth. "You're so troublesome."

I hitched a breath as his fingers placed themselves on my legs, pulling them down to hang over the bed again. He poured some mixture of chemicals into the metal container and soaked the wash cloth, squeezing it before nearing my flesh with in. "This is probably going to hurt." He spoke softly.

I nodded, nearly screaming as he touched the bullet wounds on my leg with the satanic rag. I expected Natsu to be enjoying it but instead, his eyebrows were furrowed as he looked to the wounds. He almost seemed hurt or angry. I felt him linger over the hickey on my inner thigh before moving the cloth to my arms.

My body felt so relaxed right here. My heart wasn't thumping as fast but, it definitely had some sort of tightening feeling. Natsu was touching me so gently. His expression was a little scary but, I felt a bit of happiness from viewing it.

The fabric lightly went over the large wound on my cheek and all I could do was stare at Natsu's onyx eyes. He was treating me so delicately. I smiled a little and he paused, seeming to be caught off guard by my expression. A faint blush appeared on his cheeks as he averted his gaze immediately.

Natsu wiped the cloth over my neck and his fingers tightened around the rag. For a moment I was scared he might punch me. When his eyes went down to my bare stomach and almost bare breasts, that's when my heart started pounding.

The pink-haired man wiped down the long, bleeding scratch on my chest and I felt him stop after a couple strokes. I looked down to him and he only seemed to be staring at my skin with an expression full of so much hatred. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were full of flames, "Did he give you all of these?"

His fingers lightly pet the hickey on my stomach. I stared at him for a moment then smiled as his expression softened into this sort of flushed and saddened look. "It didn't hurt."

"But you didn't like it, right?" Natsu growled. "God, I want to fucking kill him."

I lifted an eyebrow as he leaned back, brushing his hands through his pink locks. He looked so troubled. "He's already dead." I spoke. Those words were so surreal.

Natsu nodded, lifting his knee on it so he could rest his arm over it. "That's not good enough. I want the bastard to die over and fucking over again. I just want to keep killing the bitch until he's nothing but fucking ash."

"Seems like we think the same way." I smiled a bit, pulling at my ripped shirt in hopes it'd cover more skin. I looked down to the ground. Sting was dead because of me. Some say killing the person you have vengeance for will never bring you happiness. But, that has never been true. The only thing I could feel was not only relief but contentment as well.

Death was something I had been surrounded with. To some it is a terrible fate, to others it is an everyday occurrence. And for me, its more of something I thirsted for, murder was something I relatively enjoyed. Yes, I was beyond fucked up for thinking that though, I do not wish for the whole damn world to blow up or some shit.

Those who have not lived in a world as dark as mine may never come to understand the lust I feel. The lust for blood of those who buried me in this black abyss and for those who block my way out of it. I may be insane or perhaps have the mentality of a serial killer. But, one thing I would never do is harm those who have already given me a light, who have given me their love.

"Can I take a shower?" I spoke, breaking the silence.

Natsu stared at me for a moment and then nodded, opening the bathroom door. I looked at my feet, hearing the faucet turn on and hit my ankles against each other repeatedly. My body was calm though, it felt as though my emotions, thoughts, everything was going to explode all at once. So many needless things were speeding through my mind like some complicated computer error.

I wanted this to stop.

I wanted to stop thinking. Hopefully forever.

"It's ready." Natsu spoke, making me snap back to reality.

I nodded and hopped off the bed, wincing as my feet met the floor. Natsu was leaned against the door frame and almost leaned over to help me before I forced my legs to walk forward. "I'll be in here if you need me or some shit." He spoke, backing up so I could close the door.

My lips formed into a soft smile as I bowed my head, "Thank you, Natsu." Then, the door shut and I was alone again.

My eyes went forward and for a moment, my mind circled around the thought of how over fucking extravagant this marble room was. I mean, my fucking shack was smaller than this shit. For some reason, he felt the need to have a bath _and _a shower right next to each other. And he had like 4 sinks and a long mirror.

I shook my head, chuckling. "Figures." I scoffed, beginning to remove my clothes. I placed the Boss's jacket delicately on the golden sink counters before slipping of my pants then, what's left of it, my shirt. My eyes went up to the mirror and scanned the battered body of which stood as my reflection.

There were hickeys all along my stomach and neck, some on my legs. Deep, now clean, wounds were scraped into the sides of my skin. My eyes closed as I turned towards the running shower and stuck my hand in before fully drowning myself under the water.

I hated showers.

They always were so silent and peaceful. It gave me so much time to think, so much time to suffer in my own thoughts. But, I felt so disgusting, so lost, and so frightened by that black room. Perhaps I was in there for a short while but, seeing the actual darkness of which has harbored my mind was terrifying.

My hand took the soap, in hopes the action who pry my mind away from these thoughts. But, it didn't help. The images and words only started to multiply in my head seconds later. Slowly, my shaking hands moved the bar across my body, desperately scratching at my flesh as if to wash away my fear.

I was so pathetic.

My eyes closed and then the world was black. "Shit." I dropped the soap and opened my eyes, returning to the light room. I let out a small, terrified laugh. "What the fuck is this... terrified of my own eyelids?"

_You let them fuck me! You let them fuck me then kill me! _The words were still fresh in my mind, as if I were still hearing them. _You took our lives away! You deserve this. _I clenched my jaw, refusing to give in to my mind's own dark memories.

I didn't mean to.

I really didn't mean to betray them.

I closed my eyes again and this time, there was an image. Mother's face. At first, I was frightened. But then, her warm smile appeared. I didn't blame myself for their death but, I'm sure somewhere in their hearts they did. I promised to protect mother once father left us with nothing, but I wasn't even there to see her die.

I promised father when he returned that we would try. That we would try to regain the relationship he threw away so many years ago. But, he was killed before we could reach that point.

And now, I'm left standing in this shower with what? No promises, no family, nothing but painful memories.

I was the next one to die right?

But why? Why was I the one born into this cursed family? What did I do wrong? Who decided I was the one to be born into this dark and cruel version of the world? Was it this almighty fucking God?

Alright so then "God" why? Why did you let others around me experience happiness yet, you completely took mine from me?! Who the fuck let you decide that _I _was the one to be tortured, to watch as her small amount of happiness get killed over and over again? Why can't you just let me out of this abyss? Why can't I just be happy!?

My eyes were open now, staring at the ground with such a mixture of hatred and sadness that I might've gone mad. My hand held onto my head as the thoughts swirled through my mind. _I love you. _A soft voice, my mother's, would echo in my memory.

_Don't look, it's too gruesome. _Some by stander would say, pointing to mother's bloody body. _What a terrible way to die. _Another would say.

_Why are they saying such cruel things mother_, I would think. _Why are they saying you're dead?_ My body would be held back by these bastards in blue, claiming to be cops. They would separate me from mother. Wouldn't let me see her body. Wouldn't let me say goodbye.

"Stop..." I whispered, trying to freeze all the memories in my head. But they just kept flooding endlessly.

The body would change, the scenery would change too. It would be years later and I'm standing in my father's old apartment. But, instead of a welcome home, I received the same image as I saw years ago with my other parent. The same fate. A bloody corpse.

_I did it. _Sting would smile at me, my father's blood staining his hands. _I freed you. _

My body would shake and my voice would become nonexistent. All I knew was in the moment I had finally done it... I had finally fallen into the deepest pits of the darkness. Sting would leave and I could do nothing but stare again as these strangers in blue took father away. No goodbye. No final words.

My back fell into the shower wall and I shook my head, these scenarios as clear as they day I lived them. "I'm sorry..." My voice shook. "I'm so sorry."

Something slid down my face, a liquid. At first, I thought it was the shower but then this liquid multiplied, sliding down my cheeks from my eyes. My fingers slowly touched the wetness on my cheek and I let out a small, shaky breath. Was I crying?

My body slid down, my mortified expression still frozen on my face as all I did was stare at the wall across from me. Just stared. All the time all I did was fucking stare. "All I want..." I sobbed, looking to my hands as though they could hear me. "...All I want is some form of happiness that won't disappear."

At that moment, my whole body broke down into these never ending cries. So much pain, so much agony was flowing through me. "Lucy?" I heard Natsu knocking on the door but, I didn't respond. I pretended he didn't exist. "Lucy? You better fucking respond."

Just something.

Anything that won't go away. Something that will give me some form of love. Please... God... someone. Give me love.

**General P.O.V.**

Natsu heard no words but, some noise. He narrowed his gaze on the handle, deciding whether or not to open the door until he finally recognized this sound. The noise of painful crying. Was she hurt? Did she fall?

Instantly, as though instinctual, he turned the handle and slammed the door open. His eyes went forward to the naked blonde as she stood on the floor of the shower. Water pumping onto her back as her knees were up to her chest, her cries louder now.

He hitched a breath, viewing Lucy as her body cried out by herself. All alone within that glass container. The sight made him feel as though his chest was pierced by a bullet. _Don't cry by yourself_. Natsu walked forward. _You idiot, don't cry all alone when I'm right fucking here._

Lucy felt someone touch her and froze, smelling Natsu's scent. The boss wrapped his arms around the girl's soaked arms, pulling her back into his chest. Water was now wetting the both of them. "N-Natsu..." The blonde bit her lip, refusing to break down and humiliate herself.

"It's alright." His soothing voice spoke next her ear. His hand covered her eyes, "You can cry."

She paused for a moment before her body exploded. She turned, stuffing her face into his chest as her hands gripped onto his shirt. "I'm so scared... I'm still so scared." She cried as Natsu started brushing his hands through her soft strands of hair. "I can't escape. No matter how hard I try... my happiness is taken away from me. Why is it so dark? I'm so afraid... I don't know what to do, Natsu. I'm so lost..."

He looked up to the wall across from them as he held the girl closer, tightening his embrace. There were many words of assurance he could give her, in hopes she would stop crying and smile again. But, he was lost too. He was scared too. "I'll protect you." He whispered, "And you'll protect me and maybe one day, we'll help each other find the way out."

Lucy didn't pause or widened her eyes. All she did was nod and continued to cry. She held onto him in fear he might disappear too. Their hearts were not at one then, nor did they know exactly what they felt for each other in the moment. But for once, there was this happiness and warmth they thought they'd forgotten to feel.

They could escape the cold and black abyss together.

Lucy looked up to the gorgeous man of whom has kept her as a slave for more than a year. But, has also given her a home and a form of hope. She didn't want to lose him, she didn't want to leave his embrace. Natsu's eyes met her gaze and he smiled a bit, "You stopped crying."

She didn't respond. Natsu slowly changed his expression, looking at the lustful gaze in her flushed face. He leaned down as she wrapped her hand around his neck, pulling her face towards his. There was this warmth at this moment, a warmth that felt so beautiful, the warmth that connected their lips.

Natsu moved his lips with hers as their bodies gradually rubbed against each other. She was running her soft hands through his hair as her smooth lips pressed against his. Slowly, she opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to mold with hers. He tilted his body forward, making her body lean back onto her elbow as her other hand caressed his cheek.

Suddenly, Natsu ran his hands over Lucy's legs, guiding them to wrap around his waist as their mouths hungrily danced with each other. Slowly, he moved his palms underneath the blonde, lifting her into the air. She giggled a bit and wrapped her arms around his shoulder, kissing deeper. The man carried her softly into the bedroom, laying her wet body on the bed.

Swiftly, he climbed over her, meeting her flushed daze before moving his lips over the hickey on her neck. She let out a small moan as his lips touched her skin, making Natsu snicker. "I wouldn't have guessed you were so sensitive." He licked up her collarbone as the girl hitched a breath beneath him.

He leaned up, taking the moment to gaze over her body. "Shit." He whispered as he looked at her beautiful skin, breasts, face, everything. Even the wounds were beautiful, everything except... "Knowing that blonde bastard as beat me to your body pisses me off." He looked at Lucy as she lifted an eyebrow and grinned. Slowly, his tongue licked one of the hickeys on her stomach, "So then I'll just have to make sure after this, you'll only be able to remember my touch." His mouth sucked over the kiss mark, replacing it with his own. "I'll make sure you won't be able to crave anybody's hands but mine."

Lucy grinned, sitting up and grabbing the back of his head. "It's a little too late to be saying that, Boss." She pulled his lips into hers, feeling the man grin at her impulsive action. "Even when he was touching me, all I could imagine is you. Every touch..." She whispered, moving her lips onto his neck. "Every kiss..." She sucked on his collar bone as Natsu grew hot from her words. "I want to be yours."

Her fingers began to ruffle at the end of his shirt until he assisted and began to take it off. She laid down, watching the gorgeous demon above her reveal his beautiful skin. Lucy stared at his glowing body as though it were some sort of treasure. A treasure that only belonged to her in that moment. Her hand slowly reached out and touched his enchanting muscles, moving them over his pecks and abs.

Natsu chuckled at her desiring gaze and leaned forward, interrupting her with a kiss. Then another kiss on her neck, trailing down to her breasts. His hands hesitated, as though he were savoring the moment and slowly massaged the beautiful mounds. She stifled a moan and Natsu lifted an eyebrow, testing out her reactions. _Just from a fucking touch and she's already like that? _

Slowly, the pink-haired man licked the pink nubs before latching his mouth entirely over the right one. Lucy felt a shock of pleasure shoot up her spine at the action and bit her lip, moving her hands through his hair. Natsu chuckled amusingly at her pleasured expression and moved down her body.

Lucy gasped and closed her legs before his mouth could touch her opening. "I hate that." She growled.

Natsu grew irritated at her annoying interruption, "What the hell? It's not like I'm fucking bad at it."

The blonde hissed, "It's just fucking awkward and feels weird."

Natsu stared at her for a moment and then let out an aggravated breath, "Are you fucking kidding me?" He pushed her back down, "You really know how to ruin the damn mood."

She looked at him and then gave a fake apologetic smile, "Sorry?"

Instantly, two fingers were thrusted into her without warning and a loud yelp came from Lucy's mouth in surprise. He chuckled, moving his hand faster, his mouth licking her wounds. She grit her teeth, holding onto the sheets next to her as the pleasure began to build up. A loud moan escaped her lips as Natsu slightly nibbled on her nipple.

Natsu looked up to her expression and cursed, hastily moving his hands to his pants. Lucy snuck a look and watched as the man pulled down his clothing, revealing his large member. Instantly, Natsu moved the thing between Lucy's legs and she let out a small laugh, "So impatient."

The man looked at her and grinned, pushing it into her opening. "Ah..Ahh..." She moaned, pleasing Natsu greatly.

"It's your fault for getting me so fucking hot." All at once, he shoved his dick inside of her, relishing in the warmth of her insides. Slowly he pulled out, only to push it back in once more, becoming faster after each repetition.

She moaned as he pumped into her overflowing her with a wave of ecstasy. He pressed his chest against hers so their skin could touch each other, so they could be as close as possible. As he continued to thrust faster, his lips kissed her neck, moving his left hand up to hold onto hers. She smiled a bit at the small form of affection and let her gaze meet his as he came up to look at her.

Natsu smiled warmly, viewing the beautiful blushing blonde beneath him. They were both panting so hard, each of their bodies moving against each other with the same rhythm. He leaned into the moaning blonde, unable to contain himself, and covered her mouth with his. She reacted immediately, sliding her tongue next to his.

She tightened her fingers around his as he squeezed back in response, their mouths moving against each other. "Fuck..." Natsu whispered, breaking their kiss. Lucy let out a loud moan, a wave of pleasure filling her body.

The pink haired man felt her orgasm tighten around his dick, her sliding juices pushing him past his limit. He closed his eyes, their hands squeezing each other as they reached their ultimate point of climax.

Natsu stood inside of her for a moment, regaining himself before pushing himself off and beside Lucy. The blonde laid and panted heavily, still stuck in the daze of pure bliss. Natsu sat up and lifted the covers over their naked bodies before pulling Lucy into his embrace. He smelled her hair, petting the golden locks before finally drifting to sleep.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I could feel Natsu's heartbeat as my cheek was pressed against his warm chest. Who would've thought me, the maid, would be in bed with such a gorgeous man. And Natsu for that matter. But, for some reason, I couldn't have pictured a better moment with anyone else.

Probably because I just had the most amazing sex ever.

My body was all jittery and I felt so happy that I just wanted to scream. I guess this is what one would call a crush or whatever the fuck I missed out on in High School. And there was also one other thing that I couldn't stop thinking about.

I just fucked a demon.


	13. Chapter 13: Gang's New Boss

CHAPTER 13

A bright light appeared behind my eyelids as my mind awakened. Had my room always been so aggravating light in the mornings? I let out a sigh, praying the Boss wouldn't mind if I over slept and came into work late? My body shifted and suddenly something warm and heavy fell onto my waste.

Instantly my eyes snapped open and my entire body froze at once. Slowly, I gazed down, trying to make no noise or movement and saw a human hand hanging over my skin. MY BARE SKIN. I let out a small gasp and moved my hand up to my pillow, getting a good grip on it.

With all my force I turned my body over at once and slammed the pillow into the person. "RAPIST!" I screamed, pulling the blankets over my naked body as I fell out of the bed as an attempt to escape.

I groaned on the impact with the floor and looked down to the white carpet. Wait. My eyes went up to the wall of windows in front of me. Wait! This wasn't my room... this wasn't even the base.

Holy fucking shit.

Slowly, I popped my head up to face my so called "rapist" which was really a terrifying demon, glaring at me with exhausted eyes. "Who the fuck are you calling a rapist!?" The pink-haired entity glared at me. You know combined with that terrifying, evil glare and the darkness in his grouchy face, Natsu was on par with Satan.

I let out a small, apologetic laugh and then looked down to my body that was barely covered by the sheets I pulled off. Instantly, my face grew hot and I pulled up the white blankets, for extra protection. "Natsu we... WE FUCKED."

Natsu let out an annoyed sigh, brushing his hands through his hair. "Stay like that and we'll do it again."

He sat up and my eyes finally got a full glimpse of his beautiful abs. I covered my face, feeling a bloody nose about to happen. Natsu placed a cigarette between his teeth, lighting it delicately. He was acting so calm yet, my mind was freaking the fuck out.

Not only did I fuck the Boss but I cried in front of the asshole too!

My eyes widened and I looked down to my hands. I covered my face as a smile appeared on my lips, "He's dead right?" I let out a sigh of relief, "I killed Sting myself."

"You did." Natsu let out a puff of smoke, smiling at me. My heart felt as though it twisted at the kindness in his face. "You know..." Suddenly, his eyes changed back to the normal demon Natsu expression I was used to. "I don't understand why your being so fucking shy. I saw all your shit yesterday."

My eyes went down to my naked body of which I was covering oh so desperately. "Don't think this'll be a natural occurrence!" I growled, my face flaming with a blush. "I was just really overwhelmed yesterday."

Natsu chuckled, "_Every kiss I want to be yours._" He mimicked the words, causing me to almost explode with embarrassment. "_Even when he was touching me all I could imagine was yo-"_

Instantly, I jumped onto the bed, slamming my palms over his mouth. "Shut up! Shut up! You stupid fucking demon!" I screamed.

Natsu's eyes were wide at first but then settle to a sort of soft gaze. Since when was it possible for this guys to be so sweet looking?! His hands went up and pulled my hands off of him with absolutely no problem. "I was happy when you said that."

I stared at him for a moment, trying to find any hint of sarcasm or joke or something. Almost instantly my face turned red and I bit my lip, damn that bastard. Even with a single sentence my heart started to burn and my stomach was twisting.

But, of course, a demon can only have so much fucking kindness before he reveals his true colors. The bastard suddenly shoved my body into the soft bed, pinning both of my hands beside me. His face had that lustful, sadistic grin, "I told you if you stay like that I'd fuck you again right?" His eyes went down and in that moment I realized I was completely exposed.

"PERVERT DEMON!" I growled. For some reason, this scene seemed super familiar. My eyes shut as his face started to come down. But instead of his lips, I felt something else lay itself on my shoulder.

I opened an eye and saw Natsu's body then his pink head, leaned on my skin. He let out a small breath, making both of my eyes open. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Natsu...

I smiled a little a bit and let my head relax and stare up to the ceiling as my right hand pet his hair. "I wouldn't die so easily, idiot." I chuckled, my fingers running slowly through his soft locks. "Besides, without me the base would be a mess." The base... THE BASE!

"Natsu!" I screamed, lightly pushing the man to the side of me. He groaned as I panicked, looking for some sort of clock. "Where the fuck are you clocks!?"

The pink-haired boss yawned, "I don't have any, dumb ass."

"How do you get to the base every morning then!?"

And then my question was answered.

My eyes widened as his bedroom door opened and Gildarts walked in. My body froze.

What.

Instantly, my mind snapped and I screamed, "WHAT!?"

Gildarts stood there completely calm as if his damn maid wasn't sitting on his Boss's bed NUDE AS FUCK. My hands gripped onto a pillow and I threw it towards him, which he seemed to dodge with a simple duck. I grabbed onto the blanket and hid everything up to my hair underneath it.

"What is it, Gildarts?" Natsu spoke calmly. These two really piss me off.

Gildarts seemed to be chuckling. FUCKING BASTARD. "I came to wake you but seems you had another alarm clock with you."

"It was a fuckin annoying way to wake up." Natsu growled.

Instantly, I pulled the blanket down so it showed my face and hissed at the two men. "Just go die!"

Gildarts snickered, "Morning Lucy."

"Just get out already! Weren't you supposed to be dead somewhere!?" I pouted.

Natsu lit another cigarette, "He was infiltrating the base under my order."

My eyes widened, "You found the base... before I did!?" My victory right then got a little less fulfilling.

Natsu placed the smoking stick between his lips, "What? Did you think I'd let you find it and use the GPS on your phone to find you? I'm 10x more fucking powerful than you are."

Stupid demon bastard vampire pervert! "Then why did you put up such a bitch fit when Gray said Gildarts could be dead!?"

"I had no communication with the bastard. Whether he could pull this shit off wasn't fucking guaranteed." His eyebrow twitched, "Bitch fit!?"

I sighed and held onto my head. "What will the guys do if they know the maid and Boss had sex?"

Gildarts seemed to find that amusing since he was laughing. I snapped my head up to Natsu whom was waving his cigarette as if to dismiss Gildarts. "Shit, this is a pain. I was going to have a little fun before we left.."

Little fun!? The asshole never quits.

"As if, you fucking horny mutt!"

Natsu stood up, shamelessly, with his ass and wang freely hanging in the air. WHY DOESN'T GILDARTS FIND THIS STRANGE!? "Could you be quiet for two seconds?"

I was going to complain or something but obviously, the better idea was to stay silent. As I looked around for my clothes, the realization came upon me, "Am I supposed to go out in these?" I held up the piece of ripped cloth that was once a white shirt now stained red with blood.

Natsu turned around, now buttoning his pants with a cigarette poking out of his mouth. "Wear your pants and you can borrow a shirt until we get to the base."

I let out a sigh, it wasn't as though I had much of a choice. I pulled up the pants that were basically shorts now, judging by all the holes. No bra either. Something hit my back and I turned around to scowl but, stopped myself as I saw a large blouse on the ground. I pulled it over my bare skin and turned to Natsu whom seemed to be ready.

As he turned around, I expected a gorgeous display of a man but instead, with one look at me, it seemed the bastard was dying of laughter. I turned red and hissed, "What!?"

"You look like some fucking kid playing dress up." He laughed, his face nearly turning purple.

STUPID FUCKING DEMON ASSHOLE RAPIST MOTHERFUCKER.

I stormed out of the room, hearing the chuckling Natsu trail closely behind. As I walked out of the door I was greeted with the worst possible fucking thing. Gray and Laxus seemed to be waiting out the entrance, obviously expecting Natsu but instead were greeted with me. Instead of widening their eyes or freezing in shock or something, they grinned. For some reason that was a more embarrassing reaction for me.

"This is great." Laxus chuckled.

My face turned so hot I thought I might've burned to death. "Shut the fuck up!"

"What?" Gray chuckled, "It was a matter of time. It was obvious how much you wanted to suck the Boss dry."

My throat closed at the statement until I let out a lame, high pitch yell in defense, "I did not!"

"Really?" Natsu's voice whispered next to my ear. Gray and Laxus bowed, exchanging a chuckling glance. I wanted to punch them. "Should I repeat what you said last night? _Every-"_

I shoved my elbow into his stomach, earning a pained grunt from the pink-haired bastard. Which I regretted. When do I not? Before I could run for my life, my wrist was grabbed onto and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"You little bitch-"

"GILDARTS!" I called out, "A PERVERTED DEMON IS TRYING TO POSSESS ME."

Almost instantly, my savior showed up, prying the tantrum-throwing Natsu off of my skin. I watched as Natsu glared at me, hitting Gildarts repeatedly until the bastard was thrown into the limo. I let out a relieved sigh and opened my eyes to the two STILL snickering bastards. Of course, I received the "you fucked the boss" lift of the eye brows.

"Let it fucking go!" I hissed, forcing my body to walk forward. Maybe I should've let the Boss kill me and save me from all of the embarrassment.

"It's weird. Your relationship is still the same. Don't you think you should be treating each other differently since you guys had sex?" Gray yawned, prying into my personal life. Nothings changed with him at all.

We walked towards the car and I yawned. "Fucking really means nothing but pleasure. Yesterday I was overwhelmed and he was the closest thing that could comfort me." I let out a breath, remembering yesterday's events. "I almost died on the way home, too. I had some sort of miniature heart attack or something."

"Yes." Gildarts interjected, "It was _terrifying_." He spoke as though my chest pains yesterday were some sort of joke.

I rolled my eyes and slipped into the limo, across from the pouting Boss. Laxus slid next to me as Gray sat with the demon. I looked out of the window, trying to cope with this unbearable silence. "Is this how it is every day or what?"

"Shut up." Natsu growled.

I let out a whispered "sheesh" and let my gaze settle on my tapping feet. It seemed to take forever to get to the base. But, obviously, we got there at some point (I was half asleep by the time we arrived). Laxus shook me a little bit as he stepped out of the limo, "We're here."

I rubbed my eyes and slipped out, looking up to the tall glass building. Natsu was already heading inside so I quickly followed behind him and his gang. At these moments, I was able to understand why people admired him. The gorgeous bastard basically look like some fucking God with his body guards around him.

We squeezed into the elevator and it was just as awkardly silent as the car ride. Clearly I didn't belong here with these Level A killers...And me, an ex-gang leader whom now occupies a job as a maid. Our skills obviously differed greatly.

But perhaps I was just being modest.

As soon as the doors opened, I found myself nearly sprinting down the hall to the comforts of my own room. Shutting the bedroom door, I let out a loud breath, trying to recollect myself. It might seem strange that I'm not freaking out about everything that happened but, the past I've been from had definitely gave me darker days than yesterday.

Quickly, I slipped on a bra, thank god, a hoodie and leggings with some boots before dashing out of my room. I found myself in front of the Hoodlum Hangout and took a deep breath before stepping inside. As I opened my eyes and smiled to offer coffee, I was greeted with the most terrifying scene possible.

My Gang was inside the fucking Main Base.

Natsu and Erza seemed to be arguing but as soon as the Boss's eyes averted to gaze at me, my crimson-haired friend turned around and instantly smiled seeing my presence. "Morning Lucy." Levy giggled, leaning off of the desk.

My body was frozen. I couldn't talk or move. But, perhaps that was best because I'm sure I would've exploded with profanity and punches. Jet leaned into the petite blunette, "Hey... is she alright?"

Cana chuckled, "Surprised?"

"S-S-S..." I tried so hard to force the words through my agape mouth. "SURPRISED!?" My fucking friends were inside of this Hell palace I lived in. What in hell were they doing here!? My bangs formed a shadow over my enraged eyes, "Someone... Explain. Now."

"Ooh." Cana snickered, "Haven't heard the 'Leader' tone from you in a while."

Mira smiled, "Okay, don't be mad Lucy."

"Explain faster." I turned my eyes up as they were flaming with fury.

Erza grinned, "Well we're trying to convince this Boss of yours to allow us to become apart of the Fairy Tail family."

My eyes widened and I rushed forward, slamming my palms into Natsu's desk. The room went quiet at the action. "Absolutely fucking not, Boss."

"Since when the fuck does a slave tell its master what to do?" Natsu blew a puff of smoke in my face.

So apparently having sex with a demon gets you no where further on the social pyramid. "You haven't even fucking seen them fight! Since when the hell do you take in new gangsters, anyway!?"

"I took your lame ass in, didn't I?" Natsu patted his cigarette, flicking some ash into a tray.

Having a conversation with this Bastard was like opening a fucking door leading to an empty room. If you push it your efforts lead you to nothing but if it comes back at you, you get slammed in the face. "They're _my _gang. And I say there's no way in hell they're getting involved in a damn Mafia."

Juvia leaned back onto his desk, giving me an testing grin. "We _used _to. As of right now, we are all free from Leader Lucy."

I rubbed forehead in absolute irritation. "Why the fuck do you want to join a Mafia? You guys have _lives _that are waiting for you. Don't ruin everything for yourself and become fucking criminals."

Mira laughed, "It's a little late to be saying that. Our gang was one of the most wanted groups in Magnolia. Our entire beings are practically illegal."

"Too bad nobody knew who the fuck we were." Erza chuckled.

Did they think this was a time to fucking joke around and dawdle in the past!? "And what the fuck are you guys gonna do if you join?" I lowered my voice, trying to keep my cool. "Most of you don't even live here anymore?"

Levy grinned, "Most of us have connections."

Cana patted Lucy's shoulders, "Ah, c'mon, we wouldn't be going through this if we didn't have that shit sorted out."

"And you two? Erza? Juvia? The fuck you think you can live after you join? You can't live in that neighborhood anymore or you'll be fucking targeted!" I yelled. As soon as I said that, it was obvious. Juvia's gaze went to Gray who was whistling, pretending to not be apart of this conversation and Jellal and Erza shared a rather uncomfortably flirty stare. "I got it!" I yelled before they could answer.

"I didn't say I'd take in your asses." Natsu finally injected. Now that he was denying them, suddenly I had an urge to stab the bastard and make him accept. "How can I trust you bitches?"

Erza grinned, "You took in Lucy, didn't you? Fully aware of who she was?"

Fully aware of who I was? I was a street rat. Whoop dee doo.

"And that's the reason I took her in." Natsu grinned. He was getting interested in them, it was obvious. I had contemplated whether slamming through the window to my death or not. "However _you _have a powerful family. Your shit is much more skeptical. How do I know you aren't trying to fuck my ass over, you know there's a lot of assholes trying to ruin me right now."

Juvia leaned into the demon bastard, "What do you want from us? It's not like we can _prove _it?"

Natsu grinned, "If my slave agrees with you, maybe my thoughts will change."

No.

My mind immediately spit out the negative word. Then, all of their faces were on me. No. These idiots didn't know what the fuck they were getting themselves into. Erza and Juvia could make ammends with their families and the others could go back to their lives. Well, at least that was my thoughts at first.

But then... I started to remember what made them join the gang in the first place. Everyone was so angry, just like me. Even though they had homes, they felt as though they had nowhere to return to but the comfort of the Gang's Base. Juvia was right, I did know everything about them. Maybe having this "Family" would help them like it's helped me.

"Fine..." I let out a breath as all of them hitched breaths, obviously not expecting that answer. "They would never betray you. But, whether or not you think these guys are good enough is up to you."

Natsu lifted an eyebrow and instantly started to shuffle his hands through his desk. "Do you have faith your skills? Enough that you could carry out any of my missions and complete it, even if you lost your lives in the process?"

Such harsh words. But they looked so determined.

"We are." Erza said sternly.

"Fine." The demon had that gleam in his eye. The one that made me so uneasy. His hands pulled out gun for each person. HOW MANY FUCKING GUNS DOES HE HAVE BEHIND THERE!? He licked his sharp teeth and his threatening gaze went to me, a smile appearing on those sadistic lips. "Then fire at your precious ex leader. Right next to the neck, without piercing her skin."

I'm sure he was expecting a reaction but, I didn't give him one. Simply because there was no need. I walked over to the wall and crossed my arms, yawning, "Alright."

Erza was the first to go forward. Even as she shot the bullet, my body didn't shake and my eyes didn't blink. Natsu smiled musingly, "Good."

The next members went up one after another, the result all the same. You could say my faith in my friends was ridiculously stupid but, I had murdered countless people with them for over 3 years. I knew their skills better than I knew my own.

Even though everyone was done, Natsu was stills taring at me. As though he were waiting for something. "What?" I finally scowled, irritated at the bastard. He didn't know their skills and he still let them fire at me.

"Your turn." He chuckled.

My turn.

My turn?

"MY TURN!?" I hissed. "There's no way in fucking hell I becoming a damn mobster." Levy handed me the gun with an innocent smile.

What was this shit!? Just because he saw me shoot fucking Sting point blank?! That's not skill!? THAT'S JUST A FUCKING AN ENRAGED BITCH WITH A PISTOL.

"Suit yourself." Natsu chuckled, "I've always wanted to turn you into a sex slave and it seems like last night you passed your try outs."

Instantly, a shot rang throughout the air, making everyone but Natsu flinch. I blew at the tip of the gun as a small bullet hole stood in the glass right next to Natsu's pretty, demon head. "Done."

Natsu simply chuckled, "Good shot." As if I flipped a switch, his expression changed into scary, blood-thristy demon mode. "That's what I would've said but since you shot it at your fuckin Boss...You'll have a different fucking award. You little damn bitch!"

The demon lunged forward and my friends held him back as I ran out of the room. Well would you look at that, it seems they've already got the hang of it. Quickly I found refuge inside the storage closet. I would say how stupid of a move that was but, that's implied by now, don't you think?

But, I suppose that was how a slave became a Hit-man in a matter of minutes. Also the number one on a Demon's kill list, but we'll forget that for now.

**Finally! I have finished it! Thank you everyone who had helped me and contributed your ideas. I am so grateful to have such beautiful and kind readers. I hope this wasn't disappointing to you guys. I know her friends joining the Mafia may be a little fast paced but, Natsu's reasons will be further explained later. Well the new arc begins now! **

**Please leave reviews! Sometimes I get too unmotivated to write and reviews really give me a bit of a push! Thank you so much for keeping up with this sotry and reading! Till next time my friends.**

**~Lovex1(:**


	14. Chapter 14: Phantom Boss

CHAPTER 14

You know, when I was given the job of a Hitman I didn't realize I'd also have to continue being a fucking slave.

"C'mon Lucccy. You're so slow." Levy giggled, waving her empty mug in the air as her bratty body sat comfortably of the fucking couch I cleaned two seconds ago.

Cana chuckled, slapping my ass, as I walked by her to harshly swipe Levy's damn cup from her stupid hands. "I think I like this better than scary, blood thirsty gang leader Lucy." The brunette laughed.

I slammed my tray of drinks into the coffee table and turned to Natsu who was, of course, sorting through his dumb files. "Why the fuck am I still your slave!?"

"Why?" His eyes met mine and the room went quiet. "You still have a debt to repay dumbass."

I growled, "So why do I also have to be a murderer!?"

"You don't _have _to be one. You already were one the minute you shot the first of your thousands of fucking victims." He took out his cigarette, blowing a puff of smoke in my face. "Besides you're the one who shot at my head, bitch."

I rubbed my forehead in irritation, "Maybe you shouldn't of said shit like 'passing my sex slave try outs!?'"

"Oh was that not what the sex was?" Natsu lifted an eyebrow, "You were doing a hell of a job kissing up to your Master."

My face lit up and I ran up to his desk, the sounds of soft laughter coming from the other mobsters. "Stop fucking talking about it." I whispered.

He leaned into my face and grinned, "Ah but, you left me wanting more." Suddenly, the demon's lips were pressed onto mine. I widened my eyes and pushed the pink-haired pervert back, turning to the wide-eyed grins of my douchebag friends.

**General P.O.V.**

Lucy's face was painted in a red blush, nearly passing out from the embarrassment. "For such an abrasive slut in bed, you act like a virgin." Natsu sighed.

"Is this how it is everyday?" Mira whispered to Laxus who sat next to her, enjoying the scene.

Laxus chuckled and leaned back into the couch, "For the most part. Lucy has yet to hit him and hide in the storage room."

Instantly, the blonde slave pulled a holy bible from her bag and slammed into the Boss's beautiful face. The ex-gang members all froze in fear, not familiar with the daily routine. Natsu stood up and instantly Lucy disappeared out of the door.

"And there it is." Gray laughed, watching Gildarts hold his superior back from ripping the poor girl in half.

"He's kind of... terrifying." Levy whimpered, looking at Natsu slowly calm down and retreat to his leather chair.

Gajeel laughed, "You have no damn clue."

Levy looked up to Gajeel and laughed, earning a small blush from pierced male. She widened her eyes at his expression and instantly looked away awkwardly, her red face matching his. Cana rolled her eyes at the developing love interests and crossed her legs, "So what do you guys do around her for fun?"

Jellal looked to the ceiling and pursed his lips in thought, "Sometimes, Lucy will gamble with us or make us different drinks to try. Or, sometimes Lucy makes us different types of food to judge or teaches us new card games." Natsu's eyebrow twitch at the constant mention of Lucy's name.

Mira smiled lightly as her other friends repeated the soft action, "She's really impacted you, huh?"

Gildarts chuckled, "She certainly has."

"Especially the Boss." Gray winked, earning a blushing growl from the demon.

"Like hell she has!" He pouted, sinking into his chair, his arms crossed.

Loke rolled his eyes and pushed up his glasses, "Don't you suppose it's a bit late to be saying that, sir? Seeing as you shared an 'intimate' night?"

"Sex." Natsu bluntly put it, "We fucked. So?"

Mira grinned, twisting her body so her head could rest on the back of the couch and face the Boss. "And what did that sex mean? Did you _feel _anything?"

"Oh I felt a shit ton." Natsu grinned in satisfaction, recalling the previous night's events.

Levy blushed at the thought of her Boss and best friend going at it. Juvia lifted an eyebrow, "What about emotion? Did your heart skip a beat? Did it feel more amazing than it would with any other girl?"

Natsu stared at the bluenette and then shooed her with his hand, "Spare me the fucking romance. It was only especially good because the damn bitch was experienced."

Loke grinned, "So you wouldn't mind if I tried to get at her then?"

The demon didn't even spare the Ginger a glare as his hand flung a knife, of which somehow appeared in his hand, into the wall, right next to his face. Loke nearly shit himself and sank to the floor, "I apologize oh mighty Lord!"

"I really wish the two of you weren't so dense." Erza sighed, leaning on her arm, "At least Sting could admit to his feelings to her. Boss, you're on a whole other level."

Natsu hissed, "Don't think because you're fucking new I won't pop a damn cap through your shitty skull."

"What exactly was Sting and Lucy's relationship anyway?" Gray yawned.

The room grew a bit silent, clearly proving "Sting" was a touchy subject. Levy was the first to speak, "That's really hard to say. Lucy was really fucked up, her entire life really was just so unbelievably cruel. And Sting was a sort of... I guess a 'support' system she could hold onto. He appeared out of no where and joined the gang. Almost two days after we met him, the two were sleeping together."

"Oh man, those two were a pain in the ass. Sting was the obsessive puppy type and you'd never see the girl with out him humping at her fucking leg." Reedus chuckled, "It was clear Sting was completely and undoubtedly in love with Lucy but, she never returned his feelings."

"Lucy was kind of cruel..." Mira sighed, "She knew Sting was in love with her so she used his feelings to gain pleasure. At the time, I think all she wanted was some sort of icon that would give her 'love' but, she definitely wasn't ready to give it back."

Natsu chuckled, lighting his cigarette, "Maybe the asshole shouldn't of been such a bitch. Killing her fucking Dad?" The pink haired man clenched his jaw, as though the death of her father affected him. "Lucy doesn't want that sort of pussy love."

"You would know." Juvia chuckled under her breath.

Erza shrugged, "For the most part, they were really just fuck buddies. As far as I know, the girl doesn't even know what being in love feels like."

Natsu closed his eyes and blew out a puff of smoke, "She's not the only one."

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I went back to the Hoodlum Hangout after 2 hours of hiding out, the usual amount, and came into a calm room. For some reason, I had a feeling they were talking shit about me before. Natsu looked up and I hitched a breath, afraid he may be holding a grudge longer than usual.

"Slave." He called, making me question whether I should push him out the fucking window or not, "And you new bitches, c'mere."

I cautiously made my way to his desk, my friends meeting me there. We exchanged glances before giving our attention to the Demon Boss. "I'm putting your asses on a mission." He pulled out a file and opened it, with pictures and papers with tons of words written on them sprawled out inside. "This Mafia is called Phantom Lord. A couple of my boys got in a fight with their men last week and ended up giving us some information. Apparently they know about the data, whether this shitty Family actually has it or not isn't confirmed. I want you to infiltrate their base and find out what exactly is their connection."

I waited for someone to say "okay" but it seemed my friends were looking to me for more orders. I was lying if I said I didn't like the bit of power. I took the folder and nodded, "Yes, sir."

Natsu grinned, those stupid gorgeous eyes only directed on mine. "Don't disappoint, Miss Leader."

I chuckled and winked, backing up, "Never do."

. . .

All of us stood in the entrance of the base, which was actually under-fucking-ground, with two dead guards in each hand. I threw them into the wall and looked back to my allies whom were finishing up their fights. I suppose it'd be fucked up to say this but, this murder business gave me a sort of high no drug could ever produce.

I moved forward, entering the next room where more fucking guards stood, completely shocked to see an intruder. "Jesus, do you guys fucking communicate?" A man held up his gun to me at close range but my bullet beat his. "I mean really, wouldn't you think at least you could hear your friends fucking screaming from next door as we shoot their brains out."

"You bitch!" Before I could react to the running man, four shots came from behind me and they all dropped dead to my feet. I smiled a bit and turned around, seeing Mira blowing on her gun as the others ran it.

The other set of guards started to run through the doors and shots were ringing throughout the room. I ran forward, grabbing onto someone's body for shield as I shot at the lot of bastards. As the numbers quickly decreased, instead of shooting the opponent in from of me in the head, my gun aimed for his shoulder. Taking the opening, I shoved the weak bitch into the wall, the hot metal of my gun pressing into his head. "Where is your Boss?" I whispered.

"Fuck you." He hissed.

I lifted an eyebrow and pulled the knife out from my belt, taking no hesitation to slam the blade into the fabric of his pants, demolishing soft flesh of his dick. He let out a loud, blood curdling scream of which sounded like the song of an angel to my ears. "You can try but, doesn't seem like you'll be able to... now."

"You fucking..." He choked at the pain, drool pouring from his mouth. "Bitch."

I twisted the knife, shrieks filling the now silent room and making my ears buzz with bliss. "Tell. Me." I licked his ear, chuckling.

"L-Last..." His voice was high, "Door to.. to the right."

I smiled and backed up, removing the knife from his balls to shove it into his neck, the blade pinning his body to the wall. Cana let out a small laugh as I exited to the hallway, "Rather brutal huh?"

My blood was rushing with ecstasy and I licked my lips with a large grin on my face. I wanted more. The last door appeared and with all my built up excitement, I bursted the door open to the Boss whom's Guards died almost instantly upon our arrival to the room by the shots of the hitman behind me. "W-Wait!" The Boss held up his hands, his face sweating, "Where are you from!?"

I grinned, the others waiting at the door as I advanced forward. "Fairy Tail." I smiled, sitting on his desk, my legs crossed. He was shaking... it was pathetic. My finger traced his chin seductively as a frown occupied my face, "I hear you know something about my Boss's stolen data. Care to... share your information?"

"Yeah, right! Their our allies! I wouldn't betray them on my own fucking life."

I lifted an eyebrow and grinned, "Oh c'mon now. I'll give you my information in exchange for yours." I shoved my gun into his chin, "Sound fair?" I didn't wait for a response, "I am Lucy Heartfilia. Ex-gang leader. Your murderer. Yada, yada. Your turn."

"Heartfilia?" His eyes grew dark with his grin and I was taken back by the change of courage. "I knew the bastard had a daughter, but to think she'd be a mobster too is just..."

My eyes widened and I clenched my jaw, "Too? What the fuck are you saying?"

"Does little Miss Heartfilia not know her own daddy was-" Suddenly, a shot rang and I watched the Boss's forehead overflow with the color red and fall dead.

I my eyes widened with anger and I turned around to Erza who was putting her gun away, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" My voice was at a low growl.

The crimson-haired girl just started at me with her usual eyes, pissing me off. "He gave us everything we needed. It's one of his allies. The Phantom Mafia only has 3 allies."

My body was fuming with rage, "How in hell do you know that?"

Juvia grinned, "Business owners, such as our Fathers, were deeply involved with the Mafia World. We know more about it than you do."

I didn't give two shits about that! My body flung forward in a sort of savage manner, "He said my damn Dad was a mobster or some shit! You stopped him mid sentence, what the fuck is wrong with you!?"

Juvia rolled her eyes as though I were spouting nonsense, "Are you telling me you are stupid enough to listen to some desperate asshole who's two seconds away from fucking death?"

Erza walked over and I tightened my fist, as if it were instinctual to prepare for a fight. The crimson haired woman just walked past me as my eyes followed her and I watched as she lifted up the dead Boss's limp hand, "Look." There was a gun settled in between his fingers. "He was going to fucking shoot you." She dropped the hand and walked closer to me, a threatening glare occupying her eyes. "Don't be an idiot and lose sight of the mission due to your own desires."

Was she _scolding _me? _Me_?

I lifted an eyebrow and leaned in closer to her sharp glare, "Oh? Are you trying to reprimand me? What a disobedient mutt you've become."

That was probably the wrong thing to say but, what do expect from two friends whose version of a playdate is a shoot up?

Erza's stare lingered before she let out a breath, "What do we do now?"

For some reason, I was rather disappointed. I was really looking forward to a fight. But, maybe that was the insane amount adrenaline bursting through my veins talking.

I looked forward and they were all looking at me as though I was their leader. Waiting for orders like some trained servants. Jesus, some things just never change. Not saying that I didn't like it. "Alright, Levy, Jet, and Droy quickly search the desk for some sort of information. I'm assuming he'll have some reinforcements coming soon, so it'll be better to leave before those bitches arrive."

The three nodded and darted past me to scavenger through the shelves. I shove my gun into my back pocket and exited the room to get some room. Though, the hallway was probably worse, it was stuffy with the scent of blood. But I, rather sinfully, became infatuated with the delicious scent.

Mobster?

That word was filling my brain. For some reason it seemed too coincidental to just brush off. He was gone for more than half of my life and to this day I had no idea what he was doing during that time. I assumed he left because he didn't want a family or some shit. To be honest, it never mattered much to me. I guess I was so desperate for some form of love after Mother died, all it took for me to try and forgive him was the fact that he came back for me.

Was he a mobster?

For some reason it pissed me off at the thought that he'd ditch my family to be apart of another one. Whether or not that "family" was a Mafia.

Would Natsu know?

"Lucy." The ringing voice of Cana made me whip around, returning to reality. The brunette was with the others. She handed me a folder and I looked down to, "We found this. It's checks paid to them from some people with the codename called 'ID.'"

I nodded and took the folder, "There should be a car for us in the back. You guys go first and I'll meet you."

They hesitated before nodding and disappearing down the hall. I stood in place for a moment, trying to relax all the nerves, stress, and adrenaline racing through my body. It was quiet. Finally. I walked down the hall, my footsteps echoing through the silent corridor. I walked back into the Main Office, stepping on the corpses as though they were apart of the floor.

My eyes were emotionless, as though I were some robot. I was focused on one mission, my own mission. My foot mercilessly kicked the Boss's chair, causing the dead man and his throne to fly into the book shelves stapled to the wall. I crouched and started to shuffle through the stacks of folders that were already disorganized and tossed everywhere thanks to Levy and the other two's efforts.

It really was true. Such small, pathetic papers could hold so much precious information. Some that is more valuable than a life. I guess that's why people risk their lives for this shit. All the papers were crimes they'd pinned on someone else or debts they still had to collect. Information on other low-class Mafias.

My hands stopped on the Folder that said "Fairy Tail Mafia." I probably shouldn't of peeped at my Mafia's history but, fuck it. I wasn't too surprised when I opened it to fine barely any information since Natsu does a hell of a job covering their tracks. But of course, their was an entire file on the pink-haired Boss and for some reason under occupation, it said business owner rather than Satan's minion.

My eyes settled on the picture clipped to the file and my heart for some reason started to beat faster. Even in pictures, this man was undeniably gorgeous. I stared a it for a bit before becoming ashamed of my behavior and slamming the folder close, causing a small bit off air to follow the action.

As though Fate was in my favor, the thing I was searching for, but didn't think I'd actually find, flew into my lap from the piles of papers scattered all over the place. I hitched a breath and widened my eyes in disbelief. On this white piece of paper stood my Father's face but, he looked so young.

**Jude Heartfilia**

**Status: Unknown.**

**Occupation: Unknown.**

**-Has a Daughter &amp; Wife. Whereabouts unknown.**

**-Father &amp; Mother. Status unknown. Whereabouts unknown.**

**-Retired. Whereabouts unknown. Status unknown.**

Unknown. Unknown. Unknown. This piece of paper contained everything I already knew about the asshole. Nothing.

My fingers dug into the paper until my nails ripped it. "A gangster?" I crumpled it and stood up, throwing the worthless information into the pile of dead men as I walked out. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

I don't think I was as pissed as I was surprised. There was no point in being angry at the bastard for leaving us for a Mafia since he was already dead. What else could I do? Shoot his buried corpse out of a fit of rage?

I just had questions now.

Who was my Dad? Where did I come from? What was his reason for leaving? What Mafia was he apart of? Who was his Boss? Was he threatened like me? Or did he leave just because he's an asshole? Why did he "retire?" Was it for me? Or was he kicked out and had nowhere to go?

Was he a good man? Or was he bad?

By the time I was able to distract myself from these thoughts, I felt the cold night air against my skin and looked up to see I was outside. There were two limos and it seemed my friends were all fitting into one. "You completed it with no scratches." Gray popped up behind me. "Impressive."

I shrugged and cracked my shoulder, feeling the wetness of the fresh blood of my victims on my palm. "It wasn't just me. Your girlfriend and the others were there."

He laughed, "Are you sure you guys were _just _a gang?"

We walked towards the car and I yawned, "When you grow up killing, you get pretty good at it."

I walked towards the cars my friends were flooding into but someone was tugging on my arm, immobilizing me. I hissed and turned around, half preparing to pull out my gun and the other half annoyed at being stopped. Laxus held up his hands at my threatening glare and I let out a somewhat relieved sigh, "Woah."

"Really? You're going to come behind a girl who was just in a mobster infested building and grab her?" I shook my head.

He laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "Well, you're going to the wrong car."

"Wrong?" I lifted an eyebrow, "Isn't that one going to the base?"

Gajeel nodded and smiled, coming into our conversation. "You aren't going to the base."

"Oh, really?" I closed my eyes, exhausted.

"Boss gave orders that you'll be giving him your report at his house. If we don't bring you, he also added he'll hang us by our dicks." The pierced man grinned.

Why me? I groaned as I walked to the car where I was handed the folder I previously gave to Cana. "This is bullshit."

"You should feel honored, y'know." Gray scooted in, in front of me as Laxus followed and Gajeel sat next to me.

"Yeah, Boss doesn't let anyone into his house." Laxus closed his eyes. "Any of us would die for that kind of attention from the bastard."

"Why?" I lifted an eyebrow, "Are you guys actually g-"

"WE ARE NOT GAY." Gray hissed.

I laughed as Gajeel added, "It's just the guy has basically been our savior since the first time we all came here."

"Savior?" I roleld my eyes, "The guy wouldn't save a fly."

The car started and Laxus began to speak, "I used to work for another Mafia. A real fucking shitty one. My dad worked there so I grew up as their little play thing as a kid and beat the shit out of me from a day to day basis. One day Fairy Tail had some beef with those assholes and instead of killing me, Natsu spared me and offered me a new life here, working under him."

Natsu... spared Laxus? I bit my cheek, trying not to smile at how out of character and sweet that sounded.

"Well, me and the Boss met under different circumstances. I was a hitman for a previous Mafia and was ordered to kill the Fairy Tail Boss, Natsu. Of course, I was sent to the base and it was a basic suicidal mission of which I didn't know at the time. But, instead of sending all of his mobsters to attack me, he took me on himself. The dude beat the living hell out of me but, didn't kill me. He said he liked my skill and wanted to hire me himself. I have a higher respect for him than I do for any person in this fucking world."

Gray sighed, "Well its not like Natsu and I were enemies or he picked me up somewhere or some shit. Me and the bastard were childhood friends and for some reason I always idolized the dude. He's scary as shit but at the same time treats the people he gets close to as though they are his family. Though, his version of friendship is sorta cruel, it's definitely something everyone wants. When I was a kid he always seemed so far ahead of everyone else, like some damn king. Even now... he's so much bigger than anyone else. Like a God compared to humans. And I still admire that."

God? More like the fucking Devil.

"Even you." Gray smiled. "He took you off the streets right? There were plenty of bums all over the fucking place but he took you in." He chuckled a bit, "Sure you need to cater to his every whim and he fucks you dry but-"

"You know, I think I've heard enough." I hissed with a sarcastic smile.

But, they were right.

Natsu has done more for me than any person on this planet. He might be harsh and brutal but, he was also very kind and thought of others before himself. He cared about the Fairy Tail Family more than anything else.

I realized that I started to admire Natsu a long time ago.

**I am so deeply sorry for the late post! Things have been so hectic and I haven't had any time at all to even type a word. Well here it is! I wrote it sort of fast so I'm sorry if its sloppy but as you've probably observed, I neglect checking my work anyway.**

**Anyway! I hope you like this and weren't angry with my slow update! But, here it is! I really want to thank those of you who have supported me writing this. I will find myself scrolling through the reviews to read them again and just start to beam with smiles! I'm so happy you like/love this story! That really means a lot. I love you all so much! PLEASE keep reading!**

**LEAVE REVIEWS LOVES! :)**

**~Lovex1**


	15. Chapter 15: What am I to you Boss?

CHAPTER 15

The car drove up to the enormous house of which hold rather... interesting memories of mine. I stared at my feet, small splatters of blood were painted onto my legs. Why the hell would he want me to come right after I just obliterated an entire mafia? But... this was also a good chance to find out more about my father.

My head turned up to the mobsters, whom occupied the limo with me, but before I could ask them anything, the engine stopped and they all slipped out at the same time. Letting out a breath, I copied their action and let my body step into the brisk air. Gray, Laxus, and Gajeel led me through the heavy amount of guards to get to the front doors.

My heart was racing as my memory irritatingly decided to replay my previous night's activities here. He held onto my hand the whole time all while he pumped into me. It felt so good, so fucking go-WHAT THE HELL.

A blush erupted on my face at the lewd images flowing through my head. Even after the sex, the guy took the time to spoon. What the hell was that!? And I even said I had a crush on him! WHAT THE HELL WAS _THAT_!? Was I stupid!? A crush on the Demon Boss. That was impossible.

"Hey."Gray's voice interrupted my thoughts and I turned to him with a flustered expression which made them widen their eyes at. Gray slowly settled into an amused grin, "So even you can make that expression."

Fuck. Them.

The door opened and I was pretty much thrown in. Like the first time. The door shut and I flinched, not used to the sudden silence. "I should just leave..." I awkwardly laughed to myself, "Yeah... He wouldn't wanna see me anyway."

"Come here." Natsu's voice spoke though, I didn't see a _Natsu_. My soul basically left my body at this point out of fear.

I held out my folder and looked around the dark room, "I knew one day you'd show me your true form! But so suddenly!? How sly, you damned ghost demon!"

I screamed, a rough hand suddenly appearing out of the dark and grasping tightly over my wrist. Slowly, my heart rate increased, seeing not a floating demonic spirit, but Natsu's gorgeous flustered face. He looked rather irritated but, his hair was messy, small pink locks framing his handsome face so it was hard to be scared.

FUCK HE WAS SO BEAUTIFUL.

"The folder." Natsu spoke through a breath. My face slowly molded to a soft frown. Natsu, despite how handsome he was, looked awful. I'd never seen him in such an unstable state before... it was so uncharacteristic. I loved it. I'm fucked up, sue me.

I quickly placed the manilla folder in his hands and he immediately began scrolling through the papers. Focused on the information, he walked to the couches and I followed, sitting across from him. My eyes dazed around the room, it was so dark. If I wasn't with Natsu, this might've been a little uneasy for me.

Wait. What?

Why did it matter if I was Natsu? Why was I being such an idiot!?

"What did you find out?" He asked. His voice was different than how it usually sounded when he was talking-yelling-at me.

I put on a serious face, clearly things were starting to get worse. Getting lost in my own hormones did nothing but add to his pressure. "It was one of their allies, one with the codename 'ID'. According to Erza, they only have three but, she also killed the Boss before he could give us more information than that."

"Well that's expected from her." _Her_? How the hell did he know what to expect from her after a damn day? Natsu stared at the check and clenched his jaw. "Dammit." His hands grasped onto his head and he stood up abruptly. So I was guessing now wasn't the time to ask him about my Dad.

The demon strolled through the dark, stopping at what I could make out as a bar. I could hear him grab a glass a pour a bottle of alcohol, or so I presumed, into it. I stood up, "It's not good to be stressed so badly, Natsu." My voice was soft.

I searched the walls for a switch and turned on the lights. Natsu hissed and I bit my lip at the sight of his flustered reaction. He squinted, taking a sip of the liquid, "That's fuckin bright."

"Why am I here, Natsu?" I walked to him, swiping the drink from his hand before he could drink it again. Of which earned me a growl but, my voice spoke before his did, "You look terrible, y'know."

He frowned, not having enough energy to strangle me. Which was surprisingly settling. "I don't know."

My eyes blinked. No 'I don't need to hear that shit from you' or, 'Tomorrow I'm going to shove a dildo down your throat?' I didn't really know how to react, not only was it the first time I heard those words come out of him but, I could tease him as much as I wanted and he wouldn't do anything. But, when I tried to think of insults, none wouldn't come to mind. Only that I wanted to hug him and have Natsu go back to normal.

"Will you let me help you?" I stared at him. My fingers reached out hesitantly before grasping onto his hands, "Please?"

Natsu stared at our hands and he shook his head. "It's my old man."

My eyes widened. Oh yeah. Natsu's parents... I just assumed they were deceased. "Is he okay?"

He just stood, leaning over the bar, on his elbows. His eyes out of focus, unresponsive. I stared at him for a moment before placing my hand on his back, rubbing it softly which almost immediately made him regain his thoughts. It was silent but, I liked it that way. He probably didn't want to tell me anything but, I didn't need to know yet. But some day... I wanted to know everything about this man.

Natsu's eyes met mine at a slow pace and I smiled, in hopes maybe he'd try to smile back. But he just stared at me with such intensity in his eyes, that my heart began to beat faster. "Do you hate me?" His voice was so soft.

What? What was he asking? Of course I hated him! My mind was so focused on that but, the more I stared at him, the harder it was to try and say "yes." Probably, because I knew it was a lie. My heart knew myself better than my own mind. How dumb. I let out a small chuckle, my eyes going soft as they stared back at his. "No."

Natsu smiled a bit, his eyes sparkling. My heart felt like it was going to explode all at once. It took one smile to make my whole body heat up with a red color. "Good."

Ah... that was right. This feeling definitely wasn't hate. Hate wasn't such a warm feeling. Natsu slowly started to lean into me and his fingers wrapped around my palm, pulling it to his cheek. My entire body felt like it was going to melt. "Can I kiss you?"

Can he... wait... can he... what? Was he _asking_ me? My heart was racing, I was afraid that if I talked then my voice would betray me with a squeak or I'd start panting like an idiot. So I just nodded with a deep red blush on my cheeks. I closed my eyes and felt his soft lips kiss me with a simple peck.

That wasn't enough. I wanted more.

Our lips met once against, brushing against each other and a soft rhythm. His hands slowly went down my spin, resting on my lower back. His tongue licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance and of course, I obliged. Natsu's tongue pressed against mine as my hands went up his chest and wrapped around his neck. Our mouths continued to move against each other, growing wet with the kisses.

My lower body was pounding with desire as my hands moved down his biceps, then slowly met the middle of his chest. My palm felt his heart beat against it...no... this was what I desired. Not the body. But... this thing inside of his chest... I wanted it to ache for me. My eyes widened at the thought and I backed up from the kiss, panting hard.

Natsu looked down at me and I was expecting him to give a stupid pout but, he just stared. "Will you sleep with me?"

WAIT. WAIT. HE'S ASKING FOR SEX NOW!? "W-What?" My face turned red.

He sighed, clearly catching onto what I was thinking. "Not sex, idiot. Just... fill my bed for tonight." Natsu brushed his hand through his hair, a small blush on his face.

"Why me?" I blinked.

The red in his cheeks darkened and he frowned like some 8 year old, averting his gaze. "I don't know!" He sighed. "Last time, I didn't have any nightmares when you were next to me."

Nightmares. I forgot... he told me had them every night that one time I brought him home drunk. I stared at him, "Natsu..." I smiled softly at his embarrassed expression, "We said we'd try to find a way out of this darkness together, right? You helped me, so I'll help you."

I ended up in his bed first. Honestly, I've grown a little fearful of his shower so I was basically laying in his beautiful white bed, covered in blood. I didn't want to get under the covers and get his sheets dirty so I just tried to bear with the cold.

As soon as Natsu walked in, my whole body stiffened. He said he wouldn't do anything but, it was really hard to predict his actions. He removed his shirt and I covered my nose, refusing to get aroused under such serious circumstances. Natsu let out a breath and laid down on the pillow, moving the covers over his body. "Aren't you cold?" He asked, making me flinch.

I turned my head slowly and shook my head frantically. "Cold.. me? No way!" I laughed awkwardly. I was such a loser.

Natsu looked at me and rolled his eyes, "I told you, I'm not going to do anything."

I let out a breath and tried to get more relaxed. I turned my head and felt my body almost immediate get jittery again, seeing his eyes staring at me. "W-What?" I said in short breaths.

His fingers headed for me and I tightened my body. But, I was shocked when he was only tracing the splatters of blood on my arm. "Seems like you had a good time."

My eyes glistened at the memory, "You don't even know the half of it."

Natsu chuckled a bit, his fingertips softly tracing up and down my arm repeatedly. "Last time you were here... you were covered in blood too."

"My own." I laughed a bit, "This time I don't have a single scratch."

He seemed to clench his jaw at the memory and let the silence linger between us. I wondered if he regretted what we did. It was only because our emotions were going crazy... right? My eyes slowly gazed over to Natsu's, whose onyx eyes were dazing at my arm, his finger lightly tickling my skin with its strokes. Was I wrong to feel so affectionate in this moment?

Why was he treating me so gently?

Why was _I _the one asked to come here? Wouldn't any other person do?

What exactly was I... to Natsu?

"You should probably take a shower." Natsu spoke softly, rubbing some of the blood off of my arm. "Sleeping in your victims' blood can't be very settling."

I could't cause your fucking shower scared the shit out of me! But, I couldn't say that out loud. How pathetic was I!? "N-No... it's actually kind of soothing." That wasn't a lie. "It's hard to explain but..."

"I get it." He yawned, moving his hand away from my hand to sit up. "But, I still think you should shower."

Natsu stood up and stretched out his arms before moving to the bathrom door. I bit my lip, "W-Wait!" I screamed, nearly passing out from the anticipation. Natsu turned around and I bit my lip at the beautiful moon light glowing on his body. "I umm..." I shook my head, "... God! I'm fucking scared of that place now."

He lifted an eyebrow, "Scared? Of a bathroom?"

"Shut up!" I growled, turning red with embarrassment. "It's just that, what if the images come back again? I don't want to see it again... any of it."

Natsu opened the door and I nearly screamed t him for not listening until I saw the smile on his face. "Idiot, nothing will happen when I'm here, okay?"

My heart started to beat really fast. That's right... Natsu protected me. I nodded slowly, my face a bit flustered. "I.. don't know about this, Natsu..."

He chuckled, "I can stay in the bathroom with you."

"Really?" My head whipped up and he widened his eyes, obviously not expecting that reaction.

Natsu sighed and scratched the back of his head, "Yeah..."

He disappeared for a moment and I heard the water begin to run. My nails started scratching at my legs. I wasn't afraid of anything. Only my own mind. And that shower trapped me, forced me to search my own memories and thoughts. "It's ready." Natsu leaned on the door frame, staring at me.

**General P.O.V.**

Lucy slowly got out of the bed and snuck a blushing glance at Natsu before walking underneath his arm into the porcelain palace. The pinked haired man wasn't sure whether he was supposed to wait outside or go inside. But, Lucy quickly answered, "Don't just stand there!" Her voice was full of embarrassment, "Come in but, don't look."

_Don't look. _Natsu replayed her voice in his head, rolling his eyes. How could he _not_? Not only was he in a bathroom with a soon-to-be-naked woman but, a soon-to-be-naked _Lucy_! She must be pretty fucking scared to invite a horny bastard like him into the bathroom with her. "Fine." He growled, sitting on a chair against the wall, next to the shower. His eyes were focused away, toward the door as Lucy began to undress.

His hands dug into his folded arms, forcing himself not look. Last time, he didn't even get to appreciate her slippery, wet body since their emotions were irritatingly crazy. He heard her slip into the water and her voice began to hum. Lucy grabbed onto the soap and started to run into over the blood on her body.

Natsu kept mentally shouting at his urges to look _No! _Lucy must have a certain trust for him, since she let him come in here. She also took the embarrassing request to sleep next to him because of his stupid fucking nightmares. Right. Lucy trusted him. A lot. And he didn't want to make her think of him differently.

Or so, he thought.

But, what exactly_ did_ she think of him?

What was he to her?

He head he foot squeak as it moved against the tile and the noise startled him, accidentally making his gaze catch on to the beautiful blonde's body. He meant to look away but, that was nearly impossible. Her had was tilted back a bit as the water was pounding on her collarbones, sliding down her slender, white body and in between her large, round breasts. Her are was completely out of her face, sticking to her back, letting small drops of water slide down her cheeks.

God, why did she have to be so fucking beautiful?

He wanted to touch her everywhere, just this time... he wanted her to only think of him. No Sting or her dead parents, only stare at him. He felt so weird. She was just another woman. What a fucking lie! Lucy had always been the one different person, whether it was male or female, she couldn't be compared to any human.

She called him the demon but, she had no idea how cruel she was to him.

Making him feel so weak yet, so warm.

Making him so fucking angry yet, so damn happy.

Was she an angel or a demon? It was impossible to tell.

Her hand reached out for the switch and immediately he looked away, fighting his hard on. It was a mood killer. She stepped in front of him and he looked up, seeing a gorgeous soft smile on her pink lips. "You were right. The shower was a good idea."

_Not for me, it fucking wasn't! _His brain growled. "Yeah." He sighed, standing up. All she was wearing was a towel. Was she fucking idiot!? She was asking to be eaten. "Don't stand so close to me." He glared at Lucy who blinked at him, with that unreadable face of hers. "Unless you want to be fucked till morning."

Her face almost erupted in pink and she hit him almost immediately, "Control your fucking hormones you demon hound!" _Control_? She was the one who made him so insane! But, her flustered expression was more than satisfying for now. The blonde angrily opened his closet and pulled out one of his white shirts, "I'm taking this as punishment."

He stared at her for a moment then bursted out in laughter, "That's not really a punishment." He grinned and sat on the edge of the bed, two inches from Lucy. "You could just sleep naked."

Lucy widened her eyes, "No fucking way!"

Natsu let out a breath, "You act all embarrass when I've already seen it all."

The blonde was about to pass out from the embarrassment, "Would you stop talking about it!?" She looked away and bit her lip.

Did she regret the sex? So she didn't feel anything for him?

Was he just another fucking Sting?

How damn annoying.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

WHO THE HELL KEEPS TALKING ABOUT THEIR SEX!? My body was about to burst already, I didn't need him reminding me about our sex and get me hotter.

"Fine." Natsu slid under the covers, "Quit acting like a dumbass and get in bed."

What the hell?

I hated this about him. So silly and nice one second and the next he's a huge fucking bitch. I couldn't understand the way he thought or even felt. The Mafia said it was fucking easy but, how can it be fore me when I don't even understand myself!? What makes my heart pump for such a prick like him!? Why did I always get embarrassed around him or happy or even fucking jittery!? Was it because I'm overdramatic? What was going on with my heart?

I went back into the bathroom and slipped my underwear back on, the shirt following it. My legs made their way to the other side of his bed and I slipped underneath the covers. I could feel his heat as his back faced me. My heart was pounding. Last time I was underneath these covers, wasn't he holding me to his chest.

His skin was so soft and his arms were so large, wrapped around me.

I wanted him to hold me again.

Did he hold other girls in this bed? I remember the others telling me he brought home whores. Was I just another whore? Was I stupid to think that I was the only one who got to see him this way, all cute and kind-hearted? Of course he was an asshole at the same time but, if he wasn't, then it wouldn't be the demon I'd come to... I'd come to...

What did I come to feel for Natsu?

I felt so selfish. I wanted him to only see me. His heart only ache for me. His body only be for my eyes to see, for my hands to feel. What did that mean!? Why was it so different with this prick!?

My head turned so I could look at his bare back. My eyes adjusted to the dark room so I could find the details and I hitched a breath. There were a lot of scars on the soft skin of his. From what? My fingers went out to trace the wounds but, I stopped myself mid-way. Natsu must've had a terrible past for being able to understand my darkness.

Was he suffering more than I was?

Natsu... How many more scars did you have? How far did they run? Did your heart have them too?

I really wished I could be your antidote and make it go away.

But, like you said. We're both suffering the same pain just with different causes, no knowledge on how to find the light. _We can escape together_. I wondered if you felt the same way I did when you spoke those words to me. Did you say it because of the mood? Or because you wanted to get into my pants?

I felt like an idiot for worrying so much. But, I couldn't keep trying to avoid the weird emotions I was feeling. All I had were questions. I never thought Natsu would give me an answer. I could never know what he was thinking. But, I guess I was the same.

We're just two really fucked up kids.

. . .

I woke up to the soft movements beside me. My eyes opened to a blurry sight that settled onto a smoking Natsu whom was sitting up on the bed, reading the folder I gave him yesterday. I rubbed my eyes and sat up all groggy and tired. Mornings were something I hated. Whether I slept in or had to get up early, I was tired as hell no matter what.

"We need to talk." Natsu spoke, his voice tight with sternness. I yawned, not in the mood for Natsu's mood swings.

"What is it? I just woke up." I think we reached a point of master and slave trust that waking up in his bed was nothing less than ordinary.

The pink haired demon turned to me with his eyes that seduced me entirely. "I've decided to make you more than one of my hitman."

M-More? My heart stopped and my stomach dropped to the deepest pits of my body. I was anticipating something but... what? What did I want him to say? Natsu stared at me a bit before responding, "You're going to be.. what do you idiots call these days... my sex friend." He blew a puff of smoke.

My veins filled up with disappointment and a bit of anger. My chest started to hurt. So that was what he thought of me... a sex toy. It hurt. That sentence hurt. "I don't... think so." I sighed. I didn't have a right to be angry, despite how much I wanted to punch him. What did I expect?

Natsu widened his eyes. Obviously, this beautiful had never been rejected. Not surprising. "And why the fuck not?" He growled.

"I'm not just some bitch you can fuck, y'know?" I hissed back.

He took out his cigarette, obviously pissed. "It's just sex. You said that right? So what's the difference if we do it a few more times than once? You obviously have needs." His hand rubbed my inner thigh which did nothing but piss me the fuck off. "And you clearly want my body."

"Hell no!" I shoved his hand off of me. "I'm not going to fuck you again. Never again."

Natsu lifted an eyebrow and molded into a grin, like the next thing he was going to say was the winning punch. "You gave your whore body to that blonde bitch of yours. How cruel of you too. He had feelings for you yet you fucked Sting's brains out with no interest in him." He blew a puff of smoke into my glaring face. "This time though, at least our feelings will be mutual right? You're just a slut and I'm just horny."

My hand slammed into his cheek, the sound of a harsh slap ringing through the thick silence. My eyes were daggers at they stared at the fucking bitch who dared to say such shit to me. "Fuck. You." My blood was boiling, the anger inside me at the moment was immeasurable. My feet immediately met the ground and it took no hesitation for me to get to the door.

Natsu's expression tightened with pure rage as he watched me walk to the door. Before I could open the doors, someone beat me to it. On the other side of the door stood Gildarts. "Oh. He smiled, "Hi Lucy. I didn't realize you spent another night here."

He looked down to me and lifted his eyebrows, caught off guard with my infuriated expression. "Who would fuck a bitch like him?" I spat, shoving myself past the man.

My feet were stomping out of rage. It took everything I had to not turn around and bash his fucking skull in. This time... that wasn't just a fucking threat. I pulled the doors open and was greeted with Laxus and Gray. They grinned at the little clothing I wore but, before they could give any snarky responses, my voice beat theirs.

"Gray. Drive me." My glare settled onto him and he cleared his throat.

He scratched the back of his head, "I can't just take one of the fucking limos, Lucy."

My fingers wrapped around his necktie and I pulled his face close to mine, mostly he could see how much of I fuck I gave. None. "Maybe I'll rethink popping a cap through that loud mouthed whore you've been exclusively fucking." I pushed him back harshly and Laxus started to step back as I stormed towards the row of limos. "Take me to the Base. _Now_."

"Yes Bo-" Gray seemed to stop his words. "I mean Lucy."

I slid into the car as Gray grabbed onto the wheel. The engine started and the wheels began to move, heading down the large hill. "For a moment there, I forgot you were Lucy." Gray awkwardly laughed, looking through the rearview mirror to meet my gaze. "You know you're fucking scary when you want to be."

I didn't give a shit. I was scary? Fuck you. Fuck everyone. My hand grabbed onto my chest and I stared at the ground. I hated him. I hated Natsu. I was angry at stepping out of line about Sting. I was also angry at him saying our sex was nothing, saying I was nothing but a slut.

I was a fucking hypocrite but, I didn't care. I DIDN'T FUCKING CARE.

The sex was more than nothing! No matter how much I denied it, there was something there that I never felt. But now, that emotion had been overridden with my hatred. My chest was so tight and hurt so bad. As much as I was angry, I felt... sad. And frustrated. And confused.

"What happened?" Gray spoke, interrupting my thoughts.

My eyes went and saw the glass building out of the window. I didn't wait for the limo to stop before I stepped out and walked into the base. As soon as I walked in, I ignored the others who were going to greet me. Though, they seemed to intimidated to make out the greeting anyway.

The elevator took me up, my body not in the mood for waiting. s soon as it dinged I stared at the Hoodlum Hangout and turned to go to my room. I slammed the door shut and started to pant. "Fuck you." I hissed, "Fuck you!" Fuck my friends for telling Natsu more about Sting. Fuck Natsu for what he said. Fuck this world for making everything go against me.

I basically ripped the demon's white shirt off of me and put on a hoodie and some jeans. I wanted everyone to hurt as bad as I was. I'd never felt such a pain in my life. It was my heart but I wasn't physically injured at all. Hate was he only emotion that had ever felt as strong as the one I felt then. So. I hated. I hated everything. In hopes, this pain would be forgotten.

My hands pried the door open and I walked down the hallway, bursting the Main Office's doors open. Every with exception of Laxus and Natsu was in there. Perfect.

**General P.O.V.**

Levy stood up and smiled, seeing her best friend walk into the room, "Hi Luc-" Her words stopped as she finally noticed the dark, livid expression in her deranged-looking face. The others stood up from the couch, the ex-gang members afraid of this particular face of hers as the others were more or less confused and shocked. "You motherfuckers." Lucy grinned, storming toward her friends or so she used to call them. Her fingers wrapped around Erza's collar and shoved the busty redhead into the wall. She let out a yelp on impact and Jellal began to run over but, Cana held him back.

"Did you think it'd be fucking funny to tell everyone about my shitty past, hm?" The blonde turned around to the others who had pale faces, releasing Erza. "I bet you told them how _cruel _I was to Sting, right? How much of a fucking whore I was. Fuck you. Fuck all of you pieces of shit."

Levy stepped forward, wav ing her hands in defense, "They're your friends right? Don't they deserve to know your history."

Lucy glared at the bluenette. This girl could've been a dog for all Lucy cared, she shared no interest in their friendship right then. None. Her hand slapped Levy, sending the small girl into the ground, "Fuck off."

"Hey!" Gajeel hissed, grabbing Lucy's wrist. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"_Me?" _Lucy laughed, shoving her knee into Gajeel's unprotected crotch. "Funny thing is, I have no fucking clue."

The doors flew open and the Boss stood in the middle of them. Everyone froze. Natsu's gaze caught onto Lucy and his eyes erupted in flames. "You little shit." He threw his coat to the ground, walking towards the blonde as he loosened his tie. He grabbed her by the throat and shoved her into the desk. "You dared to fucking harm me and you come back? What balls. But, I suppose you always had a large fucking pair."

"You shouldn't keep your guard down around me, you know." Lucy pressed a blade against his neck, barely able to get out a word as he choked her with both hands. "You... always seem t..o under...stimate me."

"A blade?" He laughed and took his hands off of me, pulling the knife from me, slicing his hand in the process.

Lucy got up onto the wodden surface, her hand pulling onto one of the guns in desk's shelves, pressing it against Natsu's temple. Almost immediately, the other mobsters held their silver pistols at the insane blonde. "Like I said." She whispered to her prey.

"Lucy..." Gray spoke calmly, as if training an animal. "We don't want to shoot you but, if you are threatening the boss, we don't have a choice."

Natsu was only laughing, "Such an interesting little bitch you are." He grinned, turning it into a whisper, "You get angry so easily. It's so amusing."

"Shut up!" Lucy pressed the metal harder into his skin.

Juvia hitched a breath, her fingers shaking. "Lucy, calm down. Please don't make me shoot you."

She stared at them. She couldn't shoot Natsu no matter how much she wanted to. But, it felt good knowing she at least pressed a gun to his fucking head. And even if she wanted to, she'd never get out of there alive.

Lucy hopped down and threw the gun behind her. The others slowly pointed their guns down as the blonde suddenly had a calmer attitude. "I'm leaving." She walked towards the door, "Feel free to get rid of my shit."

"And what makes you think you'll be able to leave here alive?" Natsu held up the gun, pointing it at the blonde.

She chuckled a bit, opening the door. "You're gonna shoot me?" Her legs started to stride forward, "Do it."

He couldn't shoot her. He wanted to burst her brains out but, he just couldn't! The image of her dead body by his bullet what somewhat disgusting to him. And dead bodies were something he loved. The doors shut and Natsu pulled onto his pink hair. "Fuck!"

**This chapter is pretty long. And late...**

**Oh Lucy. You have so many problems! But we love you anyway(;**

**Anyway! So sorry about not being able to update recently. I'm starting my second year of college and am now in a sorority so, I have no time! I work on it everyday but, I'll only get a few sentences in. I apologize.**

**For this chapter, I'm sorry. No sex. You perverted monkeys! It just didn't feel right ;). And more drama. Because this author loves her drama. And I love my short-tempered little overdramatic Lucy.**

**Stay tuned lovelies.**

**Leave reviews too! **

**Also, I'm sorry if you hate how overdramatic everything is but, I really cannot imagine writing the story any other way since it's mostly in Lucy's point of view.**


	16. Chapter 16: I fear you Boss

CHAPTER 16

It had been more than a year since I'd lived on the streets yet, I still knew it like the back of my hand, as though I had never left it. Sure, I lived in a shack but, that was still a home in, believe it or not, the better part of this shit neighborhood.

The sky was orange as the sun set behind the buildings, leaving an orangish glow on the cracked street I walked on. My gaze would settle on some alley ways to see if any bodies inhabited them. I needed food. I needed money. Perhaps, I relied a little too much on that bastard in the last year.

Never again.

I suppose it was my own fault that I felt so angry and hurt. My past also intertwined with my friends' pasts yet, I had never spoken a fucking word about theirs. Maybe it was because I a much darker history than any of theirs. So they planned to humiliate me? Maybe not on purpose, perhaps they had good intentions but if I gave a shit about rationality. I suppose I would not of survived such a dark past, at least not sanely-or as sane as I can be-if I did.

And what did I expect from a mafia boss? Kindness? Happiness? That part of him, in which I though I saw, was merely a deception. Maybe the words he used didn't hurt me as much the meister himself who used such a force in order for them pierce me. Directly at this shit in my chest called a heart. Whatever I felt for him before was gone, it was replaced with hate in order to get rid of this pain. Though, for some reason, hating him almost felt worse.

I hated everything.

I wanted this pain to disappear. Was I supposed to run away from the cause? Already did. Was I supposed to kill him and the others? Almost did. What was I supposed to do!? It just kept hurting no matter how furious I was, no matter how much hate filled my veins, this one feeling would not disappear.

All of them should disappear. Forever. I hope to God I'd never have to see their fucking faces ever again. I'd rather live on the streets than be degraded to a sex slave and mocked by these people who called themselves my "friends." Bullshit. Everything was bullshit.

I felt myself slipping back to where I started. Friends were a deception. Trust was a bullshit excuse for assholes to use your own words against you. Happiness was temporary. Hate was the only real thing in this fucking world.

My feet stopped in front of a dark, empty alleyway. Yeah. This darkness I thought was slipping away was right here, it was always here I was just such an idiot for believing such a cold-hearted fucking jackass would ever be able to help me escape. It was time to stop running from it. This was my life. Every time I would leave this damn alleyway I always end up right back here. In the pit of this darkness.

Slowly, my back slid down the brick wall and I laid my forehead on my knees and my hands wrapped themselves over my bent legs. I felt like crying and screaming and fighting all at the same time. My chest felt so tight it was almost suffocating. Natsu. I hated him. His name. His face. His body. I hated it all. I... hated it.

I felt so weak right then. Feeling so awful because of a man. That demon man.

"Bitch!" A voice hissed in my ear, "This is _my _area. You fucking new here or some shit?"

My head lifted up to see these three people, the one who was obviously speaking was some brunette boy. "What?" I lifted an eyebrow, "Are you kids in a gang or some shit?"

"Blue Pegasus." The girl behind him, a gorgeous blonde, lifted her chin proudly. "Some if you don't want to die..." Her eyes glared at me, "I'd suggest you move your fatass."

Slowly, I picked myself up. These kids were probably 16 or so. Not much younger than me. Yet, they looked so below me. Like insects. But, perhaps that was my deranged way of thinking. "Die?" I didn't smile. All I had was this murderous intent in my glare, "Please demonstrate."

"You sure you want to do this sweetie?" Another, darker boy spoke to be as though I were a child. It pissed me off. But, everything was pissing me off. Even just the air around me. He pulled out a switchblade from his pocket and I lifted an eyebrow at the small thing.

"What is the deal with the knives?" I rolled my eyes, sighing, "Do you expect to make me move with such a dull and small blade?"

The girl grinned, pulling out a gun, "No."

I nodded, raising my eyebrows. "Cute."

The girl's finger pressed against the trigger and a shot rang out but, I didn't flinch. The bullet didn't even graze me but she still held a cocky grin. "That's a warning."

I walked forward, making them take a few steps back. My fingers grabbed onto the gun and she didn't nothing to stop me. I placed the metal on my forehead while her fingers were attached to it still. My eyes met her mortified expression with a grin, "Do it."

"W-What are you saying? Do you want to die!?" The girl's hand was shaking.

I thought about the question for a second and yawned, "It does sound rather intriguing." I met her gaze again, "But, I was merely trying to prove a point." I removed myself from the gun, "Just holding weapons aren't going to scare everyone here, you got it? You little bitches either need to learn how to use them or go somewhere else. This neighborhood doesn't play games, get it?"

Suddenly, I saw the boy next to me move. My hand came up, my two fingers making a V as I stopped his knife halfway to my face. I glared at him making the silence fill them with anxiety. "Shit!" The boy let go of the weapon, "Who the fuck are you!?"

Who am I? Oh man, I'd love to know that too kid. Was I a slave? A murderer? A gangster? A mobster? Or perhaps I was all of those things.

"And here I was giving you guys a chance to get the hell out of here before you got killed. But, I suppose kindness really doesn't work well around here, now does it?" I grinned, twisting the blade so the base was firmly in my grasp. My wrist flung forward, causing the knife to fly into the boy's shoulder. The boy let out a gasp and stood for a moment before falling to the ground, holding his bleeding collarbone.

"Hibiki!" The girl screamed. Her glare met mine with an intensity that intrigued me. My foot slammed her wrist up as she shot a bullet into the air, originally meant to be in my skull. I shoved her hand into the wall, feeling the bone snap as I squished it against the bricks like a bug.

"Shit, Jenny." The dark male spoke as the gun fell to the floor. He lunged out to grab it but my fingers beat his. I grinned, holding the weapon at him while he backed up in fear.

"You scared?" I smiled, feeling myself regaining that insanity that had been hidden inside for the past year. "Death. You can threaten others with it yet, you are too scared to face it yourself." He tripped and fell onto his ass as we exited the alleyway, standing in the middle of the street. "Coward." I spat.

He held up his hands and shut his eyes trembling as I clicked the bullet into its chamber. I glared at him, trying to force my finger to shoot. "Fuck." I cursed, pointing the gun down. If this was a couple years ago, I would've had no problem shooting the gun. But I suppose, I had changed a bit too much during my time away from this shit. Who the fuck was I kidding, it was going to take a while to get used to this hell again.

I turned around and slammed the metal weapon into Hibiki's head whom was about to punch me. "Still trying to fight with a knife in your shoulder? Impressive." I disassembled the gun and threw it in front of the wounded kids. "Thanks for the knife."

"Wait!" Jenny held her wrist, "You fucking bitch! You think we'll let you get away with that shit!? We know people, you won't last a night here!"

I let out a laugh and walked over to the girl, pulling her from the ground by her shirt so her face was on par with mine. "Try me."

"Lucy?" Someone called. My name? Who the hell would...?

I turned my head and saw a group of people walking down the street and widened my eyes at the sight of him. Fuck. Me.

**General P.O.V.**

"Where the fuck is she!?" Natsu slammed his fist into his desk, causing everyone to flinch.

Gray scratched the back of his head, "She left everything. We have nothing to track her with."

Natsu looked at Levy with a terrifying glare, "Where would she fucking go?"

"What did you say to her!?" Levy ignored him, "Something about Sting?"

The pink haired Boss looked at her for a moment and then stubbornly turned his head. "Something like that."

"Boss... Lucy wouldn't just leave like that if you didn't say something awful." Erza looked at him, "The girl is over-reactant but, the only person that could make her snap is you."

"Me?" Natsu growled, "The fuck are you saying?"

Levy rolled her eyes and slammed her palm into his desk with threatening glare, "Do you not fucking get it? Do you know why Lucy has gotten a lot better since being here? I _know _it's not because of all the shit you fucking give her."

"Lucy has a habit of blocking herself from this thing called love. I have never once heard her ever say she loved anyone, nor show it. But the closest time she's ever come to that feeling was towards you." Erza spoke.

"Love?" Natsu hissed, "Don't fuck with me. The bitch doesn't want anything to do with that shit. I gave her what she's always wanted! A fuck toy!"

The room went silent. Mira stood up, "Are you telling us you asked _her _to be your fucking sex friend or some shit?"

"Lucy doesn't even know how to react properly, Boss." Levy growled, "And when you throw shit at her like 'sex friend' you humiliate her. You fucking degrade her. And you broke her damn heart. You think that heart of hers was fucked up before!? It's only filled with you! And now, she has nothing. Get it? You broke her."

Natsu glared at these bitches who dared to talk to him like that. If he wasn't going insane, he probably would've snapped their necks already. "I don't fucking get it!" Natsu brushed his fingers through his pink locks, "What the hell even is love!?"

Everyone went silent and stared at the ground. Natsu was just as fucked up as Lucy, so yelling at him clearly wasn't doing much. Having the two most densest and blood thirsty people fall in love was the stupidest mistake Fate could've ever made.

"Maybe..." Juvia spoke softly, squeezing her hand against Gray's, "... Maybe it's better this way."

That was what everyone was thinking but didn't want to except. "She's going to leave anyway, once she finds out the truth." Erza sighed.

Natsu turned his deranged glare to them, "Find out? Like hell she will. Your orders were to keep this shit a fucking secret."

"We were also supposed to keep her away from the Mafia World but thanks to you, we're stuck in this mess." Mira hissed. Laxus tugged on her wrist, signaling for the girl to stop before she got killed.

"I was the one who had to fucking find her in the damn streets. Where the fuck were you guys? You were supposed to protect her." Natsu hissed.

"And when the fuck did you become the Boss?" Cana stood up, "We left because Lucy just disappeared. After this 'gang' shit ended, she basically ordered us to move away and get better lives. She doesn't even realize the 'lives' we've being living were fake!" The brunette hissed, "What we supposed to do!? If we stayed, Lucy would fucking know something was up. It's not like we could of said 'no we want to stay and help you.' The gang was our only excuse to stay by her side. If you didn't notice, before you came along, the girl would rather commit suicide than receive help."

"Since the previous Boss died, we didn't know what we were supposed to do. We didn't even know Fairy Tail was still existent. We lost contact with her. And the Mafia. And then all of a sudden, you show up out of nowhere and then Lucy reappears." Levy was yelling, "You had no part in this and yet, somehow you got involved and it all went to shit."

"I had no fucking part?" Natsu growled, "I had a debt to repay towards that old man. It looks like a did hell of a better job than you bitches who are fucking scared of the damn girl."

They couldn't really argue with that. Natsu managed to do more for her in a year than the 8 of them in the 5 years they were given the responsibility. And they were utterly terrified of her. "She'll never find out if we just leave her..." Erza choked. She did not want to go with that plan but, at the moment it was becoming impossible to hide this shit forever.

"You're wrong." Levy spoke, making everyone look at her. "There was another person who knew about us."

The other 7 widened their eyes, remembering exactly what she was talking about. "Who?" Jellal asked.

"Sting's brother." Mira spoke. "Sting may be extremely skilled in combat but his brother is a fucking genius and figured it out almost instantly after his gang became allies with ours."

"Who the fuck is it?" Natsu hissed.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Rogue?" I stared at the black haired male in front of the gang I used to be allies with so long ago. I dropped the girl I was holding and it seemed the three teens were terribly afraid of them that they almost instantly ran away.

Rogue grinned at the sight of me and walked forward with his posse behind him, "I haven't seen you in a while. I thought you moved away with Sting and got hitched or some shit. I haven't seen that bastard in while either."

My heart stopped. Out of all fucking people to run into... it had to be Sting's brother. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I smiled, "After our gang disbanded, Sting left as well. I don't really know where anyone is."

"Is that so. I saw you working at the bar a couple months back and then you just disappeared." I couldn't tell if he was toying with me or if he was genuinely curious. "And didn't you go to a party with that red-headed bitch... what's her name... Erza?"

I swallowed the urge to punch him. I hated the Eucliffe brothers. Both of them were dicks who just loved to fuck with me. "Ah yeah... I guess you're right."

"So you know where some of them are, I presume." He was giving off such an uneasy vibe. Was I supposed to run? Fight? Or was he being kind?

I nodded, "Mostly Juvia and Erza because their rich asses gave me money to mooch off of." It was a lie but, I needed to get him on my side. Rogue felt something toward my gang, it felt like he always hated them but, I had always assumed he knew something about them that they didn't. Or atleast I didn't.

He let out a laugh, "Rich?" I hummed with amusement, "They are still paying off those families to shelter them?"

"Paying.. shelter... what?" I tilted my head in confusion.

Rogue lifted a brow with a chuckle, "Is that not the reason you left the gang?"

"I left because-" I stopped myself. I couldn't tell him about Sting nor my father. If he knew I killed his brother... I was outmatched. I couldn't afford to have such a skilled gang on my ass. "I left because everyone else was leaving."

"_They _left?" He acted as though that was surprising, "How interesting." He snickered, "So after your father died, they had no purpose with you anymore?"

"Purpose?" I widened my eyes, "My father? You know about him?" He knew my father was dead? Did he know how...? Shit this guy was fucking confusing.

"I've known all this time. You were the only one who hadn't been aware. I must say it was quite amusing watching them struggle with their lies. So much was done just for little miss Lucy. You are quite the handful."

"Lies?" I clenched my jaw, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Rogue stared at me for a second and look to his gang who let out a loud amount of laughter. "You _still _don't know?"

Know about what? "Rogue you better start making fucking sense." I growled.

"Still as terrifying as ever." The raven-haired asshole put on his cocky grin, "But I suppose that is merely genetic."

"Genetic?" Did he know about my father? How he was a mobster? "Wait. You know about my dad? What can you tell me?"

"Oh, I can tell you everything." His finger caressed my cheek, "But I'm afraid, information does not come so cheaply around here."

"You want sex or some shit?" I swatted his hand away, "Fuck off."

He grinned with a dark gaze, "I want your body but not for pleasure. Rather, I have always admired your skill."

"You want me to join you?" I stared at him.

He nodded, "And in turn I shall tell you whatever you want."

A gang. I was going to get myself involved with pieces of shit for the 3rd time, now. But I suppose this time... I had much more experience. Besides, if I wasn't involved in some sort of criminal activity, then what sort of Lucy would I be? "Fine."

"That was easier than expected." Rogue chuckled, "Back then, you used to refuse me all the time. What is so different now?"

I glared at him, hate fueling my blood. "Everything is different." I stuffed the switchblade into my pocket, "But at least this place seems to be the same."

And here I was again, back to square 1.

I didn't want this but I supposed... This was inevitable. Darkness always swallowed me, captured me, and never left me. I was stupid to think it wouldn't. I lived with it my whole life. Why would it leave because of a demon? In fact, he probably made it worse.

Their base hadn't changed, it was across this strip club in a small brick building. It was almost as shitty as my old one. I was in the back of the group, awakwadly walking. Okay, it had been awhile since I'd hung out in the streets with a bunch of thugs. I was on guard. Atleast the Mafia played by rules. Gangs... anything could happen. Trust wasn't even thought of. But, I suppose I didn't have any trust anyway.

I walked into the doorway where a set of stairs leading downwards stood. A large basement with the words "Oracion Seis" spray painted on the wall. There were a few couches and a couple doors that I assumed led to bedrooms or bathrooms. Or perhaps torture chambers if they are kinky like that.

Everyone sort of just sprawled out across the room and I had a weird image cross my mind at the sight. All of a sudden, the base transformed to my old one with light shining through the windows as though it were day time. Levy and her two boy toys were playing a board game, of which the cute bluenette was winning, Mira was chilling in the corner half conscious, Cana was already drunk, hiding her precious bottle of vodka in-between her legs, Erza and Juvia were gambling, Reedus was painting something, and... Sting seemed to be sitting beside me, rubbing his hand on the inside of my thigh seductively.

"Hello?" Rogue's voice made me snap back to reality almost instantly.

I shook my head, "What?"

He blinked and then let out an amused laugh, "How interesting you are." He delicately grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a door, "I assume you have nowhere to live, considering that is how you have always been, so you can sleep here."

I nodded as I opened it, viewing a plain room. It was merely a single bed and a dresser, not like I had any clothes other than the ones I was wearing. I stared at the room, the one Natsu gave to me was nothing close to this. But I suppose it was his previous room. He had to do a lot to keep my sorry ass protected.

What the fuck was I thinking?

All that bastard did was give me pretty things in hopes he could get in my fucking pants. Well was he happy? He did. He gained a lot more than that from me too.

Wait.

He gained a lot more of what? I swear my mind just fucking runs on its own sometimes. But I suppose my heart loved to intertwine with my thoughts as well. Even if I didn't know what it meant. Or perhaps I did. But, I was too caught up in my anger to even fully realize it.

I closed the door with a sigh and turned around and looked to the others who seemed to hardly be interacting with each other at all. This place was sort of boring. I sat down next to two people I sort of recognized from a couple years ago. Midnight and Cobra.

Midnight immediately grinned at my presence, "So the legendary Miss Lucy Heartfilia joins Oracion Seis." He leaned forward, almost too close to my face, "Now how did these turn of events seem to happen."

"It seems a little fast paced or rather coincidental don't cha think?" Cobra chuckled. For some reason, his voice made me want to take out his other un-scarred eye. It sort of reminded me of Laxus-The hell was I thinking!? I've been gone for less than 24 hours and I'm already feeling all nostalgic for those fuckers. Fucking kill my lame ass now.

"I guess it is." I yawned, leaning back onto my arms. I tilted my head so my bangs would cover some of my threatening gaze. "I, all of a sudden, appear on the streets after a year and I'm rescued by you asses. It's almost as if you've been looking for me."

The two of them just grinned at me, a little taken back by my glare. "Perhaps." Midnight grinned, pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

I stared at it and swallowed, looking to my nails as I picked at them. Midnight leaned forward and waved one in front of my face, "Want one?"

I shook my head, "No."

"Suit yourself." Midnight spoke.

The place was pretty silent. God, I hated silence. I hated it so much. I hated these streets. What the hell was I doing here, in Sting's brother's hideout? A part of me wanted to go back. Another part of me really didn't want to. I couldn't really figure out why. I knew what I did to my friends was a little irrational. It had only been a couple hours since I'd left. Would I be accepted back? I was sure I would.

So why? Why did the thought of going back hurt?

The familiar scent of smoke met my nose and I looked up, the image of Natsu smoking on the couch instead of Midnight filled my eyes. Staring at the image, my face grew hot and my heart was racing. There was so much pain in my chest. Suddenly, a single tear fell down my cheek and Midnight widened his eyes, removing the image of Natsu from my mind. "Shit. What happened?" He stared at me.

I blinked and then suddenly realized what I was doing. I stared at the ground and laughed a bit, wiping my tears, only for more to fall again. "Sorry I..." More people began to stare at my pathetic body as I desperately tried to stop crying. "I'm going to bed." I stood up and covered my mouth as I nearly ran to my new bedroom.

I slid down the door and felt my voice let out a whimper as I cried harder. "Fuck." I cursed, frantically continuing to wipe my pitiful tears.

That was why I couldn't return.

Fear.

I was afraid of the pain. For the first time, I was afraid of something other than myself. The man who could control my happiness, who could control my heart.

This was not hate that I felt. It was something much more terrifying.

I feared love.

I feared a demon.

I feared the love I had for a demon.

And I feared the love he didn't return for me.

**Hoooollllaaaaa.**

**Hope you enjoyed(: Sorry if this is a cliff-hanger but, I'm sure you've already figured out everything so it's not THAT bad. It's been awhile since I updated but I finished. I struggled a bit because I wasn't sure if i wanted to put everything in this chapter or mention the whole "lies" thing later on. But, I decided to keep the story moving at a faster pace.**

**My little fearful and badass Lucy ): So, for those of you who were wondering about Rogue and where the hell he was... there. He is right there. Just 16 chapters later(: **

**I squeezed all of my time during this small weekend so I could update both stories. I feel so fulfilled(; **

**Thank you all for the support. Really, I read every single review and they just make me smile. I love ideas too, they help me update faster since I struggle with the plot quite often. I love you all!**

**Leave Reviews! You are all beautiful and sweet and lovely and ah! I just love you guys! Till next chapter!**

**~Lovex1**


	17. Chapter 17: I'm lost Boss

**Just a suggestion :) While writing this, I was listening to gloomy-feeling music. Like Seven Devils (Florence and the Machine), Dollhouse (Melanie Martinez), Dark Star (Jaymes Young), etc. Reading it over without the music, I lost sort of the impact of the mood. **

**It's merely a suggestion, but I recommend listening to dark, gloomy music because it really adds to the sort of feel I was going for. You don't need to so don't feel like you have to. Anyway. Enjoy(:**

CHAPTER 17

_One month later._

The room was thick with the smoke of marijuana and cigarettes. I sat lifelessly against the wall, staring at the floor. I think I had been staring at it for the last 20 minutes but I was far too gone to notice.

I felt awful.

My mouth tasted bitter.

My body hacked up coughs every five minutes.

My mind was so empty yet so full at the same time.

Full of thoughts.

"Here." Midnight waved a cigarette in front of my eyes, catching my attention. I stared at it silently before taking it and putting it in between my lips. Cobra assisted in lighting it as I hadn't made the effort to pull out my own lighter.

My legs bent and I pulled the nicotine-filled killer from my mouth, blowing out a puff of smoke as I leaned the back of my head on the wall behind me. My arms dangled off of my knees as my eyes stared at the ceiling above me.

I hadn't smoked for years.

And here I was again.

Cobra grinned at me, causing me to give him a glare that was permanently printed into my gaze. "It's taken a month but, looks like you're back to your original self."

My original self.

I scoffed, sucking in another gray cloud, "Is that right?" My voice was low.

Who the hell was that? My original self?

The one who lived on the streets? Or the one who lived inside of that godforsaken Mafia? They were both Lucy... but just which one was the _original_? Which one was the real one?

I coughed dryly, covering my mouth. After, I took another suck of the cigarette of which was causing these hacks. "A month." I spoke softly.

I'd already been here for a month.

Rogue had barely given me any damn information on my father. But... I don't think I cared about it anymore. I'd say I lost myself but, I wasn't sure that was true. Perhaps I regained myself I just hadn't realized how much that Demon blinded me from my true self.

Still hurt.

Thinking "Demon" or "Pink haired" still hurt.

But it hurt less.

As long as I was within this gang it was like the Mafia was slowly fading. I was hurting less. I was less angry. I was... way more... empty. And at the time that felt like a good thing. I'd forgotten why I was so mad. I just knew I was.

It was irrational.

It was stupid.

But I did not want to go back. I knew that much. I knew that going back would hurt me so much more than any drug. I'd rather die here than experience more than that small amount of heart ache I had.

I was seduced by a Demon.

I was seduced so damn hard.

At thought, my fingers snapped the cigarette in half and I threw it onto the floor as I stood up, squishing it with my foot. "I need more." I spoke to Midnight and Cobra, "Let's go."

The rules around here were that no person were allowed to travel the town without an accompaniment from the gang members. Though this rule seemed to be more reinforced on me than anyone else. Rogue claimed it as for my safety though it were as though they were trying to keep me contained.

I didn't care.

If that had plans to kill me, they could do whatever the fuck they wanted.

If they really were trying to protect me, they could waste their damn time doing so.

I didn't care.

I did not care.

General P.O.V.

"Where the fuck is she?" Natsu glared at his subordinates who refused to make eye contact with him out of fear. "It's been a fucking month and you bitches can't find shit. Are you fucking serious?"

Levy shook her head with a trembling voice, "W-We know... we know the area she's in f-for sure now."

The pink-haired Boss stared them with a dark gaze, "Oh is that right?" His voice was laced with anger though it was quiet, making it much more terrifying. "The next time that damned boyfriend of yours walks through that fucking door he better have that slut with him"

Levy widened her eyes and looked to Gajeel, who was gulping, with a blush. Boyfriend!? They weren't dating! What a cruel goddamn man! "Y-Yes. Sir."

Slowly, she walked forward with a rolled up piece of paper in her hand with Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, and Jellal trailing behind her. A part of her did not want to show them. What would happen if the Boss got her best friend? He was so angry since she'd left. Would he kill her? It scared her endlessly. "Here..." She spoke timidly, spreading out a map of the rough neighborhood. She pointed to the only portion of the map that wasn't crossed off, "Everyone has seen here within this area and we have even gone as far to search all the other areas this past month to confirm this is true."

Natsu stared at it, rage filling his body just at the thought of seeing Lucy walk through his doors. "You will find her this time." His eyes were stern and thick with threat as he looked to his Hitman. "Got it?"

They all swallowed hard before nodding. Gray swiped the map from underneath them and stuffed it into the coat of his pocket. "Who knew it'd be this hard to find her?"

Juvia grabbed onto his arm before he walked out with others. Her eyes were glossy. For the past month she hadn't been herself and he knew that all too well. "Please find her." Her voice shook.

The raven haired male stared at his girlfriend a bit surprised that she was talking to him after barely saying anything to him the past couple of weeks. Then, he pulled her into his chest and kissed her scalp, "I will."

Then they disappeared.

Everyone else was left in this dark room with the pink haired man they were all terrified of. He was angry as well as desperate. It was all over his face. Stress. Rage. They laid within the dark circles beneath his bottom lashes and the pure angry depression within his cold eyes. It was an expression of his not seen by anyone before. And they feared what they didn't know. Especially when it applied to such a cruel man such as Natsu.

Lucy's P.O.V.

I walked down the cracked sidewalk, continuously throwing my blade in the air as a sign for other potential threats to back the fuck off. My hoodie-covered body walked in front of the two bastards I'd brought with me.

I could feel the intimidation that radiated off our bodies. It was so much thicker than it was before. My face held a glare that I couldn't rid of no matter what. I was just always angry, always unhappy so the scowl was just permanently stuck on my face.

A beat up shop stood as our destination, its sign reading "K UL' S OP" instead of "KOUL'S SHOP." The broken bits of the windows were blocked with wooden boards due to previous robberies. Of which we were about to do.

The three of us walked in and at the immediate sight of us a buff man behind the counter dropped his cigarette, "Fuck." His hands reached out to grab his gun, a wise decision, but with an effortless flick of the wrist I threw my knife into his shoulder, immobilizing him for the time being. My vague frown remained on my face as I stared at the joint with boredom.

"You could make this quick and give us a few packs of cigarettes." I sighed as I walked over to the register. Swiftly, I propped myself onto the surface, crossing my legs as I twisted the blade into his flesh, causing him to let out a beautiful cry. "Or you can make this way more difficult than it needs to be."

He stared at me, sweat dripping down the side of his bald head. For a split second I watched his eyes go to the right and I grinned, pulling the gun from his fingers and shooting his fellow employe who was about to do the same to me. "You really do make this too easy." I turned to the man to the side of me whose knee was bleeding, causing him to collapse in agony.

Cobra and Midnight were busy taking their time in the back searching for cigarettes and who the hell knows what else.

I was cruel.

I didn't need cigarettes.

I didn't need to steal them either.

Somewhere within this month instead of cleaning a mafia base, I've had to diminish my boredom in other ways. Shoot ups, for the most part, were the most satisfactory. Only now did I realize how much that stupid Mafia blinded me from my true personality.

I was much more of a satanic being than that shitty Boss.

At least he killed people with reason.

My reason was merely... I needed something to do.

So I couldn't think.

Or realize where I was.

Or what I was doing.

Or who I had become.

Perhaps the Mafia didn't blind me.

I suppose that was what I was trying to do to myself.

I wanted to shut everything out. To forget.

I wanted to forget.

I watched Cobra and Midnight run in front of me, throwing a pack of cigarettes of which I caught mid air, pouncing off of the counter, pulling the knife from the bald cashier's shoulder. The men groaned behind me as we walked out, acting as though none of that even happened.

My hand began to flip my blade again, flinging blood on the pavement. I took in a deep breath, feeling the adrenaline leave my body.

Yeah.

As long as I continued, I'd forget.

As long as never saw them again, I'd forget.

Happiness was only temporary and I was ridiculous to think it'd show any exception to me. I just wished they never of found me almost two years ago.

My eyes caught onto something as we turned the corner. An expensive black car parked on the side of other road. It stuck out completely compared to the town surrounding it. It looked like one of those cars the Mafia had. I felt my chest tighten at the thought as I cursed, squeezing my hoodie, "Shit."

"Looks like so pretty fancy dumbasses are strolling around." Cobra chuckled.

Midnight hummed musingly, "Hey, Lucy. How about we show them a nice greeting, hm?"

"I am not stealing from anymore fucking rich assholes." I hissed.

My fingers brought out a cigarette, lighting it in between my lips. I sucked in a breath, feeling myself calm down as I let out a smoke cloud. I let the killer sit in my mouth as my hands stuffed themselves in the pocket of my hoodie.

As we were about to reach the alleyway that was across from the beautiful vehicle, four entities walked out of it, standing right in the middle of sidewalk. They were all in suits and had their hair nicely done though, I couldn't exactly see their faces since they were huddled, gossiping about some shit.

I growled, "You bastards are in our way. Move or I'll make you."

The one directly in front of us turned around with a lifted eyebrow, "Oh? And a little bitch like you is gonna make me?"

My breaths stopped. Gray. It was really Gray. Standing in front of me with a threatening grin I'd never seen directed toward me before. I had an urge to slit his throat.

He didn't seem to realize it was me. Probably because my face was shadowed by my hoodie. Or perhaps I changed much more than I realized. Either way, the expression of pure arrogance and intimidation he held in his eyes was one I'd never seen.

"Lucy...?" Cobra whispered, shaking my arm as I was completely frozen.

Gray widened his eyes and turned to Cobra, his gaze tightening with anger, "What the fuck did you just say?"

Midnight growled, "Who the hell wants to know?"

The three others turned around and I nearly dropped to my knees. Laxus. Jellal. And Gajeel. They all held that same expression as Gray. It looked exactly like Natsu's. They were terrifying. "The Mafia." Laxus grinned menacingly.

The Mafia.

_The Mafia._

Why? Why? Why were they here!? Leave me alone!

The longer I stared at them, the more I felt my heart begin to race. What was this feeling... relief? Excitement? Anxiety? Fear? I didn't know exactly what emotions were anymore. I couldn't tell the difference between being angry and happy. Being nervous or excited. God, I really did just fucking blind myself from everything.

"Well?" Jellal stepped forward, looking down on us as though we were insects. "I'm growing impatient here."

Cobra and Midnight looked to each other, "Ask this bitch then." The shoved me forward.

I knew they'd sell me out. It wasn't surprising. I wasn't their friend. I would have done the same if our roles were reversed. I should've just booked it but, I couldn't move.

I was just staring.

I thought I was so close to forgetting everything. But then I see them and my mind is overwhelmed with images of these bastards. A part of me wanted to break down in cry but, I felt like I didn't know how to produce tears. Another part of me wanted to run away again. And another part was angry.

Gray scowled at me, "Don't make force it out of you."

Snap out it. Snap out of it. I repeated in my head.

Instantly, I felt my heart slow as I began to blink and move my eyes around. A grin formed on my lips, "Has it really been so long that you can't even recognize my own voice?"

My fingers pulled the hood down and as if a switch was flipped, all of their faces dropped into a soft, somber expression. Gray stood speechless staring at me with sadden eyes, "Lucy?"

"What the fuck do you want?" I pull the cigarette from my mouth, blowing a puff of smoke right in their faces. "I don't have time to gossip with you bitches."

They stared at me as though they were contemplating whether i was the real Lucy or not. "What happened to you? For Gosake Lucy when the hell did you start smoking?" Jellal looked at me like a disappointed parent.

I pull out the white stick and stared at it as smoke emitted from the tip, "God wouldn't I love to know the answer to that." My eyes went up to them and they seemed shock at the look of pure darkness in them. "Did I change or did I go back to normal? To these bitches apparently I'm normal," I pointed to Cobra and Midnight, "And to you assholes I'm different. Which one is it?"

I tapped the cigarette before putting it back in my mouth. Gajeel seemed to be angry, "You look fucking pathetic."

That amused me. "More pathetic than a slave or a sex toy?"

They went silent at the comment.

I watched them awkwardly avert their gazes, looking for words to respond with. Gray rubbed the back of his neck, "Lucy... That's not fair. It's not like you were _just _a maid or some shit. You know that."

"Do I?" My eyebrows bent to give me an angered glare, "I don't even know what I think so how the fuck could you?" I waited for them to respond but they didn't, they were acting like dogs that were being reprimanded. "Why the hell are you here?"

Laxus stepped forward aggressively, obviously not wanting to deal with my shit. "We've been looking for you ever since you left dumbass."

Ever since I'd left?

Why the fuck were they trying so hard?

"Was I not clear enough that I'm not coming back?" I let out a breath of smoke, "Or should I pin all of your whores against the wall this time?"

They sighed which disappointed me since I was trying tog et under their skin. Gray looked me straight in the eye, "We know the Boss broke your heart Lucy but just hear the damn guy out before you go on a rampage."

Broke my heart.

My gaze tightened as my jaw clenched, "You're so fucking out of line." I pulled out my blade, "My heart broken by that asshole? You've got to be fucking joking." I laughed htough it was obvious I was lying.

"So you're pulling a weapon on us?" Gajeel spoke, "We're your enemies now?"

I chuckled a little insanely, "If we were enemies, I would have pulled out my gun." I began to back up, "So just be the good mutts you are and sit."

"Sorry Lucy." They grinned at me viscously as Laxus spoke, "We've got orders."

Gray stepped forward, "So we can either take you calmly or force you."

I lifted a brow, "_Force _me? Do you even fucking realize where you are? This is _my _base. I'm the Boss here. You really don't want to fight a Boss on their home turf."

"We've killed plenty in their own homes before." Jellal grinned. It seemed like they were getting bigger and bigger. They were threatening. And intimidating. "I'm sure we can take you Miss Boss."

They weren't joking.

I suppose I wasn't either.

Alright. If they wanted to challenge me, go the fuck ahead.

A bunch of strategies ran through my at once until I was able to focus on a single one. Without any preparation my feet pushed me around so I started to run away the Mafia bitches. I could hear them take off almost as soon as I did, trailing closely behind me. They were trained hitman. They were fast.

But that doesn't mean anything if you don't know where you're running to.

I turned the corner, hearing them having to stop midway to change their direction. My arms grabbed onto a trashcan of which I pulled myself onto so I could reach a balcony with ladders above it. I managed to look behind me and saw they were just a foot behind me. I gripped onto the balcony, lifting my feet before Gray could snatch them.

Rushing, I climbed up the ladder with adrenaline beginning to poison my blood. I constantly looked below me seeing they seemed to just be getting faster and faster. Fuck these trained bastards!

My hands reached up to the roof, scratching my palms with the sharp rocks at the top. I lifted myself up so fast that I stumbled forward, nearly falling on my face as I ran forward. I straightened my back to regain my balance and just kept thinking: _Faster. Faster. Faster. _My arms pumped quickly as my legs pushed through the air at a high speed.

As I reached the end of the building, I sped up even more, pushing myself into the air and extending my legs as I leaped over onto the other building. As my feet met the next ceiling, my body rolled giving more momentum to reach my feet. "Lucy!" Gray screamed only feet behind me as they all landed onto the roof. "We know you want to come back! Don't lie to yourself!"

My feet froze at the edge of the roof and I turned around as a gust of wind blew my blonde locks back. "Stop acting like you know every fucking thing about me! Okay!?"

They stopped a few feet in front of me, they weren't even out of breath. Wind blew their ties and hair forward, "Natsu has been going insane ever since you left." The raven haired asshole spoke softly as if trying to tame a wild beast. "Juvia hasn't spoken a word to me. Whenever I come home, she's fucking crying blaming herself."

"Erza hasn't come home in weeks." Jellal hissed, "She only comes to the base and acts like a fucking stone."

Gajeel tightened his fist, "Levy has made this map in order to find you. She hasn't slept for days. Sometimes in the middle of drawing it she'll break down and then she has to start over because her tears messed it up."

Laxus stepped forward, "Do you not realize how many damn people you affected!? I know you don't give a shit about love but those people do. And they fucking love you. Are you that fucking stubborn that you don't want to go home to that?!"

My mind was being pried open. I felt insane. "Shut up!" I screamed, "You don't fucking get anything! I'm fucking tired of this shit! Don't you get it!?" I laughed with a twisted grin, flinging my knife around as I spoke, "I'm fucked up. Stop trying to fucking change that. It hurts!"

They silently looked at me and Gray stepped forward making me step back, almost falling off of the edge. "Listen..." Gray held up his hands as if showing he was friendly, "If you continue to be here and act like this, you are just going to be more hurt."

"Fuck off." I hissed, "Maybe I'm fucking hoping Rogue's gang hurts me to the point of death. I'd much rather die by their hands than that damned boss of yours."

Lying. I was so fucking lying. I wanted to go back so bad. Why couldn't I just say it!?

"Rogue." They widened their eyes as Jellal spoke, "So you are with them."

"Lucy, you don't get it." Gajeel said, "It's a matter of time before he starts to tell you shit. And that's going to hurt a hella lot more than everything that you've known up till now."

Before he tells me shit?

They couldn't be talking about...? Rogue did say he knew shit about the gang and my dad. Please God don't tell me that's what they were talking about. "Y-You guys have known this whole time too? I don't get it." I shook my head, "What's the big fucking secret!? Why am I the only goddamn person who doesn't know!?"

The look in their eyes was obvious enough. They knew. And they hid it from me this whole time. I didn't exactly get it but, somewhere in my mind I knew the gang, the mafia, and my father were all tied together. "Please... just come back to us." Gray spoke softly.

"Like hell." I took another step back. My heels were hanging off the edge, "Do yourselves a fucking favor and stop trying so hard. I want this."

No you didn't.

You goddamn liar.

"We know you're lying." Gray spoke. The damn bastard could see through anyone.

I gave them a soft smile which caught them off guard and fell off the building.

General P.O.V.

The 4 Hitman widened their eyes as Lucy just completely fell off the edge. Instantly they stumbled forward, "LUCY!" Gray screamed, dropping to his knees to look over the building. But instead of a bloody dead body they saw her on a balcony that was only a few feet below.

She gave them a cocky grin, "I told you. You can't win."

"Oh yeah?" Laxus hissed, jumping off of the building as Lucy disappeared into the window. The blonde haired man ran in after her but was greeted with a completely empty room. "Shit!" He hissed seeing no single form of life in the abandoned apartment.

Laxus walked out to the others, "She's gone."

"Fuck!" Gajeel hit the balcony causing it to rattle.

* * *

Midnight and Cobra stood in front of Rogue with their heads lowered as their leader glared at them on the verge of severing their heads. "You gave her up to the damn Mafia?"

Cobra sighed, "We didn't realize it was Fairy Tail. Our asses would have been screwed too if we didn't rat her out."

Rogue sighed, rubbing in-between his eyes, "_Any _Mafia would be fucking dangerous." The raven haired man pulled out a gun and shot them both in the knees. They let out agonized cried and fell to the ground, "I'm feeling generous today so you can leave with that as your punishment." He leaned his head on his hand, tapping his other fingers on his chair, "Our Buyer isn't going to be pleased."

* * *

The Mafia Base was silent until the doors open, causing everyone to stand with anticipation. Four men walked in, completely winded with messed up hair and clothing but no blonde girl. Natsu's eyes narrowed, "You pieces of shit dare to show your fucking face after failing to complete my order?"

"We found her." Gray leaned against the wall, his words causing everyone to gasp. "We know where she is."

"Why don't you fucking have her!?" Natsu growled.

Gajeel spoke, "It doesn't mater how good you are Boss. She has the advantage. She's not gonna come back unless she wants to."

"Or unless I fucking force her." He placed his palms on the desk staring at the wooden surface with anger.

Laxus looked to the ground, not wanting to deal with the Boss's reaction, "She's in a gang now."

Natsu's head snapped up with vicious gaze, "What did you just say?"

"As far as we know, it's that Rogue's gang." Jellal spoke.

Every gang member looked up at the name, "I knew it." Cana whispered.

"Dammit." Levy growled, "Of course she did."

Mira turned to Natus who was breathing like a savage beast, "The gang is called Oracion Seis." She sighed, "I recall Cana telling you about Rogue. Their gang was always after Lucy."

Gajeel widened his eyes, "Don't tell me they..."

"It's possible they were intending to rid of her. But, they couldn't while we were around. And I'm not sure why they would keep her for a month if they wanted to kill her. Also now that her father's dead, I don't see what the motive would be." Cana spoke, whirling around her half empty bottle of vodka.

Everyone was silent, growing more nervous. "Rogue... he doesn't just go through with anything right away. It's always been that way unlike with his brother. Sting was quick to kill but Rogue was more cruel. He always played for a bit before ripping his toy's limbs one by one until it's completely broken." Levy said shaking.

Natsu hissed as he rubbed his face completely stressed out, "Fuck."

* * *

Cobra and Midnight stood screaming as some of the fellow gang members poured alcohol onto their wounds with complete amusement. Rogue hummed a happy tune viewing his subordinates as they writhed in pain.

Then, the doors opened.

Everyone's attention went up, seeing a panting blonde standing in the middle of the entrance with a murderous glare. "Well..." Rogue grinned, "You've come back, hm?"

She was silent, storming toward the leader. Her eyes went down to Cobra and Midnight but there was no empathy within her gaze. She didn't give a shit. Lucy grabbed onto Rogue's shirt and pulled his face toward hers, speaking with a dark tone, "Tell me everything."

Rogue grinned.

* * *

Natsu stood up from his desk and instantly picked up his black jacket, pulling it over his body. "I'm tired of fucking waiting."

"Wait, Boss." Gray followed the pink haired man as he walked towards the doors, "What are you going to do?"

The Boss stopped at the doors as his men opened them, he turned around to face the raven haired man with a serious gaze. "Nobody is going to kill that bitch but me. I'd be damned if I ever let that fucking happen."

Every slowly morphed into a smile despite how evil his words were. Only the Top Hitman accompanied Natsu on the way out, all of them disappearing behind the Office's doors. The whole base was thinking one thing at that moment.

_Please bring Lucy home._

_Boss._

**Hiya! So here it is. This took me a long time because I wasn't sure if I wanted to slowly develop the month or just sort of skip ahead. Clearly I went with the second option. I rewrote this several times, the first time because my computer deleted it and the rest because I just couldn't be satisfied with it. **

**The next chapter may be a little while because I'm torn over two ways I want to write it so I have to write both options and see which I like more. And of course I have My Pink Haired Badboy to update. Oh busy busy busy.**

**I just want to say I love the fan art. I would love more too. Who knows, I might just make it the cover? Honestly, the support is unbelievable and all of you guys are so flippin sweet. You don't have to read the story, especially 17 chapters but yet you choose to and that's just so remarkable to me. **

**Thank you all. I love you and stay tuned for the next update:)**

**Leave Reviews!**


	18. Chapter 18: Tell me the Truth Boss

CHAPTER 18

My fingers pulled Rogue's leather jacket up, bringing him closer to my face so we were only but a kiss away. His eyes, instead of being filled with fear, were tangle in this infuriating look of pure amusement, as though he were making fun of me. "My, my someone is quite moody." He sigh, chuckling, "But, I do suppose our time is coming to an end, isn't it?"

I felt my pupils grow smaller with the rage pulsing through them, "I swear to God, don't fuck with me, Rogue." My arms shoved him into his stupid damned throne, which earned me the involvement of the other gang members.

Three of them started to pull at my arms of which would not remove themselves from Rogue's clothing no mater how hard they tried. So, five more came and ultimately ripped me and a piece of leather off of the bastard. I growled at the minions whom slowly backed away as my fingers rubbed the scrap of hide I teared off.

"It really is such a shame. I truly was hoping I would be able to keep you to myself." He sighed, taping him chin, "You are such an intriguing woman."

Teasing a beast will only earn you a more viscous bite. Especially if that beast is me. "Fuck off."

I watched his eyes as they looked to the gang members, as if signaling them to do something previously planned. Seeing this, my body immediately bursted with a cautious tension. They all watched me for a moment, as if scared to make a move. Then, someone from behind gripped onto my wrist of which won them a harsh kick to the jaw.

My fingers pulled out the blade from my back pocket and I held it out to the closing in circle of thugs. Look at me, holding a fucking knife to a bunch armed gang members, how hypocritical was I? As expected, more than a dozen went in for me at once and I only got around to stabbing a good 4 before someone slammed me face first into the ground and another shoving my hands into the ground with their feet.

I felt the number of people holding me down increase and to be honest I was pissed but somewhat prideful that it took over 7 experienced thugs to hold an unarmed girl back. An asshole got a handful of my golden locks and brutally forced me to a kneeling position to face my current bitch of a leader. "Fuck you." I growled at Cobra, whom was the piece of shit holding onto my hair. My obscene use of words only earned me a chuckle from the maroon haired cocksucker.

"Don't worry, I'll tell my little princess anything she wants." He grinned, addressing me by that sickening name.

My jaw clenched as a murderous glare surrounded my eyes. Slowly, my eyebrow twitched as I gave Rogue a sarcastic grin, "Alright," I spit the words out in a groan, "How about you tell me why in hell I'm on my fucking knees?"

A light of malicious delight glowed in his dark eyes, "Well, I did plan to avoid this but, you simply _had _to regain that troublesome defiance of yours. I planned to let you destroy yourself but, seems I will have to be the one to do that like the original plan." He almost sounded fucking disappointed, "Oh but it was a terrific sight while it lasted."

"You a fucking psychopath." I spat at his shit shoes, "Was this just a game? You decided to take me in so you could watch me sink back into this fucking dark state of mine?"

Rogue rolled his ankle as he let out a breath, "Unfortunately, my intentions weren't as beautiful as that. I was paid a pretty amount to get rid of the young Miss Heartfilia."

_Paid. _My arms jerked to rid of the bitches holding me down - which only made them grip onto me harder - and I leaned forward, "Who the fuck would want me dead?"

Everyone seemed to find that question hilarious as their annoying damn laughs filled the air. "Even after joining the Mafia responsible for this, you still don't realize how valuable that life of yours is."

The Mafia? "Valuable? Are you sure you've got the right damn street rat?" I barked harshly, growing more irritated at his little subtle clues.

"Your father is the one and only Jude Heartfilia is he not?" My eyes widened at the sentence which only make Rogue's grin deepen.

"What is this fucking secret!? What does he have any thing to deal with piece of shit cunts like you?" I thrashed around, desperately trying to get out of my imprisonment to strangle Rogue and watch his body turn cold. But, I only heard a violent slam to the head which made my vision go black for a few moments.

Rogue wasn't going to give me the answer just so bluntly, not even if I held a gun to his shitty skull. I knew at least that much. "He has nothing to do with us, rather, it's the big man whose paying for your blood."

"What would he want with us both? My damned dad is dead because of that shit brother of yours." I felt a drip of sweat slid down the side of my face as I realized that I brought up the subject of Sting. Fuck. My face tightened as I desperately tried to hide the guilty secret within my memories.

Clearly, I wasn't doing a very good job of hiding it as a spark of amusement glistened in his cold gaze, "And here I thought you were never going to bring up that idiot." He snickered, "I suppose he did do the job but, you certainly got your revenge along with those Mafia friends of yours, hm?"

I widened my eyes, "You... know?"

He laughed, flinging his hands in the air with pure bliss, "Oh I heard it was a spectacular event to witness! Such a cold gaze with absolutely no mercy as he pleaded you oh so desperately!" It was like the image of me blowing his brother's brain out was absolutely fascinating. He looked to me with eyes full of just absolute ecstasy, "What I wouldn't give to explore the mind and body of you, my dear."

"You're fucking disgusting." I hissed as he stood up, walking towards me at a slow pace. "That was your own brother."

"Ah indeed... I should perhaps thank you for ridding of such an idiotic waste of life. We had nothing in common... well, actually, I suppose we shared one thing." He bent down so his eye level was at mine and slowly caressed my cheek despite my bloodthirsty scowl. "You." I went out to bite his thumb but he only moved his hind down, sliding it down my neck then my chest, "An obsession with such a gorgeous devil."

"_Devil_?" I growled, "I think you've got me and you mixed up, you fucking demonic man."

Rogue's eyes met mine with darkness and lust swirling in them. "It's positively fascinating that you know nothing of how twisted you truly are." He grinned, "Ever since we met years ago, I've seen the true cruelty you contain..." His lips went toward my ear and I shut my eyes, in fear he'd taint me with his atrocious lips. "I was assigned to murder you around the time your father died. Yet, you disappeared from the streets and joined that Mafia. Why do you suppose I continued to carry out this mission of mine when you were no where near my grasp?"

I swallowed, not really catching onto what he was hinting. Instead of attempting to answer the question, my mind was more focused on blowing this entire base up. My butt fell backwards, giving me enough force to bring my right knee up, but he merely dodged it. Cobra pulled my hair up causing me to yelp in agony and fall back into a kneel. "Stop with these damn riddles." I hissed, breathing a bit harder now.

"Because I knew you'd return." Rogue stood up, looking down at me as though he were some God.

I looked up and let out a laugh, "So what? You just happened to foresee everything that happened? You're full of shit, Rogue."

"You could have gone anywhere, Lucy. But you returned here, in the part of town where your dreadful memories started." He chuckled, "You continue to blame the world for your darkness when you actually are infatuated with it."

That definitely hit me.

Really fucking hard.

My lips quivered, desperately trying to open for some sort of retort but, I could not find one. I could scream how completely and utterly wrong he was but, I would be a liar. "Damnit..." I whispered, handing my head with a shadow hovering over my eyes. He was right.

Constantly, I was fighting for a way out of this horrible abyss but, I suppose I did not want to in a sense. Because I didn't know how. Or that's what I had been telling myself this whole time. But perhaps, it was because instead of looking for a way out, I wanted to swim further in.

Murder was a beautiful pleasure of mine. These memories of mine would not be forgotten because I never let them out of my head. I hurt those closest to me without even a second guess. I always returned to the place where my darkness was created, not because of this Fate or God, but because I was like a dog returning to its Master.

My body began to shake and the others looked, thinking I were crying but were shockingly mistaken as I whipped my head up, laughing hysterically. "How fucking pathetic!" I let out a loud amount of giggles, feeling Cobra's grip loosened on my hair as I leaned forward, "And here I thought this whole time I was fighting it!" I opened my insane gaze to Rogue as tears flung due to my unending fit of chuckles. "This whole time I've been my own worst enemy!"

Rogue grinned at the unsuspecting reaction of mine and scratched his chin, clearly contemplating what to do now that I wasn't on my knees cursing my entire existence. "Such strange reactions..."

My laughter slowly died down, leaving me with a grin still letting out small, quiet snickers. "Enough about me," My eyes glared at him with the same amusement he held in his, "You still have explaining to do."

Rogue stared at me for a moment and sighed, brushing his hands though his hair. For a quick second I swear to god my eyes tricked me into seeing Natsu. That caused my laughter to stop completely and my expression to return to its cold state. "Really you are no fun." He seemed to lower into a malicious frown.

"Who wants me dead?" I growled.

The raven-haired bastard walked around at a slow pace, humming instead of responding. It made me uncomfortable as he walked behind me and I was held so tightly that I couldn't move to keep him in my view. "It's not just you, my dear. It's that entire Fairy Tail mafia."

"Stop bullshitting me!" I screamed, "You said this had to do with my fucking dad! It's not like a man would hire an entire gang to kill some fucking maid, alright?!"

Rogue laughed, filling my veins with rising rage. "But your Father does have to do with Fairy Tail."

My entire body froze.

A part of me knew that was coming but, hearing it out loud was far more impacting.

"I don't get it..." I shook my head, "Was he their enemy?! Their ally!? Why does everyone know exactly who he was except for his own fucking daughter!?"

"He was one of them."

One...

Of...

Them?

Not for a second did that possibility ever cross my damned mind. Not even fucking once. "What...?" My voice changed to a whisper.

Rogue seemed to be more intrigued as I now gave him the shocked reaction he so desperately wanted. "It only gets better, my dear." I could not lift my head to face him so I only stared at his legs as he spoke, "How do you suppose everyone knows who that man is? _Especially _your gang friends whom all of a sudden appeared in your life. Do you really deem it coincidental that a group of trained killers happened to just befriend _you _out of people? And that a universally powerful gang would pick up just any ordinary street rat?" He let out a cackle, "I'm afraid life does not go on without reason."

The words swirled around my head at a fast speed and every time I repeated the sentences, it just made more and more sense. Jesus, what a fucking idiot. I was such a fucking idiot. But I still had no idea how exactly this was tied to my father or my friends? If Father was just a simple subordinate, Natsu wouldn't go out of his way to help his stupid daughter? Why did everyone know who Dad was, even outside of Fairy Tail, as though he were famous? Why the fuck did Rogue continuously have to bring up my friends? Why would a damned person pay an entire gang to kill some subordinate's kid? That seemed rather unnecessary.

"Have you figured it out?" Rogue grinned.

I stared at the ground, hopelessly search for some answer through my piling questions. "Either you're fucking lying to me or you're leaving some shit out." I hissed, "So which one is it?"

My raven-haired superior merely snickered, "Perhaps this will give you a bit of a clue." Cobra pulled my hair up, causing me to close an eye and groan, and forced me to face Rogue who was pulling something out of the inner pocket of his leather jacket. "Your killer's name... or codename."

His fingers flicked a small white card right before my knees and I hesitated before looking down. For a moment I thought my eyes were merely tricking me so I blinked a few times but the name was still printed there, clear as day.

"I.D..." I spoke in a low, quiet voice, "This is the bastard with Fairy Tail's data. What in hell does this have to do with my dad's fucking identity."

Rogue sighed, clearly getting bored of my oblivious attitude, "This man and his mafia have a long history of hatred with that Fairy Tail Family. I.D. or whatever the fuck his real name is, especially had a strong rivalry with the old Boss. Apparently your old man stole a lot from your buyer."

My old man.

That was the last knot in this mystery to be unraveled.

Silence. That's all that followed. And my increasing breathing as I did not know how to react. So I just started to panic.

"My dad..." My eyes were going dry from being opened so wide, "... He... they are... he was..."

"Fairy Tail's Boss." The words that seemed to not exist finally were spit out by Rogue. As I opened my mouth, as if reading my mind, that bastard leader beat me. "Natsu was also something your father stole. Making that pink haired man Fairy Tail's next Boss after he retired nearly drove this I.D. guy insane. Quite a marvelous and evil man your papa is."

There were so many questions, ones that I knew Rogue couldn't answer. I started breathing faster, sweat pouring down my neck. I wasn't exactly sure what I was feeling, something close to nervousness or anxiety or something like that. Pure shock perhaps? Or maybe not.

It felt like somehow I was already expecting this.

I wasn't sure how.

But perhaps I had a sort of feeling that I ignored.

"And my friends?" A sort of low, bitter tone of voice came from my mouth, "Are you saying they were fucking hired?"

Rogue chuckled, waving his finger in the air, "Ding, ding."

Fuck.

Fuck!

FUCK!

Perhaps I should have listened to Gray and the others. I was so angry. And sad. I didn't need to know any of this but, I still continued to search for the truth. What was better? Living happily in the lies or feeling this utter pain with the truth?

Everything about finding me in this alleyway that Natsu fucking spewed was nothing more than pretty words. My friendship was built on an order that they had to carry out by my father. So that was what I was... I was an obligation.

I wasn't Lucy.

I was Jude Heartfilia's daughter and nothing more.

Oh Laxus. Saying that I didn't feel any love when in reality all of you were the cold ones. You didn't love me. You loved my fucking father.

I let out a single laugh, "I guess it was good that I left."

Fuck I wished I could rewind that whole fucking scene.

I should have went back with Gray and the others back there. I could have lived the rest of my life not knowing this. Why was I such a fool?

So much rage and fury was swallowing me. I couldn't let myself fall in despair or I would end up just like how I was this whole damned month.

Liars. This world was full of fucking liars. Liars and the assholes who use the truth as a weapon.

Which one was worse?

Hell did I know. But for fucks sake, what exactly did I know anyway?

"How..." I shook my head, my entire body trembling as this cruel reality began to devour me and my sanity. "How the hell did your fucking brother kill a Mafia Boss?"

Rogue lifted a brow, "And that is where I have no answers. Though, your father may of wanted to die. Or perhaps he wished to show you more pain. Your father was not a kind man, Lucy." He grinned, "He may have been the most twisted within the system. He turned on his allies. Murdered people with families without any hesitation. Had many enemies and obliterated them all. Would it be surprising if he wished to hurt you as well?"

"Shut the fuck up." My voice barked in a sullen tone.

Who was I more mad at? These assholes who told me lies and let me drown in their fake realities? Or the man who made my reality a fake one by giving me the truth? "Oh?" He chuckled, "Don't tell me you actually want to stick up for such a satanic man?"

God, what the fuck was I doing?

I should of been rejecting every piece of information he gave me in disbelief but instead I took it all in without any doubt. But I suppose, when the puzzle finally pieced together it's hard to completely deny it. But now that it was completed... what was I supposed to do? Blame the person who made it or the people who took it apart? Did I want the puzzle to be full or did I want the pieces to be put back in the box, sealed away?

I suppose I couldn't make up my mind.

But, the one who put the fragments together was in front of me.

And I suppose I never did react rationally, it was more of whoever was in front of me was the winner. And Rogue just got the jack pot.

The raven-haired man walked forward and I watched him pull a gun form his sleeve, pointing it at my skull, "It really is such a shame but this concludes our little game."

I glared at him and tilted my head, "And here I thought you were obsessed with me."

Rogue bent down slowly caressing my cheek with the metal weapon, "And you are right..." He leaned in and kissed the side of neck, nearly making hurl. "I can see why this beloved Boss cherished you."

"_Cherished_?" I spat at him, earning a tug at the hair, "You don't know a fucking thing. I was nothing more than a damned object to him."

Rogue grinned, "I know you love him, even as we speak." He spoke with that obnoxious, taunting tone, "And it is no secret of this glorious maid that the Fairy Tail Boss had come to treasure. Little did you know, you became the weakness of this Mafia without even trying."

Weakness?

"That is why I.D. wants your head. Destroying you would steal the one thing both Jude and now Natsu, cherished the most. And with the broken Boss and tore hearts of the Fairy Tail members, he can finally destroy that damned Mafia." He continued to explain.

Torn hearts?

Broken Boss?

I let out a laugh, "You are more of a fool than you fucking think!" My furious gaze met his with a threatening sneer. "I don't know where you're getting this shit from but, you're far from the damned truth."

"I got this all from I.D. himself." Rogue hummed, slowly dragging his gun down, in between my breasts as he gazed at the mounds. "This man is closer to Fairy Tail than you think. And it seems he knows more of the truth than you do. Though, I suppose you've done a fantastic job of creating false validities this whole time."

My teeth ferociously slammed together as a threat to Rogue, "Fuck you."

"Oh how I would love to take you up on that glorious offer..." He moved the gun to my temple, pushing into my skin, "I'm afraid my mission means more to me than your pitiful life."

He was going to shoot me.

He was going to kill me.

I was going to die.

My eyes frantically looked around the room and I mentally counted the number of armed individuals in the room with me. Over 20. There was no way I could take everyone on without a gun or any sort of weapon.

I really was going to die.

My eyes went up and looked to Rogue whom was merely laughing. His finger clicked the bullet into its chamber, pressing down the trigger. Slowly a small smirk formed on my lips and I instantly snapped my gaze to an amused, intimidating glare, "Fuck that."

Instantly, my head tilted and just barely missed the flying bullet as it hit the bastard holding my wrists. Those that were previously pinning me to the ground let go out of shock of their mate's now bleeding corpse. "Shit." Rogue hissed.

Cobra tugged at my hair and I hissed shoving my elbow so hard into his knee that something in my body and his shin cracked. The maroon haired bastard screamed out in agony, falling to the ground. The adrenaline bursting through my veins numbed the pain in my arm for a bit as I pulled the gun out from the dead body's pocket.

Two shots to my side.

I cried out in pain at the impact but refused to lose my focus. 3 shots, 3 people dead. But that seemed to be more than a little compared to the number of killers. And they were fucking surrounding me.

If I got here without a massive amount of injuries, I'd probably be equivalent to God. Or perhaps Natsu. I grinned a bit at the name. He was so going to be the next bastard to die after these guys.

I managed to dodge 5 more shots and returned the favor, watching five more fall. Midnight stood next to me, his knife digging into my shoulder as he reached out to swipe my gun. As if I didn't feel the ache of the laceration - which I fucking did - I leaned towards him, having the knife exit out the other side of my arm, the whole blade within my flesh, and brought the gun to his head. No hesitation. One shot. And then he died.

The man fell forward on top of me and I used him as a shield while everyone shot repeatedly. Screaming, I agonizingly began to pull out the weapon that was completely sucked into my skin. I swallowed the puke that was rising up my throat due to the pain as the metal touched my bone. Fuck. This hurt so fucking bad. With one full yank I ripped out the piece of shit and threw it to the ground as my blood splattered everywhere.

My vision got blurry and lifting my arm felt almost worse than any bullet wound. But, not worse than death. I felt my warm, crimson goo slide down my arm at a fast pace as I stood up, using my wounded arm to difficultly hold Midnight up as I shot at everyone.

Plan B.

I would have to make it to the exit.

And run.

My finger was cramping as I pressed the trigger at a fast rate, basically sprinting to the door. As I heard the cartridge click, showing it was empty, I hissed and threw the gun into the woman who was running toward me, slamming it right into her head which seemed to make her fall unconscious. My hand searched Midnight's body desperately until I found another pistol.

Me vs. Fiore's most powerful gang. The fact I wasn't laying with the piles of corpses was fucking beyond me.

I shot 4 more and got 3 scratches on my cheek, arm, and leg from bullet grazes.

As I took one more step back, I felt my spine hit against my glorious destination, the door. I sucked in a breath. This was the difficult part. I would have to drop my shield as these people were nearing me, shooting dozens of bullets as a time and exit, turning my back to them, and not die.

Sounds easy!

Hell no.

All I needed was a moment where the majority would have to switch their weapons. Three seconds. I'd just have to wait and hopefully narrow down the numbers with the least amount of injuries so I could at least get out of here.

I shot out six more times until the feeling of a bullet stopping right before it ripped out of Midnight's skin hit my stomach. I winced at the pain as well as began to get nervous. I guess my shield was starting to become useless.

Now or never.

A couple were still shooting as some switched their guns and I dropped Midnight, giving them a split second of my bloody, shieldless body as I slammed the door open and was greeted with the stairs.

At this rate, I would probably die from blood loss even if I did escape. Though, I suppose I'd rather fucking rip out a thousand knives from my body if it meant I didn't have to watch that Rogue bitch get the satisfaction of killing me. Oh man I'd rather fucking die by Natsu's hand than that raven haired cunt's.

As I sped up the stairs I heard the footsteps increase behind me, shots being fired rapidly. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me. I was just barely missing all the shots. JUST BARELY. If Rogue caught up, I _know _there was no way in hell I'd be able to dodge his shot with my back turned.

With that in mind, I basically jumped for the door at the top of the stairs and turned the knob, feeling another cartridge dig itself into my right shoulder blade. That made both of my arms almost completely unusable. I slammed my body into the old door with a loud, miserable scream.

There was blood literally just dripping off of me and as the air hit my wounds, I instantly turned to the side and hurled up a storm. I was expecting to hear the tapping feet of my running enemies but, I could hear nobody.

My eyes opened and I was greeted to a blurry ground which I could make out the disgusting color of my blood-filled puke and... something black? Like a shoe? I gasped, my nerves on maximum level, and leaned up my gun to shoot but just moving it made me drop the weapon and cry out. "Fucking hell!" I cursed.

"Is that little Miss Lucy?" A mocking voice spoke my name, a familiar one. "Well you sure seemed to have fun without us."

My eyes desperately tried to open and focus onto whoever the fuck was speaking to me so casually. As my vision slowly cleared, I felt myself choke on more upcoming blood and shock. "Are fucking serious?" I groaned at the people whom stood before me.

Fairy Tail's top hitman.

Of goddamn course!

And judging by the previous voice, that was the annoying goddamned Laxus talking. I held onto my knife wound as the pain began to hit me and I panted, trying to keep my consciousness.

"Miss me?"

And there he was.

There he fucking was.

I glared at the gorgeous pink haired man as he stepped forward, pulling a cigarette out from his mouth as he stared at my bloody, pitiful state. He looked the same. Of course he did. Still beautiful, still held those cold eyes, still held the same, deep voice, and still sent the same feeling of excitement through my system at the sight of him.

I hated myself.

"Fuck you." I spit a bloody chunk of saliva at his feet which seemed to make his dark gaze only thicken as he threw his cigarette.

He walked up to me and I watched as his subordinates started to enter the base, gun shots immediately flying. "It took a fucking while to find you." He stood over me, fully aware I couldn't fight back even if I fucking tried. "Threatening me, holding a gun to my head, leaving, slapping me..." He laughed, "I really have one hell of a craving to kill you."

My gaze tightened, "_Me_? Are you fucking kidding me?" If I could pick up my gun, I would've shot him - or so I liked to of thought.

"This is the second time you've foolishly tried to defy me. The first time was in that fucking alley..." He shoved me into the wall and slammed his palms on each side of my blonde head.

I let out a laugh, "That alley, huh?" My eyes went up to face him with pure anger filling them, "You know, Boss, there's something you still have to tell me."

He lifted a brow, clearly having every intention of murdering me. "Oh? And what in fuck do I have to tell a half-dead bitch like you?"

I hissed, nearly biting his nose off, "The truth."

**Well. It's been awhile...**

**Sorry! I honestly started to get frustrated with Soft Storm and needed some time to cool off. I decided to get through this chapter without redoing it for the 50th time and just upload whatever I wrote. I might redo it but, I just sort of want to move on from this. This chapter could have gone several ways which was the most aggravating part and I wasn't sure how to make Lucy react to all these truths being given to her at one time. But, whatever there you go!**

**I hope maybe some of you were shocked? Or at least not disappointed. I don't exactly like how it played out but, I mean no work to an author is ever completely satisfactory, right my fanfic writers? I dunno, if you guys really don't like it, I'll try to muster up the incentive to rewrite.**

**Anyway, leave reviews!**

**I know this isn't such positive commentary (it's probably cause I got pissed off while trying to relate to Lucy - what can I say? I have way too much passion).**

**But I mean it's over 5,000 words this week so... there's a treat :D**

**ANYWAY I'M RAMBLING WOW! Please don't murder me for uploading so late, it's getting close to the chapter I really want to write so I'll upload more often. Again, leave reviews, follow, favorite... all that jazz. **

**I honestly can't even thank you guys enough for the sweet comments and the support, it's more than I could've ever wished for. This might sound like petty words but every single time I get an email with a review or new follower or favorite, I just get so completely happy. I love you guys so much and I just really hope you all know that(:**

**Bye!**

**~Lovex1**


	19. Chapter 19: You're Next Boss

CHAPTER 19

A befuddled look overcame the cold-eyed Boss as my words reached his ears. He clenched his jaw, clearly confused - only adding to his agitation. "What in fuck have I lied to you about?"

The adrenaline that was busily circulating through my body was rapidly draining, making my nerves tune up intensely. Meaning... I was starting to really fucking feel this pain shit.

A current of pure agony shot up my veins from the wounds that were pouring with crimson goo. Desperately, I tried to hold the sanity I still had, trying to cope with this growing pain. "The..." An iron-tasting liquid came up my throat, literally drowning me in my own blood. I coughed, splattering the red plasma, that was choking me, onto Natsu's clothing. "A-Alley..."

Natsu had a look that was mixed with anger and pure worry as though he wasn't sure which to feel. "The fuck are you spouting?" He hissed, "What fucking alley?"

My breaths were beginning to sound like pitiful wheezes as though I were suffering from severe asthma. Each inhale or exhale caused a bullet to viciously rub against whatever organ or bone was beside it or cause a deep laceration to split my skin even further. It was as though I had some wild animal on the inside of my body, ripping away at every single nerve with their ferocious teeth.

"Fu...c...k." My fingers tightened my grip around my enormous injury that was carved through my right arm, provoking more blood to come flooding out of my system. Blurriness covered my vision, filling my eyes with nothing by hazy colors and silhouettes. "I... feel..." My eyes widened as the vibration of my voice sent waves of sheer misery throughout my oozing flesh. "Like shit."

The comment seemed to make the damned Boss chuckle, "You look like it too."

I looked up to him, my eyes circled with purple bags as I was starting to worsen - I was probably dying or some shit but whatever. "Fuck... you." It took all of my effort just to spit out two fucking words. I bent over, watching as blood slid down from my face and dripped off of my lips. Then I widened my eyes, viewing the enormous puddle of red gore that swam over my feet, spreading across the pavement.

"At this rate, you're going to die of blood loss." The pink-haired shithead spoke, a hint of anxiety laced within his serious words - though I was probably imagining it. He leaned out to grab onto my shoulder as if to support me, but just feeling the contact of his skin made my arm slam into his, violently pushing him away.

A savage glare circled my brown eyes as I stared at him, sweat and blood pouring down my body as I swallowed the urge to scream out in absolute pain. "Don't... fucking touch me."

Slowly, his widened and concerned eyes molded into an angered scowl, "Don't be a stubborn bitch." He went out to grip my shoulders but paused, realizing it would harm me. So instead, his voice raised, causing me to wince at the loud, terrifying tone. "I'll be fucking damned if I let you die in front of me!"

A puddle of drool threatened to fall from my lips, "Just fucking stop it!" A loud screech that contained all of the pain in my body emitted from my mouth. I let out a groan, nearly falling forward as my wounds pounded with anguish with that over-done scream. "Just stop..."

Natsu squeezed his teeth together, doing his damnedest not to touch me. "Just let me fucking help you!" He growled, still yelling at me, "I'm am not doing this bullshit routine of yours again!"

"Then don't!" As my body lunged forward with my scream, the door to the hideout slammed open. I didn't fucking bat an eye and neither did this pink haired bastard, our furious glares never left each other. Though, I suppose I wouldn't be able to see what was happening anyway.

My teeth ground together, so hard that they almost broke, trying to suppress this torturous pain. Behind Natsu were three figures that were instantly shot down by someone not within my view, blood spraying everywhere. "Holy shit." A familiar voice came from beside me.

I turned, squinting as I tried to focus on the individual. Through the barely fixated vision of mine, I was able to make the usual raven hair of Gray. He stood, his gun beside his head with wide eyes that were directly pointed at me. "Fuck that's a lot of blood."

You did't need to fucking tell me that. Believe me, I could tell.

Gray began to run over to me, looking behind him occasionally just in case someone ran out. "You need to get to the hospital." He was panting, turning back around to yet again widen his eyes at my massive amount of visible blood.

I shook my head, swallowing salvia full of my red, iron-tasting body fluid. "I'm not... going back... I'm fucking... f-fine." I panted, with enough sweat pouring off of my body to fill an entire ocean.

Natsu grabbed onto my arm and I let out a yelp which made his expression tighten, "You are?" His fingers seemed to be digging into my wound which made me scream in pure agony. "What does that scream mean, then?"

"Fucking bastard..." I spoke through my heaving breaths as my eyes glazed due to my body's own involuntary reaction to the pain.

My eyes started to grow heavy as the pain of his fingers slowly seeping further and further into the wound was growing unbearable. As I ran out of breath, my eyes fluttered and I started to lose feeling in my limbs. It wasn't until I felt my cheek hit something warm and hard that I realized my body had fallen forward into Natsu's chest.

"I'm sorry." He spoke with a soft voice, lightly petting my hair with his bloody hand. I could deal with these wounds but God, I really didn't think I could live through the agony this man was putting my heart through.

General P.O.V.

Gray looked to Natsu who held unfamiliar expression, one full of pure pain as he ran his hands through Lucy's long hair. The raven haired hitman let out a breath viewing them, his face contorting into a small sympathetic smile at the intimate scene. And then his eyes went down to Lucy's arms which has rivers of blood wrapping around her once pure white skin, leaking down to her legs which made him snap with anger and worry.

"Bring him to me." Natsu's soft, dark tone caught Gray off guard, making the raging man pause and stare. "The Gang's leader. Don't kill him." Natsu wrapped an arm underneath Lucy's knees and another around her back, easily lifting her into the air. "Leave that to me."

Gray nodded immediately as the Boss's attention almost immediately went went back to Lucy who was breathing harshly, shaking in his arms. The black haired subordinate quickly rushed back into the base, shouting orders to the other men as the desperate cries from their gang victims filled the violent air.

The pink haired demon slowly carried his precious blonde towards the limo parked on the curb, staring at her face. It'd been a month since he'd gazed at this beautiful woman yet, instead of thrilled, he felt so furious seeing her in such a pitiful state. Purple bags were underneath her eyes as blood was slowly seeping from the corners of her mouth. Blood was smeared across her cheeks with deep cuts tainting that perfect skin of hers. He clenched his jaw, squeezing his eyebrows as he softened into a saddened expression. "And yet, you still look so damn beautiful."

His fingers squeezed onto her soft, wet body as they neared the long vehicle. Would he lose her again? The thought made him clench onto her harder as if to break her. If he shattered her here, perhaps he could collect the pieces so she could never escape him. If he murdered her, her soul would belong to only him. He should kill her, so she could never leave. He should strangle her and swallow her whole so he could have every inch of her.

Natsu closed his eyes, lightening his grip on her as he regained his sane thoughts, "If you knew how fucked up I was..." He carefully laid her on the leather seats inside of the car, "You'd never return to me."

As she moved a bit, groaning in agony, he stared at her, rubbing his mouth as he couldn't do anything to help her. His arm was leaned at the top of the car, just dazing at this woman. One minute he was ready to kill her and the next her was like this, at her mercy. What was so damn addicting about this girl?

"Boss!" A loud yell came from behind Natsu as the sound of multiple feet nearing caused him to turn his head. Gray was panting, throwing two dead men out of the entrance to the base as he exited the building. The other hitman did the same, throwing out numerous bodies till there were just piles of death.

"Damnit!" A hissing voice came from the incoming group of hitman. Natsu's eyes widened as Laxus and Gajeel both came out with the raven-haired leader, two guns pointed at his head.

"Boss," Laxus spoke with a slight chuckle, just thinking of the punishment this bastard was going to receive for brutalizing Lucy like that. "This is the leader."

Rogue looked up to Natsu who was holding a relatively calm expression which seemed to amuse the raven-haired prisoner. "So this is Fairy Tail's successor, hm? Her old man really chose a pretty one."

"Watch what you fucking spout." Natsu's hand dug into his coat, swiftly pulling out a gun that was directly aimed at the leader's head. Slowly, the Boss neared his convict, his expression as cold and still as ice. A shadow full of complete malice hovered over his glowing, onyx eyes. "Lucy's sleeping, you wouldn't want her to hear this shit, would you?"

Rogue let out a laugh which didn't phase the indifferent demon in the slightest, "It's a little late to be worrying about such things." The gang leader's taunting eyes met Natsu's, "My oh my, though, I did not expect her to leave alive after the huge reveal."

Natsu pressed the cool metal of his gun onto the raven-haired male's forehead, "Perhaps Lucy can deal with this riddle shit of yours. But, unfortunately, I'm a man with a lethal weapon and very little patience."

Rogue chuckled, "I can see why you have gained such a large reputation for your scary personality. How absolutely _terrifying _those eyes are." He grinned deeply, knowing he was about to poke Natsu in the perfect spot, "They are almost like Lucy's, though, hers are much more enticing. Full of such pure hatred and darkness even as she faced her own death by my hand." Rogue watched as Natsu eyebrow twitched, clearly provoking the pink-haired man. "One would have to be mad not to obsess over such a dangerous and enchanting beast."

"I'm afraid taming that beast is my job." Natsu grinned, clicking the bullet into its chamber, "She and everything that she is, is mine."

That seemed to deeply entertain the mischievous man, "For now. That is, until she wakes." He chuckled making Natsu clench his jaw, growing more irritated. "I fear she may want you dead far more than she wants me."

The Boss slammed the edge of his gun into Rogue's cheek, causing a purple, bloody bruise to immediately appear on the little riddler's skin. "You will tell me everything."

"What is there to tell. You already know." Rogue deepened his sinister grin as Natsu had a growing scowl. "Lucy, however, was the only one who didn't know. I only told her what you all concealed for all these years."

The air went cold almost immediately, eyes widening with fear as well as anxiety at the confession. Natsu's fingers tightened around his pistol, "You fucking bastard."

Instead of shooting him, a number of things instantly swam into Natsu's brain, causing him to pull at his hair, stress filling every corner of his body. In a fit of rage and tension, Natsu turned around almost instantly, kicking the shit out of Rogue. The raven haired victim spit out a bloody bundle of saliva, coughing at the unbelievable amount of force that nearly made him go unconscious.

Natsu rubbed his hands over his face, "Fuck!" He yelled, pacing back and forth as his men were frozen - mostly due to the fear of disturbing their enraged superior. Natsu looked up, making the hitman wince, locking eyes with Gray who seemed more distressed about the situation with Lucy than Natsu's behavior. The Boss tilted his head, rubbing his chin as a signal for Gray to get Lucy out of here.

Gray nodded almost instantly, running to the long black vehicle as Natsu once again pointed his lethal instrument at Rogue's shiny forehead. "You really shouldn't of done that." He grinned, a crazed looked harboring his shadowed gaze. "It's not good to provoke me."

Gray walked over to the open door where he viewed a worsening Lucy Heartfilia, laying with her eyes shut. He turned his head from the scene, not willing to see the vigorous blonde in such a horrid state. His eyes went to Natsu who was just continuously kicking and hitting Rogue, so much so that the other men had looked away. But, the twisted gang leader just seemed to be laughing.

Suddenly, something tugged at the gun inside of Gray's back pocket. He widened his eyes and turned around, seeing Lucy sitting up, her hands difficultly holding his gun within her grasp. "Lucy?" He blinked a couple of times, a little freaked out at how dead she looked. She paid no mind to him and seemed to be blocking everything else out but her main goal.

The raven haired man reached out to grab her as she began to pitifully climb out of the car but just as he was about to touch her, her eyes snapped to his, greeting him with a terrifyingly murderous gaze that was filled with only pure darkness. There was no light in her eyes, no brightness in her face, she was just cold. Intimidated, he only looked on as she walked past him, limping with every step.

"Do you suppose you will ever be able to capture such a tortured soul like hers?" Rogue chuckled as Natsu began loading his gun. "She is engulfed in darkness yet her body is that of an angel's. She has a will stronger than any man's. Her pride is much larger than any God's. She is as lethal as any venom. To find such a dangerous woman surely would be impossible. So what makes you think_ you_ could ever have the privilege to touch such a sacred creature?"

The question caused the Boss to freeze for a moment, his scowl only darkening. Natsu growled in response, unable to put his thoughts into words. She belonged to him yet, she didn't. She could run as far as she wanted and he'd alway capture her but, still he still hadn't caught her. He'd gotten her body but, that wasn't what he wanted. Not her life, not her body, he needed more.

Her heart.

What made him think he deserved to touch her heart?

That was the true meaning of that question.

"Fuck you." Natsu hissed, staring the laughing man.

Rogue grinned, tilting his bruised head, "Despite your reputation, you are quite the coward." He chuckled, "You had her heart within your grasp yet, the fear she may break yours lead to this. Perhaps you are afraid that she will become your weakness or perhaps she already is. Whether either of those or true or none, you are afraid something."

Natsu seemed to pause at his words. This bastard. He had a fucking talent. Prying into people's minds like that, discovering truths that seemed to be hidden away. What a terrifying man. "I'm not afraid of fucking anything."

"Oh but you are." Rogue smirked, "Love." Natsu clenched his jaw, only proving Rogue's theory even further, "Having been tortured by your own family must have put quite the weight on that empty heart of yours."

"Shut the fuck up!" Natsu screamed at the sudden memory that was forced back into his mind.

Before Natsu could pull the trigger, the sudden sound of gun that wasn't his filled the air. The loud noise made everyone go quiet with surprise. Their eyes all went towards Rogue whom suddenly fell completely quiet and his reason was obvious enough. A bullet was dug into his forehead, a single line of blood sliding down from the wound, onto his nose.

"What the..." Natsu stared at the corpse, shocked and then turned to his men who all seemed equally as stunned.

The Boss watched as their gazes looked to something behind him, confused the handsome man turned to face a startling sight. Lucy stood, half alive, panting with arm pointing a gun directly at Rogue as smoke blew off the tip. Natsu blinked for a moment, realizing what she did as her voice spoke, "One bastard down." She coughed, the amount of pain she was experiencing obvious with one look to her battered body but only fearlessness laid within her expression. Slowly, she moved the gun and pointed it at Natsu, "You're... next."

With that final sentence, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her arm completely gave out. Natsu widened her eyes as she fell forward, instantly he sprinted forward, catching her with his arm before her face collided with the ground. She barely opened her eyes, just enough so she could stare at him for a moment. "Don't... steal my kills..." She closed her eyes, "Bastard."

The Boss grinned, "Half dead and you still managed to take out the gang leader." He chuckled, lifting her into his arms, "You still impress me, even now."

The hitman exchanged looks, watching their superior carry the unconscious girl to the car and then to the corpse on the ground. Funny how the tables turned so quickly. One minute this man was almost Lucy's murderer, the next she's his.

Death was fast. There was no time to mourn, there were no final words in real life. No time to take in the sin you committed. It was just a single bullet that determined a person's fate. One second and then you were wiped from the planet forever.

Natsu shut the door, making everyone turn their attention back to him again. The air was tense and silent, the look of sympathy was immediately wiped from the Boss's face as soon as Lucy left his arms. Instead a shadow that covered both eyes was placed on his expressionless face that sent chills down his subordinates' spines. They watched him take out his gun and they all cowered, seeing that there were no more targets so they assumed he'd must of gone crazy.

But, they all flinched as he shot Rogue's dead body. Not once but twice. Then three times. Natsu walked forward, one arm stuffed in the pocket of his pants as the other was just continuously clicking the trigger. A look of savage rage was slowly drowning Natsu's expression, his shots getting faster the closer he got to the bullet-filled carcass. Then men stood in frozen fear viewing him go completely insane, just shooting these remains as though they were still a breathing human.

Laxus, Gray, and Gajeel all ran forward, wrapping their arms around Natsu's limbs, "He's dead!" Gray screamed, "Let go of the damn gun, Natsu!"

The three of their faces were turning red as Natsu's strength was almost too strong for them to hold onto. Slowly, Natsu's body loosened, dropping the gun as he panted, releasing all the anger he was previously radiating with. "Clean this shit up." The Boss spoke darkly, returning to his previous attitude as though that didn't just happen. "Never speak to me so directly again."

They watched their Boss head into the limo, Gildarts following behind as he opened the door for the pink-haired beast. Everyone sort of just stood there silently, watching as the limo's engine started. "What the fuck was that?" Gajeel spoke, panting.

Gray ran his hands through his hair, thankful he was still in one piece, "What would you do if someone did that shit to Levy instead of Lucy?" He sat down, leaning against the wall as he tried to simmer down from the kill spree, "Or Juvia for me. Or Erza for Jellal."

"Boss probably just realized everything and went bezerk as well." Jellal sighed.

"What would you do if the one you loved looked like that but you couldn't do anything to stop the pain? To watch her bleed half to death right in front of you?" Gray stared at Gajeel, "I'd kill everything and anything that did that to her."

"Hell knows what else that satanic bastard is willing to do." Jellal sat down next to Gray, sharing a cigarette he pulled out from one of his previous victim's pockets.

Loke blinked a bit, listening to the conversation, "Love?" He widened his eyes, "Wait! Are you saying the boss and Lucy are in-"

Gajeel slammed his elbow into Loke, forcing the Ginger's cheek to collid into the wall, "Keep the fuck up."

**Hi. **

**Don't murder me. I don't update as much as you'd like I know!**

**Anyway, I am (was) typing this on a plane so excuse me if it's sort of lame. I know I always say I'm going to redo chapters but I'm more serious about this one. You guys seem to like the chapters despite my insecurity about them so if you guys want me to keep it as it is, I will. **

**It's just sort of embarrassing to write a fanfic right beside my sister and boyfriend so I just occasionally typed sentences and then did something else so nobody around me had long enough to read everything.**

**Nevertheless I love writing them so don't worry. **

**Life honestly gets in the way so I definitely will update every month if not every week. I am working on requested stories as well as this one as well as My Pink Haired Badboy, so I'm busy and I also have a love life and college and family and friends. So sometimes I need to put things off.**

**I'm so ready for a nap so I am going to leave here. If you guys have questions feel free to PM me or just comment, I read every comment and relatively respond to ones that ask concerning questions and such. **

**Happy Thanksgiving to everyone who celebrates it (I'm late I know).**

**Love you all! Leave Reviews!**

**~Lovex1**


	20. Chapter 20: You have my Heart Boss

CHAPTER 20

_My 13 year body ran across the dark street of this fucked up neighborhood with a stolen piece of bread in my hand and several men shooting their guns frantically at me from behind. I let out a giggle due to the thrill of these daily chases as these old men couldn't fire an accurate bullet to save their slow damn lives. _

_The night sky made it hard for me to make out shapes but that was hardly troublesome since I knew every step to take. I could run with my eyes closed, this neighborhood was my bitch. _

_I turned into an alley, hopping onto a trashcan as I quickly pulled my petite and famished body onto a ladder stapled to a building's brick wall. I propped the food into my mouth as I used both hands for a faster pace, quickly looking below to see the stupid ancient males crawling onto the trash. _

_Swiftly, I pulled myself onto the rocky roof, reaching my feet with ease as I continued to run forward in order to escape these relentless bastards. My body reached the ending of the building, skillfully leaping onto the next. I rolled, giving me a great amount of momentum to fly into a standing position. _

_As I reached the edge of the complex, a bullet seemed to gouge into my shoulder. I let out a shriek at the sudden immense pain that filled my veins with agonizing poison. My head whipped around to the four men who all held their guns at me, "Shit!" I cursed, ripping the bread from my teeth in rage, "For a fucking piece of bread!?"_

"_You stole $500." One of them growled, making me wince at the fact I didn't get away with it. "I'll kill your shitty ass."_

"_Tsk." I hissed, looking down behind the building, "Fuck off you old bitches."_

"_You definitely look like a little girl but that mouth is that of a grown devil's." One of them chuckled, clearly somewhat pleased that they shot such a young soul. "Hand us the money and food and we will allow you to escape with less punishment." _

_They licked their lips lustfully making my body shudder, "Sick perverts." I backed up, feeling my heel hang off the edge._

_They neared me, "You're quite troublesome in these parts." A male to my right laughed, "You're the daughter to that prostitute Layla, hm? Quite the skilled whore."_

_A look of pure rage snapped within my widened eyes, "Don't say shit like that about my fucking mother you disgusting bastard."_

_They all laughed, "We've all taken a turn with her." They neared me their eyes glowing with a horny light, "I wonder what her daughter would taste like."_

_Suddenly, they stopped viewing the unexpected grin that decorated my virgin lips. "Sorry but, here is where our little game of tag ends."_

_Before they had time to process my words, I fell backward, watching their eyes widen as I disappeared. "Shit!" One of them scream, probably thinking I fell to the ground like some suicidal idiot when really there was a balcony only 3 feet below which I safely landed on._

_Instantly, I slammed into the broken window, viewing an empty apartment that had probably been abandoned ages ago. I silently chuckled to myself as I bursted through the doors, completely losing the 4 dumbasses as I left out of the building's back door, "This trick is gonna come in handy one day."_

_As the night air brushed against my bare skin and thin clothing that I hadn't taken off for who knows how many months, I sucked in the polluted fumes of this freedom. My fingers pulled out the wrinkled cash I'd stolen and I laughed doing a joyful leap in the air, "Just you wait mom! We'll be off the streets in no time!"_

_The wound in my youthful flesh stung unbelievably but, I only had one goal. I couldn't leave mom alone for too long or she'd go on one of her "jobs." I couldn't count how many times she'd get ripped off by some bastard who'd just fuck her and leave without paying what was due. That was probably the reason I had to resort to stealing like this and accepting whatever wounds karma decided to give me._

_As long as I could keep my mother alive, that was all I needed. My heart fluttered at the thought of her praise once I returned, she'd probably run her hands through my hair and whisper "good job" or "I love you." My eyes brightened at the thought of her affection. Nothing was better than love. It made me feel warm and fuzzy all over, it made this Hell worth living. Love was warm._

_Love was good._

_As I turned the corner, my eyes focused on the alleyway where me and my mother were currently residing. But inside of the usual darkness of this street, it was brightened with blue and red lights from these vehicles I'd only seen occasionally in these parts._

_My body slowed down in halt as I stared at the scene. People in these blue suits called "police" were wrapping a yellow tape, with the words "caution" printed on it, all over my "home." An ambulance was there and they seemed to be taking out one of those bags they put over dead bodies._

_Slowly, I jogged over confused. Did a gang fight occur? Or perhaps someone jumped off the roof and committed suicide. "Mom!" I called out, looking around to see where she was waiting while these people raided our sleeping area. I sighed seeing no sign of her, "Looks like we need a new place to sleep for tonight."_

_I sank deeper into the street, "Mom! Where are you?" I called out, "I've got food!" I smiled a bit, thinking of the joyful expression she'd give me once she saw her favorite bread I specially got her. _

_As I passed the crime scene, my eyes couldn't help but wander. They seemed to be circling a single victim, all I could see was the victim's bloody arm, draped across a pool of their crimson goo. Then, something especially caught my eye, swimming in the red liquid appeared flowing golden locks that were slowly being dyed the color of their blood._

_I found myself involuntarily walking towards the incident with an unusually fast heartbeat. The policeman blocking the person's face stood up, giving me a good view of the corpse. _

_I blinked for a moment, feeling the bread leave my now numb fingers as my eyes focused on the dead woman's face. _

_... What...?_

_I felt my nerves start to vibrate with some unrecognizable emotion which caused my entire body to shake violently. My eyes widened, so wide that they started to dry out, "Oh..." I let out a crazed laugh, "There you are mom..." I don't think I could feel my legs then but, they seemed to be moving forward as my body swayed, nearing my mother who was for some reason surrounded by all these men. "Did you fall asleep before me?"_

_One of the policemen turned around at the sound of my insane words and widened his eyes as he saw I was crossing the tape, "Hey! You aren't allowed to be here!" He yelled at me, standing up which blocked my view of mother's cold face._

"_I need to give this bread to her." I looked at him with pure hysteria as my body was on the verge of tears and utter shock. _

_The man blinked for a moment, clearly not really understanding what I was saying. "You need to go home now."_

"_Hey..." My voice was low as I just stared forward with a shaking smile and concerned eyes, "What happened to her?"_

_The man turned around to view my mother and he sighed, placing a hand on my shoulder, "I'm afraid she's dead. It's not a scene your innocent eyes should witness."_

"_Dead, huh?" My head lowered so a shadow covered my eyes, "Dead. She's dead. Dead." I continued to spit out the words until they sounded real which they never really did. My eyes snapped up again, tears pouring from them as I turned completely neurotic. "Why are you lying!? Tell me the fucking truth!" I screamed desperately._

_You know the funny thing about death was... it happened too quickly. Whether you're doing it to someone or they were doing to you, it happened instantly. But the most difficult part of it was when it happened to someone close to you. Having to deal with the approach. It almost seemed like a huge nightmare to have someone smiling at you almost 2 hours ago and now dead. Especially when you didn't even witness their death._

_It just seemed like one big lie._

_I tried to push myself forward but my violent act seemed to catch the attention of the other lawmen. They started to push me back as I continued to let out bloody cries, "Mom! Please get up!" Liquid flung from my eyes as I got another glimpse of her, now her entire body. There was blood everywhere, from the gash in her stomach to the gore spilling out of her vagina. "We can find somewhere else to sleep! S-So just... just please wake up!"_

_My body was lifted onto some bastard's shoulder as they could not control me and I flung out my hand, reaching for my mother, "MOM! PLEASE NO! MOM!" It seemed my brutal shrieks caused the others to flinch and some residents to come out of their houses to view the scene. _

_Mom why won't they let me touch you?_

_Why won't they let me see you?_

_Why are they putting that black bag around you?_

_These thoughts circled my brain as the shock had taken my voice and immobilized my body. The policeman had laid me out on the pavement, trying to speak to me with soft words. "Did you know that woman sweetheart?" He bent over to me as I just stared at the black sky._

_Tears were streaming down the sides of my lifeless face uncontrollably. Why was this man asking that? She was my mother. Why was he restricting me from seeing her? The reality of it all just would not sink it._

"_Was that woman your mom?" He spoke in a soothing tone which did not reach my deaf ears._

_I didn't respond. I don't think I was breathing but since I was still living, I probably was. At some point, I had convinced myself she was sleeping or something. Even so, my crying wouldn't cease. Probably because I was aware of the actual truth but, I was just masking it so I wouldn't break._

_The man left me, seeing as I was just sort of like a cold statue just laying there. And I just stared, the freezing wind covering my body with a chill. A pain swallowed my body. And my soul. The bullet in my shoulder... I could hardly even feel it compared to the ache... the emotion that was tearing me from the inside out._

_I sat up at a slow pace, my lifeless eyes full of darkness as they just stared at the ground. I watched as drops from my eyes wet the surface below me, creating a small puddle. To describe this agony was impossible, it was as though I was frozen in just pure sadness unable to escape it. As though this unseeable force was pulling me somewhere cold and horrifying._

_Darkness._

_It was my first experience tasting it. I was terrified but my mind was so dazed and drowned in my own sorrow that it did nothing to fight back these demons trying to suck me into my own personal Hell. All I did was sit and sink into it. Accepting it as there was nowhere else for me to go._

_The only thing I had left to embrace me, to shelter me was this darkness that just seemed to appear._

_That was when I learned everything._

_Love was cold._

_Love was bad._

_Eventually... I had come to realize my mother's fate after nights of just waiting for her to appear which she never did. I was alone. For the rest of my life, I was alone. And there was nothing for me to do but accept it._

_To be abandoned twice. To be left behind at only 13 years old. To live on these streets for the rest of my godforsaken life. To only have me and this darkness..._

_It gave me an insanity which would permanently be tattooed to my soul forever._

_But, life could only go on._

_I could have committed suicide and the thought had crossed my mind. Though, life was just as good as death and I'd rather just explore this Hell that'd entered my mind than end it all with a rope. _

_Within my dark days, I had found myself with no money and no food. I had no energy left to steal and no more tricks that any of the shop owners would fall for. So I found myself walking into the closed shop where I had once stolen my bread, viewing the four men whom threatened me the day of my mother's death playing a game of poker. For as long as I could remember, my eyes had stayed lifeless. I was just a walking corpse, it was written all over my face. And it seemed to please these men._

_When I began to remove my shirt and bare myself in front of these old males, they only gained satisfaction for my prepubescent prostitution as I only gained money for my humiliation. At first, I had only spread myself for these four buyers, gaining just enough money to live another day in exchange for my young body that they could ravish but then, I began to grow and become more needy for more food, for more clothes, for more cigarettes and drugs._

_I found myself waking next to a new man everyday, with more green in my pocket. It had lasted for years. I'd taken the job my mother used to have, the one I had reprimanded her for. A part of me merely was desperate for money and another part felt as though this was the last momentum of my mother's life. It was degrading... humiliating... and my mother did it everyday._

_But then... there was one day... where it'd stopped._

_The sun was especially bright that morning, waking me at an early hour. I awoke in a bed that was not mine with an arm draped around my naked waist that belonged to a man I did not know. I stared at the disgusting human who had the audacity to fuck a 16 year old girl._

_Though I suppose I was just as vile._

_My body moved from the bed and I picked up his wallet which was carelessly laying beside his pants on the floor. My eyes scanned the money and I took the $100 that was due as well as an extra $200 just because I was a thieving bitch. He let out a snore as I stood up, putting on my clothes lazily, stuffing the cash into the pocket of my shorts. _

_As I began to leave the premise, I buttoned up my shirt and exited the apartment into a small alleyway. My fingers flicked a cigarette out from my pocket along with my lighter, filling my lungs with a toxic smoke. I let out the fumes in a breath, turning out of the corridor onto a sidewalk._

_I looked up, placing the white stick in my mouth once more, viewing a group of guys apart of some gang relatively known in these parts. They were standing outside of their base, their eyes immediately narrowing onto my body. One of them let out a whistle of which I ignored completely._

"_Oh c'mon Lucy." The leader, Lyon, chuckled as he yelled to me. "Don't be like that."_

_I turned to him, stopping to stare at him with irritated eyes as I blew a smoke cloud into the air. "How do you want me to react, bastard?" I lifted my hand out, "You still owe be 50 bucks."_

_He grinned at me, "Perhaps we can go for another round to prove you're actually worth all $100."_

_My expression never wavered, "Wouldn't you be so fucking lucky."_

_Just as I was about to ditch these pieces of shit, one of his henchmen seemed to be blocking the pathway. I blinked for a moment at the sudden appearance and then turned to Lyon with a sigh as I placed the cigarette between my lips. "What? Are you going to force me?"_

_He snickered, "Smart girl." He walked closer, letting me smell the amount of drugs and alcohol he had consumed previously. "But, it doesn't have to be forced. Just be a good girl."_

_I smiled, "Yeah." I returned to frown, pulling the burning item from my mouth and stared at it for a moment before lifting it up with a sarcastic grin so they could view it. Before Lyon could question my actions, I slammed the cigarette into his neck, hearing his gorgeous scream fill the air. "Fuck off."_

_Lyon looked up to me with daggers as he covered the burning injury with his palm. "You fucking cunt." He snapped his fingers, making me realize I should not of done that in front of the base of his gang members._

_Two of the boys gripped onto my arms which only lasted a second as I slammed my foot into the right one's face, using that free hand to toss a glorious right hook into the other one's nose. I flicked my hand as that hit hurt my knuckles, looking up to see more men were coming out, now with knives and guns._

_Great._

_More of the bastards started to pile on top of me until I was literally helpless - a feeling that I hated more than anything. Lyon stared at me sweating, clearly the little bitch couldn't handle a little burn. "Now what huh?" He grinned, clearly pleased that he had control. "What are you going to do if I fuck you right here in the middle of the street with all my men watching?"_

_I lifted a brow, "Kinky."_

_That seemed to piss him off more, causing him to launch forward and slap me across the face, "Don't fucking joke with me." He growled, "You had the damn balls to do that to me. You're a dumbass, you know that."_

_I sighed, "Starting to realize it."_

_When I felt his hand reach into my bra, my eyes snapped down with a sharp glare, "Fucking pervert."_

_Lyon chuckled, caressing my breast, "You have such a beautiful body for a prostitute. Nobody would be able to tell how tainted it is."_

"_Let go of me." I hissed._

_That seemed to make him grin even deeper, "No." He pulled out a knife and held it to my neck, "Let's see how long that glare can last while I humiliate you."_

_Before I could shove my knee into him, it seemed some other force's fist beat me to him. I watched as suddenly, Lyon was thrown off his feet by this incredible punch. My eyes widened at the sudden action and looked to the source. To my surprise, it was a stranger, a beautiful girl, with long crimson hair._

"_I believe she told you to let go." The woman spoke in a threatening tone, turning to the men who were holding me. _

_My eyes narrowed on the bitch, "Don't fucking help me."_

_That seemed to surprise the female, "You seem sort of in need of it."_

_I gasped, seeing a couple more teens appear, literally prying the stubborn bastards off of me. "Nobody asked you pieces of shit to get involved." I growled, turning around to face this cunt's friends._

_They looked at me for a moment, as if to scan me and before I could question these strange people who just all of a sudden appeared, a petite blunette jumped forward from the group with a large smile. "As soon as we saw them grab you we came over to help! You should thank us, stuupid."_

_I gave the chick a glare which made her smile slowly fade to a sort of frightened frown. I rolled my eyes, not having the energy to ruin this little innocent shit's mood. "If I want your help, I'll ask for it. Don't do that shit again, got it?" I hissed violently at these people I hardly even knew, as though I were their leader or some shit._

_As if trained, they all nodded in unison with word "Yes," following their bows. I lifted a brow, pulling a cigarette out from my pocket._

"_Who the fuck are you people?" I spat, lighting my cigarette._

_Instead of answering, a busty girl with blue hair responded with another question, "What's your name?"_

_I blinked. What? Did she recognize me or some shit? Did she want to pay for my body as well?_

_I let out a laugh, "Sorry, I'm not into bitches."_

_That seemed to confuse them and the girl with white hair shook her head with a giggle, clearly being the only one that actually caught on. "No, no. We just want to know your name."_

_My lips opened to release a gray cloud before responding, "Lucy." I sighed, deciding to answer them fully, "Lucy Heartfilia. Why?"_

_Their eyes all widened as though that was the most intriguing name they'd ever heard. I rolled my eyes at their stupid reactions, "Is there something you need or can I leave?" I spoke bitterly._

_A brunette girl stepped forward, folding her arms with a grin, "No. It's just that we aren't very familiar with this neighborhood." Like I gave two shits. Nevertheless, the chick kept talking, "But, if we take down a gang in their own base, doesn't that mean we get it?"_

_My eyes went down to the groaning men and then back to Lyon who was holding onto his cheek, rolling around like a little cunt. "What? Are you guys in a gang or some shit?" I yawned, wanting to leave already. _

_The petite brunette shook her head laughing, "Nope we came for yo-"_

_The red head slammed her hand into the girl's mouth as if to block what she was saying and laughed awkwardly, "Yes!" She looked to the other bluenette as if looking for the right words to say or story to make up, "And what about you? What are you doing in these parts?"_

_My gaze was so dark and so cold that it seemed to make them intimidated despite being such "tough" thugs or whatever. I stared at them, watching them grow smaller the more the hate from my glare radiated, "I was born here." I flicked my cigarette onto the ground, smashing it with my shoe, "I don't exactly have fucking parents or whatever so I don't have anywhere to go." I rolled my eyes at their pathetic expression of which held sympathy. "Are you bitches just gonna sit their and fucking cry or what?"_

"_So scary..." The small bluenette whimpered._

_Those words seemed to make the others chuckle with amusement, "Yeah..." The red head spoke with a grin, "Are you in a gang?"_

"_Fuck that." I yawned, growing more bored with these dumbasses, "I'd rather slit my throat than follow some shithead's every order."_

"_What if you were the leader?" One of three boys, a ginger with his hair in a ponytail, stepped forward with the tilt of the head. _

_My eyes just sort of stared at these freaks. What in hell were they getting at? I rolled my eyes again, shaking my head, "Oh what? You want some fucking stranger to be your leader?"_

_They all nodded with such enthusiasm that it was almost laughable. "Why not, hm?" The busty brunette hummed, "You seem to know these parts well and we are pretty skilled." he was speaking as if to seduce me, drawing nearer with threatening eyes. "Come on, there must be someone... something you want to take revenge on. Something you can't do by yourself... where you'd need a gang to help-"_

"_I don't need help for shit." I snapped, making her wince, "Got it?"_

_The brunette lifted her hands up laughing as she backed up. The petite one stepped forward again with the same bubbly face that made me feel so... gross. Like sympathetic or some shit. "Who is it?" She tilted her head with a smile, "We don't have to help you... just think of it like we're your pawns. Control us however you want."_

_I stared at her, pure innocence running through her big eyes. I envied her. And the fact that she could smile so genuinely. The fact that she still held her innocence even if there was just a little bit. "Control..." I stared up to the others._

_Call me insane or whatever the fuck you want but for some reason it felt like I had no choice but to go along with this sudden proposal. As though I'd known these people my entire life so being a part of their gang was only natural. No... no that wasn't right, I had just met them._

_It was like __**they'd**__ known me._

"_... Okay..." I spoke with words I hadn't realized I said. This was so strange. So damn strange. They were like demons, seducing me into their trap and my body hardly put up any resistance. _

_The girl smiled with a giggle, "We're all friends now!" She cheered._

"_No." I hissed, making her frown which for some reason tugged at my heart. "You can be my pawns, allies, whatever the fuck you want but we are not friends."_

_They blinked at me for a moment, "What's so wrong with it?" The small bluenette grabbed my hand, "Friends make you happy. And fill you with love!"_

_That made me snap, slapping her fingers off of me with a vicious expression. "Look bitch," I grabbed her by the collar and pulled her up to my face, "How the fuck am I supposed to be friends with a bunch of fucking kids I don't even know the name of." Her cowering expression filled me this... painful emotion. Like guilt or something. "Friendship doesn't exist. Got it?"_

_That seemed to make her cheeks puff up in a fit of anger, "They do too! All of us are friends!" She smiled at me again, despite every shitty word I spat at her, "I'm Levy. Now you know." She held out her hand, "Maybe you don't believe in it right now, but, you'll agree with me one day."_

_I stared at the hand in disgust. Was this bitch seriously trying to offer that bullshit "friendship" of hers? What a fucking dumbass. At least that's what I told myself. That anybody who acted cheerfully, who believed in love and friendship were just pure idiots._

_But, I found myself reaching out to her palm despite that. _

_Right then... I grabbed this stranger's hand. I didn't know why at the time. _

_But, I think I understand now. _

_They were... my escape. I was surrounded in pure darkness while they were glowing like lanterns. I wanted that... everything that they were. To believe in love and friendship, to depend on someone but, I couldn't. I was trapped in darkness._

_Alone. I was alone._

_But once I grabbed her hand... I realized... maybe I wasn't._

_But I'd be damned if I ever fucking admitted that._

My body snapped awake, feeling reality harshly sink into my skin. I found the muscle to my eye lids and opened them slowly to blurry, bright world. A shaky breath was inhaled into my body as I tried to focus on where I was. On and off, my vision would fixate on what seemed to be a white ceiling filled with long rectangular lights above me.

As I began to regain my thoughts, a sense of nervousness tightened in my stomach. I took in a long, trembling breath as I prayed to God what I was thinking was no where near the truth. That my memories were actually nightmares. My fingers hesitantly went to my arm where in my nightmare I'd been stabbed thoroughly with a knife. As my touch felt the roughness of a bandage over said injury, I felt a small whimper leave my mouth.

I closed my eyes, shaking my head as I wrapped my whole head around the bandage with a somber expression. It was the truth. Or perhaps I should say the lies. The lies, they were real, that fight, it happened, Natsu, he was real. This nightmare was reality. My reality.

Perhaps I was a little delusion due to the drugs they were pumping into my system and that was why I was thinking so strangely. Whatever it was I just knew... everything had hit me all at once. The Mafia. Sting. My "friends." My father. Oracion Seis. Natsu... Natsu...

"Natsu..." I let out a choked whisper feeling my throat become unusually dry.

All of this... truth... all of these lies... I felt like it shattered me.

And laying in that bed with no energy to fully grasp onto this angry mask I always put on, all I could do was sit and think and break a little bit more. My fingers gripped onto the sheets beneath me as I did everything in my power not to break down or explode with absolute rage.

"Lucy..." A male voice spoke softly beside me.

I turned, seeing a machine with my heart rate beeping loudly on it with Gray's face next to it. He had a bandage on his cheek but that was about it. Viewing this bastard only made my anger rise, "Get me out of here..." I spoke in a groaning whisper. My fingers that were shaking so violently went to the wires planted into my chest and I ripped them out, coming to a sitting position as I fully regained myself. The sudden movement caused the wounds in my body to scream, causing me to let out a small yelp.

"Don't be stupid." He sighed, picking up the wires I ripped out dangerously, "You almost died yesterday, Lucy. You need to rest."

I glared at him, my tired and dazed eyes circled with malice, "No." I shook my head, lick the inside of my mouth in an attempt to rid of the aridity, "I want to leave." Gray looked at me with a sort of sympathetic gaze, seeing as the drugs put me in such a helpless and dazed state that I was hardly threatening at all. More like an exhausted child.

Gray slowly put two of his hands on my shoulders and began to push me down back into the bed, "Boss says you aren't allowed to leave."

My eyes widened at the pain in my chest at sound of that name, "No!" I finally screamed, straining my throat greatly. This caused the raven-haired bastard to lift his hands in concern, "Just..." I panted due to the amount of energy my weak body was wasting, "... Let go!"

Gray backed up, his eyes almost mortified at my utter desperation to be away from him. The door slammed open, causing me and Gray both to wince and turn to it. Within the doorway was Levy and Gajeel who seemed to have run in here due to my shriek. They both looked so worried but slowly settled into relieved smiles as they saw my awakened body.

But I only stared. Stared at Levy. "You..." My gaze tightened into a look of pure and utter hatred, "You liar!" I screamed, making the bluenette widened her eyes, "You... You fucking... liar!"

She covered her mouth as my words seem to horrify her, "Lucy... I'm so-"

My vicious voice covered hers instantly, "This whole fucking time!" I ripped the I.V. out of my arm and crawled out of bed with a stumble. Gray went to help me but I slapped his hand away, my body heating with rage I'd felt yesterday. I let out a cough, feeling my throat beginning to moisten, "Each one of you! What? You didn't have the balls to tell me the fucking truth!?" I hissed, nearly falling over due to my little stamina but nevertheless I forced myself to stay stabilized. Forced myself to spit out all the fury I had on Levy. "I hate you! I hate you so fucking much!"

The potent words caused tears to uncontrollably fall from her eyes. "I'm sorry..." She sobbed as Gajeel took the petite girl into his arms, "Lucy I wanted to tell you, I swear to God... I did. I... did."

I was broken. So completely broken. Pain coarse through me like blood, both physically and emotionally.

These weren't the words I wanted to say. Those questions weren't the ones I actually wanted to ask. But I couldn't say what I really wanted to. Why? I didn't know. Perhaps because what I was feeling was something much more powerful than anger. Perhaps I hadn't wanted to reveal my real emotions and my real thoughts.

My jaw clenched as I viewed Levy bawling softly as it seemed my screams pierced her deeply. I looked to the ground in guilt, still fuming with rage, with sadness, with a bleeding heart and wounds. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to leave forever.

Love was cold.

Love was bad.

I thought I had learned that yet, I never knew how true those two statements were until then. My mother could die. My father could abandon me. He could die too. I could fall into darkness, lose my innocence and suffer in my own dark misery. But I could not open my heart to anyone. And that was what was happening.

That was why I was so hurt... because I let these people dig themselves into this small space where they say love was held.

It horrified me.

My eyes went to the door and instantly I walked towards it, only wishing to escape all of this. Gray lunged out to me with a yell as I reached the doorway, "Wait, Lucy!"

Don't answer. Don't stop. That was all I was thinking.

When I left the Hospital maybe I would collapse somewhere and bleed out or something. Maybe I would die. What other way could I rid of this never ending pain and regret in my heart. Beyond this, I had no future. No hope. Nothing. Perhaps I should just let Satan consume me already.

I didn't want a life beyond Fairy Tail.

But at that moment with my body bursting with every agonizing emotion, I didn't want a life _in_ it either.

My body stepped forward to exit the room but, instead of feeling the hair hit my head, something... solid and soft knocked into me. I looked forward seeing a white shirt and a black tie with a beautiful body hidden underneath. I sucked in a sharp breath, knowing this body far too well.

My eyes slowly went up and locked onto the dark, onyx gaze of the demon who haunted this nightmare of mine. His arm was leaned against the frame, his body blocking my path as he looked down to me with stern gaze.

"Trying to escape again?" His voice sent waves of pain and pleasure to this leaking heart of mine.

This man, he was the one who caused the most pain.

I'd revealed everything that I was to him. Whether it was body or emotion... he knew it all. My happiness... my anger... even my tears. This man... he contained the deepest and biggest section of my heart. I had no mask as he could see directly through it. He was like the darkness in my mind, a sinful pleasure that I only knew dragged me further into the depths of Hell. But I continued to submit to him and his seduction. As this darkness he possessed and the little light that shone through at times had captivated me completely.

I loved him.

And that terrified me.

**This is 6,000 words. Damn.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Just trying to let us dig a little deeper into this complicated mind and heart of Miss Lucy Heartfilia.**

**As for my redoing of the previous chapters - it's taking a little bit so I figured I would post this first. I hope you liked it. If not... sorry I guess haha. **

**I've been really sick for the last couple of days so that's why I'm uploading so quickly. I mean when you have nothing to do but throw up and sleep, might as well write, right? I'm a terrible patient.**

**Anyway! I love you guys. Leave reviews, I appreciate every single one. Until next time my loves.**

**BTW: MPHBB is not cancelled or anything. I have writer's block and needed to release my ideas for this Chapter of Soft Storm before I even came up with whatever I was doing for My Pink Haired Badboy. I say this to many concerned PM messangers: These stories are like a world I created and the people inside are like my children. I would never abandon my children, ever.  
**

**~Lovex1**


	21. Chapter 21: It Hurts Boss

Chapter 21

There was an intense silence circling the room, filling my ears with nothing but the quickening of my heartbeat. My hands slowly began to shake as my eyes desperately remained glued to his chest, forcing myself to not make eye contact. His shirt was cover in small red dots and his tie was loosely wrapped around his neck, making it seem he slept in it.

"You can't take care of _one _fucking person?" Natsu spoke with a sigh, pulling a carton of cigarettes from his back pocket. "Tie her to the damn bed if you can't keep her down."

Gray's footsteps reached my ears, taking him only seconds to reach me, placing a light hand on my shoulder and speaking with soft words, "Lucy, please don't make this hard."

My eyebrows twitched as I ground my teeth together in hopes I wouldn't completely explode, "Don't fucking touch me." My voice was at a vicious whisper as I moved my shoulder, shoving his dirty fucking hand off of me.

"Please..." Levy's whimpering plea filled the air, making me grit my teeth even harder. "Get back in the bed."

The shakiness in my palms had doubled, spreading to the rest of my body at a quick pace. Heavy breaths left me as though I were a savage animal. "Shut up." I spoke in a whisper, whipping around with a horrifying glare, "Shut the fuck up!"

The petite bluenette winced, backing further into Gajeel's chest, with eyes pouring rivers of tears. "I want... I want to take it back so bad!" Her face was bright red, her eyes glistening with her desperate sobs, "Lucy! Please! I'm so... I'm so..." She shut her eyes, her cries choking her so no words were able to come out. Levy's head kept shaking as if to say "no" as if to deny everything that was happening, "I'm _so _sorry!" Her voice came out as a cracked shriek, making shivers climb up my skin.

Make it stop.

Make it stop.

Please make it _fucking_ stop!

Those three sentences rode through my mind like a hurricane, destroying the little will I had to live. Making my eyes go blank. My body feel cold. My heart run dry of emotion.

God, I was so tired.

Just so fucking tired.

Of all this.

Confusion. Pain. Tears. Fear.

Life.

"What are you expecting to do if you leave?" Natsu's deep, chilling voice spoke behind me, filling my numb body with his words. "Starve on the streets? Run to another gang and get yourself killed? You're too fucking predictable."

Slowly, I swallowed, feeling my eyes begin to go dry from my lack of blinking. My feet started to turn, "Why?" I spoke in a low voice, my body twisting around to face him again, "Why did you drag me into this?"

My eyes looked up, pain swirling in them with an intense glow. Natsu flinched, seeing the expression, stepping back a bit as he stared at me. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

My teeth ripped at my lip as I tried to force my emotions back down into my heart but, I just... bursted. "I was fine by myself!" I screamed, making the room fall utterly silent my eyes beginning to glaze. "Why did you have to pull me into this shit?!" My voice was shaky as I let out my chilling shrills, my body trembling with every word as I stared deeply into Natsu's onyx eyes. The eyes that shared the same darkness as mine. "I would've been fine on my own!"

The pink-haired boss clenched his jaw, his eyes tightening as if he didn't know how to handle this situation. "On your own?" He shook his head, "You were fucking starving. Almost dead. And you are going to spout that bullshit and act like I'm the fucking bad guy?"

"If you knew all of this shit was a lie..." I shook my head, walking forward as his body moved backwards into the hallway, "Then why the fuck did you have to bring me to the _one _damn place where the truth laid? Did you think you would be able to hide it forever!? Dragging me into the Mafia like that!? Why!? Did you want to see me like this!? Was this your goal!?"

Natsu grabbed onto my hospital gown aggressively, making the passing nurses and patients gasp. "How long are you going to drive me fucking insane?" I let out a small yelp, feeling my feet leave the ground, my hands scratching at the arm that was holding me in the air. "Your life is mine. Remember? Your little bitchy mouth is going to stay here. The only one that is going to fucking kill you is me, got it? Not that fucking street. Not a damn gang. Me."

My eyes narrowed with pure malice blended in their brown gaze, "I _hate _you."

"Yeah?" His face instantly went blank, a terrifying darkness filling his black gaze and pale expression. "Me too."

With that sentence, my body was tossed through the air, harshly hitting my hospital room's floor. I let out a loud cry, feeling the impact cause an overwhelming amount of pain to shoot through all the wounds in my body.

Gray bent down to help me but I just turned and glared at him with burning eyes full of pure agony. "Lucy..." The raven haired hitman spoke, bent down to meet my savage gaze, "... We'll all talk about this once you're better, okay?"

"No." I spoke instantly, panting through my pain. "I am done listening to you. Any of you." Slowly, I started to pick myself up, nearly falling forward before I fully got to a limp stand. I stared at Natsu who held that same emotionless, horrifying gaze as he always had. "You're all dead to me."

It was funny how pain could ultimately speak for you despite the words you were thinking originally. I did not want to spout hate. I did not want to be so angry that I felt hopeless. Perhaps I was infuriated but... despite that, I couldn't speak about the other feelings I had. The pain in my body became my voice. My heart ache blocked the other words I wanted to say. The darkness in my soul was... taking over my entire being.

"Lucy!" A familiar voice caught my ear. My eyes darted towards the hallway where I saw the familiar crimson haired bitch. Her face faded into a smile full of relief, "Oh thank god, you're okay. You-"

Her voice broke off as she got a full view of the pure antipathy in my face, her footsteps stopping right before she entered the room. Seeing her set something off inside me. "My life is yours huh?" I turned back to Natsu, "Then you're going to have to kill me now." My foot shot out and slammed into the table next to the door, where a lamp stood, now falling and shattering against the ground.

To be shattered. It was so easy. A single push, a single force and you were gone.

My fingers snatched onto a shard, slicing my skin in the process, warm blood trickling down the bandages that were wrapped around my arms. Footsteps were heard heading up the hallway but I was not threatened. My hand reached out slightly and I held the glass in front of him as my other hand picked up another fragment from the ground.

Natsu looked at me still with his cold gaze but a hint of confusion dancing in his merciless eyes. Slowly, he took the glass I was offering, holding up his hand as his men appeared behind him in the corridor, my old "friends" joining in the commotion, "Do not interfere." He spoke, looking at me sternly. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. His eyes were just purely dark, nothing more. Just a cold and threatening gaze. No emotion.

"I am not going to stay here." I spoke, my face drained of emotion as I stared at Natsu. As though I were making a business deal. "So seeing my predicament, I am not going to get out of here successfully. So either you kill me right now. Or I drag both of us to Hell."

I wanted to die by his hand.

The man who had given me a happiness far greater than what I deserved and a pain far greater than any wound. The man who contained every fiber in my heart and destroyed it completely. This man was my most hated darkness and my sinful pleasure. And once and for all, I wanted this darkness that I had submitted myself to, that I had fallen so horribly in love with, to swallow me completely until I was cold and lifeless.

There was no light for me.

There was no love for me.

There was nothing for me.

And it was time to accept it.

Natsu stared at the piece, and then looked at me, running his fingers over the smooth weapon's surface. "So you want to die?" He looked down to the glass again, humming his words, "I suppose you and that damn old man are related." My jaw clenched at the low mumble until he looked up to me with his emotionless eyes, "You want to escape that much..."

My fierce eyes did not waver, "Me..." My fingers held out the glass, "Or us both."

In a way, I suppose this deal was my own sadistic thoughts. If he would not kill me with his own hands, I could kill us both. Take both of our lives so he had no choice but to stay with me forever, in the deepest pits of Hell where there was a special room saved for us. How selfish I was. To want to take someone else's own soul and force it down to the pit of eternal agony just because of my own fucked up thoughts.

"Lucy!" Erza screamed from the hallway, "Stop it! Please!"

My eyes met hers and I glared, the most negative of emotions filling my body. "Why do you care?" I spoke quietly, hate radiating from my eyes. "After this, your 5-year mission is over." My fingers squeezed the shard, causing more blood to flood over and taint my body, "I hope you get paid what's due."

Mira's eyes were melting with tears and she went to touch me but Natsu blocked her from entering the room so she just cried out to me, "You aren't this weak! Don't kill yourself over stupid shit like this!" Her voice was so desperate, making my body tighten, forcing myself not to waver. "This is a coward's way out!"

"Don't talk to me about cowards." I spoke harshly, "None of you have the _right_ to speak to _me _about _cowards_." My voice was low, hissing with horrible ferocity, my body fuming with pure hate.

With sadness.

With anger.

With pain.

"Lucy!" Juvia cried out, "Please!"

"Quiet!" Natsu screamed over everyone, making the entire building go silent within a second. All eyes molded onto their leader and he stared at me. "You realize there is only one option for me, don't you?" He stared at me, eyes full of no pity, of no emotion. "I am responsible for Fairy Tail. My life will not be sacrificed just for your own selfish satisfaction." I loved these words. The honest ones. The ones that hurt and felt so damn good. "Understand?"

I nodded and took in a deep breath as I stared at him. His fingers rolled over the shard and I clenched my teeth.

This was necessary.

None may understand.

The feeling of ultimate despair.

The feeling when your soul is breaking.

That is why they may never come to understand my decision.

I had nothing left.

The only thing to comfort me was the darkness in my own mind and that only made my cracks bigger.

I wanted to die.

Before _I_ became nothing as well.

Natsu stared at me and my gaze did not leave his. Slowly, I watched him as he closed his eyes and right as he lifted the glass piece, his fingers released it. I widened my eyes, hearing the piece break as it reached the ground. "No." He spoke simply, leaning against the door frame.

"N..." I choked, utterly shocked at the action, "N-No?" I stared at him, shaking my head as he pulled the cigarette from his mouth and threw it to the ground, next to the glass piece, crushing both items beneath his foot.

"Did I stutter?" He looked up to me, his head tilted a bit.

"No..." I stepped forward, cutting the bottoms of my feet from the glass, "But you... You can't do that!" I yelled, looking down at the ground as my sanity began to leave me, "You have the Mafia! You can't let me kill you! You just said that you damn bastard!"

My fingers grabbed onto his blouse and as his men began to run, he held up his hand again, stopping them as he looked down to me, "If you're going to die, you're going to do it yourself." He sighed, "Got it?"

"Then I'm going to kill you." I growled, "You want to risk that?"

He closed his eyes and let out a breath, "Do it then."

My fingers gripped onto the glass and I looked around at his hitman who had no guns out, they were just staring. I clenched my jaw and held out the weapon, pointing it at his pink _fuckin_g head. "Fuck you..." I whispered lowly. I stared at him and tightened my expression, feeling myself become overwhelmed. Instantly, I let out a scream and charged towards him and slammed the glass forward, feeling it sink into the object.

I was panting, my face in his chest as my hands were extended up, holding onto the glass as it was embedded into the wall... right next to the bastard's face. "Fuck you!" I screamed the words again and released the weapon, wrapping my bloody hands in his white shirt, "Why are you doing this to me!? You always threaten to kill me! Why is it so damn different now!?" I was blazing with hysteria, "Why didn't you..."

"_Why_?" His glowing eyes stared at me through the intense silence that was pressing against me so harshly and so unbearably that I wanted to fall to my knees. "Why don't you guess? You're pretty fucking sharp as you've proven."

He was trying to piss me off.

Perhaps I didn't learn a lot about this bastard in the two bullshit years I worked beneath him.

But what I did know was when he didn't want to say something, he covered it with something that would hurt me.

"Fucking coward." I hissed, my hand wrapping around the large gash on my arm that was hidden beneath bloody bandages. I could feel that I was overexerting myself but, the pain in my wounds could not compare to what was going on in my chest. "Why!? Why can't you just be fucking honest about yourself for once!?"

Natsu growled, losing his composure, "And what about you? Little hypocritical bitch?" He narrowed his gaze, hovering over me like some wild demon. "You run around here like you're such tough shit. Like you don't have any fucking feelings so then why are you so fucking pissed, huh? We lied. So? People lie all the time. Why the fuck does it matter when it came from people you barely care about? Or so you like to fucking act."

"_Don't care about_? Go to Hell." I let out a hysterical laugh, "You sat in that fucking Mafia..." I flung my hands out, "All of you fucking pieces of shit sat there and lied to my face. Every _damn_ day." I shook my head, "So all this bullshit you spouted about that alleyway and being the same was just a way to get into my pants? Was it satisfying? It must be nice to fuck your old Boss's daughter right? Did you feel bad that he left you to be with me and got killed? Oh, oh! Or was it that you hated the bastard like every other piece of shit in this damn Mafia world? So revenge? Was that what I was, hm? Your little revenge?"

Instantly, I felt his hand slam into my cheek and harsh pain shot through my face. His eyes stared down at me with complete malice, "You're going too far."

I held onto the throbbing skin, strands of hair falling over my hateful glare, "_I'm _going too far?" I let out a laugh, tossing my head back as the air grew thick with everyone's nervousness. "You wanna know what's going too far?" I turned up to him, vibrating with smaller chuckles, "Lying to me for 2 fucking years!" I widened my eyes, "Oh no! You know what's even better!?" I slammed myself forward into the hallway where I saw everyone waiting along the walls. They all backed up seeing my crazed look, afraid of the words that would pierce them even further, "Keeping this bullshit up for _5 _years!"

Mira covered her mouth, letting out a whispered cry as Laxus slowly comforted her from behind. "Lucy." The lighting-scarred man hissed harshly, "Stop this shit."

Natsu let out a violent growl from behind me, his feet stepping over the cracked glass to me where his fingers dug into my shoulder. "Look at you." He pulled me into his chest, his hand painfully twisting both of my wrists behind my back so I was immobilized, "Anger. Fear. Sadness. You're letting all that shit control you. Like some helpless fucking bitch." I let out a fierce hiss, earning a harsher bend to my aching wrists, "Does this scene bring back memories? Shouting at these people. Your _friends_. Me holding your little motherfucking tantrum-throwing ass back as I tell you how fucking weak you are?" His whispers sent shivers down my spine, making my eyes roll back, my veins fuming with dark, angry passion.

"Shit is different now." I grunted, feeling his thick hands squeeze onto me harder. "_Everything_ is different now." A small laugh, mixed with a pained yelp, erupted from my lips as my head leaned back into his collarbones, my head leaned up so I could see the venomous look on his face. "It's almost as if I don't know you who the fuck you bitches are anymore."

Natsu's onyx eyes widened with rage and he leaned closer to my face, his breath mixing in with mine. "Yeah, shit is different now." His words were at a dark, low tone, "Instead of a fucking starving whore, you got a home. An entire fucking family."

"Families don't lie to each other, asshole." I hissed which seemed to make his body tighten.

The pink-haired demon leaned his forehead against mine, his eyes barely an inch from mine, "You aren't from a fucking normal family." My body was forced around as his foot slammed into my back, tossing me to my knees. I looked up with anger basically pouring out of my eyes as he stood before me like some damn God, "The Mafia is in your blood. You've been in this shitty part of the world since birth." He bent down, pulling out a cigarette and placing it between my lips as my nose twitched with confused irritation. "Lying. Cheating. Killing. You've done it your entire life. So don't try to pull this bullshit charade with me."

Natsu pulled out another nicotine-filled killer and placed it in his mouth, his other hand hauling the lighter from his shirt pocket. "You can continue to yell and get rid of every fucking person you obviously give a shit about. But, I know you." He lit his cigarette, "And I know, you only do this when you're scared of something."

My eyes widened and I watched as his slowly went up to meet mine, blowing a cloud of smoke into my face. "How..." My teeth bit down harshly, crushing the cigarette in half as the nicotine fell out of my mouth with the cigarette, "How the fuck could you know me?" I shook my head, clenching my jaw, "When _I_ don't even know who I am myself?"

The Boss stared at me for a moment with a stern look, realizing his words were not going to do much to aid this situation. Letting out a sigh, he closed his eyes and stood up, holding his cigarette between his lips, "Fine." Natsu snapped his fingers and two of his men rushed into the room wrapping his black jacket around his white blouse. "You are discharged from the hospital in a week. That should give you enough time to sort your shit out." He fixed his coat and looked down to me with glowing, dark eyes, "After the week's up you will get into the limo that is waiting for you and return to the base where I will have your room cleaned and new clothes added to your wardrobe. And you will continue to work like normal and pay off your debt."

I studied the man for a moment seeing his back turn to me, walking towards the door with his men following closely behind. His tone showed that his words were final but, I was no mutt. And I would not sit and obey like one.

"And if I don't?" My words pressed into the silence, causing the Boss to stop right before he exited, all the hitman behind him pausing abruptly as well.

Silence dropped itself like a ton of bricks. It seemed like hours had passed before he responded, his face still facing away from me. "Then..." His tone was dark, making my skin shrivel up with goosebumps, "I'll abandon you."

Then he was gone.

And I was alone.

Again.

**Why hello there my patient readers.**

**This was a difficult chapter to write. I think this was the most I have ever revised a chapter. Originally, I wrote in a lemon - which I can post as a bonus if you wish to read it - but I started realizing I was writing this chapter more of how I **_**wanted**_** rather than what logically I thought was supposed to happen.**

**And then I started feeling as though her emotions were too crazy. And then I went through Soft Storm to reassure myself that, this is Lucy's character. Her emotions are unpredictable. She is unstable. And she was fighting with unstable people. **

**So, I like this chapter a lot.**

**I received help from a couple of close friends. So thank you to Jessica, Aubrey, Kaine, and Violet. And three other lovely Fanfiction users - 2 of which wish to remain anonymous so I guess I can only thank Kairrie who is a beautiful writer and a great person. Check her out and her new story that she will be posting, which I can tell you, personally, is going to be fantastic.**

**Anyway, I know you guys really want updates but I am in college, and I don't know how many of your are in it but, being a young adult whose starting to figure out her future is hard. My life is getting hectic as I start to grow up and have to really start the rest of my life. I really want your guy's sympathy and patience because I do have a life beyond Soft Storm and My Pink Haired Badboy and being able to upload every month is extremely hard already since it takes a**_** long **_**time to just type half of 3,000 - 6,000 worded chapter within the small time I have but I still do it. Just have trust in me. **

**I will upload.**

**I won't abandon.**

**If you really can't stand it, feel free to PM me and I'll tell you what's going on.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Please leave reviews. They give me confidence and make me a better writer. Farewell for now :)**

**~Lovex1**


	22. Chapter 22: Who am I Boss?

CHAPTER 22

_Lucy Heartfilia._

_It is a name. It is my name. _

_Right?_

My body sat in my quiet, empty hospital room, sitting against the wall across from my bed. I stared at the mattress with my dull eyes, my body as still as a corpse. Light was shining in from the window but my world was black.

_Who is Lucy Heartfilia?_

Slowly, my eyes looked up to the ceiling as though it held an answer but all I saw was white. Just a fucking blank color. A mask hiding all of the colors. Why does the color of white exist? Why can't it just be honest and show its true colors?

A small laugh erupted my lips as I noticed I was angry over a fucking_ color_.

_Is she me?_

_If she is... then who am I?_

At some point within the six days I'd been locked in this silent room I'd been forced to face the cruelest torture. There was nothing to do in here but sleep yet every time I closed my eyes I'd have nightmares. And every time I opened my eyes I was faced with reality. And I couldn't tell which one was worse.

_You're a slut._

_You're a murderer._

You're_ a sex toy. _

_You're an obligation._

Maybe I was an idiot for thinking when Levy extended her hand to _me_ that day that life was offering me a second chance. Life didn't give people like me such luxury. And maybe I was an idiot for thinking these people befriended me because I was Lucy.

But I suppose Lucy didn't exist.

Life had always seen me as Jude's daughter.

_So then who is Levy?_

_Who are those people that I met that day?_

What part did I know about them that was true? Was any of it? If that was friendship and they were paid to feel it, did that mean my feelings were lies as well?

_What is love?_

My body tightened at the question and as soon as I thought it, my eyes filled up with the image of Natsu. An intense pain shot at my chest as I thought about him. And about the alley.

I think it was at that story that I fell in love with him. That story was what made me fully come to realize who exactly Natsu was.

But now... that whole story was a lie so then...

_Who is Natsu?_

So did that mean my feelings for him were fake too?

He told me he found me but really he was _searching _for me. He told me he took me away because he thought were the same but he took me away because he _had_ to. He told me we were going to make it out of this darkness together but...

But...

Slowly, I felt two tears stream down the sides of my cheeks as I stared pitifully at the wall across from me.

_Then... what is darkness?_

_Is there really a light?_

_Or..._

_Is this just my reality?_

_And there's no escape?_

The idea dropped a cold stone onto my stomach, making my entire body shrivel up in goose bumps.

Why didn't I kill myself after mother died?

Why did I let this darkness enter my life?

Why did I let it spread?

Why didn't I escape before it could?

Now I was here. Searching for this light like a fucking idiot. Searching for a road at the end of the tunnel but guess what? There's nothing! It went on and on and on and on and on! And on! AND on! AND ON! AND _FUCKING_ ON!

"FUCK!" I screamed, breaking out of my daze.

Instantly, the door flew open and I watch as Gray, Gajeel, and Laxus came barging in, looking at my bed then nearly going ballistic before they turned their gazes to see me propped up against the wall. Slowly, they fixed their stances, standing up straight, letting out several sighs as Gray came over to me, bending down so our eye levels met.

"What happened?" He asked, tilting his head as though he were talking to a child.

It seemed that from the coarse of the week, I'd gone from vicious to bitter to totally pathetic.

And what could I say? I really was pitiful.

My whole damn life... I'd just been so... fucking... pitiful.

I folded my weak fingers into a fist and my eyes went down to the shiny gun in his pocket, "Kill me." I spoke softly.

Gray let the silence linger a bit, still staring at me with somber eyes before grabbing onto my arm and wrapping it around his neck, "C'mon." He picked me up in a stand but I made no effort to move forward, "You only have one more day here and then you can come back."

Come back?

Oh yeah...

I was supposed to go back tomorrow...

Or escape.

But if I did that, Natsu would abandon me.

And for some reason, that horrified me.

"Shit." I hissed under my breath at the confusing thoughts rolling around my mind.

Gray placed me lightly on the bed again and my eyes looked over to Laxus's gun, "I'm not going back." I said dully, making the hitman grow tense, "I'm not..." My eyes blinked, feeling tears escape them without my consent, "I don't _want_ to... do this anymore."

"We know you're hurt, Lucy." The raven haired hitman sighed, "But eventually you're going to have to forgive us. We didn't mean to put you through this."

My head shook as I looked down, hating myself for letting them see this scene.

Why was it so easy for me to cry now? Why did this hurt now?

A couple years ago, this wouldn't of affected me.

Was it because of Natsu?

I let out a small laugh.

Of course it was him. Who the fuck was I kidding?

Natsu became my will to live. My second chance. My future. My love. And destroyed it. I suppose it was partly my fault as well. To entrust all this shit to a man who never agreed to being all of these things towards me. But I suppose I was an idiot in this case, to think he _gave_ me these things but I suppose this whole time it'd just been business. And I was nothing but a product. Something who could pleasure him and serve him.

"I..." My lips let out a shaky breath, "... Love him."

And I was an idiot to still love him despite all that.

"We know." Gajeel sighed, folding his arms. I didn't look up as he spoke, "You're as easy to read as that bastard is."

I sniffled and continued to look down, "No you don't get it." My teeth dug into my bottom lip, "I love him so much to the point where I cannot live without him. I love him so much that I would kill him just so I can have him all to myself in Hell." My hands were shaking as I spoke, "I'm so fucked up I don't even know whether I want to love him or murder him."

The three of them exchanged glances and Gray sat on the foot of my bed, "And you want to leave because of that?"

I shook my head, "I want to leave because I can't stand watching him - any of you! And knowing my feelings aren't real. They were never real! But they feel... So fucking true. And I can't sit here and let life fuck me over and over again." I shook my head as I waved my hands desperately, "I'm done! I'm over it! I am sick of fucking playing pretend and waiting for shit that's never going to happen!"

"So what?" Laxus said a bit irritated but held his voice back so he wouldn't overwhelm me, "You want to leave? You know you'll die out there."

I looked up to Laxus with serious eyes, "If you were me... If you lived my life, would you still want to keep fighting? When everything that made you a person is now nothing but fiction?" I furrowed my brows speaking with a cracked voice lowered into a whisper, "Would you really want to go back to that empty shell I was before? All for the sake of staying? Of living?"

The yellow haired hitman opened his mouth for a retort but closed it soon after, turning his head. My eyes went down and I sighed, "That's what I thought."

"Natsu..." Gray said, making my eyes go up immediately, his own gaze seemingly lost somewhere in a memory, "He used to say the same thing when he was younger. He used to come over when it was really dark out and sleep in my room. And every single night right as he'd close his eyes, he would start screaming." Gray chuckled a bit at the nostalgia, "I couldn't believe someone like him was actually wailing over a nightmare. The first time it happened I just froze in fear." Gray took in a deep breath and rolled his palms over his thighs, "He said 'I'm scared of my nightmares.' And I would shake my head and say 'nightmares? You just closed your eyes! How could you be having a nightmare.'" The man paused for a moment as he seemed to be lost in his own mind but continued shortly after, "Apparently Natsu didn't dream. He said it was always a black screen. And then he..." Gray pursed his lips seemingly debating whether he should be telling this tale, "... He'd start to cry and he'd ask me to kill him because no matter how many times he tried his dad or his dad's men would stop him. And of course I was like 7 at the time so I was fucking mortified." He took another breath and looked straight at me, "And then he'd say 'would you want to live if every-time you closed your eyes, you inner demons were there to attack you but every-time you opened them Satan was right there to greet you?'" My body felt cold, it felt like Gray was stealing my own thoughts, "And then he'd stare coldly into my face and say, 'There isn't a single place in life where I can escape to. Do you understand how that feels?' And..." He sighed, "I didn't. I had no clue. But," He gripped onto my hand, "You do."

I stiffened as his flesh pressed against mine. His hand felt a lot like Natsu's except Natsu's was a lot rougher and larger... And warmer. I shook away the thought, thinking of my retort, "So what?" I clenched my jaw, "My life fucking sucks! I know that!"

"Lucy, what I'm trying to say is..." He stared hard into my eyes, "I don't know what parts that Juvia and the other told you were true. And I don't know if the parts you loved them for are true either but Natsu..." He squeezed my fingers, "Natsu will always be the only person who can understand you. And you will always be the only person who can understand him. And that will always be true."

I froze. Completely.

The three men stared at me for a while before deciding I had no more to say and began to leave. Gajeel and Laxus were the first two out of the door followed by Gray who seemed to stop halfway and with a soft voice said, "The limo will be here at 3pm tomorrow. Be ready by then."

And then he shut the door. And I was left alone and so overwhelmingly confused.

**General P.O.V.**

Gray sat in a rolling limo, watching as the car stopped in front of the tall Mafia Base. He slowly got out of the vehicle as the driver held the door open, fixing his jacket before he started toward the front doors. In the lobby, he was greeted with a few hitman who seemed to be lounging there instead of the Main Office which made the raven-haired male hiss in realization.

He started to storm toward the elevator, having it let him off at the top level. In front of him stood the doors to the office along with the majority of the Mafia sitting around the corridor. Juvia looked up, her eyes immediately widening as she gazed upon her arriving lover. The bluenette stood up and hurried over to him, Gray putting a hand on her waist as he kissed her cheek, "Is he _still _in there?" He asked, a bit irritated.

Juvia nodded silently, the whole hallway filled with this almost unbearable amount of tenseness. "He's locked himself in there for 6 days now."

Gray let out a growl and immediately stomped towards the double barricades, "Boss." Gray shouted as he pounded on the doors. No response. "Boss, answer me." He slammed his fist harder against the door, licking his lips as he waited for a retort which never came. "Alright." Gray hissed, pulling out his gun. Instantly, he shot the lock on the door, kicking them open to an extremely dark room that reeked of alcohol.

Natsu seemed to be laying across his desk, staring at the window which was covered by the dark blinds. The pink haired Boss lifted his arm, pouring the bottle of wine he had in his hand into his mouth with a heavy sigh afterwards, "You better have a good fucking excuse for breaking my door."

Gray was silent for a moment hearing his groggy voice and then bowed his head, "Sir, you've been in here for 6 days." He lifted his head, seeing Natsu continue to drink his alcoholic liquid and continued with a lower voice, "Is this about Lucy, Boss?"

Natsu's lips popped off of the top of the bottle and his hand shook it, realizing it was empty. Instantly, he threw the glass at the window making it shatter and Gray wince. "Did you come here to lecture me?" He laughed, sitting up, "Like she did?" His wobbly body showed just how drunk he was as he attempted to get off of the table but ended up falling into the window.

Gray looked away in respect and continued to speak, "Sir, she-"

"You know," Natsu interrupted, putting his hand onto the blinds over the window to hold him up, "She was little different from you. She actually had the fucking guts to rip the alcohol from my hands." He chuckled with a loud amount of pain in his eyes, "And then she smiled at me and for some damn reason I couldn't fucking fight against her."

Gray waited to see if his drunken babble would continue and once he saw it wouldn't he continued, "Sir, we understand she's important to you but you are threatening your health." He sighed, "And we are responsible to protect you and that _includes_ your health."

Natsu was silent for a moment and then curled his fingers into a fist, "I can't sleep." He said in a low tone, "If she's not there, I can 't." He let out a loud growl, instantly turning around and flinging all the things off of his desk. "This whole fucking month I haven't slept because that _bitch_ fucked up my life!"

Gray shut an eye due to the loudness of the Boss's rampage and waited a few seconds before he looked up. Natsu seemed to be huffing, his hair extremely messy and clothing clearly 6 days old. "You could always come and sleep over again." The raven haired hitman chuckled.

Natsu rubbed his mouth out of pure stress, ignoring Gray's remark completely. "What if she doesn't come back, huh? Damnit!" He screamed throwing the phone off of his desk and into the wall, "I shouldn't of given her a choice. I should've fucking dragged her the back here by her damn hair." He placed both of his hands on the desk panting, "But fuck that wouldn't work with her." He looked up to Gray and stared for a moment, seeing not a subordinate but a childhood friend, "Why is she so damn different?"

Gray stepped forward cautiously until he saw Natsu seemed to be so lost in his alcohol that he no longer has his arrogant Boss mode on, "I could tell you." He said with a sigh, "But I think you already know."

Rubbing his lips together, Natsu turned his head away, letting out an irritated sigh. "Yeah..." He exhaled, running his hand through his hair, "I know."

"She'll be returning at 3pm tomorrow." Gray said in a professional ton despite the smile on his face, "Okay... Natsu?"

The pink haired Boss nodded and made his way over to the couch, stepping over the many broken alcohol bottles and picked up his coat that was draped over the coach, "Tell Gildarts to pull the car around. I'm going home."

Gray grinned, bowing his head, "Yes sir."

As Natsu left the office he glared at his awaiting subordinates that were oiled up in the hallway, "Clean this shit up." They all nodded and bowed as he disappeared behind the elevator doors.

Everyone let out relieved sighs and stared at Gray, "What did you do?" Erza chuckled, folding her arms.

Gray took in a deep breath with a simple shrug, "Lucy and him are the same." He smiled a bit, "All he needed was to talk. And realize what he already knew."

Cana rose her beer bottle, "We got Dr. Phil up in this bitch." She chuckled drinking, "Oh and I'll take care of all the drink the Boss didn't get to."

They all looked at her shaking their head and laughed lightly, getting to work. All preparing for tomorrow when Lucy would finally return.

. . .

3 pm.

Gray watched the time turn on his watch and fixed his tie before exiting the limo with the other top hitman and Natsu. Laxus placed Natsu's coat on as the Boss looked up to the large hospital, removing the cigarette from his mouth. "Let's go." He said, fully pulling on the jacket.

As soon as they entered the building every single civilian seemed to turn frighteningly pale and silent. A nurse even walked out of the elevator so they could have it to themselves. The group of men were lifted through the large structure to Lucy's floor. As they walked through the hallway everyone cleared out

Jellal stepped forward and opened the door for Natsu having him walk into the room. The onyx eyes man look around for a moment and growled at Gray, "Is she is the bathroom or some shit? Didn't you say she'd be ready?"

Gray blinked and then walked into the room seeing it was empty. He looked to Laxus and lifted his head, signaling for him to go search. The raven haired hitman walked over to the bed as Natsu looked out the window and widened his eyes seeing a note on the pillow:

_Gray, I'm sorry. I can't go to the base._

He crumpled the paper with growl, slamming it on the ground with a hiss, "Damnit!" Gray immediately turned to the alarmed hitman, "Find her. Right now."

Natsu looked to Gray then back down to the note that seemed to be in a ball. He picked it up, opening it to a note. His eyes widened and instantly went dark, "No." Natsu spoke to everyone who was listening to Gray's commands, "You will not search for her. Understand?" He stuffed the paper into his pocket and let out a sigh with eyes full of anger and pain, "She's made her choice."

They looked at their Boss somberly, wanting to help him but bitterly held their tongue and nodded in unison, "Yes, sir."

With a quiet tone Natsu spoke, walking out of the room, "Let's go. There's nothing here."

Everyone was dead silent on the way back, not a single soul daring to look at Natsu. As they arrived back at the base everyone was waiting excitedly and nervously for Lucy's arrival but as soon as they saw the dark aura surrounding Natsu, their stomachs dropped. He walked by them and into the Main Office slamming the crumpled note onto his desk. He clenched his jaw viewing it and then brought his hand to his face, rubbing his eyes with a loud sigh, "Levy." He shouted.

Immediately the depressed bluenette appeared with tears streaming from her cheeks, "Yes... Sir..?" She said with a shaky voice, clearly trying to hold back her sobs but not succeeding in the slightest.

He stared at the small girl for awhile before responding, "You and the others clean out Lucy's shit." He swallowed closing his eyes, "Keep whatever you want just get it the fuck out of here."

Levy widened her eyes, "S-sir are you.. You sure?"

He growled, yelling, "Go!"

She nodded and quickly disappeared. Gray entered shortly after, seeing Natsu staring at the note, "Boss?"

"It's addressed to you." He let out a dangerous laugh, "The bitch didn't even thank me."

Gray stared at the ground, unsure as to what he should say. "She-"

"I don't want to fucking hear it," Natsu growled. The pink haired man tightened his fist and breathed out, "I'm tired." He said standing up, "I'm going home."

Gray nodded, "Goodnight sir."

Natsu left the building, entering into his limo where Gildarts was waiting. He watched as the city passed by and started to grind his teeth together, "Fuck." He hissed leaning over, "God this shit hurts."

Gildarts looked through the rear view mirror, "It's called heartbreak, sir."

"I know what it's fucking called." He hissed rubbing his forehead in agitation, "Goddamnit!" He kicked the car door. "She just continues to ruin my fucking life."

They pulled up to the front gates and Natsu widened his eyes seeing most of his guards wounded. The Boss instantly got out of the car, "What the fuck is going on?" He yelled, reaching for his gun.

The man closest to him, holding his bloody arm, widened his eyes at Natsu's arrival, "Oh sir! Y-You took all of the top hitman with you today so we didn't have as big of a defense today and..." He looked worried, afraid Natsu would pop a cap through his useless skull, "There's an intruder!"

"Fucking Christ." Natsu hissed, loading the bullets in his chamber as he walked towards the glass doors to his mansion. He leaned against the barricade and listened for sound and slammed it open hearing a creak. He held out his fun cautiously as he saw nothing but a pitch black room. "Get the fuck out here."

Silence.

Natsu shuffled toward the light switch and held a finger to it counting in his head to one, flipping on the lights. He squinted a bit at the brightness and saw a figure seated on his couch, instantly holding the gun towards the culprit. "You've got a lot of fucking balls to break in on today of all damn days."

As he got closet, he got a better glimpse of the individual, making his eyes grow wide and his fingers lower his gun. He neared them in confusion, "... Lucy?"

The blonde haired woman turned around with tears staining her beautiful cheeks, "Natsu..." She stood up as he was frozen in bewilderment, "If... You..." She spoke, seemingly lost in her own mind, "If you can understand me then..." She neared him her eyes screaming at him desperately with glistening tears, "Tell me... Please..." She grabbed onto his shirt with a shaky hand, "Who am I?"

**Hello lovelies. **

**It is nearly 3AM and I've been working on this since 8AM. Wow! I really am stupid considering I have class tomorrow but who cares right? Anyway, hope you liked what I decided to do with Lucy. I didn't think going back to the base would have been a good idea for her and leaving would end the story cause she probably would've committed suicide. So she went to the one house she knew best which held the man who knew her best. I think she feels safest here to be honest. So I think it was a good choice.**

**I also think Lucy needed some well deserved "my life fucking sucks" pity fest this chapter. I mean this chick is always going on about how she doesn't want people to pity her and shit and never lets herself just be sad and I think she needs that because her life really is so fucking sad. And we all need someone to talk to at some point. Lucy never really had that and I think it was a good idea to really focus on Gray because that's kind of how he's always been. And we get a little more depth to his character which I like.**

**And I hope you guys enjoyed how I actually showed how much Lucy actually does affect him because I felt like I neglected to do that since everything was more on Lucy's point of view and she has no fucking idea he loves her so.**

**Man they both have really shitty lives. That's mostly my fault BUUUT fuck it.**

**Anyways, sorry for this authors note. Its fucking three am and this is the time where my thoughts go wild. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I had A LOT of trouble with Lucy's point of view mostly because I genuinely for too into Lucy's character and ended up feeling like shit whenever I'd write it so I couldn't tell if I hated it or loved it.**

**Leave reviews please. I love you guys. Thanks for the support! Bye!**

**~Lovex1**


	23. Chapter 23: I Love You Boss

Chapter 23

Trembling fingers.

That's all Natsu felt attached to his shirt as this horrified small girl stood in front of him with the face similar to Lucy's. "What…" He choked a bit on his words, feeling his own body begin to vibrate with this certain feeling of fear. "… What do you mean who are you?" His eyes traced her blonde hair down to her face that was bent down, her eyes producing these tears of just pure hopelessness. "You're Lucy? Who the hell else would you be?"

The response made her shrug, her dead eyes looking around the room as though she'd forgotten where she was. "I don't know." Her voice heightened at the edge of the sentence as her teeth went to bite her lower lip as more liquid rolled down her precious red cheeks. "What does… Lucy _mean_?" She shook her head slowly, no longer even speaking to Natsu. Just lost in her own deranged thoughts, "People… People they call me that… but why? What does my name mean to them?"

Natsu clenched his jaw, realizing just how _broken_ Lucy truly was.

And just how much this expression of hers reminded him… of himself.

"I…" He furrowed his brows, unsure of how to make that horrible expression go away. Knowing exactly the sorts of pain it caused to feel like that. "…I don't know." He slowly reached his hands out to touch her but stopped, in fear he may shatter her. He didn't want to lose her again. He didn't want to go through this anymore.

"You have to know." She placed her forehead against his chest, her fingers tightening violently around his white cloth as her tears stained it. "You have to. " She shook her head, clenching her teeth, "You're the one… who… who… said you understood." She sucked in a shaky breath and relaxed her entire body on the exhale, her hands limply going down to her sides, "… Was I really just playing pretend… this whole time?"

The pink haired Boss stood still in front of her, not reaching out to touch her, not speaking, only breathing. He was terrified of her. Her expression alone sent a wave of pure despair throughout his system. Every single _damn_ thing she did affected him.

And he was afraid of sinking further into that.

Into her.

Until, he was trapped.

"Lucy…" He spoke in a soft voice, attempting to keep his composure, "… Why did you come here?"

"Just tell me," She said in a low voice, full of pain and demand,"… Tell me… I am the only one feeling this way."

Natsu swallowed at the sentence.

Feeling… this way.

He had a chance then… he had the chance to act as though he hadn't understood those words. He had the chance to let her leave. He had the chance to rid himself of this weakness she placed in him forever.

"Why?" Natsu said with an exhale, shutting his eyes.

The blonde lifted her head from his chest, "Please stop." She covered her eyes, "Stop avoiding it." She heaved in a breath, shaking her head desperately, "I can't handle this anymore. I'm so tired, Nastu. I'm so… so tired."

He clenched his jaw and hesitated before opening his eyes to gaze down at Lucy. "And if I said everything really was just a lie…" He paused before speaking in a low tone, "What would you do?"

Silence.

What would she do…?

What was there past all of this? Was there a future? Was there anything left for her at this point?

"Then…" she shakily inhaled, "I guess I'll abandon Lucy too."

The depths of those words were deeper than Natsu had imagined.

She would abandon herself.

He wasn't sure what'd she meant but he knew there was a chilling reasoning either way. This Lucy in front of him would no longer exist, whether it was through death or through memory. And if she didn't exist, would he be able to handle that?

If he no longer laid on her mind… if she no longer breathed this air… or sat by his side… would he be able to tolerate the pain of it? Of knowing right as he got his treasure back, he'd shattered it permanently, never able to truly admire it?

Natsu didn't respond.

He only stood…

In this silence as she awaited some sort of response.

She inhaled, feeling the time pass by and nodded, "Got it…" She said in a whisper, removing her hands from her eyes and down to her sides.

Lucy hadn't known exactly what to expect when she'd entered these doors. Perhaps she was hoping for something more, something longer or perhaps comforting. Maybe something so she wouldn't lose her mind. But, this Natsu she'd created in her mind…. The one that would reach out to her, the one that would love her, the one… that would've already had her in his arms… he didn't exist.

"Well," She said in trembling whisper, unable to hide the pain in her voice as she stared down at the ground. Again she was here, about to say goodbye to someone else precious to her. But this time, it felt worse… this time she actually had the chance to say a farewell. And that felt far more painful to let go of something right in front of her than a corpse that was already taken away. "Thank you, Natsu." She said.

This really was such a curse.

What had she done… to deserve the inability to feel any form of true happiness?

Why…

Was it her born into this horribly cursed skin?

Slowly, her body slid past Natsu for the very last time.

Natsu stared at the ground, feeling this emptiness fill his body along with this pain. What the hell was he doing? Letting someone like her go when he finally had her. When finally, he had the chance to keep her forever?

He was terrified. And that fear was controlling him – it had always controlled him. Yet since meeting her… it felt as though he could truly find a way to fight against it.

But here he was.

Letting the fear… of love… of confinement… all of it… just ruin his life one more step at a time.

Lucy wiped her eyes as she walked towards the glass doors. Who was she kidding? When he'd said he understood her, it was a lie. This bond to him she felt was nothing more than her desperate desire to feel love. She just turned that desire into a false reality.

No more.

She was done-

Suddenly, she felt a harsh grip slam onto her wrist and immobilize her from walking forward. "It's not true." Natsu's voice spoke softly behind her, "You aren't… the only one."

The blonde stiffened at the words and looked down to the floor in front of her.

… What?

A pressure sunk deep into her ribs, pushing out all of the air in her lungs as

the feeling of his fingers sent a wave of chills down her skin.

Was he… lying?

She wasn't sure.

She didn't exactly understand what he meant. Did he understand the depth of this "feeling?"

As the words replayed in her mind, the quietness of the air lingered as Natsu stared at Lucy's back, afraid of her response. Did she understand the depth of this "feeling?" Would she understand how deep that confession truly was?

Lucy opened her mouth and swallowed hard nervously before letting out a quiet voice, "What about the alleyway?"

She brought the subject again, just like she'd done to him before.

Natsu clenched his jaw and wrapped his other hand around her wrist. Oh god, he didn't want her to walk through those doors."I know I've lied a lot." He looked down to her hand, seeing it was shaking between his, "But I've only ever _told _you one lie." He swallowed everything, his fear, his pride, his arrogance, ready to lay down just about everything for her. "And it was when I said I only wanted your body."

The blonde felt herself become completely overwhelmed by his soft confession, feeling these pathetic and completely relieved tears threaten to fall.

All this fear… all of it that was swallowing her body felt as though it was washed away with a single sentence.

Why?

Why did it take a few sentences for him to pull her out of this deadly trance?

Ha.

Why did she ask such stupid questions?

She knew, right when she had entered this house… this place she felt so… _safe _and _familiar _with, that the only medicine she needed was Natsu.

"I lied too…" She shook her head, covering her eyes, unable to comprehend this emotion. "… I don't…" She sobbed, "… Hate you. That's never…" She inhaled deeply, continuing to move her head, crying, "… It's never… been the truth."

Natsu widened his eyes and released his fingers from her skin, feeling his feet move forward involuntarily. He walked so desperately fast, as though he were afraid he'd miss the chance if he were too slow. Swiftly he grabbed her hand again and pressed it against his chest so she could feel how fast it was beating. Lucy removed her fingers from her eyes too see Natsu onyx gaze staring right at her. He dazed at her so longingly and squeezed onto her hand, "I won't let you leave me." His thumb went up and wiped her tear, slowly moving down to caress her wet cheek. "Never again."

Lucy stared at him and settled into the softest smile, closing her eyes as she rubbed her face against his hand. "Yes, Boss."

His eyes stayed on her beautiful face for a moment before he just lost his sense of control, his sense of anything. His mouth leaned in and powerfully pressed itself against Lucy's soft lips. The blonde let out a sudden breath at the kiss but felt her entire body purely melt at the sensation.

Oh god, was this what it was?

Was this the feeling she'd wanted this whole time?

Her hand went up and wrapped itself around his soft locks as her other hand squeezed onto his shirt, feeling his heart thump intensely against her knuckles. She wanted to squeeze him so hard to the point where he'd cry out and shout, letting her know this was it… this was reality. He… he was hers.

She moved her lips against his as her fingers pressed hard against his chest.

This heart… it was filled with her.

Right?

This… was this him… showing her his love?

Natsu released his mouth from hers panting, his eyes closed as he tried to regain enough thought to speak. He placed his forehead against hers as their heavy breaths mixed together. "You're mine." He opened his eyes, seeing her glossy eyes staring back at his as she was just as lost in this absolutely _amazing _feeling. "… You're all… mine."

Lucy stared at him and nodded, feeling two tears escape her eyes. She couldn't speak, not a word. But instead of saying anything, she just stood there and cried, pressing her face into his chest. Natsu sucked in a breath and tightly wrapped his arms around her cold, small body as she just continued to nod as if to constantly reciprocate her feelings.

Thank you God.

Thank you so much.

She repeated the two sentences constantly in her head.

The pink haired man felt the blonde calm down in his arms as her head was planted right against his calm heartbeat. He breathed slowly, feeling her back move up and down with her exhales.

"Lucy..." He spoke softly, desperately wanting to kiss her once more. He attempted to pull her off of him but she would not budge, she was desperately clinged to his body. The strange behavior made him blink, "Hey, c'mon," He said softly, moving his fingers through her hair, "Let go."

She shook her head and muffled shaky words into his chest, "I'm afraid."

Natsu lifted a brow at the statement, "Of what?"

"I don't want you to leave me." She said, feeling the words leave her mouth involuntarily. Baring just about everything in her mind for him at this point. "I'm so _fucking _happy." She said breathlessly, gripping harder onto his shirt, nearly tearing it. "God, I don't want it to go away."

"Lucy," He chuckled at the insecurity, "Listen to me."

The blonde hesitated before letting her grip weaken, allowing him to grab onto her wrists and pull her body off slowly. He continued to hold onto her palms as he stared at her with these insanely soft eyes. These ones she'd always wanted to see directed just at her. "I have no intention of letting you escape me, ever again. Do you understand?" He caressed her chin, "You're trapped." He watched as she flinched at the possessiveness and he snickered a bit at her defiance, even in such a moment. "And you," He bent down in front of her, "Have _completely _imprisoned me."

Lucy swallowed, "Whoa." She shook her head as he kneeled before her, "Never thought I'd see you bent down in front of _anyone_."

Natsu rolled his eyes and grinned standing back up, "Well, you certainly aren't just _anyone_." He bent down and lightly pecked her sweet lips, nearly deepening it before she released her mouth.

She chuckled, the enticing taunt in her eyes returning as she tilted her head to stare up at him. "You're being oddly nice. You've only ever acted like this drunk."

Natsu grinned, his eyes darkening with passion, "Don't expect it often." He wrapped his arm around her back, "I just feel pretty happy right now."

Lucy nodded and chuckled, "Feelings mutual."

He leaned down and stopped right before their lips met, "No kidding."

The blonde leaned up and sank his lips deep into his, his tongue dancing against hers almost immediately. He moved his hands down her body, pulling her small body as they span around the living room. She moved her hands up to his face, feeling his hot cheeks burn against her hands.

She widened her eyes, feeling something hit her ankle and force her body to fall back and slam into something extremely soft. Natsu landed on top of her as she looked down to view the couch and then back up to Natsu who was removing his jacket. Her eyes dazed at the beautiful man sitting on top of her as he began to loosen his tie, moving his hands through his long hair.

Natsu looked down to her and grinned, "It's yours." He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, his eyes dangerously matched to hers as his golden abs was revealed to the air. "Touch."

The blonde sucked in a breath and felt her hand reach out and pet the rippling muscles. Her eyes dazed after the light scars that tainted his skin and she felt her mind wander for a moment. "You know…" She said softly, trailing a long, white scar across his abdomen, "Sting wasn't my first."

"Don't talk about another man when you're about to fuck me." Natsu hissed.

Lucy sighed, "Natsu I'm trying to tell you something serious." She dropped her hand, "I lost my virginity when I was 13."

"I was young too. So what?" Natsu spoke, unbuttoning to remove the pressure from his bulging hard on.

The blonde shook her head, "I'm trying to tell you I was _a prostitute, _Natsu." She touched her chest lightly, "My whole body is dirtied beyond sin."

Natsu lifted a brow and then looked down to her bloody shirt. Slowly, he lifted it and view her gorgeous pale stomach that laid beneath and leaned his lips down to kiss it. He licked his tongue up the soft skin and stopped right before her chest, turning his eyes up to view hers. "Then let's descend into Hell together."

Lucy stared at him for a moment and then let out a laugh nodding, "Okay." She wrapped her fingers around his head and pulled his head up to met her, entering a beautifully dirty kiss. She leaned her head back as his lips kissed down to her neck, his hands sliding down her sides sensually. She exhaled loudly as his tongue rolled over her neck's thin skin, his figners rolling down her legs as she wrapped them around his hips. He rubbed his covered dick against her shorts as her hips responded by grinding together with him.

She let out a moan, pulling at his shoulders as the man merely chuckled at the impatience. His mouth moved down her chest, down her abdomen, to inbetween her legs. Her eyes snapped open and she immediately pushed his head away, earning a frustrated growl from the male. "I told you I _hate _that."

"Why?" He hissed, rubbing his fingers up the opening through my clothing, "You'll feel great."

Lucy swallowed a groan at the action, "I don't like people getting too close to it."

Natsu rolled his eyes, "So sticking my dick in it isn't close?"

"It's not the same." She sighed, rubbing her face in frustration, "You're looking at the darkest and most tainted part of my body. And I hate that."

Natsu stared at the blonde for a moment and then shook his head, immediately ripping off her pants. She gasped at the sudden bareness, feeling him forcefully pull her legs over his shoulders as his face planted itself right between her legs. "What the fuck Natsu!" She howled angrily.

"That means I'll be the first person to taste you." He lifted a brow at me, "How the hell could I pass that shit up?"

Before she could retort or fight back, she felt a wet substance lick up her folds, sending a strange euphoria through her veins. She flinched at the action, "Natsu…" She hissed as he sucked on her small nub, "… Stop…"

"You're beautiful, Lucy." He said quietly, licking up her thigh and stopping right before her tingling private. "Every part of you."

Lucy looked down to him shocked and saw his honest eyes staring back up at her. She swallowed and shook her head, letting out a groan. "Fucking…" Her body relaxed and laid down, "… Do what you want."

Natsu grinned and dug in to his beautiful treat. His tongue lapped up her insides, inserting itself into her. Lucy let out a gasp at the great feeling and arched her back. The pink haired male moved his tongue back up to her clit and proceeded to suck it and his pointer finger sneaked its way inside of her.

Lucy bit her lip and arched her back at the intrusion as he entered a second limb. His tongue worked magically on her sensitive nub that held every ounce of pleasure on her body. He pumped his fingers into her leaking opening, feeling her clench and contract at the motion. "Oh god…" She hummed, closing her eyes as the sensation flooded her veins with bliss.

It felt incredible, having both places, played with at the same time. Such a devilishly sinful feeling. Such a _good _feeling.

Natsu felt his shaft press harshly against his leg, begging for attention at the sounds of Lucy's gasps. "You're so fucking sexy." He hissed, shifting three fingers into her body, nearly driving her mad. "God I want to devour you."

He leaned his head up to look at Lucy as her mouth opened slightly and redden as loud moans escaped her wet, swollen lips. Her arms were stretched up, grabbing onto the couch's arm behind her head as her head dug into the cushions. Natsu licked his lips at the sheer desire he had for this one girl and the amount of pure seduction she held within her body.

"Jesus, Natsu… I'm…" She let out a groan, nearly choking on her own spit, "…I'm going to…"

He grinned and thrusted his limbs into her faster, "Do it." He licked up her stomach, feeling in shiver beneath him. "Show me the most embarrassing expression you have."

Lucy let out a loud yell at the intensity of this sensation, arching her entire body up as her walls clenched around his fingers, and released an enormous amount of ecstasy. He chuckled softly as she shook beneath him, releasing everything in her body as she rode his fingers.

He watched as her whole body relaxed in one simple motion, her chest lifting up and down as she panted heavily. Natsu removed his fingers and licked them, "Told you." He chuckled, finishing his dish, "Felt great, hm?"

Lucy turned her head to face him as he leaned over her. Her gaze was so glossy and entranced, "… Yeah…" She managed to say.

He chuckled and kissed her plump lips, moving his hands up to remove her shirt. His face leaned up to gaze down at her gorgeous mounds, feeling his hands involuntarily go and touch the forbidden fruits. She reached up and wrapped her fingers around his hand, moving over to between her breasts where he felt the beating of her heart. "It's yours." She said dazily.

Natsu blinked for a moment before grinning and elaning down to kiss the beating skin. "I know." He licked up the soft flesh and met her lips, giving her a quick kiss, "All of it… is mine."

She grinned, giving him a narrowed look as her hands ran down his chest to the throbbing member in his pants. "Then you better use it."

Natsu chuckled and moved his hands to his pants, "Gladly."

He pulled off the clothing, revealing his large shaft freely shining between his thighs. Lucy watched as his fingers delicately gripped onto her thighs and pushed her legs back, giving him full access to her private. "What a view." He whistled with a grin.

"Just fuck me." Lucy said, nearly losing her mind at the teasing.

Natsu raised a brow, "Now look who's being _impatient_ this time." He quickly slipped in the entire shaft in a single thrust, causing Lucy to nearly fly off the couch in shock.

He grunted softly, slamming his hips forward, feeling her arm insides move around his member. Lucy's body bounced with the movements as she leaned up to pull his chest against hers. He placed his hands next to her sides as her fingers scratched at his back, the lewd noises of their sliding juices filling the open air.

Lucy leaned her head against his shoulder as he pounded against her, her legs wrapped around his abdomen as her hips slid him inside of her faster. She moaned softly into his ear, making him grow inside of her. She shifted and hummed at the sensation feeling her lips gasp out words, "You won't leave me…" She grunted, moving her body down to stare at Natsu. "Right?"

Sweat rolled down the sides of his face as he opened his beastly eyes to gaze at Lucy's flushed face. He shook his head, panting, "Never. I'll never leave." He leaned down, slamming his lips against her as he violently moved into her once more.

The blonde hummed against his wet mouth, feeling his tongue twist against hers as their bodies sinfully danced with each other. He moaned into her mouth, feeling his balls swell as her slippery body shifted around his cock. "Shit, I'm close."

Lucy exhaled a moan and leaned her head back, feeling her body reaching its limit. She bit the inside of her cheek, attempting to dial down the upcoming scream as it bursted through her throat. Natsu attempted one more thrust, hitting an insanely sensitive spot inside of Lucy's vagina which made the girl almost instantly flinch and shout so loudly, he was afraid some guards might've interrupted out of concern.

She tightened around him and he moaned softly, trying to contain himself as she rode her orgasm out. As she relaxed, he almost immediately pulled out and released his seed across her stomach. He closed his eyes feeling he pleasure tug at his body, filling his with absolute bliss.

He exhaled and leaned back, sitting up against the arm of the seat. Lucy panted and swallowed, trying to gather in realtiy, "You smell like alcohol…" She said, her entire body relaxed in the silence.

"And you taste like cigarettes." He chuckled, trying to gather his breaths.

Lucy lifted a brow, "Like you're one to talk."

Natsu's eyes looked down and gazed towards the blonde's nude body spread across the couch. He swallowed, feeling a pulse shoot up his shaft. He crawled over her body, making Lucy looked up in surprise, "Ready?"

The blonde widened her eyes, "Again?!"

"Shut up." He yawned, kissing her lips, "You won't be walking tomorrow. I'm not even remotely satisfied yet."

Fucking Christ, just what did she get herself into?

**Hello lovelies.**

**So I know I took a rather long break but thank you all for the support. I read every comment and I teared up, reading all of the love you sent me. Seriously, it helped me so much to get over this weird funk. So thank you for blessing me with your patience and kindness.**

**And because you all were so kind, well most, I made sure to give you a lemon this chapter **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I genuinely think the simplicity was the perfect way to settle it. Lucy didn't really want everything to be explained straight out, all she needed was confirmation that she wasn't just making up these characters in her head. **

**And I didn't think making this chapter extremely long, focusing on their feelings was a very good idea either. Because love is extremely fast once you're in it. And confessions in reality are super quick as well.**

** And I swear the whole mentioning of Natsu's fear and stuff wasn't just to fill space, every single thing that was said about him WILL be brought up later. It foreshadowed a LOT. This entire chapter was just one big foreshadow haha.**

** And no, I won't just leave you hanging. Yes the truth about everything will eventually be explained. But it's really complex and trying to write Natsu saying it all straight out just didn't work. So overtime, you'll learn the entire truth. Just like life **

** Anyway, after 2 months, here you are.**

** Thank you so much for sticking with me. And for 730 frickin followers! I mean damn! **

** I love you all so much, my heart can't handle it.**

** And with that I shall leave.**

** Please leave a review and tell me what you thought about this chapter and if you'd like me to revise it. **** I love you guys thank you!**

** ~Lovex1**


	24. Chapter 24: I'll die Boss

CHAPTER 24

My head was light and my body felt even lighter. Sweat stuck to my skin, as I lay completely bare on the couch, my chest rising and falling with my panting breaths as my eyes stared at the ceiling.

How long had we been going at it?

The morning sun was already up by the time our bodies completely gave out. We must have done it all night, nonstop.

I really should have been ashamed or embarrassed but all I could do was smile softly as I thought back to last night's festivities. My hand slowly crawled up to my chest, feeling my tired heart thumping rapidly beneath my skin. It felt so full. So… so full.

Slowly, I tilted my chin down to look forward where I saw him. My pink haired, beautiful man sitting up against the couch with his knee propped up as he smoked. His hand was holding his long locks back and the light outlined his tan muscles, soft cheeks, and his dangerous onyx eyes.

I wanted to touch him.

I was exhausted but I still had a craving to feel his naked skin pressed up against mine. To feel his world surround only me and I him. To, just for a little longer, pretend the two of us were the only ones that existed.

Slowly I sat up and crawled towards him, his eyes slowly shifting down to me. He grinned slightly and tilted my chin up with his finger, "What is it?"

My eyes were glossy, my cheeks still flushed as I made an advancement forward and grabbed onto his wrists. He stared at me in confusion, radiating with refreshment as well as exhaustion. I slowly turned around and planted myself between his legs and pulled his arms around my nude figure. I leaned my head back onto his chest and felt him chuckle, fully adjusting himself so I fit perfectly between him.

"You're being quite attached." Natsu snickered, leaning over me to smash his cigarette in ashtray. Slowly, he tightened his grin around me and seemed to relax his chin on my head. "So what's their names?"

My eyes were closed as I sucked in deep, calming breaths, sleep nearly sweeping me away. "…What?" I spoke in a mumbled tone, the warmth and stickiness of his skin providing me more comfort than any blanket.

"The men you fucked." He spoke causing my body to snap fully awake. I looked up, seeing the murderous intent in his enticing onyx eyes. "What're their names… addresses?"

"Like hell if I know," I said simply, my gaze going down towards his hands that were lightly brushing over my stomach. "… There's…" I said in a whisper, "Far too many to remember."

A silence filled the conversation as I closed my eyes, sucking in a deep breath as I attempted to subdue the memories. I'd already come to terms with my sins but I never talked about them out loud. It was a little much to comprehend with all the emotion flying around my mind.

"Fine." Natsu said with a sigh, "I'll have Gildarts look 'em up."

My teeth ground together, "Don't." I said in a hissing tone, "Don't dig any of that shit up. Ever."

"Anyone who's seen this body," His hand moved down and lightly caressed up my inner thigh, a sharp shudder vibrating through my body at the touch, "Will be eradicated. Anyone that touches you will be eradicated." His fingers squeezed my skin and I rolled my neck slowly, the touch causing my lower body to tingle with desire. "If someone so much as _stares _at you, I will kill them."

I lifted a brow and moved my hand down, wrapping my fingers through his fondling hand. Our fingers were entwined, sat upon my thigh as my thumb lightly rubbed over his hanf, "That's a terrifying amount of control you're trying pursue on me."

"Does it frighten you?" He said in a deep voice, his breath hotly pressed against my neck. "If I could, I would lock you here forever. Tie you up so you had nothing but me. No matter how much you cried or begged, I wouldn't let you leave." I swallowed as he talked, my eyes still shut as I imagined his face as he spoke, "Knowing that… do you fear me?"

My lips immediately went into a smirk, "You're too arrogant." I said in a soft tone, my limbs moving slowly over his. Natsu sat back, watching as my naked body turned and faced his. My fingers climbed over his jaw as my eyes dangerously matched his, "If this were a perfect world, I'd lock us in a black room with no escape. I would wrap our hands in chains that connected to each other, so that you could never leave. So that the only thing you had in the entire world was my voice and my touch." I kneeled, my hands rushing through his hair as his face laid between my breasts, sucking the skin. His rough palms ran up my back as I pressed my head against the top of his pink hair, "Your desires…" I let out a small hum as one of his hand lightly grabbed onto my hair, the other completely wrapping around my body, pulling me in closer. "… Are as twisted as mine."

"Lucy…" He spoke in breathless moan, my head leaning back at the exquisite sound of my names leaving his lips.

"Boss."

He continued to kiss my soft mounds and my mind was far too intoxicated to notice anything around me, "Boss?" He said in a slight chuckle. "How unromantic." His fingers brought me down so my glazed eyes met his, his gaze narrowing with lust at the sight of my flushed face and pure pleasure that washed over my daze. "Say it." He whispered in a deep whisper moving his thumb over my bottom lip, "My name."

"What?" I let out a breath, trying to grasp onto what he was saying, "I never said Boss."

Natsu's movements stopped for a moment, "What are you talking about?"

Both of our passionate gazes met each other's and as though an instantaneous switch went of, our eyes snapped wide and we slowly looked up to the front door.

… Where Gildarts stood obediently.

It took a moment to register what _exactly _was going on but almost immediately, my hands launched out for a nearby pillow scattered on the floor and placed it over my body. "God what are you just standing there for!" I hissed, an unbelieveably embarrassed heat running through my skin. "You fucking perv!"

"I apologize." Gildarts bowed, "Seeing as the other men are outside, I assumed you wouldn't have wanted me to open the door once more and risk an accidently peek." He placed his hand over his chest, "My judgment told me to interrupt before it had gotten too far."

Natsu stared at the bodyguard for a moment and then seemingly let out an irritated growl, "Dammit. You were my favorite too." He quickly scratched his head and stood up, as bare as nature could offer, and pulled a gun taped underneath the coffee table. "Sorry." He pointed the weapon and my eyes widened almost immediately.

This man was a fucking psycho.

"Stop it!" I shouted, throwing a pillow at the back of his head. Natsu seemed to freeze at the action and then slowly turned his enflamed eyes back at me.

"Worry not sir." Gildarts spoke, "My eyes have been closed." He chuckled a bit, "And I view Lucy equivalent to that of a daughter. There is no need for jealousy."

I swallowed and nodded, pointing at Gildarts to try and pry his pissed off attention off of me. "What he said! He didn't see me! It's fine."

Natsu's gaze went back to the hitman's and he seemed to sternly stare at the male before letting out a sigh and placing the gun back onto the table. "You must be a twisted father if you're comfortable with a man like me fucking your daughter."

"Jude was a close and respected friend of mine." Gildarts said with a smile, "I have watched her grow, as did most of us. It wouldn't be strange to feel an attachment towards her that is synonymous to a parental bond."

An instantaneous shock shot through my body at those words, one that reawakened all the negative feelings I'd been harboring the last week. My face grew a pallid white as I stared down to my legs.

The only answer I received last night was regarding Natsu.

But, he wasn't the only being in my heart.

I still had… everyone else.

What if their responses were different? What if they gave me a full explanation unlike Natsu instead of simply stating their feelings towards me? That terrified me.

I didn't want to know.

But I did at the same time.

I knew if I heard it, it'd probably hurt. It would probably change me completely. The person that was me now… I wondered if it was only because of these memories I was holding onto. If they told me everything I thought about them was false, that all of these feelings and memories that molded me into a person, would Natsu be enough strength to keep me from falling into a Lucy I did not know?

And what if I never found out?

Would I feel regret?

Would I be living a lie?

"…ucy. Lucy!" Natsu's voice shouted through my intense thoughts, breaking me back into reality. He seemed to have pants on now, "What's wrong? We're leaving."

My head instantly began shaking, "No…" I said in a whimper, holding onto my head, "No I don't want to. I want to stay here."

Natsu's eyes went down to my trembling body and he walked over to me, sitting beside me. "C'mon. Don't avoid it-"

"Lock me up!" I shouted, instantly grabbing onto his hand, "Please! Leave me here and… and chain me… bound me… never let anything but you see me!" I violently rocked back and forth, my palms pressing into my eyes as the negative voice in my head got louder, "I don't care about anything but you. I don't _want _to care about anything but you! So… so… confine me until you're the only one… the only one that exists in my head and in my heart."

It was silent for a while.

Natsu's fingers slightly traced over my arms and then he rubbed my wrists, "You don't know how intriguing that sounds." He said in a soft tone, his hands removing themselves from me quickly as though he were about to give in. "But, if you'd allow me to control you so completely, you wouldn't be the one I've chosen to be mine."

"What if…" I said in a small voice, "… What if they tell me everything? What if it's all bad… if it was all lies? What would I do?"

"Does the past matter still?" Natsu said instantly, "Does what they felt for you all that time ago matter now? Even if they were ordered to be your friend, would it mattered even if they eventually made the choice to love you on their own?" My eyes slowly looked up, looking at the beautiful man before me. Glowing radiantly as the words with the tone of a god escaped his lips. "After Jude died, nobody had any obligation towards you any longer. Yet here we all are." His eyes were narrowed, strict and full of passion. "Do you really believe everyone's feelings are fake?"

I stared at him and then looked down blankly, "… I don't know." My finger slowly traced over my palm as a shattered expression of pain cracked over my face. "… Are there… still secrets?"

Natsu looked at me and then closed his eyes with a slight nod, "Yes."

I bit my lip and then released with an exhale, "I want to know…" I said quietly, stuffing my face into the pillow, "But not yet."

Natsu nodded, "When the time has come…" He walked towards Gildarts who handed him a shirt, "I'll tell you everything." He looked down, a clear darkness radiating behind his eyes, "Including my own secrets."

I closed my eyes and inhaled slowly, "Okay."

I'd made up my mind then.

Natsu walked over and dropped a large blouse onto the pillow as well as some pants that looked as though they definitely would not fit. Regardless, I pulled them over my body, my pink haired lover's eyes gazing at me as I did so while Gildarts looked away.

While lighting a cigarette in his mouth, Natsu's shoulders were covered by his jacket by Gildarts aid. I followed behind, the baggy clothing on me dragging against the floor. The doors opened and I watched the sun shine onto Natsu as he walked in front, the men guarding the outside instantly bowing at his appearance.

I admired him greatly.

This powerful and proud man who held an enormous amount of power at his finger tips.

He was untouchable.

Except by me.

My eyes instantly caught onto two head filled with familiar raven hair. I flinched, seeing Gajeel and Gray standing, their expressions averting from mine. The atmosphere between everyone and me was clearly still tense.

Our footsteps led to a long, shiny black limo. A man held open the door and Natsu moved to the side, his eyes narrowing down to me, allowing me to enter first. I slid in and sat down on the leather, the pink haired Mafia Boss following. Across from us entered Gajeel as well as Gray and as soon as I heard the car doors shut, the engine started.

I glued my eyes to the window, refusing to look the other two hitman in the face. Not after the shit that went down that last week. My hand rubbed up my arm as Goosebumps rolled over my skin, the fear I had been going insane over the last couple of days flashing through my memories.

"What have you decided?" Natsu spoke, blowing a smoke cloud into the limo. His eyes met mine and I flinched, immediately looking down to my nails that were digging into my thighs.

"There's no escape from the truth." I spoke softly, looking towards Natsu's legs. "If everything turns out to be exactly what I feared…" I took in a breath, "I'll die."

The vague sentence made Natsu's eyes narrow angrily, "You're planning on leaving me?"

"No." I looked out the window, "If everything was a lie… I don't care. I'll kill the real Lucy. I'll murder her. The only one that I want to exist is the one right here… right now."

Gajeel and Gray looked out the windows with soft expressions as Natsu chuckled at my response, "Good." He ran his fingers through his hair, "Cause that's the Lucy that belongs to me."

The two hitman awkwardly tried to avoid any eye contact to us as Natsu flirted. I smiled a bit up at him and then to the other two men.

As long as I this… it was enough.

I watched as the town passed by until the tall glass building that harbored over a hundred dangerous Mafia men and anxiety began to press on my shoulders. The wheels came to a complete stop and almost immediately the doors were open, allowing me to exit.

The four of us walked in, slowly being escorted by two other bodyguards as we approached the elevator. As the contraption was lifted, I watched the floor levels change and I rocked back and forth nervously, my eyes occasionally looking to Natsu who stood in front of me.

As soon as the fateful _Ding! _rang through my ears, it felt as though my stomach dropped into my bowels. I saw the glass doors that lead to the Main Office and the more steps I took, the closer it got.

Two men opened the barricades but the other men blocked my view of the inside as they entered. I paused for a moment, slightly wishing I didn't have to face anyone.

But…

"Lucy?" A voice spoke, making my attention move from the ground up towards the center of the room.

Where my entire gang stood.

I stared at them as they did the same, an intense exchange, our spectators filled with the same anxiety. My jaw opened to say something but only a cracked squeak came out, my throat seemingly closing as an overwhelming heat filled my face.

Two tears slid down my face as I stared at them and I shook my head, "… I…" I said, my body shaking as I took a step forward, "… Don't want it." My knees collapsed and I placed my hands on the ground, cries uncontrollably leaking onto the floor below me, "I don't want it to be a lie!" I shouted, "Even with my resolve… I still… I still can't handle it."

Glances of concern as well as shock were exchanged as I showed an emotion they were not familiar of me having. These tears that had never been seen by anyone but Natsu.

"Stuupid." A voice lightly sang at me.

My leaking eyes looked up where I saw the gang with Levy in front, all of them smiling as bright as the sun behind them. The bluenette laughed a bit and I watched as her arm extended, her palm in front of me. Offering her hand.

"Since that day." Levy said with the purest of smiles, "We've always been friends."

I looked at the fingers and felt the echoes of my memory create a vivid display within my mind.

The first time I'd met them.

I remember.

I told them friendship doesn't exist. But Levy… she offered hers despite that.

"_All of us are friends!" She smiled at me again, despite every shitty word I spat at her, _"_I'm Levy. Now you know." She held out her hand, "Maybe you don't believe in it right now, but, you'll agree with me one day."_

At the time I didn't believe her.

At the time, love and friendship were things made up in fairy tales, things that would never be available to me.

But now…

"I agree…" I said in a whisper, my fingers reaching for hers.

These people gave me a second chance.

Whatever motive was behind that didn't matter to me.

Because as soon as I grabbed this hand, I finally was able to see a light.

"I realize it now." My palm wrapped around hers, my other hand clasping it as well. Refusing to let go. "It's real. All of it is real."

Levy smiled squeezed her fingers against mine, "Welcome home."

I've finally seen it.

Love was good.

Love was… light.

* * *

**A/N: Hello my patient readers, I present you with the newest installment of Soft Storm.**

**I don't know why I made that so formal.**

**Anyway! I'm sorry I've been hella slow with updates, I'm beginning to get lazier as school and social issues get more difficult. I know this update is shorter than normal but, I really wanted to end this arc like this. And before everyone bombards me with "WELL WE WANNA KNOW WHAT THE SECRETS AND SHIT ARE AND YOU DIDN'T FUCKING EXPLAIN ANYTHING YOU FUCKTWAT." I promise this is all preparing for the last portion of the story. And all (well most) questions will be answer thoroughly. This whole thing was just about Lucy coming to terms with the fact that she's not alone and she has to let go of the past. That friendship and love exist and all that cheesy shit.**

**But yes my friends, we have reached the final arc of Soft Storm. Finally it is time to find out Natsu's back story as well as Jude's and Fairy Tail as a whole. It's really sad, I'm not ready to let go of my babies haha. But nevertheless I'm excited, I've been waiting to write the last couple of chapters for literally a year now. **

**I'm super excited. Hope you are too. Or maybe you're just too far into the story to back out now and want me to hurry the fuck up. Both are fine reactions. Anyway, I need to sleep. **

**See you in like a month probably. If I decide to get my shit together!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**~Lovex1**


	25. Chapter 25: Who are you Boss?

CHAPTER 25

The truth still exists.

And I think that makes forgiving a lot harder when you still don't know what it is.

I came to terms with many things yesterday. I wasn't alone. Not anymore. I wasn't that whore who was cold and alone, waiting to starve to death now. I was Lucy Heartfilia. I was the lover of the Natsu Dragneel. I was the leader of Fiore's most feared gang. I was now the hitman to one of the world's most prestigious mafias. Whatever the truth was, this was me.

Trust was another circumstance, something that would need rebuilding. But I was and I am tired of being so wrapped up in my emotions. Of never being able to step back and realize, in the greater scheme of things, it just doesn't matter.

I suppose you could say I still had ways to go before I could forgive everything completely. But at the same time, I was okay with where I was at. There was no resolution but there was no problem either. I wanted to stay right there. A place where I was happy but the pain that created me still existed.

It was a perfect position.

But when does that ever last long?

General POV

Lucy's body sat atop Natsu's desk with Romeo sitting upon her lap as most of the Mafia sat around, chuckling and chatting. "I thought you weren't coming back!" Romeo hugged the blonde's stomach, causing her eyebrows to lift at the unsuspecting action. "Papa said I couldn't come recently because everyone has been going crazy. And he even said you left for good."

"Everyone? More like only the Boss." Gray let out a loud sigh, leaning back onto the coach, with Juvia lounging ontop of him. "That bastard broke nearly everything in this room after she left."

Erza let out a laugh, "If you didn't have that little bro talk, he probably would've destroyed the whole complex." The crimson-haired girl swirled the rum inside her glass, "How long have you known the Boss exactly?"

The raven haired male looked up at the ceiling and then let out an irritated breath, "Too long." He yawned, moving his hand down to rest on Juvia's hip.

"Didn't you say you guys were childhood friends?" Lucy tilted her head, sipping her alcohol-filled cup.

Gray looked up to Lucy then sighed, shutting them, "You could say that." His eyes gazed at his glass of impure substances, letting the anxious silence pass before he continued. "He killed my parents." Instantly, everyone went tense, not expecting that at all. "My old man owed some shit to his dad but instead of paying, he took my mom and me and hid. Not even a day later, that pink haired demon found us." He snickered, "I never knew you could kill someone so easily with your bare hands." Juvia rubbed his chest lightly though, Gray didn't seem affected by this story in the slightest. "But for some reason, he spared me. Told his dad I was the kid of another Mafia lookin to kill my parents too." He let out a breath, waving his glass, "And yada yada yada, I was taken into the Mafia, worked under Natsu and here I am."

"And you just… forgave him?" Cana lifted a brow, "Not a shred of vengeance lingerin in ya?"

The raven-haired hitman shrugged, this subject clearly more of a bore if anything to him. "I think I was mad at first. But it was a while ago so it's nothing more than the past." Gray took a swig of his drink, letting out a breath, "'Sides, the only thing I could think when that bastard killed them was," His tone was almost nostalgic, "How incredibly amazing this demon before me was." He let out a laugh, "The fact I was drowned in admiration instead of sadness just goes to show I probably didn't deserve parents anyway."

Everyone was silent, not necessarily feeling any emotion for his loss, but not expecting that story at all.

Though Lucy on the other hand, seemed to hold other interests. "Natsu's been in the Mafia his whole life then?"

"Yeah." Gray responded simply, "What? Did you think a young guy like Natsu would become the boss of a globally-feared Mafia just from talent?" The raven haired male chuckled, "Natsu has never known anything else but this criminal shit. You shoulda seen him when we first met. He was no better than a murder-bot. All 'kill kill kill.' There was no emotion in that bastard, it was almost creepy."

The blonde's energy seemed to dimdown from the story, her eyes looking down to her drink. "So his dad was in one too?"

Gray scoffed but before he could give her the obvious answer, the doors to their lair were slammed open. All eyes looked toward the interrupter with eyes of predators, ready to kill. An abundance of new faces they'd never seen before stood in the doorway. Several men dressed in black and a nicely dressed woman carrying a clipboard. She seemed to be talking to the Bluetooth fastened to her ear.

Not even letting the silence settle, Lucy spoke up with a scowl, "And who the fuck are you?" Her hand was hidden behind her back, her fingers wrapping around the handle of a gun stuffed in her pants.

It took a moment for the woman to acknowledge them, wearing Lucy's patience very thin, but as soon as she made eye contact with the golden-hired beauty, she gave a vibrant smile. Unsettling them greatly. "May I speak with Natsu Dragneel for a moment?"

Lucy tilted her head, a glare filled with only the Devil's sinful intent directed at the woman. "He's out for a meeting." She clenched her jaw, lifting her brows, "Now I'll ask again, what's your business?"

"You're quite a pretty one, hm?" The woman smiled with a giggle, "If you hadn't such an intimidating presence, I'm sure you would be an extraordinarily enchanting woman."

The blonde lifted her chin, her eyes growing dim as her thumb silently switched the gun off safety. "Thanks for the advice." Everyone noticed Lucy's dark and murderous aura expanding, causing all of their hands to quietly reach for their weapons. "Now, I'm gonna ask one more time, give me your name or get the hell out."

"Ultear Milkovich." She said quite nicely, "And you are?"

Gray let out a sigh, "Lucy, calm down." His command immediately snapped the blonde out of her predatory state. "She means no harm." He added, "For now."

"Lucy, hm?" The raven-haired woman's eyes met Lucy's with an added sensation of threat being passed between the two of them. "It's nice to finally see the face of the infamous Heartfilia child."

"Glad I could provide you with such a momentous event." Lucy said with pure malice, clearly put off by her presence. "And who are you?"

"As I've said, Ultear-"

"I've already got your name." Lucy hissed, picking up Romeo and putting him near Macao and she stood up. Her body was fixed as though she were initiating a fight. "Tell me, _who _are you?"

Ultear breathed out, her eyes reading an obvious distaste for Lucy despite the peacefulness of her tone. "I work for Igneel Dragneel. Natsu's father."

Lucy's demeanor dropped for a moment. "You work… for him…" She spoke the words aloud, "He's..." She surfed for the answer, "Your?"

"Boss." Ultear provided the clear response.

Gray saw the blonde looking for some sort of retort but he beat her to it, "Well as you can see, our Boss isn't here. Meaning you shouldn't be either." The raven haired man stood up, lightly pushing Juvia off of him. "I'll walk you out."

"I hadn't realized the Heartfilia girl would be here." Ultear's snaky smile slithered across her lips. "I have business with you as well."

Lucy's cautious front was built up again, "What business could you possibly have with me?"

"There are many people who want to meet the long lost daughter of Jude Heartfilia. My Boss is no exception." Ultear wrote something down on her clipboard and ripped off half of the paper, extending it toward the blonde with a smile. "Anytime you would care for a visit, Mr. Dragneel will open his schedule for you."

Lucy looked down to the scrap handed to her and saw a number written on here. "And why the hell would I want to meet him?"

Ultear's eyes seemed to glisten with amusement at the question, "He has something that belongs to you." Her gaze met Gray's, seeing the raven-haired male narrow into an impatient glare. "Something from your father."

Instantly, the golden-haired girl's eyes widened and were swallowed in a demanding glare. The raven haired woman turned around but didn't make it far before Lucy's voice stalled her, "And why the _fuck _would you have something that belongs to _me _from my dad?"

The woman was silent before letting out a small hum, "If you stop by, Mr. Dragneel will be happy to inform you of anything it is you wish to know."

"And if I say I want to know now?" Lucy tilted her head, her fingers rolling into fists.

Ultear snickered, "I'll be happy to drive you to his office if you are truly that impatient."

The blonde had half of a mind to go but, this was Natsu's father. It felt almost wrong to meet such a man without that pink-haired man by her side. She didn't know their relationship nor did she know anything about Igneel up till about 5 minutes ago.

"Have a safe trip." Lucy said with a low hiss, turning around as she sat on Natsu's desk.

Ultear nodded and then turned, disappearing behind the glass doors.

Then silence.

Everyone's eyes slowly went to Lucy. The blonde sat on the wooden surface, her eyes clouded in anger as she scarfed down a cup of alcohol.

Something from Jude… for Lucy.

Lucy wasn't the only one wanting to know what it was.

And this wasn't the only thing Lucy wanted to know about.

"I say I love him." Lucy scoffed, "But I don't even fucking know him."

. . .

The sky had already been painted a dark blue by the time Natsu had arrived back to the base. Accompanying him were Gildarts, Jellal, and Gajeel. The pink haired male walked as his blue-haired subordinate removed Natsu's jacket. As they entered the enormous building, Natsu took off his glasses and headed toward the elevators.

A couple floors later, the metal doors opened to a silent floor. The men grew cautious at the lack of noise. At the lack of presence. Their fingers went to their weapons as their Boss walked toward his office, eyes ready to kill.

Natsu's hands slammed the doors open and his sights set onto a neat office with no soul in sight.

Except for Lucy.

The blonde sat on his desk, her legs crossed as her attention remained on her cup. She seemed to be swirling the liquid inside of it.

"Where's the others?" Natsu lost his threatening demeanor, lowering into a professional one.

Lucy was silent for a moment, still circling her container. "Home, probably." She said simply, "I stayed behind."

"And who gave the orders to let those bitches leave?" The pink haired male lifted a brow, placing his glasses on a side table.

Lucy turned her head as her free hand pulled out a bottle of alcohol from behind her back. "Care to join?"

"Your tolerance is much higher than I remember." Natsu spoke, eyeing the other men to leave them alone. With a bow, the other company left, shutting the door so the room held only them two. The pink haired male walked up behind Lucy, pouring himself a glass. "Are you trying to get me drunk and take advantage of me?"

Lucy looked at him, "Something like that."

The sentence was meant to be a joke but Natsu sensed the underlying truth in it and slowly pushed his drink away. He stared at the beautiful girl, seeing Lucy's thoughts were very lost.

"A woman named Ultear came today." Lucy said quietly, the name quickly making Natsu's body grow slightly tense. "She said your dad wants to meet with you."

Natsu eyed Lucy, unsure of what her reaction to this was. "Is that so?" He stood up straighter, removing his hands from his glass completely.

"Y'know, I think I was the only one in that room who didn't know you are the kid of a Mafia Boss." Lucy let out a slight snicker, "Here I was getting cocky, thinking I was the only one who knew everything about you. But looks like I haven't even scratched the surface." She took a sip and swallowed with a hiss.

Natsu lifted a brow, "So then, what?" He fixed himself between her legs and rubbed her thighs, "You want to give you my back story?"

The blonde sighed, looking down to his fingers, "No. I don't think you'd tell me everything even if you did."

The pink haired man didn't respond, making Lucy aware that she was right. Lucy took a sip and instantly pressed her lips against Natsu. As he tongue forced its way in, Natsu's mouth felt a wave of bitter liquid wash through his mouth. "So I was thinking of a game." She pulled back looking into his eyes.

Natsu grinned, moving his hands up her back, "And what is it?"

"_Sex_," She whispered sensually into his ear, "And Secrets. A game I learned when I was younger." She slowly moved his hands off of her, "4 questions. 4 items of clothing." The blonde explained, "For every question you answer, I take off an article of clothing and a shot. And the same applies to you." Lucy backed up and put her bare foot on his shoulder, "Answer all four questions and then…"She tilted her head, spreading her legs just slightly to tease before crossing them, "The name of this game suits us almost too well, hm?"

The onyx-eyed Boss eyed Lucy's alluring body, her seductive gaze more convincing than any words. "Wouldn't it be easier to ask me normally and then have me fuck you across this table like normal lovers?"

"Yeah," Lucy tilted her head, her eyes narrowed sensually, "But where's the fun in that?"

She rose her glass, lifting her brows and Natsu let out a small chuckle before picking up his cup and clanking it against hers. The two of them scarfed down a gulp of painful liquid and the game began.

Lucy's questions started immediately, "How did you, the son of an apparent mafia boss," The blonde tilted her chin down, "End up taking over my father's family?"

The pinked haired man stared at Lucy, "And here I thought you were begging me to keep the truth hidden from you."

"I'm not asking how it relates to me." Lucy spoke, holding up her glass, "It's a simple question, _Boss_."

Natsu looked at Lucy's challenging gaze, intrigued by the gorgeous beast. "I was assigned to murder your dad." He snickered at the memory, "And when he caught me it was either I join him or leave without my head." The pink haired male leaned on his desk, "And after that, I'm sure you can use your imagination."

_Vague._

Lucy thought in disappointment.

She pursed her lips as she let out a defeated sigh. Her fingers wrapped around her shirt and lifted it off her body as her large breasts bounced freely. Natsu's eyes hungrily latched onto the perfect mounds as Lucy drowned herself in alcohol. As her lips released the cup, she wiped her mouth with a heavy breath, "Your turn."

Natsu looked at her beautiful body, whose sexual appeal was radiating like flames. "How'd you learn this game?"

Lucy's eyebrow lifted at the question and she looked down to her empty cup. "I don't remember." She looked up at him, her cheek resting on her head as her eyes glossed over with increasing drunkness. "It's been awhile, y'know."

Natsu stared at Lucy, imagining the hundreds of hands that have touched the same skin as him. Instinctively, he leaned forward to kiss her but her finger pressed against his lips. "Ah, ah." The blonde chuckled, "Play the game."

Natsu sighed and started taking off his jacket, taking the rest of his drink down in a single gulp. He hissed at the sting, "Your turn."

Lucy hummed in amusement and laid her back down on the wooden surface, slowly kicking her legs up and down.

"Did you love my dad?"

Natsu looked down to the floor, "No." The pink-haired male poured some more bitter liquid into Lucy's glass, avoiding eye contact. "I've never loved anything."

Lucy looked at the ceiling, "And now?"

"Strip." Natsu stared at Lucy with alluring eyes as the blonde looked up at him. "One question, remember?"

The blonde seemed a tad disappointed but ultimately, slid off her pants as her mouth swallowed another large portion of toxic waves. She rolled onto her stomach as her head started feeling like it were spinning. Clumsily she grabbed the bottle and poured into Natsu's glass, nearly drenching his desk after missing the cup several times. She let out a laugh at her mistake and pressed her pressurized forehead against her arm as she giggled.

"Who was the first person you killed?" His tongue let the question slide off as though he'd been waiting for answer his whole life.

Lucy lifted her wobbly head and stared at her pale arm. She kicked her legs as she thought about it. "One of my mom's clients." She laughed, tapping the table, "This guy was _reaall _obsessive. He kept shouting," She deepened her voice as though she were male, "_You're mine! You whore! You belong to me! _And by this point the guy was so busy choking her to death that he didn't see her five year old daughter watching from behind." She looked up to him with glossy eyes, the memory seemingly more amusing than it was mortifying to her. "I didn't know what to do. All I knew was that what he was doing was killing my mom. So instinctively, I thought, well… I would I have to kill him first." She spoke the story, chuckling every so often, "So I grabbed a beer bottle that was next to the trash bin and smashed it against his head." Lucy rolled onto her back, nearly falling over the desk, "And then I used the broken pieces to stab him. Again and again and again. I remember just needing to make sure he was dead." Lucy laughed, "But once I saw the color of his blood, I remember thinking it was beautiful. And I just needed more. I needed to see more… and more and more…"

"You were quite the savage little brat, hm?" Natsu stared at her, hiding the fact that the lust in her eyes as she spoke of her previous murder excited him endlessly.

"Says you." Lucy hummed, raising her glass, "Gray tells me you were a murder bot back when you guys first met."

The pink-haired male seemed to be put off by that sentence. His grabbed onto his cup and downed the burning liquid. "I've just learned how to subdue it."

"Ah c'mooon." Lucy groaned as he unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his glistening abs. "I might not know the old Natsu but I know the you now." She turned her eyes up at him with a childish grin, "You like to pretend you're all mean but I've seen the real you. You're just a scared little boy." She softened her eyes, looking down at her hands, "Who chose to love a scared little girl."

Natsu looked at her beautiful face, her eyes harboring a heavy amount of affection as they gazed her fingers. He looked into his glass, seeing his dangerous onyx eyes in the reflection, "What a bunch of fucked up kids."

Lucy looked up at him then down to his muscles that shot adrenaline right down to her most private place. "On with the game then?" She sat up, resting her chin on her propped up knee, "Let's seeee…" Slowly she tilted her head, a couple of her golden locks falling over her eyes. "… Why…" She let her brown gaze look up to him, "… Why did you choose me?"

The atmosphere went silent.

Natsu was pouring a drink as the question met his ears. He slowly lifted the bottle and placed it back onto the desk. His fingers wrapped around his glass as he stared into the liquid. Onyx eyes stared back in his reflection; ones that were dangerous yet had the slightest bit of light brightening them. "You wouldn't understand even if I told you." His stare slowly dazed up towards his drunk lover. His eyes caressed her shiny, pale skin. Her stomach which was lined with curves yet decorated with faint muscles. Her large breasts that were hidden behind her propped up knee. Her eyes that sparkled more than the alcohol in her system. The pink blush that covered her white face. And those long golden locks that framed her beauty. "You'd never be able to see what I see."

Lucy lifted her brows and thought about it, "Alright." She mumbled, "I'll accept that answer."

Natsu chuckled at her slurs and her body consumed the heavy drink. She felt her head beginning to feel lighter while her fingers slipped off her bra. Natsu's eyes seemed to latch onto her large mounds as her pink nipples grew hard with the cold air. Her hands wrapped around them with a giggle, looking up at the seduced man who held a fancy bulge in his pants. "Mmm… we need to finish this game." She rolled onto her back, her head hanging off of the edge of the table so her eyes could view the gorgeous sculpture of her lover. "I'm feelin real good."

"Let's finish then." He grinned, pouring into Lucy's cup. As he placed it next to her head, he looked into her eyes with a stern gaze. "When did you lose your virginity?"

Lucy blinked.

"Does my past actually bother you that much?" She laughed, "And here I thought it didn't matter much to you."

"Of course it does." Natsu spoke, leaning against the desk, "Everything about you puts me on edge." His fingers traced her stomach, stopping right beneath the arms that covered her beautiful breasts. "Especially knowing other men have seen you in your most beautiful state."

Lucy smiled softly at the honesty and moved her fingers over his, "I was 13."

"How?" He asked instantly.

"One question." Lucy teased.

"Count it as a side conversation then." Natsu spoke as though he were commanding her.

Lucy lifted her brows at his tone but ultimately sighed and gave in, "After mom died, I didn't have anything. I was a 13 year old kid, left alone on the streets. How the fuck was I supposed to survive, y'know?" She spoke in a drunken slur, "So there were these 3 old pervs that I knew would give me some cash if I had sex with them. My innocence didn't exist anymore… so what did my virginity matter?" She giggled, "All I did was take off my clothes and they just destroyed me. Every part of me."

Natsu stared at her, seeing the slight darkness in her eyes as she spoke. He moved his hand down onto her stomach, tracing up and down. "You never have to do that again." He spoke lightly, "Only show yourself to me."

Lucy smiled and poked his bicep, "Deal."

She tilted her head to get a better view of his gorgeous face, "How about you?"

"When did_ I_ lose my virginity?" Natsu lifted a brow.

Lucy nodded with an intrigued smile. "Count it as a side conversation."

Natsu chuckled and gazed toward the ceiling. "It's not a pretty story." His demeanor slowly seemed to grow colder, "I was 12. It was the kid of one of my father's enemies." He clenched his jaw for a moment, "I raped her." Lucy slightly widened her eyes but let him continue, "I was ordered to do it." He let out a breath, clearly contemplating whether he should tell Lucy everything. "In front of her family before I killed them all."

Silence.

Lucy whistled, surprising Natsu. "Damn." She pushed the bottle of alcohol into Natsu's shoulder, "Your dad is fucking twisted."

The pink haired man seemed to brighten a bit at Lucy's indifference toward his sin. "Yeah," he chuckled.

The blonde propped herself onto her elbows, the crack between her breasts visible. "Drink, drink, drink." She hummed humorously. He did as told and slammed down the glass onto the table, feeling the dizziness hit him all at once. As his hands reached for his belt, he felt something warm touch his fingers.

He looked down, seeing Lucy sitting on the desk, her digits pulling at his belt. She slid her hands down his hips as her body slowly melted into a kneel. She removed his leather strap and threw it, sensually pulling the pants down his legs. She chuckled at the sight of his dick trying to break out of his underwear. "Why, hello there~" Her brown eyes looked up to Natsu and the pink haired male had every urge to shove her mouth onto his rock hard cock.

"Last question." She hummed, crushing his dreams. She poked the tip of his covered dick, feeling the pre-cum leak out onto her finger. "You wanna ask first?"

Natsu moved his hands up her naked body. His fingers lingered over her ribs as he lifted her onto the desk. "I want to fuck you so bad." He hissed into her ear, sucking her neck. "You're too sexy."

Lucy laughed as his beastly breath that reeked of alcohol panted all of her face and neck as he kissed her. Quickly, she held her feet up and kicked him back, sitting up to face the flustered man, drunk with passion. "Finish the game."

The Boss ran his fingers through his long, salmon locks as his lips exhaled loudly. "Alright…" He looked down to the floor, looking for a question.

Then… it hit him.

"Jude…" He spoke, looking up to her almost earnestly, "… What happened when he came back to you?"

The blonde was silent. Stunned, almost at the question. She blinked hard as an attempt to grip onto her thoughts. "Um…" She placed her forehead on the cold wooden surface, "… He just came back one day. It was weird and shit. Like how the fuck am I supposed to approach the fact my dad came back for me when I was already grown?" Lucy ran her hands through her long locks, the world just so weird and blurry around her. "… I dunnnno. Dad was sorta a sneaky little bitch. Y'knoow? Like, as soon as he came, he was tryna move me out of the base and in with him. And I got this bad feeling…" Lucy hummed, "Like he was plannin' something. What dad comes back for their daughter this late?" The blonde rolled her head, trying to form words, "But… he had an apartment and I was _real _hesitant. But that man could persuade anyone to do anything! And not even a month later, once shit started looking bright and shit for me…" She looked down to her hand, "Dead. Cause of Sting." She laughed, "And look where that blond cunt is now. Karma sure works wonders."

Natsu seemed terribly attentive to the story, his eyes empty, thirsting for more details. Lucy looked up at his gaze and sighed, "Sorry," She pushed the bottle of toxic liquid toward him, "Wish I could tell you more. But, obviously…" She looked down to the ground, darkly, "… I didn't know shit about him."

The pink haired man stared at the ground, silent. Slowly, his fingers wrapped around the bottle and he took a swig directly from it. As his body stung violently with acidic feel, he tore off his underwear. Lucy lifted her brows and whistled at Natsu's large member free to the world's enjoyment.

"Y'know…" Lucy snickered, "It's a lot more impressive now that I get a good look at it."

Natsu grinned, "It's all yours."

"After this question." She winked.

The couple was silent for a moment.

Lucy seemed to have gotten lost in her own thought instantly. She wondered if she was overstepping her boundaries. But then she realized… she was drunk, so who the fuck cared?

"Your dad." She said immediately, clearly striking something in Natsu, "What's your relationship with him."

Instantly, she watched as Natsu's member sank into a limp state. The pink haired man looked at the ground and as Lucy's tilted her head to look at them, she felt her heart sink.

Fear.

That is all that resided in those once dangerous and unwavering onyx eyes.

Pure fear.

"I'm done playing." He said instantly. His face turned away and he walked toward his clothing.

Lucy felt her body lunge out involuntarily and wrap her fingers around her waist. He felt her soft breasts pressed up against his back as her cheek was squished against his skin. "It's okay to tell me." She whispered. Her hands lightly pet his chest. "It's just me Natsu. Lucy."

His entire body seemed tighten.

She thought he would keep walking forward. That's what he would have normally done. But, this drinking game was more beneficially than she thought.

His hand lightly rested on hers.

"I wish…" He said in a whisper, "I could tell you everything you want to hear." Natsu turned around, his eyes glossy and honest. "But I can't explain to you the shit in my head." He shut his eyes, scowling at his own behavior. "I can't… fucking… I don't get it myself."

"Hey…" Lucy said in a soft tone, rubbing her fingers lightly against his cheek. She watched his angered expression relax at her touch. "… It's okay." Her eyes that shined brighter than a million stars to him, looked into his gaze. "We have along way to go, y'know." She smiled beautifully, "But we'll get there… okay?"

Natsu's soul was visible to her in that moment. Broken. A little boy, who was so fragile, who has been dropped so many times that he no longer was recognizable. His arms wrapped around her head and he pulled her into his chest. "You're the only one." He said in a whisper, "The only one."

Lucy smiled as his warmth filled her body. She wasn't sure what he meant then. But now she knows, just how special those words were.

"Well then. Let's go." She said, slowly pushing out of his grasp. She grabbed onto his hand and backed up, leading him to the table.

"What do you mean?" Natsu spoke, unable to hide his attraction to her alluring body. One that seemed to suck him in harder than gravity.

"Fuck me across this table like normal couples do." Lucy sat on the wooden surface, slowly removing the panties off of her silky legs.

Natsu's lips formed into a dark grin, "But we're not a normal couple." He ran his hands over her body. Both of them feeling the world spin at such a fast speed around them. Feeling so good and so dizzy, nothing mattered.

"Then let's just go mad." She laid her head down, her hands lifted over head as drew him in with her sinful gaze. "And forget everything."

Natsu stared at her. At this seductress before him. More addicting than a drug. He knew, if she tried, she could have him wrapped around her finger. He couldn't escape from this gravitational pull she'd created.

She was far too enticing.

Lucy grabbed onto the back of his neck and forced his lips to dance with hers.

And everything went numb.

And everything was silent.

He was hooked.

He knew it now.

It was him and her.

Forever.

* * *

**Hello.**

**Sorry for the lack of updates. I'm in Utah, visiting my boyfriend's family and all that lame shit. And all of the documents on my computer were deleted which fucking sucks to no end. Anyway, here is the new chapter. I didn't really expect to introduce Natsu's backstory this way but I thought it was perfect. Everything has been so serious for the two of them, and they needed a little game. Plus I think sex games are fucking hot.**

**No lemon. There was a tease in there but I thought this time it was better for you to just imagine them going at it like rabid beasts. **

**But everyone has requested a Natsu POV. WELL. That is coming up. And this chapter, I think, really gave you some insight into his character. Natsu is probably my favorite in this story. Lucy's back story wasn't as well-thought out as Natsu's is. I just sort of put everything together with Lucy but Natsu's has slowly been building up this whole time. I'm frickin hyped for the next set of chapters.**

**Hope you liked it. Even just the littlest bit.**

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!**

**~Lovex1**


	26. 1,000 Follower Special

**First a long message from me: Jesus oh my god Christ. 1,000? You want me to be honest right now? When I first published this, my ultimate goal was 300 followers. I was worried I wouldn't make it past 100. I can't tell you how much my writing has improved since the first chapter. I'm so glad you've all stuck around with me this long. I'm especially grateful to those of you who were there since the very first chapter. There's now 1,000 of you who are sharing this dark Mafia world with me. And there's so much more to come. Thank you so much. I work so hard on this fanfiction. These characters are my children and I'm so proud of them and how far this fanfiction has come. I know the updates are slow but I do dedicate my free time to this. And the other stories too. Really, thank you so much. I love you guys so much, my heart is literally swelling. Well, without further ado, please enjoy this short story.**

1,000 Follower Special: That Bitch.

There was a new face at the base.

Lucy walked into the Office, her eyes immediately narrowing onto the short white hair of an unfamiliar being. "Who's this?" She lifted a brow to Natsu who seemed to be in quite an irritable mood.

"Her name's Lisanna." Mira popped her head up from behind the couch, "She's my sister."  
The blonde lifted both her brows at the statement, "I didn't know you had any living family members."

"2 of them actually. Both work in Mafias too." The white-haired gangster yawned, "She's the youngest. She works under Ren Akatsuki but she's here for the time being."

Lucy looked to Natsu who seemed heavily displeased with this new predicament. "Not like I had a damn choice. The old guy pressured this bitch onto me in exchange for their casino deeds."

The golden-haired yakuza yawned, "I feel bad for her." She paced forward and lightly patted her new co-worker's shoulder, "Dealing with the Devil is hard. I suggest holy water if he gets out of hand."

"Lucy." Natsu's eyes twitched at her unnecessary commentary, "Take that chick out of my sight for a while."

Lucy sighed at his harshness but ultimately followed her orders. She led the younger sibling to the elevators where they exchanged a very long silence. Lucy was just propped up against the wall with her eyes shut and arms folded.

"I've heard a lot about you, y'know." Lisanna's tender voice broke the peace and leaned in with a sweet smile. "You're Lucy Heartfilia right? It's really an honor to meet you."

Lucy opened a single eye, "Honor?" She scoffed, "Sure if you wanna believe that."

"Well your Natsu Dragneel's lover _and _the daughter of Jude Heartfiia, right?" The white-haired girl grinned, "I bet you're somethin' scary being in cahoots with the Underworld's kings."

Lucy shrugged and exhaled a long breath, "A man who owns a collection of Dragon-based comics and another man who is too afraid to approach his daughter until she's already grown. Yeah, real scary."

Lisanna's eyes seemed to gloss over with this unfamiliar aggression, "I'm pretty famous too." The elevator dinged and the predatory girl skipped out, "And scary."

Before Lucy could respond, the young mobster's voice spoke out, "So what are we doing here?"  
"I figured you could help me out and cook the Boss's meal." The blonde walked into the kitchen, wrapping an apron on her like she'd done it a million times before. "Maybe clean up a bit. With two people, it'll probably get done faster."

Lisanna looked around the rather large cooking area, "You seem more like a maid than a lover, don't you think?"

"That's a complicated opinion." Lucy sighed, pulling out a bowl and a couple of spices. "Simply put, we don't mix our private lives with work. I suppose that's the price of being in love with your Boss. 'Sides, we sort of have this 'deal.' But that's another matter completely."

Lisanna nodded slowly and stared at the blonde as she mixed some of the food items. "Do you think I could look around the building?"

Lucy stirred the mix, "Do whatever you want." She started pouring the contents onto a pan, "Just don't bother Natsu. I don't want to have to deal with his shit later."

The white haired girl grinned, crossing her fingers behind her back, "I won't."

Natsu shifted through his casino deeds and sucked in a breath of smoky air through his cigarette. "This shit is worth millions." He diminished the bud into his ash tray, "All in exchange for working with that bitch."

The doors opened and all eyes went up to see Lisanna glowing radiantly between them. She smiled at the pink haired man who seemed to be staring at her with an intense glare, "I'm back." She said with a giggle.

Natsu leaned back in his chair, "And Lucy?"

"She's doing stuff." Lisanna simply put, lounging over to his desk. She scanned over the desk filled with files and right before she could focus onto the casion deeds, Natsu's hand shut the folder. Lisanna chuckled at the action and leaned in closer to Natsu till she was at a very dangerous distance. "Your girlfriend is pretty." She ran her finger over his chair, just barely missing his body. "But I was a bit disappointed. I was expecting a killer not a maid."

The pink haired man eyed his insistent new recruit, "Why are you wasting my time with this?"

"I'm just saying," Lisanna hummed close to his ear, "I think you could find someone much prettier and much… scarier." The white haired girl chuckled lowly, "I'd say my looks are a step above hers, wouldn't you?"

Natsu tilted his head and looked up to the passionate girl then down to her body. "Not even close."

Lisanna nearly chewed off her tongue at the unsuspecting and rather rude response. "Well you should see what I can do with a gun." Her fingers trailed down his chest and hovered over his groin, "All _types _of guns."

Natsu looked to his men who all seemed to be staring at the flirtatious scene with lifted brows and occasional whistles. "Get out." He said to them. The group immediately came to their feet and exited the room one by one. Lisanna started removing herself from him and Natsu's hand launched out and wrapped around her wrist, "Not you."

The silverette grinned at the feeling of his rough fingers. "Your girlfriend could come in at anytime."

"You're the one who came onto me." Natsu puled onto her and slammed her back against the table. He hovered over her with a sexy glint in those deep onyx eyes. "I get it now." His eyes sensually looked over her body slowly, his fingers just barely touching her skin as he traced over it. "You're called the Succubus. Ren sent you here to seduce me."

Lisanna smiled, biting her lip as she gripped onto his large shoulders. "I actually requested to come here myself. Ren owes me a few favors."

"Favors worth millions?" Natsu lifted his brows.

The white haired girl wrapped her legs around his abdomen, "You're a handsome man, Mr. Dragneel. I just knew I could get you addicted if you tasted a woman who _really _knew a man's body." She powerfully flipped him over onto the desk, his body laying on the wooden surface like a bed. Lisanna crawled on top of him and rolled her palms over his chest, "I want you."

Natsu snickered at her raging sexual desire, "I already have a woman who I became addicted to a long time ago." He moved his hand over her back and then lightly curled her hair. "Unfortunately no pussy is quite as satisfying."

Lisanna hissed at him, "What? Because you _love _that blonde hooker?" She ran her hands under his shirt, feeling his hard abs ripple beneath her fingertips. "You know, they say lust can overpower even the strongest bonds of love."

The white haired girl moved her hands over Natsu's arms, her eyes glossing over with desire.

_Click._

Natsu seemed to flinch at the sound and looked up to Lisanna who was grinning with pure mischief. He attempted to move but his arms were immbolized. He heard a _clang _that occupied every tug. "Cuffs?" He chuckled, "Do you plan on raping me?"

Lisanna grinned and caressed his cheek, "You could call for help." Her finger went to his lips, "But I know men. And all men give in eventually."

"You attack quickly. I was expecting you to play along a little longer." Natsu snickered as her fingers started unbuttoning his shirt.

Lisanna grinned as his beautiful abs glistened beneath her touch. What a beautiful man. She was nearly drooling just to taste this gorgeous beast. The white-haired seductress leaned down and licked up the middle of his stomach, feeling his muscles wave beneath it. Her hand went down and slowly rubbed his groin, squeezing and touching with the experience of a sinful woman.

She grinned as she felt his dick grow firm against her touch, "Looks like you are a man." Lisanna hummed with amusement as she stared at his abaolutely indifferent expression. This man was handsome. Handsome beyond words. His long hair messily framed his face. His eyes were dark and unforgiving like a black abyss. But seductive. _So _incredibly seductive. "What do you think your little girlfriend will do if she walks in on us?"

Natsu snickered, leaning his head back onto the table. "I'd suggest you stop."

Lisanna unbuttoned his pants and snuck her fingers inside, feeling the male's hard-on slide into her grasp. She bit her lip as Natsu's body gave a natural reaction yet his expression hadn't changed once. "Does it feel good?" She whispered, grinding her hips against his stomach. "I'm shocked the Boss of a globally-feared mafia can't even fight back against a rapist. A woman at that." She grinned, "Do you like a little force?"

"I don't have to." The pink-haired man looked up at her, "I'm not the one you should be wary of."

. . .

Lucy sighed as the elevator doors opened at the base came into view. But, her brows lifted as she saw the entire mafia outside its doors, their ears pressed against the glass barricades. She folded her arms, "And just _what _are you all doing?"

Instantly, all of their bodies winced at the sound of her voice. Their heads turned to face her slowly and Mira shook her head with a sigh, "I told Natsu it was a bad idea to bring her here."

"Who?" The blonde folded her arms, "What the hell is going on?"

The group of mobsters exchanged glances and all started moving away from the door. Gray patted her shoulder as he walked toward the elevator, "Good luck."

Lucy shook her head at their absurdity and stared at the doors. Quickly, she pulled onto the handles and pushed open the doors.

Then she fell silent.

Natsu was sprawled across the desk, his arms raised and cuffed to the desk. With Lisanna hovering over his half-naked body, his hard dick rubbing against her hand. The duo seemed to take a moment before they noticed her presence.

Lisanna's eyes met Lucy's and she instantly grew a large grin, "Oops." The white-haired girl snickered, "We've been caught."

Lucy looked to Natsu who stared at his lover quite indifferently. The blonde dug her nails into her palms, "Care to explain?" She spoke through her teeth.

"What is there to explain?" Lisanna tilted her head, pumping her fingers over Natsu's shaft. "Are you surprised? You're the lover of a Mafia Boss. To think he wouldn't cheat on you is ridiculous." The white-haired girl grinned, "He could have anything and anyone he wants. Do you think he'd be satisfied with one stupid maid?"

Lucy nodded slowly, "You're both dead."

"Speak up sweetheart." Lisanna hummed.

Instantly, Lucy pulled out a shiny pistol from her back pocket and shot, just barely missing Lisanna's head. Her brown eyes were now red with bloodlust. "Get the _fuck _off of him."

The white-haired girl hissed at her near-death. Without hesitation, her unoccupied hand pulled out her own special gun. She pointed it at Lucy with arrogant eyes, "Bye bitch."

_Click._

Lucy didn't even flinch.

Lisanna widened her eyes and kept clicking the trigger though no bullet would come out. Lucy walked forward, "Are you really that stupid?" She tilted her head with an almost crazed expression, "You think we would give some fucking new bitch a loaded weapon? It took this bastard almost 2 years to give me one."

Lisanna started breathing faster as a sudden panic started crawling up her arms. The blonde pressed the nozzle of her weapon against Lisanna's forehead with a stare void of emotion. It was _mortifying_.

But instead of shooting, Lucy grabbed onto the girl's shirt and forced her off the table. Lucy's violent movements slammed Lisanna against the doors, forcing them to open. The white-haired girl flew into the hallway wall and hit her head hard. The mobsters in the hallway all lifted their brows as the show had finally begun.

"Wait!" Lisanna held out her hand with her eyes tightly shut, "I-It was an order! A job! You understand don't you?" She shook her head, "You have to understand what it's like to be constantly taken advantage of with your body!"

Lucy didn't even bat an eye at the sob story. "Don't compare me to you." She bent down tilting her head with an enraged grin, "I can do more than just fuck around with men." She got into Lisanna's face, her breath brushing up against the girl's face. "What happened to the scary Lisanna you were talking about before? Do wanna see scary? A real scary bitch?"

The silverette narrowed her eyes almost insantly. She flipped a blade into her palm and immediately aimed for Lucy's neck. "A knife at gunpoint?" The blonde's hand went out and slammed Lisanna's wrist away, causing the blade to go flying. Lucy smashed her gun into Lisanna's cheek and stood up as a line of blood fell out of her mouth. "You really fucked with the wrong people." She put her foot onto Lisanna's head and forced it into the wall. "That bastard is mine. Get it?"

Lisanna swallowed, "Y…es."

"I'm one to hold grudges, you see. And the fact your hands touched what's mine doesn't settle too well." Lucy flipped out her own blade, "If I see you again, I'll shove this so far in you that you won't be able to fuck again." She pressed the knife against her throat, "Okay?"

Lisanna nodded quickly, "Yes! I got it! I got it!"

Instantly, Lucy let go and threw her weapons at the mobsters. Mira snickered at the devilish girl, "It's been awhile since I've seen her inner gang leader come out." She stared at her absolutely mortified little sister, "You're lucky you're not dead."

Lucy opened up the doors to the office and looked back to her co-mobsters. "Leave." She glared at them, "Now."

They all lifted their brows at the devil before them. They weren't sure who was scarier. The Boss or Lucy. But they supposed that's why they were lovers in the first place. Nobody could handle such horrible beasts.

Lucy slammed the doors closed, entering a room that held only her, the silence, and her tied up cheater. "You know," Lucy spoke, getting the bored Boss's attention, "I have a hard time believing you were raped."

Natsu grinned a bit, "I was having fun."

Lucy's face seemed to flame up at the response but she continued to walk forward silently. "Fun." She nodded slowly, looking over his body to his erection then to his completely bare chest. "Guess I'll join then."

The pink haired male lifted his brows as Lucy moved her hands onto his thighs as her face hovered over his dick. Her hot breath brushed up against it as she teased lightly. "I think I'm the only one in the world who can make you come now." She licked up the long shaft, pumping it quickly. "Wouldn't you say so?"

Natsu closed his and hummed at the feeling of her wet and hot mouth wrapped around his throbbing member. There was_ nothing _like this. Like Lucy.

"Answer me Natsu." She hummed, vibrating her throat as she bobbed her head fast over the growing cock. The blonde curled her fingers over his balls still resting in his pants and massaged them. She felt the testicles twitch at her touch and she removed her mouth, a line of pre-cum connecting from her lips to the tip of his dick. "Say I'm the only one who can make you cum." She rubbed her finger over the head, causing the male to shudder. "Say it." She whispered.

"God, Lucy." Natsu groaned, "You're the only one."

Lucy grinned watching his body nearly beg or release. He was so close. Just one more lick, one more touch and he would be overflowing.

So she simply removed her hands.

Natsu opened his eyes at the lack of touch and lifted his head, seeing his blonde lover now sitting in his chair, watching the desperate male with amusement. "What the fuck?" He hissed at her, moving his hands but only getting a couple clanks from the cuffs in return.

"You're right." She chuckled, looking at his member nearly turn purple from its bursting need. "This is quite fun."

"You fucking bitch." Natsu hissed, moving his hands trying to force his way out of them. But to no avail.

"It's not over yet, don't worry." Lucy titled her head with a dark grin, "I'm really pissed off y'know." She ran her fingers up his chest, "I have half a mind of leaving you h ere for your dogs to find. Humiliated, nearly bursting with desire. But none of them will be able to release you." She leaned her lips down to his ear, "Nobody but me."

Natsu seemed to be infuriated now. He wanted to be in control. But he couldn't move.

Lucy snickered and crawled on top of him. "Did you know that this is my favorite position?" She started removing her top, letting her bra shine brightly into the air. Natsu's eyes were glistening. She could tell how horny he was. It was empowering. So delicious. "Sting and I did this nearly every time we fucked." She moved her hands up her stomach slowly, "It was so _good_. I can still feel his hands on me. They were always so rough and large." She bit her lip and just barely stuck her fingers into her pants. "He always knew what buttons to push. How to make come. Over and _over_."

Natsu growled at her, "You better stop fucking talking."

"Mmm…" She hummed, removing her pants and letting them drop onto the floor. "And sometimes when I was on the job, I was shocked at how great my clients were. My body couldn't take it." She moved her fingers over her lips as she ground her hips against his body. He could feel how wet she was through her panties. Wet by thinking of other men. "Some of them had me screaming. Clawing at the bed. _Begging _for more and _more. _To go deeper. Oh god, some of them could go so _deep_."

The pink haired male slammed the back of his head against the desk with a hiss as his arms violently fought his restraints. He could just imagine the hands groping on her beautiful body. All of them seduced just like him. Throbbing just like him. Stealing what was his. Touching… _fucking _his woman.

"I could go deeper." Natsu spoke in a deep tone. "I could fuck you harder. And faster. Till you can't stand or breathe. Till you can't think about anything but my dick and the way I'm pounding into you." He whispered in such a seductive tone. Lucy closed her eyes and hummed at his words. Moving her hands down her panties as another unbuttoned her bra. "I would bite those tits. Suck them. As I'm slamming so far _deep _into you. You would be screaming underneath me and begging for more. I would go harder, so much harder. Until I'm fucking pounding you into this table." Lucy dug her fingers into her pussy and moved her fingers over her nipples. Imagining it all. "You would come. You wouldn't be able to move but I would keep fucking you harder. I would take you to Heaven, so far in there that you couldn't come back down. And everytime you would come harder. And harder. And _harder_."

Lucy moaned, "Fuck." She leaned her head back as her body pounded with desire. "God fuck me. Harder.

"I would." Natsu grinned at her as she seemed lost in his words. "Harder than you've ever felt. Till your body couldn't handle it. Your fingers would be scratching at my back. You'd be so fucking lost that you couldn't live without my dick." He looked at the completely entranced girl, "Do you want to come Lucy?"

"Yes." She nearly panted, "Boss. Please."

Natsu smirked, "Beg more."

"Please. Natsu." She rubbed herself over his body, "Fuck me_. Please_."

The pink-haired boy felt his body snap at the sound of her sexy voice. Violently, he forced his hands forward and broke the chains. He immediately flipped Lucy over, hovering over her with a hungry glare. He slowly crawled off the table, viciously pulling her body toward him. Her body laid at the edge of the table and just when she thought he was going to put it in, he turned her around. Her chest hit the wooden surface as she was bent over the desk.

Natsu licked his lips at the sight of her round ass. His fingers pulled down her panties, allowing her to be bare for the world to see. His large hands pulled her legs apart as he position his leaking cock between her dripping thighs.

Lucy shut her eyes with anticipation as she felt the air brush up against her bare ass. She felt so vulnerable. He could see everything of her but she could see nothing of him. It excited her.

She felt the head of his dick press against her until he thrusted into her with one motion, filling her completely. "Aaah!" She cried out, clawing at the desk as his rough hands harshly gripped onto her hips. He pulled out and plunged into her once more, causing her body to slam up against the table. Faster. Harder. He continued to thrust. She tried covering her voice but it just came out in loud and violent groans.

Her body slide across the table with every intense jab, bouncing with his movements as he mercilessly pounded her. Lucy felt her hips slam against the table painfully but his harsh movements just felt too good. Her face was lit up in a pink as she screamed. Natsu pushed her cheek further into the table as he fucked her harder into the desk. "Could Sting fuck you like this?" He groaned with a sadistic smile, "Tell me. Tell me he could. Tell me every man you've fucked felt this good."

Lucy ground her teeth together and let out a gasp as his dick curved up and started pounding against her good spot. Her toes curled against the floor as Natsu's hands were the only things keeping her body from falling. She groaned viciously into the wood, burning her throat with force of her voice. "GOD!" She cried out gripping the sides of the table, nearly breaking it with her strength. "So good! Fuck it's so good!"

Natsu grinned at the woman below him writhed and squeeze hard onto his member. He panted, sweating but continued to slam fast and hard. Their grunting filled the room. "Admit it Luce." He hissed, closing his eyes at the feeling and sound of her juices sliding over his member. "Say you can't live without it."

Lucy swallowed her spit though she was drooling all over the wood. She was in a daze. Fucked into an unconscious state. The blonde shook her head, "You…" She panted, her lips barely able to open as the pleasure was too great. Her body's sweat slid against the warm surface below. Her nails dug so far into the wood that it left permanent scars on the object. "… I can't."

"You're going to have to speak louder." Natsu snickered at her completely overwhelmed state. He removed his dick from her body and let go of her skin. She instantly fell against the table. Natsu took no hesitation and gripped onto her body, flipping her over to face him and gently laying her back onto the table.

Her face was red, her eyes tearing, glistened with intense pleasure. Her lips were glossy with the drool that had previously covered them. And her body was throbbing, begging for more. The blonde spread her legs and moved her right hand down to her pink flower, "I can't…" She breathed in, slowly licking her unoccupied fingers, "Live without you."

Natsu felt a surge of what felt like electricity tug at his chest. He let out a breath that seemed to release all of his previous aggression. Then he leaned forward and pressed his forehead onto hers. Their panting breaths mixed together as his hand went up and caressed her cheek. He opened his eyes and met her glossy brown gaze. He ran his thumb over her bottom lip, sticking the top of it in between her beautiful lips as she lightly sucked on it. Rolling her tongue over the digit's pad. "You're all mine." He said. He meant to sound possessive but he knew he was saying it to himself rather. It was a reminder. That this beautiful treasure belonged to him. Would she believe him if he told her even to a man like him, possessing someone lie her was terrifying. If she were to leave…

He couldn't think of the next words.

It was too far deep into his darkness than he'd like to reach.

"And you're mine." Lucy said, swallowing as she lightly grabbed his cheeks. "Okay?"

Natsu stared at her and nodded, "Okay."

The blonde brought his face to hers and the two kissed lightly. Then twice. Then three times. Till the two couldn't think of anything but the touch of their lover. Natsu moved his dick between her legs as their tongues danced passionately. The sounds of their wet kisses filled the air as he entered her sweet, sweet body oncemore.

Lucy moaned into his mouth, leaning her head back, "I'm almost there."

"Yeah." Natsu grunted.

The pink haired man gripped onto her hips, holding them in place as his pelvis slammed against her. Lucy curled her toes, wrapping her legs around his waist. Natsu looked down to her beautiful body extending across the table for even the Gods to see her resounding sex appeal.

She felt his dick rub against her sweet spot, filling her body with an instant chill. "There!" She gasped, her fingers wrapping around his arms as they held her waist down. Natsu grunted, quickening his pace, curving his body to hit that spot. He felt her legs tighten, watched her arms shiver and mouth open with cries. Then her eyes opened wide and her back arched. He felt her body tighten hard around his dick as a red blush covered the bridge of her nose. Her fingers squeezed onto his arms as her held back hum turned into a scream.

She twitched, her body pulsing up and down as an exquisite pleasure flushed through her body. Her juices leaked out and drowned his thick member, dripping onto the wood below. Lucy couldn't make a sound as she reached the peak of her orgasm, only laid there and convulsed and writhed in the heaven he'd filled her with.

Just looking at her, at her face as she released, made Natsu reach his limit. The man cursed as his ball swelled shooting his white cum into her chamber. As he finished he paused for a moment and panted before looking down to his woman. Lucy was staring at the ceiling, completely winded. She laid there, no intention of moving, as she tried to wrap her head around the intense pleasure she'd just experienced.

"If you ever…" She panted as he fell beside her, "… do this with another woman…" She turned her head to face her handsome lover, "I'll cut of your dick and use it as a dildo instead."

Natsu's fingers searched his drawers, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He rolled onto his back and lit the white stick, "You know how to ruin a mood."

"I'm serious." Lucy said, stealing his cigarette. She brought it to her lips and sucked in a breath, blowing it into his face. "You're _mine_."

Natsu grinned at her fierce gaze. One that knew no empty threat. "Yes ma'am." He snickered, stealing back his cigarette. Slowly, he sat up and let out a smoky exhale. "I'm serious about what I said before." He looked back at her naked body, "Any man who's seen you like this, I'll kill them."

"I lied before." Lucy hummed with a grin, sitting up beside him. She traced her finger down his large bicep, "Nobody compares to you." Her brown eyes met his, lusting for him, "Not even close."

Natsu looked down to her body then her beautiful face. He lightly placed his hand on her cheek and leaned in, softly pecking her precious lips. "There isn't a person alive who could take me away from you."

Lucy bit her lip and smiled, leaning her head onto his shoulder.

This was dangerous.

They were completely and forever hooked.

But…

Lucy looked up to Natsu, his body radiating with the sun that glowed behind him. Just staring at him filled her with this physical happiness that couldn't be described in words.

Maybe… love wasn't such a bad thing after all.


	27. Chapter 26: Devil Boss

CHAPTER 26

Gray slammed the door shut to his black car, holding a cellphone to his head. "Yeah, Gajeel says Boss never came back home last night." He said, walking through the glass doors to the base. "No, I'm at the base right now. He pulls this shit all the time, he probably stayed to finish work last night."

Gajeel and Laxus arrived shortly after, seeing Gray walk through the entrance doors. "Yo!" Gajeel shouted, gaining the irritated male's attention. Gray turned to see his two "co-workers" and paused inside of the lobby.

"Last I saw, Lucy and Boss were here." Gajeel spoke with a sigh, "He dismissed us so we all left. Gildarts went to wake 'im this morning but the bastard's bed was empty."

Levy snickered at their conversation as she entered the beautiful lobby, accompanied by Cana and Erza. "Maan you guys sure are some worry warts." The small girl chuckled with a yawn. "It's Boss and Luce we're talkin about." She stretched her limbs and tried to fully awaken her body. "Ya really think _they're _in danger?"

"Well," Gray shook his head, "It _is_ Boss and Lucy we're talking about." He looked at the bluenette, "They breathe danger."

Erza looked at her phone as the elevator dinged, "Well the others are on standby just in case." She spoke as the group piled into the small container.

The elevator opened on the top floor, allowing them to view the Office's double doors. Immediately, all their bodies flinched at a dull _thump _coming from behind the doors. As they got closer, the sound of what seemed to be either laughing or mumbling became more apparent.

Gray's hands latched onto the handles and without hesitation, he forced the barricades open. Their bodies paused as they looked over the situation.

Lucy was laying across the desk with Natsu's jacket just barely covering her clearly nude body. The pink haired Boss, propped up by his elbow, was next to her, Lucy's bent knee being the only thing blocking all their sights from his manhood.

Several broken and empty bottles of alcohol were scattered over the floor. Many objects of furniture were either torn apart or broken beyond compare like a couple of wild beasts had ripped at them. The whole place was an absolute disaster.

Natsu's hand seemed to be caressing Lucy's cheek, his eyes holding this glossy softness that none of them had thought he could possess. They all went red at the sight of his out-of-character affection.

"A-" Gray coughed, "Ahem."

If they let this go on longer, they might've ended up seeing way more than they bargained for.

Natsu's onyx eyes instantly snapped up while Lucy still stayed in a stupid daze. Slowly, his blurry vision focused onto the sight of several figures. No… they were bodies. He widened his eyes in realization and attempted to fix his composure, ultimately resulting in a slip in which his body pitifully fell behind the desk.

Lucy blinked at the clumsiness and howled with laughter, "Pfft!" She kicked her legs up, laughing with such an adorably genuine giggle. "Stuuupid!" She crawled toward the edge of the desk, looking down at the drunken man's nude body sprawled across the floor. "Looky here!" She snickered, "Not so scary now, are ya?"

Natsu's face was flushed from the alcohol, his eyes glossing like billions of stars were flashing in his pupils. His hand stumbled for his pants of which he quickly put on, not taking the time to button them. He put his hand on the desk in an attempt to look intimidating as he glared at his subordinates. "And just what the hell are you doing here?" He hissed, brushing his hand through his messy locks.

They snickered at his off appearance. "Did you guys drink all night? It's morning y'know." Gray let out a sigh, picking up the bottles as Levy took off her long coat and placed it over Lucy's humming body. "Better question, Boss, is what are you two doing here?"

Lucy's eyes blinked, revealing the smiling image of Levy. She tilted her head in confusion, "Oh my gosh." She giggled, wrapping her arms around the blunette's neck, "Natsuu. I'm seeing a bunch of little Levys! This is so crazyy!"

Natsu sighed at the blonde's obvious drunkness, not realizing he looked just as bad. "Ugh." He held onto his pounding head.

Erza and Cana walked over to the ditzy female as she continued to pet Levy. "Alright, alright." The crimson-haired girl lightly pulled Lucy off, "Take it easy now, tiger."

Lucy dazed up at the two women, who couldn't help but giggle at the female's ironically innocent expression. "Natsu!" She called out, turning her head to see the gorgeous male giving orders to the men. "Oh my gosh! Natsu! Guys." She whipped her head back around to the girls, "Did you know Natsu's got this in-_sane_ obsession with dragons?" She wobbled back and forth, "He said he's got this _humonjeous _collection of books about them!" Her eyes opened widely, "Oh! Oh! And he's got this cute little mole on his inner thigh."

The spectators lifted their brows and looked to Natsu with deeply amused grins, "Dragons and a mole, huh?" Gray folded his arms with a chuckle. Natsu rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"It's true!" Lucy shouted as though this was the rarest of information. "I saw it last night!" She made a circle with her palm as though she were giving an invisible handjob. "It's riiigghhht underneath his di-"

"Alright!" Erza hushed the girl. "I think that's enough."

Lucy leaned in close to the redhead, "Hey," She whispered loudly, "Don't tell Natsu I said that."

"Little late there blondie." Gajeel snickered at their frustrated Boss.

Gray looked around the absolutely wrecked office. "Guess I don't need to ask why the office is trashed."

"We had _sex_." Lucy whispered to the raven haired man. She laughed tapping the wood beneath her naked body, "Here." She pointed to the broken table, "And there." Then the torn up couches, "Also there." Then to the ground, "And all _over _there."

They looked over Lucy's naked body, now covered by several jackets. Gray shook his head at Natsu, "You guys are fucking monsters."

The irritated Boss stuck a cigarette into his mouth, lighting it quickly. He let out a smoky breath and opened his eyes to a sterner glare. "Just clean this shit up." His eyes wandered over to Lucy who was the center of attention for the girls. He stared at her for a moment, watching as the sun reflected off the girl. Like she was a radiant treasure.

"Boss?" Gray waved his hand in front of his daze. He followed the man's eyes to the source of his captured attention. He smiled at the sight of Lucy and patted Natsu's shoulder. "Good job." He turned around as Natsu stared at him, "Alright, I'll have Gildarts come get you. We'll take care of things around here till you get back."

"Get back?" Lucy tilted her head, "No no mista Gray. My room is riiiiggghhhttt next door." She nodded firmly as though she were the smartest person in the whole room.

Natsu looked at her, "No it's not." He slipped on his shirt and started buttoning it. "You'll be living with me."

The blonde blinked, "Oh my goodness." She dramatically placed the back of her palm onto her forehead, as though she were going to faint. "These events are moving far too fast for me Natsu." She spoke in an out of breath tone. Natsu watched her act with irritated eyes. "You haven't even taken me out to dinner first! And now I am to move in with you! No no no! I am an innocent woman-"

"Alright, shut up Miss High Lady." Erza covered the blonde's mouth. "We can all see innocent is far from your description."

Lucy gasped, her words muffled through Erza's firm palm. "I mph _ahpherded_!" (I am _offended!_)

The crimson haired hitman lifted Lucy off of the table and helped the girl over to Natsu. The Boss looked down to his blonde lover, her eyes dazed, her mind just as warped as his.

He didn't expect things to change this much.

Just having her next to him changed the entire atmosphere of the room.

It felt like the whole world became brighter.

And looking at her, he couldn't stop himself from gazing. From desiring. From being sparked with this unknown emotion. No, he knew it. He just had forgotten what it felt like.

Happiness.

The couple was escorted to the elevator. Gray was the only one to go into the metal cube with them as the rest stayed behind to clean. The floor numbers changed rapidly as the container fell through the levels.

Lucy looked up to Natsu who seemed as cold and as focused as usual. She pressed her body up against his and rubbed her cheek onto his chest. Like a dog begging for attention. Natsu looked down at the heavy amount of touching and saw her brown gaze staring back at his.

"Y'know, I didn't want to say it in front of everyone else." She wrapped her arms around his waist. "But… I'm really happy you chose me." She smiled at him, "Now your bed will always have me in it. And those nightmares will go away one day." Her eyes started shutting as the sound of her exhaustion became more apparent. She yawned, leaning all of her weight onto him. "I'll be there to fight them." She yawned, "… All of… them."

Natsu felt the girl lose consciousness and before her legs gave out, he wrapped her body in his arms. He stared at her as the elevator doors opened. Last time she laid here, in his arms, he let her go. And she escaped.

He squeezed her skin as she softly slept.

Never again.

Never.

Agan.

Gray snickered at Natsu's glare, "I can't tell if you want to kill her or love her."

The pink haired man snapped up to Gray's voice. He had an evil composure for a moment, attempting to keep it in front of his subordinate. But slowly, he let his guard down and softly stared down to his lover. "Me neither."

Lucy's P.O.V.

_Shit._

I thought as my mind started clearing. A vicious sting resonated in my brain. In my body.

I attempted to open my eyes but even the slightest amount of light that seeped into my pupils burned more than the seven hells. A loud groan left my lips as my fingers rubbed my eyelids.

"_Fuck_." I mumbled as I pressed my eyes against my pillow. My head was throbbing.

"Finally awake?" Natsu's familiar voice rang into my ear. I instantly widened my eyes and turned to the pink-haired male. Before I could get a good look, I hissed viciously at the insane pain that sudden movement caused me. My palm pressed into my head as I looked down.

And as I looked down I noticed how naked I was.

And then last night's memories came flooding in. "When did we..." I shook my head with an agonized hum, "Get here?"

"This morning. It's already late." Natsu said. As I looked up, I saw him putting on his tie, "Get dressed."

I didn't move. I just watched him. "Why?" I hummed a little, "If it's late, what's the point of getting up now?" I licked my lips and moved my hand toward him, "Let's just stay naked."

"You're acting pretty spoiled." Natsu said quite blandly as he put his arms through his jacket. "Was all night not enough for you?"

I frowned. How boring.

Instantly I turned away and pulled the covers over my shoulders, "My bad. Guess I'll just fuck off then."

"Oi, don't talk to me like that." Natsu said in a stern tone. But ever so slowly, I felt his body crawl over the bed, his arms caging my head as I shut my eyes tighter. "Look at me."

I sighed and turned my gaze to him. Head still throbbing, but heart immediately stinging at the sight of his _beautiful _face. "So what if I want to be spoiled?" My hand reached out a pet his cheek lightly, "You're the most spoiled brat I've ever met."

The pink-haired man did not waver his gaze for a moment. So _passionate_.

Fuck.

This was so nice.

All of this... him... us... wow.

"I would love to fuck you here." He leaned his mouth down, his lips close to my skin but not touching. I could only feel the hotness of his breath as he whispered lowly. "Again. And again. Until you are screaming." His teeth bit my ear, "Until you're sweating, scratching... _begging _for me to fuck you harder."

My fingers quickly gripped hard onto his tie, "... Yeah." I nearly moaned the word as I pull his chest closer to me. "Do it, then."

"No." He leaned up immediately and fixed his tie. "My father has requested my presence." He got off the bed, "And yours as well."

And so I went into complete silence.

A part of my brain was still intoxicated and high with lust and the other was trying to gather what he was saying. "He requested..." I lifted my brows, "Me?"

"Was I not clear enough?" Natsu said in his more _official _tone.

I let out a sigh at his increasing foul mood. "Quite clear." I muttered in annoyance as I sat up from the bed. The action caused my head to swirl in agony. "But... why?"

"I don't know. The bastard has motives that still aren't clear to me even now." He said, looking in the mirror as he fixed his attire. I'd never seen him so concerned with his appearance before. "You should get used to it." He said as his eyes snuck a look at me in the mirror. In the reflection my body was removed from the covers, sitting over the edge as I stretched my nude limbs out, ruffling my fingers through my hair. "Being my lover has several responsibilities."

I rolled my eyes and walked over to him, seeing his gaze staring at me in the reflection. I smiled and walked a bit more sensually. Hey, if the guy was going to be a fucking tease, I damn well deserved to be too. I walked behind him, moving my hands over his shirt as my head popped out from the side, watching us in the mirror.

The handsome mafia Boss and his beautiful golden haired lover.

I wonder if that would be our reputation now.

My fingers slipped under the cloth a bit, getting a taste of his hard muscle. I licked my lips and drowned my temptation to rip those clothes off and go wild again. What could I say? I'd never had someone like him to myself. I jsut felt like I wanted his eyes always to be on me.

But...

Natsu pulled away before my fingers could slip into his pants. "Here." He threw a dress onto the bed, "Put that on." And then he left the room. And then I was alone, frustrated.

Looks like I had to share him with the Mafia too.

My body strolled to the side of the bed where I saw a black fabric. It was thin. A very small. And judging by the split in the middle, the main attraction was supposed to be my tits. I rolled my tongue around my cheek, a bit annoyed by the choice of outfit but eventually slipped it on.

As soon as I turned to the mirror I raised my brows.

I never wore dresses.

The last time I did was the party where... yeah.

My hands held my hair up so I could examine my collarbones. It was strapless and exactly as I had foretold, my boobs were basically trying to bust out of it. It was slightly see through, so small highlights of my pale skin sparkled through the dark fabric. My hands moved down my waist as I stared at my body. It fit quite nicely. I never pegged Natsu as someone who paid attention to things like this. Like size and _fashion_.

But I suppose there was a lot I still didn't know about him.

I twirled my golden locks into a 5-second up-do. Bits of hair framed my face and the decoration of it all held a bit of a sexy appeal. Good. I wanted Natsu to be busting through his pants, begging for my attention.

I grinned at myself and then turned to the floor where my clothing from last night was sprawled out. An instant wince shook my body at the memory of it all. And then, a specific recollection from yesterday's events surfaced my mind. I searched through the clothes and found a crumpled scrap of paper. As I unfolded it, I saw the number Ultear wrote down.

"Shit..." I hissed, rubbing my face stressed.

Was she supposed to tell Natsu about this?

_Creak._

I nearly jumped out of my skin and turned, ripping the paper and tossing it so fast it was almost invisible. In the doorway stood Levy and a few of Natsu's lower-ranked men. The bluenette shooed the extra company and walked into the room with a metal case in hand.

"Natsu's gonna kill you if he finds you here." I lifted a brow at my unsuspected visitor.

Levy placed the case on the bed and opened it, revealing a kingdom of beauty supplies. I lifted _both _brows. "The Boss personally invited me." She said, pulling out a few brushes, "Since this is last minute, we couldn't hire a suitable artist. But I tend to dabble in makeup so, Boss allowed me to beautify you." She snickered looking up to me, "Though I suppose it'll be hard to beat the beauty you already have."

I nodded cautiously, sitting on the bed, "Uh... huh..." I stared at her, "This is a little much for a meeting with his dad." I casually mentioned. Though, I wanted to know more about this relationship. Natsu and his father. My eyes were deeply staring at Levy and the bluenette chuckled as she brought a brush to my eyelid.

"You know, you could _ask _him what's up with that father of his." Levy said, painting my face.

I sighed, "Easier said than done." My legs crossed, "Even now, he's still so _fucking_... fucking..."

"Hard to understand?" Levy said, rubbing a brush in the blush palette.

"Yes, exactly." I vented with a relieved exhale. "How'd you know?"

"Cause you're the same way." She responded, running a pink color over my pale cheeks.

I opened my mouth to respond but no words came out. My eyes looked down, "Do you think I'll ever be able to trust you guys again?"

Levy didn't take that question as hard as I thought. Actually, she seemed to treat it as though she'd been expecting it for many years. "Yeah." She simply answered. Her fingers ran a pale pink lipstick over my lips. "I think..." She clicked the lipstick close and smiled at me, "One day, you and Natsu will be able to find real happiness."

I nodded, "Thank you."

Levy chuckled, standing up, "Come on hot mama," She walked toward the door, "Boss is waiting."

I grinned and slipped on two sets of heels left at the door and immediately exited, trailing down the banister to the stairs. At the bottom I saw Levy exiting the house with Natsu's back facing me as Gildarts fixed his tie. The old man looked up to me and I saw his eyes gloss over for moment, giving an obvious double take. His fingers stopped fumbling. Which caught Natsu's attention.

The Boss's gaze followed Gildarts lost-for-words one and he turned, his onyx eyes meeting mine.

And I swear to the gods above that usually unchangeable, fierce gaze wavered for a single moment.

His eyes did not escape from mine, did not blink, did not even linger as I walked down those stairs. I was a treasure. To this man and that invaluable stare, I was the only thing in his sight. That was a feeling more pleasing than sex itself.

My steps led me down the stairs, my heels clicking with every step. And I found myself only a kiss apart from him. His lips slightly moved to a sensual smile. I felt his his fingers wrap something around my neck as his mouth closely breathed next to my ear. "You're dangerous." He whispered.

I touched what seemed to be a necklace now sparkling agaisnt my collarbones. I looked down to the charm and saw what seemed to be a very pricey "N" decorated in, what I pegged as, real diamonds. "Is that why you're giving me a collar?" My lidded eyes poisonously looked to him, my glossy lips dipped in a smile that dripped lust. "Afraid I might get loose?"

Natsu grinned wider at the interpretation of his gift. His hand moved down my lower back, tempting my ass. "Not you." He whispered at him, our eyes close and my mouth watering for a taste of his lips. "I just like other mutts knowing what belongs to me. When they see a treat as tempting as this, they may run mad for a taste."

The both of us walked out of the doors. There were men all around, much more than normal. They all bowed at the sight of Natsu. My eyes wandered over them for a second, no not just Natsu. It was like they were bowing for me too.

My gaze went back up to him and I continued the playful banter. "And what should I do if bitches start lining up for you?" My fingers wrapped around his bicep, "Do you have any idea how easily you make them go into heat?"

Natsu chuckled, escorting me into the long, shiny limo. "That won't happen." He said with a hum as he slid into the seat beside me. The door behind him closed and we were welcomed to the silence of our own hot breaths. "I don't see anything past you."

My fingers went up and molded against his. "You really know what to say, hm?" I lifted a brow.

"I didn't get my position with a fool's tongue." Natsu bit his lip and looked down at me, then my dress.

"You certainly did not." I grinned, leaning up toward him. "Show me then. What a Boss's tongue can do."

"_Ahem._" A voice coughed from in front of us.

My entire body froze, nearly straddling Natsu. I turned my head slowly where four faces, of whom I recognized, sat awkwardly shifting in their seats. Gray, Gajeel, Loke, and Jellal.

Fuck me.

Why did this always happen?

I slowly pried myself off of him and sat down, folding my arms and staring out the window with a visible annoyance. Why was it so fucking hard for a girl just to have one casual make out without being interrupted?

Natsu looked at my pout and silently snickered to himself.

"When we arrive, I want you four on Lucy." The pink-haired Boss began the orders. But they were not what I expected.

My brown gaze looked up to him as he gave the four unit leaders their group assignments. I pulled down at his jacket, gaining his attention. His eyes met mine again. And he looked at me as though it was for the first time again. His eyes settled into this misty and lusty gaze, just _groping _all the corners of my face.

"You think I need protection?" I bit down on my bottom lip, "I hope you know it was I who outran these bastards not even three weeks ago."

The Boss looked at me now. Not my lover but my leader. "He will be aiming for you." His eyes swirled into an unrecognizable abyss. "You are the one weakness I have in this whole world." He stared at me harder now, a deep and sinking feeling pressing into my skin. "And he will use it."

Why?

That's what I wanted to ask.

But the answer seemed to be deeper than a single sentence. This felt like the beginning of a very large puzzle. And for some reason, I was pretty sure I had a lot of the pieces.

The car then came to a still and as I looked out my window I saw an extremely fancy building with me in black guarding the doors. By the looks of it, it was an exclusive club. My guess was that the guests were deadlier than the guards.

My door then opened and I saw Gildarts standing with a kind smile. I grabbed onto his hand and stepped cautiously out of the vehicle. The man bent down as I fixed my attire, "You looked beautiful." He said.

I smiled and looked up at the old man. _Thank you _I mouthed.

Coming around the front of the limo, I saw Natsu who now wore a very stern expression. Behind him were his four top dogs and the two other cars pulling up contained even more of his hounds. I walked toward the pink-haired leader and my fingers squeezed onto his bicep. "I'll be fine." I whispered, "It is me after all."

Natsu was tense. That was clear enough. Nothing I could say would probably help the situation. He was almost as dramatic as I was. _Almost._

The guards in front, opened the large double doors for us. The enterance then led to a _really _extravagent club. Everyone inside was a somebody. Celebrities, Senators, Leaders, Mobs, CEOs, the list went on. And as soon as we walked in, their eyes darted toward Natsu. And then me. And then the whispers started.

Natsu walked tall and proud. As though he owned the club. Then again, he probably did.

I looked at all the narrowed gazes and immediately felt threatened by them. My instinct was to lunge out at these arrogant beasts but I felt Natsu's fingers grip hard onto my wrist. "Do anything..." He whispered lowly, "And I'll kill you."

"I'd like to see you try." I muttered angrily as we were led to a private sector. The guard moved aside these thick velvet curtains to a rather small room that was decorated with a circle of chairs and tables. And most of it was already occupied.

In the center of it all was a man with deep crimson hair. And for some reason I knew... it was Igneel. His onyx eyes, the same deep shade as Natsu's, glossed over as his gaze met us. A smile swept across his lips, "My son." He grinned. There was a woman on his lap, no older than I, with long black hair and a gaze like a cats.

"Who's that?" Natsu spoke with a sour voice, looking at the young woman.

Igneel kept his smile but his gaze did waver for a moment. "I should be asking you that." He came to a stand and Natsu immediately grabbed onto my arm and pulled me close. The crimson-haired male slithered close to us and stood before me. His hand reached out and cupped my cheek lightly, "You must be the Heartfilia child."

I looked up at him. My eyes were narrowed onto this man and the unsettling aura that shrouded him. "It's Lucy."

Igneel lifted his brows with a whistle, "What a dangerous gaze." His face leaned in closer, his lips molded into a very long smile. "You're one beautiful beast, aren't you _Lucy_?"

This speech felt too similar.

Chills rolled down my arms and right before I backed away from him, Igneel moved toward Natsu. Father and son. Face to face. Both of them were exquisite creatures. But the one who held the most power between the two of them was Natsu, yet it looked as though Igneel owned him.

"Come now." Igneel grinned at his son and pointed to an open seat across from his own. "Join us."

By _us _I assumed he meant the other Bosses in the rooms. There were at least 6 other mob family heads in the room. This was probably the most dangerous place to be in the whole city.

Natsu walked forward and I followed. The pink-haired male sat down on a singular chair and I searched for my own but there seemed to be no more. Before I could question the arrangement, I felt myself being pulled onto Natsu's lap. I sat there for a moment and then looked to Natsu as he wrapped his hand around my waist. All eyes went to that hand that so delicately caressed my body. As though he were claiming me before all these men.

Igneel sat back in his seat with a long sigh as the onyx beauty handed him a drink. A waiter then came around to us, Natsu picked up two champagne glasses and handed one to me. "You're quite young." The raven-haired girl spoke to me as she sipped her own wine. "Are you sure children should be drinking?"

"Not any older than you, I can assure that." I sipped the sparkling liquid and sat up, feeling challenged. "And by the looks of it," I leaned forward a bit, "I've matured far more than you."

The girl instantly bit the inside of her cheek as the other men laughed. I watched her hands cover her breasts and I grinned, sitting back against Natsu. Igneel wrapped his own arm around the woman with a chuckle, "Women are too catty."

"Oh, come now," A blonde woman seated on a tanner man's lap spoke, "Do not pair the real adults with brats. It's insulting."

My eyes looked to her, darkly, deeply. The woman seemed amused my glare and she raised her glass to me with a nod. Natsu dug his fingers into my side and I swallowed the rest of my argument with the alcohol. "What do you need to discuss that requires my presence?" Natsu said through the darkly playful atmosphere.

"Ah yes, now that we are all here, how about I begin with introductions." Igneel started. "Ren Akatsuki," He pointed to the tan male with that blonde tramp stuck to his leg. "Jura Neekis," He pointed to the male with the long beard. Now that was a face I recognized. I sipped my glass and stared at him, seeing Jura respirocate with a much more lustful gaze. It was safe to say he did _not _remember me. "Doranbolt," he then directed attention to a male with a oddly-shaped scar. He sipped a glass of rum. Not all that interesting. "Azuma," the next male was an obviously foriegn decent. He was tan with thick brunette hair. He was surrounded by many women. All of which I assumed was his many wives. "Mard Geer." This guy was good-looking. But still, Natsu was still the most radiant. Igneel then turned the attention to Natsu, "And my son, Natsu and his lover, Jude Heartfilia's daughter."

I lifted my eyebrows at the unsuspecting reference to me. All of their eyes narrowed onto me. Looks like they were all aware of who my father was. Add another couple names to the fucking list.

"I know who they are." Natsu said in a near hiss. "_What _do you want?"

Igneel licked his lips quite irritably at his son's snappy words. "Is it peculiar for a father to want to catch up with his son?" He returned to a smile.

"Perhaps." Natsu started with that same malice tone, "But not for you."

Igneel drank his wine for a moment, staring at Natsu with what I could only say was the eyes of a dragon. The intensity in the room instantly doubled. "You're as bright as ever." He chuckled, "I only wanted to meet with the daughter of my old friend. All of us did, actually."

My fingers then gripped onto my cup tighter. Their eyes were deadly. Piercing through me. I couldn't tell if they wanted to taste me or kill me. "What is there to know?" I said before Natsu could intervene. "I only found out who he was not even a month ago. There isn't any information I could offer that you don't already know."

"Well then," Jura leaned up with a grunt, "Tell us what you've been doing since he abandoned you."

I lifted my chin at the irritable comment. I nodded, grinding my teeth a bit but before I could answer, a voice beat mine. "I heard you were a whore like your mother. Until Mr. Dragneel had found you." The blonde spoke again.

My eyes were slitted into daggers as they stared at her, "I'm sorry," I tilted my head with a expression ready to kill, "Who the _fuck _are you again?"

"Jenny." She responded immediately with a smile.

"Do forgive us." Ren spoke now, "Most of us were not on good terms with your father."

Everyone wore daggers, directed, aimed, pointed at me. Their smiles were big and full of fangs. Their laughter was dark and was aimed to sting.

I felt like I stepped into a ring.

6 bosses against me. Like it was a trap. And my eyes could only wander to Igneel as I thought these things.

What the hell was going on?

Why was _I _the target?

* * *

**YO.**

**I intended to make this longer. I actually had a lot more to put. I was going to continue to conversation and leave it off somewhere else. But it was already pretty long and I feel like it'll be better if I continue it in the next chapter. For there is still a butt load of shit to go down on this lovely night. **

**Sorry for not updating in a while - but honestly, it should be expected by now. The next chapter will come out eventually.**

**Also - the previous "special" chapter is in no way apart of the story's main plot. So please do not correlate the two.  
**

**And, I'm starting the prologue soon. Obviously I introduced new faces this chapter. And there's a lot of background to be revealed but I can't fit all the history in this story. So I'll be updating the prologue at the same time as this story. So be sure to read that as well. It'll be about Jude, Igneel, Natsu, all of them before this story. It'll be about Lucy and her gang when they were in their prime and everyone's individual back stories - including gray and levy and laxus and all them bitches. **

**Remember - this story is in Lucy's perspective so it's hard to get EVERYONE'S back story fully. But I'm excited. **

**Thanks for 1-FUCKING-THOUSAND FOLLOWERS. Y'all are the loves of my life. I wish I could make out with all of you right here and now. Anyway, thank you and see you eventually.**

**~Lovex1**


End file.
